Liquid Death
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Mac, Stella and the team all become targets of an international assasin. But once the team is drawn into his web it's a race for survival? Who will live? Who will die? Kidnapping; Murder; Romance; Global Undercover! M/S; D/L; F/OC COMPLETE!
1. Apfelkorn is my name…Killing's my Game!

**Title: Liquid Death  
****Chapter 1 … Apfelkorn is my name…Killing's my Game! **

**Rated K **

**Summary:** After a mysterious murder. an international assassin has the team in his sights; targeting Danny and Mac. Once drawn into his web it's a race for survival? Who will live? Who will die? Kidnapping; Murder; Romance; Global Undercover!! (M/S; D/L; F/OC)

**A/N1:** This is my first CSY: NY story so please be **kind**. BAF this is for you!!

**Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**BERLIN, GERMANY**

"I'm sorry Mr. Stangaard but I cannot continue our business relationship after last night's petty performance. If that act was meant to threaten me into…"

"It was merely a…" Hans Stangaard started in a calm voice.

"I'm not finished!" The French businessman snapped. "If you think you can threaten me into giving you complete control over my financial empire then you are sadly mistaken."

"Perhaps I was mistaken," Hans said as he turned his back to the frantic man before him. "You really need to just calm down so we can talk this through this like civilized men. Let's have a drink shall we?"

"Fine," the flustered man huffed quickly.

"Here have some _Apfelkorn_," Hans said holding up a small glass and pouring some deep green liquid into it.

"What is it?" The French man asked.

"Family recipe," Hans said with a wink.

"Thanks," the French businessman said as he took the glass in his hand and brought it to his nose. "Smells wonderful."

"It is," Hans smiled as he took a sip.

The man downed the contents in one gulp and leaned back in his leather chair.

"Now back to business," Hans said putting his empty glass down on the table beside him. "Where were we?"

"I think that…" the man said as he noticed his vision starting to get fuzzy. He slightly shook his head to clear it but as he did the fuzziness started to grow more. "What is happening?" He asked in a frantic voice as his heart started to race and his body temperature started to rise.

"Well on your _death certificate_ it will read that you died from a heart attack," Hans laughed. "Thanks for your empire."

"You…bastard," the man choked out as he tried to stand up. He clutched his heart in agony and fell forwards. However Hans had no intention of helping him and watched with a sadistic smile as the man before him started to shake and convulse on the floor. "Help…me…" he called out in a weak voice, his life force rapidly leaving him.

"I will," Hans smiled. "I will look after all your assets for you."

The man heaved one last gasp cursed madly and then closed his eyes forever, taken into eternal darkness.

"About time," he said with a sigh as he walked around to the back of his desk and pulled the drawer open. He quickly withdrew a small syringe and stuck it into his arm, pushing the contents all the way into his vein, saving his life. He looked up as his boss entered the room.

"All in a days work," Hans smiled at the man before him. "One down five to go."

"Good work," the man said with a smug smile. "When can we expect transfer of his assets to ours?"

"The paperwork will take a few days to go through but by the end of the week I am confident that Lemieux Industries will now belong to us."

"Perfect," the man smiled. "So where is Mr. Jenkins?" The man asked his henchman.

"Sources said he boarded a plane bound for the US this morning," Hans said firmly, pulling back down his shirtsleeve.

"Where in the US?" The man in charge asked.

"New York City," Hans smiled. "I can't wait to go."

"Make sure it's discreet," the man said in an annoyed voice. "I don't want any mistakes on unfamiliar ground. And watch your temper!"

"Trust me New York has _no one_ in it that can best me," Hans said proudly. "It'll be a walk in the park. I'll be on my best behaviour," Hans said with a sly smile.

"Everything is falling into place exactly as I have planned it," Ryan Ziegler said as he smiled broadly. "And there is no one who will ever have the power to stop us."

********

**NEW YORK CITY**

**1 WEEK LATER**

********

"If I never see another rat in my life it will be too soon," Stella moaned as she slumped down in a chair in front of Mac's desk.

"Oh but they liked you," Mac replied with a wry smile. "I thought you really liked this case."

"I did until I had to spend an entire night in a cellar with nothing _but_ rats, and the body," Stella said sarcastically. "The rats said to say hi by the way."

"Funny," Mac said not laughing. He moved a file and noticed a thicker piece of paper elegantly decorated reveal itself to both of them. Stella noticed the cardboard piece before them and looked up at Mac.

"Ah so you got one of these too," she said pulling out the fancy invitation.

"I thought I had thrown that away," he said with a sigh.

"So you're not going then?" She asked with a hint of disappointment.

"Uh well probably n… are you…?" Mac asked quickly. Why am I so nervous asking her about a social function?

"Well I hadn't planned on it…did you…?" Stella asked just as quickly. Why am I so nervous discussing social functions with him?

"Well if you wanted…" Mac started in a nervous breath.

"Might be fun…" Stella added, just as nervous.

"Pick you up at 6?" Mac asked with a smile. Did I just ask her out? Like on a date?

"I'll be ready and waiting," Stella said smiling back as she stood up. Did he just ask me out? On a date?

********

"Well all 56 fingerprints are carded and catalogued," Danny said with a sigh as he leaned back on the stool in the lab. "Finish yours?" He asked to Hawkes.

"Man if I never have to do another campus job it'll be too soon," Hawkes said with a large sigh. "So are you going to that reception dinner for Mayor Thompson?"

"Well I was but I haven't asked anyone and it's tomorrow and…" Danny said. "How about you?"

"Sheila Hemmings," Hawkes said proudly.

"What? She said yes? How much did you pay her?" Danny teased.

"Funny," Hawkes said as he threw a notepad at him. "I have a date because I'm not a spineless wimp like you."

"Now that's low," Danny said firmly.

"Why not ask Lindsay," Hawkes said glancing over at Lindsay who was still hunched over her lab microscope.

Danny followed his friends gaze and looked at Lindsay and smiled to himself. He felt his cheeks flush a bit when she looked up and smiled at him and then looked back down.

"I think you want to," Hawkes said coming up behind Danny.

"She probably has a date already," Danny said with a sigh.

"Go and ask her," Hawkes said pushing Danny in the direction of the door to exit the room and go into the next where Lindsay was.

"She'll probably say no," Danny said.

"I bet she'll say yes," Hawkes teased. "Or are you a spineless wimp?"

Danny took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. He pushed his feet towards the door, trying to ignore the pounding in his ears from his now rapidly beating heart. She's going to say no, he said inside. Calm yourself Danny, he said inside, you talk to her everyday.

"Hey," Lindsay said as she looked up and saw Danny enter the room. "Can you hand me that," she said pointing to an odd looking tool.

"Sure," Danny said softly as he grabbed the inspection piece and handed it to her. "How goes the battle?" He asked with a smile.

"I think I'm slowly winning," she looked up with a frown. "At least I know he's guilty," she sighed. "You finish yours?"

"Yeah I just did," Danny said looking down at the pile of fabric before her. He leaned in close and let her faint smell of shampoo or something linger on her in his brain. Man that is tempting, his brain told him.

"Want to help me?" Lindsay asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Sure," Danny said pulling up a chair beside her. "How many do you want me to examine?" Danny asked. Lindsay grabbed a small pile and handed it to him. "Here," she said plunking it down before him.

"Gee thanks," Danny said sarcastically as he took the first piece of fabric and started to closely inspect it. "So…" Danny started, trying to calm his nervous tension that was starting to build as he was about to ask her out. She'll never say yes, he said to himself. "You get an invitation to that reception dinner they are holding for Mayor Thompson?" Danny asked despite all his nagging doubts.

"Yeah," Lindsay said not looking up from her microscope. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds as she looked up at Danny and then smiled. "Did you?"

"I did," Danny smiled back. "Are you going alone?" He finally managed to ask; but it sounded wrong.

Lindsay nodded her head yes and then went back to her microscope. "Hawkes send you in here to bug me about the fact that I don't have a date?" Lindsay asked crossly.

"Uh no," Danny said quickly. "I just wanted to know because I'm going alone also and thought that maybe…" he started making her look up at him with a soft smile. "We could go together," he finished in a nervous tone. "Or maybe not," he said when he saw her smile change to a questioning look.

"Are you asking me to go with you?" Lindsay asked not able to hold back her smile. Of course I want to go, she said inside. Danny nodded his head yes and got the answer he wanted. "I'd love to," she said with a smile. "Pick me up at 6 okay?"

See Danny, Hawkes thought, as he stood in the other room and silently watched, I knew she'd say yes.

********

"Wow. You look beautiful," Mac said when Stella opened the door. She had chosen a long black satin slip dress with bare shoulders and a low scoop back and had her hair up in with cascading curls. Her outfit was complimented with a silver wrap and modest heels. She was breathtaking.

"Thanks," Stella said with a smile. "I will return the compliment and say you look very handsome," she said complimenting the dark suit he had chosen and white shirt with a patterned tie.

"I always feel like I'm going to a funeral when I wear a tie," Mac said as he extended his arm for her to take as he walked her to the truck.

"I am so looking forward to a night out with no work to think about," Stella said as they slowly drove towards the grand reception hall.

********

Danny felt his nervousness starting to build as he pulled up to Lindsay's. He checked himself once more in the mirror before getting out of the car and heading for her door. He nervously adjusted his tie as the door opened and then stood staring at Lindsay as if he had never seen her before in his life. Well in truth he had never seen her looking his good.

"Wow," Danny said echoing the same sentiments his boss said on the other side of town a few minutes earlier. "Uh you look amazing," Danny said with a large smile as he drank in the sight before him. Lindsay had chosen a burgundy velvet cocktail dress and had her hair pinned up on either side with sparkly barrettes. His eyes travelled down her shapely legs and rested on the heels that always drove him crazy. "Wow," he said again.

"You look pretty good yourself," Lindsay said proudly. "And we match," she said as she noticed his dark suit with burgundy shirt and tie.

"Ready to party?" Danny asked with a smile as they drove towards the reception hall. "That is after the speeches?"

"Actually I'm looking forward to some dancing," Lindsay said firmly. "Thanks for asking me."

"Thanks for saying yes," Danny said in a low husky tone.

********

Hans Stangaard exited his limo and strolled into the front door of the reception hall. He pulled out the invitation of the man he stole it from and promptly handed it to the man checking him in.

"Have a good evening _Mr. Evans_," the young host said to Hans.

"I intend to," he said firmly. He pushed his way through the crowd, slowly making his way towards the bathroom. He stopped short when he saw a beautiful woman standing alone in the hallway, obviously waiting for someone. He didn't care. No ring? She's fair game, his mind told him.

"I thought this was going to be a very dull event," Hans said walking up to Stella who was waiting for Mac. "But seeing you here all alone I think my luck has changed," he said as he stood before her with a broad smile on his face. "Does the lady have a name?" He asked.

"Stella," she said with a frown. "Do I know you?"

"Not yet," he said extending his hand. "My name is Carl. Carl Evans," not thinking about the false name he just gave. The name of a man who had also entered despite having _misplaced_ his invitation.

"Pleased to meet you," Stella said extending her hand. Hans however took it in his and boldly brought it to his lips as Mac exited the bathroom.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said gently kissing it. "Are you going to break my heart and tell me you are here with someone?"

"She won't have to, but I'd be happy to do that," Mac said with a frown on his face as he walked up to them. Stella quickly pulled her hand away and looked at Mac with a small smile.

"And you are?" Hans asked sternly.

"The reason she's not here alone," Mac countered as he held his arm out to Stella and they turned and left. Hans shot out his arm and grabbed Mac. Mac quickly turned to him with an angry look.

"I'm sorry I didn't get the _pleasure_ of your name?" Hans asked in sarcasm.

"I didn't give it," Mac said yanking his arm away and turning to leave.

"We will meet again _White Knight_," Hans said in anger, his eyes focused on the back of Stella. "And when we do we will really party." Hans watched them enter the hall and immediately developed a hatred towards a man he didn't even know. No one walks away from me, he said inside. He was about to follow when out of the corner of his eye he spied the person he really came to see. "Ah Jenkins you finally made it," he said softly patting his suit jacket pocket. He quickly walked through a side door and into the reception hall to wait for his opportunity to rid himself and his boss of another holdout. He watched to see which table Mac and Stella sat down at before taking his own seat.

********

"Hold on a sec," Lindsay said to Danny as they were walking up to the hotel entrance.

"What?" Danny asked quickly.

"You just have a few hairs on your back," Lindsay smiled as she lightly brushed his jacket clean. "You smell really good," she said in a soft tone, leaning in close to his ear.

"And whatever you're wearing is driving me totally nuts," Danny said quickly, making Lindsay blush.

"It's meant to," she said softly as they made their way into the reception hall to join the others.

After all the introductions supper had started and light friendly conversation could be heard from all the tables.

Hans watched as Jenkins got up from his chair and headed for the door that led to the bathroom. He promptly left his chair and followed after him. He reached the bathroom to find only Jenkins inside and no one else.

"Excuse me for a sec," Danny said getting up from the table. He quickly smiled at Lindsay before turning and heading for the bathroom, not knowing the scene that was already unfolding.

"Having a good time?" Hans asked in a low tone as he stood in front of the bathroom door.

Jenkins turned around and scowled. "So you decided to follow me on my vacation and try harassing me in a different environment have you? Well it won't work!" Jenkins said loudly. "I'm not going to sell out to you and your boss! I won't give in! You tell Mr. Ziegler…"

"I don't think you have a choice," Hans said producing a small envelope.

"That blackmail won't work on me either. I have already confessed my indiscretions to my wife and the board and both have forgiven me. I think you miscalculated this time Stangaard," Jenkins said firmly. "Now get out of my way!"

Danny approached the bathroom and heard the loud angry words. He quickly looked around to confirm that the sounds indeed were coming from the bathroom before slowly proceeding forward.

"You will sign that deed over to…" Hans started in a loud voice as he rushed Jenkins. He grabbed him by the throat as Danny walked in the door.

"Uh something wrong here?" He asked with a frown.

Hans quickly let go of Jenkins and took a step back as Danny neared both men.

"I asked if there was a problem?" Danny asked again to the large man before him.

"What are you, the police?" Hans turned to Danny to confront him.

"Actually yes. NYPD," Danny said firmly. "Who are you?"

"Someone you shouldn't mess with _pretty boy_," he said in Danny's face. Hans stared at Danny for a few more seconds before roughly pushing past him and making his way out the door.

"Pretty boy?" Danny frowned; but thankful he didn't have to fight the large man.

Hans reached the hallway and angrily punched the air. "Mr Police Officer will pay for messing in my affairs," he said firmly. "But this little incident won't stop my mission," he said looking around to see if anyone was watching. After seeing no one he made his way into the kitchen, after a new idea to take down Jenkins came to mind.

"Sir, are you okay?" Danny asked Mr. Jenkins who was still trying to fix himself up and calm his nerves.

"Yes thank you," Jenkins said firmly and went to walk by Danny.

"You sure everything is okay? Because I can report him to…"

"Everything is fine young man," Jenkins said with a forced firm smile. "Thanks for your help."

Danny watched him leave with a frown on his face. He exited the bathroom a few minutes later and looked around for both men. "They must have gone back to their chairs," Danny mused to himself as he headed back into the reception hall. Lindsay was quick to notice the perplexed look on his face and called him on it.

"Everything okay?" She whispered in his ear.

Danny smiled as her lips tickled his ear. "I guess so," he said softly. "I just broke up a fight in the men's bathroom. But I think it was just a business dealing gone bad."

"What happened to the two men?" Lindsay asked quickly.

"Probably went back to their suppers," Danny said leaning back in his chair and looking around. "Probably just a misunderstanding," he said with a smile. "Nothing to worry about."

They settled back into their meals as the speeches started.

Jenkins leaned back in his chair as a waiter approached him with a tray in his hand and set before him a small glass with sparkling green liquid in it. "Compliments of the Mayor," the waiter said softly. "As a welcome."

"Send him my thanks," Jenkins said with a broad smile as the waiter walked away. Hans entered the room and took his seat as Jenkins picked up the glass in his hand. He watched as Jenkins stared at the emerald glass before him before bringing it to his lips and downing the entire contents in one hungry gulp.

"And that as they say is that," Hans muttered to himself with a broad smile. "And before I leave I think I'll show Mr Police Officer how much I appreciated him messing in my plans. I just need the opportunity."

Jenkins felt the cool liquid start to make its way down his throat and into his stomach. But unlike other drinks he had that night he immediately felt the deadly consequences of the one he just drank. He felt his heart start to race and knew something was wrong. His breathing started to shallow and he started to see black circles before his eyes.

"Sir?" A woman said beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Heart…attack…help," Jenkins managed before he fell to the floor, clutching his chest in pain. The woman beside him screamed out, causing the Mayor to stop his speech and all the patrons to look in her direction. "Call a doctor!" She yelled out.

"So much for a quiet night," Mac said getting up and rushing in the direction of the frantic woman. Hans stood up with the rest of his table, but unlike his dinner companions he worn neither a look of concern or worry. His gaze narrowed as he watched Mac rush to the scene to try to help. "Sorry White Knight," he said softly. "You can't rescue this one."

Mac reached Jenkins only to find him stop moving and finally gasp his last breath as he died before all the onlookers. Mac immediately felt for a pulse before one of the wait staff started CPR. Someone had an Automatic Defib machine and soon Jenkins was on the table and the AED applied to try to jump start his heart. Nothing worked. He was dead.

"Sorry not this time," Hans smiled to himself as he watched Mac try to help Jenkins be brought back to life. "All for naught." Hans gathered up his things in preparation to leave, not knowing of the fatal mistake he just made; the mistake of killing a man in public. The mistake of leaving evidence for the experts to find; the experts already on the scene.

Mac looked up at Stella and frown. "He's dead," he said softly.

"Coroner is on its way," Flack said firmly.

"So much for a dull night," Danny sighed as he looked at Lindsay with a soft smile.

Mac turned his gaze back to the dead man before him and noticed something odd. "Danny, go and get the bag from the truck," he said not looking up.

"What did you find?" Stella asked bending down to see what he was looking at.

"Ever see salvia with a green tinge to it?" Mac asked, pointing to the small green bubbles mixed with the regular salvia around the corners of his mouth and on his lips.

"Not from a heart attack," Stella replied with a frown.

Danny made his way to the back of the room drawing the attention of a certain man. Hans saw Danny heading for the door and waited until Danny had left the room before turning and following after him. "I still owe you a lesson pretty boy; and here it comes," he said quietly as he started to follow Danny out to the truck. Hans pulled a cloth from his pocket as he neared Danny. "Show time," he smiled; pulling on gloves to hide his fingerprints.

Danny reached the parking lot and headed for the truck, unaware of the man closely following him, gaining ground. Danny just reached the truck when a large hand grabbed him around the neck from behind and pulled him back. Before Danny could say anything a large rag was stuffed into his mouth allowing his captor to pull his arms behind his back and drag him to the back of the truck, away from onlookers.

********

Lindsay looked up after a few minutes and frowned at Danny's tardiness. "I'll go and check on him," she said turning to leave.

********

Danny struggled in the grasp of the man that attacked him but soon tired as the strong man just laughed and held on tighter. His frantic brain raced with thoughts of terror as he thought he was being kidnapped. Help me, his mind yelled out. But all that escaped his gagged lips were muffled sounds that no one heard.

Hans jerked Danny's arms painfully up, allowing the younger man to struggle in vain in his grasp, relishing in his useless struggling. He slammed Danny face first into the back of the truck, causing blood to come from his nose and exposed lips. "Next time make sure you know whose business it is you interrupt. Do it again and you'll really be sorry," he said angrily, slamming Danny in the truck face first again, adding to the growing pain in his temples and bruises on his face.

Danny tried to yell out into his gagged mouth but by the third face plant into the truck he resigned to helpless defeat in the arms of his captor. Sweat poured down his face as he closed his eyes and waited for another painful blow. This time none came. Hans let Danny fall to the ground and the kicked him in the back to make sure he wouldn't get up to follow him.

Danny cried out into the gag as tears of pain started to blind his eyes. Danny lay on the damp ground breathing hard into his gagged mouth. He went to take the rag out when his hands were grabbed and held from behind by his captor. Danny tried to turn his head to see the man who attacked him but Hans made sure Danny couldn't turn his head back to see him by placing his shoe on his cheek and pressing down; but not enough to leave a print. "Pray we never meet again," Hans warned as he heard someone calling the name Danny. He quickly backed away from Danny and the truck and turned and ducked behind another vehicle as Lindsay approached. He didn't stay to watch but hastily made his way around the cars and headed back inside to make sure Jenkins was taken away and not examined.

********  
"Danny?" Lindsay called out as she reached the truck and still didn't see him.

Danny grunted into the gag as he tried to sit up.

"Danny!" Lindsay said as she walked to the back and saw him sitting up, pulling a rag from his mouth. "Oh my god Danny what happened?" She asked, rushing to help him stand up.

"I was…just…attacked…" Danny said through ragged gasps.

"What? By who?" Lindsay asked in a panic.

"Some guy bigger and stronger than me; said I was messing in his business," Danny said with a frown as he finally straightened up. "He used my face for a battering ram to the back of the truck."

Lindsay took the rag and started to gently wipe away the blood from his nose and lips. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Nothing a warm shower and a good night's sleep won't cure," he said faltering a bit. "But man am I dizzy," he moaned as his vision blurred for a bit.

"You could have a concussion. Want me to take you to the hospital?" Lindsay asked in concern, brushing some dirt off his shirt and pants.

"No but you can take me home," Danny said with a weak smile. "Don't think it would be a good idea for me to drive."

"Okay," Lindsay said opening the back of the truck. She grabbed the bag and helped Danny slowly walk back to the reception ballroom.

"What the hell happened to you?" Flack asked quickly; leaving his date and rushing to his friend's side.

"Danny was attacked outside," Lindsay said with a frown.

"What? By who?" Flack asked.

"Didn't see his face; he attacked me from behind," Danny said gently rubbing his head. "But damn was he strong. Strange smell too," Danny sighed.

"Why?" Veteran Detective John Sullivan asked with a frown. "Did you do anything to provoke a fight?"

"No, just walking to the truck minding my own business," Danny said with a frown. "Damned it I know what his problem was. Probably mistaken identity. I'm not going to fill out a report and that's final. It's no big deal."

"Danny, go home and rest, we'll finish up here," Mac said looking from Danny to Stella. "Should be just routine."

"Okay," Danny said going for his jacket.

"I'll um drive him," Lindsay offered sheepishly.

Mac nodded his okay and opened the bag Lindsay had brought him. He finished placing the swab in a small plastic bag when the coroner arrived.

"Well looks like Sid gets an easy one this time," Mac sighed, as he stood up beside Stella as they coroners office started to load Jenkins into a body bag then a stretcher.

"I guess I can ride with the body," Mac said to Stella, as they were the only two left standing at the table after everyone had left.

"I can come with you," she offered with a smile. "After all I did promise you a _fun evening_," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh this was fun," Mac said turning around to get his jacket. They headed for the door and Mac quickly noticed Hans standing with a small group of people but watching them intently. They made eye contact and Mac immediately noticed Hans's eyes narrow in anger. They made their way outside to the truck and got in as Hans finally called for his limo. Hans waited until Mac had pulled out of the parking lot before telling the driver to follow at a discreet distance. He knew his car would be spotted but really didn't care. They won't find out anything anyways, he fatefully uttered in his mind.

********  
"How's your head?" Lindsay asked softly as she opened the door to Danny's place and helped him inside. He flipped on the light and then turned to face her with a frown.

"Good thing it's hard," he said leaning in close. "Thanks for helping me tonight," he said in a husky tone, leaning in closer. His lips lightly brushed hers and he immediately felt small electrical shocks all the way to his feet. He tried to pull away but the smell of her held him captive in place. "Damn you smell good," he said with a slight laugh.

Lindsay felt her heart start to race as Danny's lips brushed hers and then came back for seconds. She felt one warm hand rest itself on her hip and linger. She gently caressed his bruised face and drew his lips to hers for a real kiss. She felt warmth flood her whole body as she slowly kissed his warm and inviting mouth. She closed her eyes to deepen the kiss but accidentally touched a bruise from his attack, causing him to let out a small cry of pain.

"Oh Danny I'm so sorry," Lindsay said in horror. "I uh…" she started only to have him lean in close and kiss her firmly but quickly.

"Don't be," he said in a low tone, "I'm not."

Lindsay smiled when they finally put a little bit of space between them but couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for wanting to kiss him more after he was hurt only an hour earlier. "I guess I should go," she said softly.

"Want some coffee?" Danny asked quickly, not wanting her to go.

"Okay," Lindsay said readily, not wanting to leave. "But you should take a shower and get cleaned up."

"Please don't go," Danny said in a small begging voice. "Please be here when I'm done."

"I'll be here," Lindsay said firmly; like I could say no to him like this.

Danny turned to leave and then quickly turned back to Lindsay with a smile. "Thanks for coming with me tonight."

"Thanks for asking," she said with a wink.

*********

"Crime lab," Hans said as he watched Mac and Stella get out of the truck and walk into the building. "Very interesting line of work for such a beautiful lady," he said as he picked up the phone and dialled the number to the New York Crime Lab.

"Hi this is Mr. Wilson from the Hilton Hotel. Do you have an employee there by the name of Stella?" He asked the receptionist. "Italian-ish? Long curly hair?"

"Detective Stella Bonasera. Is there a message for her?"

"Actually no," Hans said hanging up and dialling directory assistance. "Phone number for Stella Bonasera please," he said pulling out his palm pilot. Once up he called up on the internet and plugged in her phone number for a reverse lookup. An evil smile started to play across his face as her address came to life on the screen before him. "See my lovely," he said looking back out the window. "I knew we'd meet again."

********

Stella followed Mac into the lab to wait for him to examine the swab he took from the dead man at the dinner reception.

Mac started to inspect the materials before him but a few minutes later he turned to Stella with a frown.

"What?" She asked stepping closer.

"I can't tell what this is," Mac said moving for her to look. "Recognize anything?"

Stella stared at the sample before shaking her head no and looking up at him. "No. What is it then?"

"An anomaly," he sighed. "I hate rogue elements. So hard to trace."

"Yeah but is it something he ate or something that helped kill him?" Stella asked.

"Let's go see Sid" Mac said pushing himself away from the table. They entered the senior coroner's lab to find him just about to start on Mr. Jenkins. The seasoned ME looked up and then smiled at both of them after looking each of them up and down.

"You shouldn't have," he smiled referring to their being dressed up.

"You missed one hell of a party," Mac said wryly.

"So did this guy," Sid said with a frown. "Chart says he died from a heart attack? Why do you think differently?"

"I just need to see his stomach contents," Mac said firmly as Stella's phone buzzed.

"You think he ate something that caused this?" Sid asked with a sigh as she answered it.

"Not sure. I just need proof it wasn't," Mac said looking at Stella. "Just to be sure."

"So what do we do?" Stella asked looking past Mac to Sid.

"_We_?" Mac asked, forcing her stare back to him.

"Yes we. I assume you are going to stay and wait for the results, right?"

"Yes but…" Mac said taking her elbow and leading her away from the hearing ears of his friend watching them intently; with a smile on his face. "Who was that?"

"Neighbour…nothing major just left…"

"Maybe you should go and…" Mac started.

"I want to help on this one," Stella said softly as they reached the door and stood just outside the lab.

"Stella it's late and this could take a while," Mac said softly. "Go home get some sleep, take care of what is needed and I'll give you all the gory details in the morning," Mac said looking away with a perplexed look. In reality he didn't want her to go but part of him so nervous that he didn't know what else to do. Will she think it's a brush off?

"I…" Stella started. "I had a really good time tonight," Stella said with a smile, making him look back at her.

"Nice try," Mac said.

"I did," Stella said firmly. "Despite the events at the end of the night that brought us here."

"I had a good time too," Mac said slowly. "And maybe we could do it again sometime," he said looking down and then back up quickly, not sure of how she would respond.

"I'd like that," Stella said leaning forwards and lightly kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks again for tonight. I'll see you in the morning then."

"Sweet dreams," Mac said with a smile, feeling himself blush slightly as her lips touched his face and then quickly departed.

"You too," Stella said turning to leave. "Are you sure?" She asked one more time.

"Trust me," he smiled. He watched her leave before turning back to Sid who now had an even bigger grin on his face. "What?" Mac asked walking into the room.

"Didn't think it was possible," Sid said with a frown.

"Didn't think what was possible?"

"You and a normal woman," Sid smiled.

"Haven't you started yet?" Mac asked with smile of his own. He let the small traces of Stella's perfume play with his senses as his friend started the gruelling task of opening the corpse before them.

********

Danny came out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and headed for his bedroom, thinking Lindsay wouldn't see him. The pounding in his head was starting to take its toll as he didn't hear Lindsay walk into the room.

"I think that…" Lindsay started as she walked into the room to see Danny standing by his dresser with only a towel around his waist. She immediately felt her cheeks warm, followed by the rest of her body as she continued to stare at the half naked well defined man before her. "I uh…" she started, her well educated brain failing to send the right words to her mouth.

"I should get dressed," Danny said, very well aware of her devouring gaze travelling up and down his well built body.

"Dressed…right," Lindsay said turning to leave, but still lingering. "I made coffee," she finally managed.

"I'll be right there," Danny said with a warm smile, putting her at ease once again.

"Okay," Lindsay said softly as she turned to leave. She reached the kitchen and started to mentally beat herself for her previous actions. Of course he wouldn't be dressed he just got out of the shower, she started inside her mind. Now he probably thinks you waited until he came out so that you could barge in and see his scantily clad, well defined, perfect…her brain started as it formed a mental picture of Danny standing before her with the white towel around his waist. "Stop it!" Lindsay scolded as Danny walked into the kitchen.

"Stop what?" Danny asked with a smile on his face. He had silently stood in the kitchen doorway watching her pace, muttering to herself.

"Uh nothing," Lindsay said quickly looking at him with a small smile. "I think I should go," she said trying to rush past him. Danny stood in her way, not letting her pass. "Sorry for earlier," Lindsay said.

"Are you?" Danny countered.

Lindsay felt herself blush again as she turned and looked at the coffee-pot. "Want some?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Danny said taking her chin in his hands and gently pulling her face back to his. He then brought his lips to hers, to taste them once again. Danny let the kiss linger, deepening in the already growing feelings he had for her. Lindsay too let the warmth and passion of Danny's kiss start to break down the walls she had worked so hard to put into place. After a few minutes she pulled back with a smile on her face. She turned and went over to the coffee machine and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart as she poured them each a cup of coffee. Danny walked up behind her and took a cup in his hands and then led them to the living room and to the couch. They sat and talked while they drank their coffee, just enjoying being with the other for the first time on a real social level.

Danny watched Lindsay as she explained something and felt happiness starting to set over him. Tonight was wonderful, he said in his mind. But what about tomorrow? Will she still act like she likes me? Acts? I think she does, Danny told himself. But after tonight will be the real test. Will she just forget this evening ever happened and go back to being her elusive self? How will I be able to live like that? Having just a taste and never getting more? Lindsay asked him a question, snapping him back to reality.

Sometime later Danny lay his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Lindsay listened as his breathing began to slow and soon enough he was asleep beside her. What will happen tomorrow Danny, Lindsay asked herself? Will you just forget tonight ever happened? I know your reputation when it comes to women, none ever last. What about me? Am I just another one night fling? You act like you like me. Act? I think he does like me, Lindsay's mind echoed the same sentiments Danny's did only minutes earlier. But will you like in the days to come? What if we have to go back to just being friends? Especially now that I have seen…she closed her eyes and let her mind draw another mental picture of Danny in the white towel. I'll be damned forever if that's the only time I get to see you like that, she said inside. Having a taste but never getting more? Can I live like that?

Lindsay felt Danny shift his weight a bit beside her and looked over at him. His eyelids were still closed and his long dark lashes framed the lower part of his closed eyes. She gently pushed some hair from his forehead and tenderly kissed the bruise from his attack. Lindsay pulled a blanket over Danny to keep him warm and then thought back to when she found him.

His attacker gagged him to keep him quiet and then used whatever he could to beat Danny; the back of his truck. He didn't tie his hands so he wasn't going to kidnap him. He just wanted to hurt him. Why? Danny had no altercations with anyone all night long that would provoke an attack. It makes no sense, Lindsay said inside as she turned her gaze back to Danny's peaceful sleeping face once again. Who would want to hurt you for no reason Danny?

********

Mac slowly paced the operating room while Sid continued to work on Jenkins. I hope Stella didn't think I was giving her the brush off tonight, he said inside his mind. What if she did? I mean she's such a beautiful woman, would she even want to think seriously about someone like me? After all she's been through? Am I even right in pursing this? After all I have been through? She could have hundreds. I mean I leave her for a second and like tonight and she attracts strangers instantly. But do I want it to continue? Yes I do. How do I make it continue? How do I make her want it to continue?

"Call her," Sid said breaking his thoughts.

"What? Call who?" Mac said quickly.

"Stella," Sid smiled. "That's what the mental battle is about right? Whether or not she'll still want to go out with you again?"

"Are you clairvoyant?" Mac asked with a frown.

"Maybe," Sid said with a wink. "At least call her and see if she made it home safely. That's how it's done nowadays."

"I can do that," Mac said firmly as he brushed past Sid to his desk. He picked up the phone but paused when his fingers went to touch the keypad. "I can do this. I'm a professional," he said firmly. "I'm just calling to see if she got home okay."

"And you are in charge of the lab?" Sid teased.

Mac just shot him a look to make him stop. When it came to work he was confident about everything he did. When it came to life and matters of the heart – well that's where he needed work; a lot of it.

"_Teenagers_," Sid smirked, shaking his head at Mac before turning back to the body before him with a frown.

********

Stella finally pulled in front of her place and stopped the car. She let out a tired sigh as she stared at the doorway before her. She smiled as she remembered Mac coming to pick her up, opening the door and seeing him looking so handsome. I wonder if it'll be business as usual or if he'll actually want to see me again on a social level? He's just so hard to read, she said getting out of her car and fumbling to get her keys. Stella reached her door with a sigh. There was nothing wrong. Perhaps her neighbour was mistaken.

"Goodnight Mac," she whispered as a large hand reached out from behind and clamped itself over her mouth.

"It will be a goodnight beautiful lady," Hans said firmly in her ear. "But for me, not him."

Stella started to pull on her captor's arms, but with Hans size and strength she soon tired. She tried to call out as he dragged her away from her doorway, to the back of the house. Mac help me! Her mind screamed in horror as she was dragged into the darkness. Help me!

********

"Come on Stella, pick up," Mac said with a frown as he tried once more. "I'll try her cell," he said dialling the next number. It too just returned a long stream of dead rings.

"We have a problem," Sid said from behind.

"Yeah Stella isn't answering," Mac said his back still to Sid, his heart starting to race with the thought that something was wrong.

"No with our friend here," Sid said making Mac turn back to him, phone still in hand, sending loud empty rings into the now quiet room.

"What?" Mac asked with a frown. "What is the problem?"

"He didn't die from a heart attack."

"What did he die from?" Mac asked.

"I can't tell you that yet," Sid said with a frown. "But with this coloring, it wasn't natural. This man was murdered."

Mac looked down at the phone as it still continued to echo empty rings into the room and then back up at Sid.

"What is it?" Sid asked noticing the strange look on his friend's face.

"It's Stella," he said quickly. "Something's wrong."

**Hope you like it so far and would like me to continue. Please review if you do. First CSI:NY story so not sure...thanks!**


	2. Shadows and Dust

**Title: Liquid Death  
Chapter 2 … Shadows and Dust**

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews guys. Hope you like this chapter too!

"I…I have to go," Mac said numbly. "Something is wrong I just know it," he said feeling a small panic starting to rise in the pit of his stomach.

"Maybe she's getting ready for bed," Sid said with a smile. "She knows how to take care of herself."

Mac's mind flashed him images of the stranger who first pulled his arm and then looked at him in anger and contempt. He remembered his face watching them as they left the reception. "He followed Stella," Mac said in dread. "I have to go," he said rushing for the door. "I have to make sure she's okay."

XXXXXXXX

Stella felt fear starting to take over her body as the large strong man dragged her into the darkness. "Time for some fun," Hans said meanly as he forced Stella down to the cold damp grass.

"Why are you…" Stella started as he lightly smacked her on the mouth.

"If you talk once more I'll gag you," Hans warned as she wrestled with her. "Now shut it!"

Stella however had no intention of letting him get away with what he had planned. She kneed him in the groin to which she received a hard punch to the cheek. She cried out as she fell back to the earth. Hans grabbed the rope from his pocket that he brought and proceeded to roughly bind her hands together in front of her, not caring if it was biting and cutting her flesh.

Stella felt her attacker bind the rope around her wrists as she continued to struggle to get free. She kneed him in the groin again causing him loosen his grip on her. Stella twisted herself around in his grasp and tried to pull herself free. She dug her hands into the ground before her and pulled. She managed to squirm free but Hans quickly grabbed her leg causing her to crash back down on her stomach.

"Either side of you makes no difference to me," Hans said meanly as he pushed Stella roughly to the ground.

"HELP ME!" Stella yelled out despite his earlier warning.

Hans hit her in the lower right side and Stella stopped, gasping for air as the wind left her body. "Help…" she called out in a weaker voice. Hans laughed at Stella who was still struggling in vain under him. "I like the feel of you under me," he said in a smug voice.

"What do you want?" Stella managed.

"Why the pleasure of you of course," he snided as he went to unzip his pants. Stella felt her attacker roughly pull her dress up and knew he would rape her no matter what position she was in. Terror filled her mind as she started to feel his hands all over her body. She kicked her legs to his back but they didn't reach.

"You know I like it the old fashioned way better," he said firmly as he flipped her onto her back, facing up. Stella squinted into the darkness to see her attacker and finally was able to make out his form. She felt his hands starting to grope the lower half of her body and felt immediately sickness stating to develop in her stomach. Hans put one hand over her mouth while the other started to fondle her roughly in her pelvic area. Hans hands started to tear the soft flesh below him and he smiled in evil delight as she screamed into his hand. "I'm just getting myself warm for penetration," he said in a sickening voice.

Stella felt his touch and bit down into his hand.

"Bitch!" Hans yelled out as he slapped her again, this time causing her lip to break open. "You will pay for that," he said unzipping his pants, while still straddling her trapped body. Stella tried to fight the onslaught of nausea that was taking over as her attacker kept his hand below her waist. Much to her relief she heard a truck come to a screeching halt in the front of her place.

"Damn it!" Hans cursed as he quickly zipped his pants back up and yanked Stella to her feet. One hand covered her mouth while the other kept her still as she was dragged towards the garage area. She fought with all her might at the thought that someone might come to her rescue. I have to make them hear me, her mind said inside.

XXXXXXXX

Mac brought the CSI Truck to a screeching halt in front of Stella's and rushed toward her front door. He pressed the buzzer. Nothing. Next he pounded on the door causing Hans to tighten his grip on her mouth. Too quiet, Mac said inside; something is wrong.

"Stella?" Mac called out loudly.

_Mac_! Stella's mind said in relief. She had to tell him she was in the back. Stella brought her heel down hard on Hans foot causing him to cry out loudly in pain.

"Stella!" Mac shouted as he heard the cry and looked around.

"Mac, help me!" She yelled out causing Hans to push her roughly to the pavement of the sidewalk and turn and run off into the night.

Mac ran to the back and saw her lying on the ground. He rushed to her side to make sure she was alive before running into the alley to see if he could at least get a glimpse of her attacker. "Damn it!" Mac cursed as he listened into the still night air. He was torn back to reality by soft sobs coming from Stella and turned and rushed back to help her.

XXXXXXXX

Hans ran down the alley and quickly ducked into an open yard and stopped. He heard Mac's footsteps on the pavement stop and then he heard his curse. "We will meet again White Knight," Hans vowed in anger. "I promise you that," his temper starting to take over; the very actions he was warned about controlling.

With that he tore off towards the front street and ran to the nearest intersection and hailed a cab and got in. "So much for a quick visit," Hans cursed angrily.

XXXXXXXX

"Stella?" Mac asked softly as he knelt down to see if she was okay. He noticed her dress was torn and ripped and prayed he arrived in time to stop what he feared most. "Can you get up?" He asked softly.

Stella sat lightly up; sobbing in his arms as he gently untied the rope from her wrists. He tenderly picked her up in his arms and carried her to the truck and helped her into the front seat. Stella offered a cry of pain as she sat down but rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, while silent tears started to escape and run down her bruised face. "We have to take you to the hospital," he said softly to which she just numbly nodded okay.

The ride to the hospital was pure hell for Mac. He glanced over at Stella who sat silent in the front seat and felt his heart being torn from his body with each tear that escaped her eye and ran down her face. Shifting uncomfortably every minute from the pain that Hans had inflicted in her tender area.

"Stella I'm so sorry," Mac said softly; guilt starting to consume him.

"It's not your fault," she said not looking at him. "He didn't hurt what won't heal. He didn't…"

"If only I hadn't turned you away," he said feeling sick. "I…"

"Please Mac it's not your fault," she said softly turning to look at him. "I got the call and…"

Mac looked at her tormented expression and then had to look away. "I just can't believe…" he started as she put her hand on his making him stop and look at her.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue again," she managed with a weak smile.

"I will make this up to you," Mac said slowly. "I promise."

They reached the hospital and Mac helped her slowly get out of the truck and walk into the ER. They walked up to one of the doctors and then Mac was told to wait outside while Stella was attended to. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Danny.

XXXXXXXX

Lindsay heard the phone and was immediately pulled from the sleep she promised herself she wouldn't fall into. She looked down at Danny who was still asleep on her and smiled. She gently kissed the top of his head and then carefully pushed herself away to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Lindsay asked with a sleepy voice.

"Lindsay?" Mac asked with a frown. "I thought I called Danny's, sorry," Mac said about to hang up.

"You did," she said feeling her face blush at being caught. I feel like a teenager just caught by my father, she thought as she turned to look at Danny who was now stirring awake. "Danny's sleeping…on the couch," she added in haste. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah Stella was attacked tonight," Mac said with a heavy sigh. "I'm with her at the ER right now."

"What?" Lindsay asked sharply, causing Danny to fully awaken. He looked at her with a sleepy frown wondering what was going on. "Is she okay?" Lindsay asked quickly.

"I think I got to her before the guy could...yes she's…" he started and then stopped as Lindsay whispered something in horror. "But I had to leave Sid quickly to check on her. Thankfully I did. Anyways," Mac said getting back to the reasons he called. "The guy who died at the reception apparently had help with his heart attack. I was with Sid when he was telling me that something helped kill him. I want you and Danny to follow up with that in the morning. I'm sending Flack back to the hotel to check with the kitchen staff to see if they remember anything suspicious. I think both Stella and I will be in a bit late."

"Danny and I can handle that," Lindsay said firmly. "Anything else?"

"No just rest and I'll talk to you in the morning."

"If Stella needs anything at all please let me know," Lindsay said.

"I think that's about all for now."

"Okay," Lindsay said hanging up. She walked back to Danny who was now awake and sitting on the couch looking at her with a confused expression.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked in concern as Lindsay sat back down beside him.

"Stella was attacked tonight," Lindsay said looking at him with a frown. "First you and then her," she pondered.

"Is she okay?" Danny asked softly.

"Yeah," Lindsay said softly. Danny put his strong arm on her back and started to gently massage. "That feels wonderful," she said with a smile.

"What else did Mac say?" Danny asked.

"Apparently that guy who died tonight didn't die from totally natural causes," Lindsay said with a frown. "He had help."

"What was his name?" Danny asked rhetorically. "I didn't get a good look at his face," he said remembering how the man he had met the night earlier was covered by Mac and the waiter who was trying to give him CPR.

"Can't remember," Lindsay said. "But I'm sure Sid will give us all the gory details tomorrow," she said regrettably pulling away from his touch and standing up. "But I should let you go and get some real sleep."

"I liked sleeping on you," Danny said standing up. "Uh I meant your shoulder," he said quickly, feeling himself blush slightly as he put on his spare glasses. "Are you going to be okay going home alone after this all happened?"

"I'm a big girl," she smiled reaching for her coat. "I'll be okay. But thanks for the concern."

"Please call me when you are safely locked inside," Danny said with a smile as they slowly walked to his front door. "Just so I won't worry."

"Okay," she said opening the door.

"Lindsay?" Danny asked quickly making her turn around to face him.

"Yes?" She asked softly.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night? I mean if you have plans I'd…" Danny started feeling somewhat nervous. Lindsay leaned in close and kissed him softly on the lips before he could finish with her supposed objection.

"I'd love to," she whispered. "Goodnight."

Danny felt himself warm under her kiss and then watched her walk to the truck and get in. He was still watching until the red lights were no longer seen before turning and heading back inside. He let out a happy sigh as he headed for his bedroom to get some real sleep. He slumped onto his bed and couldn't help but think of himself waking up with Lindsay right beside him. A broad smile crossed his face as he continued to dwell on things he shouldn't. Then he thought about what happened to Stella and immediately felt guilty for feeling happy.

How can I feel happy when a friend of mine was attacked? He asked himself. He waited for Lindsay's call, said goodnight and hung up with the happy promise of their date for tomorrow still in his mind. I can't believe she said yes, he smiled to himself as he lay his head down and finally succumbed to the darkness of sleep.

XXXXXXXX

Mac continued to pace the waiting room until he looked up and saw the female doctor walking towards him. He felt his heart start to race as he imagined all the things she would tell him that happened to Stella. What if she was raped? He asked himself. All because I turned her away. How would I live with myself if that happened?

"Mr. Taylor?"

"How is she doctor?" Mac asked quickly.

"She has sustained several bruises to her face and arms. She has a small gash on her right side and…"

"Doctor was she raped?" Mac asked in a panic.

"There was some pelvic bruising but she said it was only his hands that hurt her and nothing else. Apparently there wasn't time for full sexual penetration. She was lucky in many ways he didn't succeed."

Mac breathed a small sigh of relief but it was short lived as he felt his stomach sicken as the doctor went on to give him the rest of the personal details. "Can I see her?" He asked softly.

"Of course," she said kindly. "I have supplied her with some temporary clothes to wear home. She said you would want her clothes for evidence?"

"Yes that's right," he said numbly.

"I have also had her examined by a female forensic officer that we keep on staff here at the hospital for rape and attempted rape cases. She came away with partial fingerprints but nothing too major. Stella did say she bit his hand and we found some traces of blood still on her teeth and some traces of skin under her fingernails. I can have those samples shipped to your lab if you'd like."

"And anything else you can," Mac said in a small voice. "How is she?" He asked again.

"She's going to be fine," the female doctor said gently squeezing his arm. "She's asking for you."

Mac slowly walked towards the small waiting room Stella was in and started his heart start to race faster. He stopped just outside the door, fearing to enter. He finally managed to push the door open and looked at Stella sitting on the bed looking back at him. He gazed up on the ugly bruises on her face and immediately felt himself get sick once again.

"Stella I…" he started.

"Please take me home," she said standing up. "I just want to go home and rest."

"Okay," Mac said taking off his black jacket and putting it around her. He put his arm around her waist and gently led her back outside into the early hours of the still dark morning.

The ride back to her place was once again pure torment for Mac. "If only I had list…" Mac started softly, thinking she didn't hear him.

"It's not your fault," she said softly. She knew Mac's history with guilt and feared this would really put him over the edge mentally.

"Stella you were almost raped because I was…" he started in a dreadful whisper. Even as the words passed his lips he felt himself want to throw up. He quickly stopped the truck and pulled over as he heaved out his supper. Water came to his eyes as he stood back and saw Stella right beside him. "If he had succeeded…" he started in horror.

"But he didn't," she whispered as she hugged him lightly.

"Please don't hate me," Mac begged in a small voice.

"I could never hate you," Stella said with a small smile. "Please let's just go home okay?" She asked softly.

Mac just nodded his head yes and followed after her. In no time they were at her place and inside.

"Do you want me to go?" Mac asked softly.

"Can you just wait while I have a quick shower and get ready for bed?" Stella asked turning away.

"Of course," Mac said softly. "Take your time."

Stella slowly walked into her bathroom and closed the door. She stared at her battered appearance in the mirror and started to cry. She leaned against the door and sunk to the floor wrapping her arms around her knees and burying her head in her lap as she finally released all the anger and emotion she had kept inside for the past few terrifying and draining hours. Mac heard her crying and walked to the bathroom. He gently pushed the door open and knelt down to her. Without saying a word he held her in his arms for the next few minutes as she just cried. When she had finally subsided he let her have her privacy with a shower and change.

Mac pulled the blankets over her and sat down on the edge of the bed, taking her hand in his. "I am truly sorry," he said once again.

"So am I," she said with a faint smile. "Boy I'm not going to look very good for our next date," she said looking up at him.

Mac looked at her in surprise. "You still want to go out with me after what happened?" He asked in surprise.

"It wasn't your fault," she said firmly. "Please stop thinking that. I won't let you wallow in guilt."

"I just…"

"Mac please," Stella begged in a sad whisper. "I just need to sleep."

Mac gently kissed her on the cheek and went over to a chair and pulled it towards the bed. "Just sleep then okay?" He said with a frown.

Stella smiled one last time before she closed her eyes and finally drifted into tormented sleep. Mac leaned back in his chair and just watched her. He gazed upon the cut marks on her lip and the bruises on her cheek and had to turn away. He closed his eyes and silently cursed the unknown assailant. He had been through hell with Claire's death and knew the pain for him was still so raw. But he knew Claire would want him to be happy; Stella made him happy. But this…seeing her like this was almost too much. He was so sure of himself on the job; it was life and love that made him doubt – well everything he was good at.

"If I ever find out who did this to you Stella I will kill them," he vowed silently as he just sat and watched over her while she slept.

Mac settled into his chair with a blanket, determined not to fall asleep but keep careful guard. But in no time his head leaned to one side and he too was taken into the horrible darkness of tormented dreams.

XXXXXXXX

"Sid Hammerback," the senior corner answered with a tired voice early the following morning.

"This is Terry Jenkins," Hans lied into the phone. "My father apparently died last night," he said trying to sound sad and upset. "And I want to take the body back home to Europe with me. Are all the papers in order?"

"Sorry Mr. Jenkins," Sid said with a sigh. "But there are some recent complications with your father's death. I'm sorry but we cannot release the body just yet."

"What kind of complications?" Hans asked, his temper starting to rise.

"I'm sorry that information is classified and…"

"But I'm his son. We have doctors in Europe. Please let me…"

"I'm sorry Sir," Sid said firmly. "But until this is cleared up your fathers body remains in state custody. Now is there a number where…" he said as the phone went dead.

"Damn it!" Hans cursed as he threw the phone across the room, letting it smash into the wall of his hotel room. "Mr. Ziegler is not going to be happy with this," he said starting to pace. "Think Hans, think!" He commanded himself. "There has got to be a way to get that body and those assets."

Hans continued to pace the room thinking of a way to get Jenkins body release so he could collect on his assets and consolidate his empire into their every growing one. His mind flashed images of Stella in his grasp the night before and he smiled. His smile quickly turned to anger when he pictured Mac's face coming to her rescue once again. "I have to do something to get them off this case," he said firmly. "But what? Another murder? One of their own perhaps," he said as a wicked smile started to cross his face. "Yes that would be perfect."

XXXXXXXX

Danny walked into the crime lab the following morning with a hint of nervousness. Lindsay said she'd go out with me again, he told himself firmly. I just have to believe she meant it.

"Penny for your thoughts," Adam Ross said tapping him on the back. "So how was the party last night?" He asked.

"I got beat up," Danny sighed.

"That good eh?" Ross smiled as Lindsay walked in smiled and nodded to them before turning and heading to see Sid. "Did Lindsay go?"

"Yes she did," Danny said firmly as he turned to follow after her to Sid's lab.

"Did she have a date?" Ross asked quickly.

"Give it up," Danny said looking at him with a smile. "_We_ had a great time," he said turning away.

Danny just laughed to himself as he headed to Sid's lab. He felt his nervousness returning once again as he pushed the door open and looked at Lindsay and Sid. She looks all business this morning, he said to himself as he walked up to join them. That is not a good thing.

"What happened to you?" Sid asked Danny, looking at the bruises on his face.

"Uh a little run in with my truck," Danny said sheepishly. "What's up?"

"Mac talk to either one of you?"

"Yeah me," Lindsay said firmly. "This guy's heart attack had help?" Lindsay asked while Danny went over and looked at the body.

"Hey I know this guy," Danny suddenly said.

"You do?" Lindsay asked with a frown. "From where?"

"The men's bathroom last night. He's one of the guys I broke up the fight with," Danny said looking up at them. "That other guy was pretty mad at him when I walked in. Had his hand around his throat and everything. Was even nasty to me."

"I thought you said it was nothing," Lindsay said walking up to him.

"It was at the time," Danny offered. "What's his name?"

"Robert Jenkins," Sid informed them. "Just visiting apparently. From Hamburg."

"That's a long way from home," Lindsay said looking down at the partially covered dead man. "So what did kill him?" She asked looking back up.

"Well around his heart I found this black scarring," Sid said showing them a tissue sample. "When I did my tests I found very strange chemical traces around the lining of the heart."

"Strange chemicals?" Danny asked with a frown.

"Well to be exact," Sid said putting on his reading glasses on and reaching for the chart. "There were traces of Acetaldehyde, Imidan, and Cyanide. All three are fatal if taken in large doses alone. However together a small amount of all three mixed together is enough to kill someone within a few minutes, making it at first look like a natural heart attack or stroke but to the trained eye is something else," Sid said handing Lindsay the file. Danny walked over and looked at it with her.

"So how in the world was he injected with this stuff?" Danny asked with a frown.

"I think he ingested it," Sid said holding up a cotton swab in plastic tubing. "This sample Mac took from the victim's saliva confirms the contents around the lining of the heart. It's the same stuff."

"So he ate or drank it?" Lindsay asked with a frown.

"Drank is probably the best guess," Sid said. "A drink of some sorts."

"I'll call Flack and tell him to ask the kitchen staff if they saw anything unusual," Danny said pulling out his cell phone.

"Who is this guy that someone would go through that much trouble to kill him that way?" Lindsay asked Sid.

"I don't know but his son called this morning," Sid said handing her a plastic bag with Jenkin's personal belongings in it. "Why not see if you can track down the son again and ask him."

"I think I'll do that," Lindsay said with a smile as she turned and looked at Danny as he talked to Flack. I guess its back to business as usual then Danny, she said to herself. As if he was serious about that date thing, her inner voice said. I mean look at him. Does he look like the kind of guy who goes for brainy chicks? Lindsay let her eyes play upon the muscle's Danny's sweater did little to hide. She let out a sigh and then turned back to Sid who had a broad smile on his face.

"What?" Lindsay asked feeling a twinge of guilt developing for ogling Danny so openly.

"_Teenagers_," he chuckled as he turned his back to Lindsay and walked to the desk. Lindsay glanced once more at Danny and then turned and left.

"Thanks man," Danny said hanging up with Flack and looking at Sid. "What did you say to her?"

Sid just smiled at the young man before him and went back about his business of trying to identify the origin of the chemicals.

XXXXXXXX

Stella finally awoke to see Mac asleep on the chair beside her bed. He looked very uncomfortable but she was happy he was there. Just seeing him first thing like that was somewhat comforting.

"He's asleep," she whispered to herself.

"But not solidly," Mac said slowly. He opened his eyes and looked at Stella and smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"Not to well you?" She asked sitting up.

"Same." He looked at the time and knew he had to leave and get ready and let Stella have some peace and privacy. "I should go. Come in if you want or when you feel ready."

"Thanks for staying here last night," she said not letting him feel guilty.

"You can't stop me from feeling guilty," he said quickly.

"Mac please, it's going to be fine," she said firmly. "He's probably long gone by now."

"I hope so," Mac sighed. "I better get going and let you get ready without me here," he said turning to leave.

Stella gently touched his arm forcing him to quickly turn back. "Thanks for staying with me last night."

"Anytime," he said with a warm smile as he turned to leave. "See you when you get in."

Stella watched him walk to the truck and get in before heading to get her day started. He was different this morning there was no denying that. But was it because I was attacked? Stella asked herself. Would he show that much interest if nothing had happened?

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so a guy just walks in here and says he works for the mayor and had a special drink for one of the guests and you don't question him?" Flack asked with a frown to one of the cooks.

"His name tag said Carl Evans," the cook said quickly. "He was on the guest list. He's the mayor's right hand."

"Well what did he look like?" Flack wrote down the description and then searched his brain for what Carl Evans really looked like. I thought he was older than that, he said to himself. Strange.

"Who is in charge of security around here?" He asked. Flack slowly made his way to the security office and asked for the manager. Looking through these tapes is not going to be fun, he muttered as the man showed him the tapes from the night before. No fun at all.

XXXXXXXX

"What do you mean you can't get the body?" Ryan Ziegler yelled into the phone. "If we don't have a body we have not death certificate, if we don't have a death certificate we don't have the money! Now what seems to be the hold-up? You know we only A FEW MORE DAYS!"

"I underestimated one of the local inhabitants here," he said angrily. "Trust me in a few days this will all blow over."

"And what if it doesn't all blow over? Do you need me to send help?"

"No I can take care of it," Hans insisted. "I just need to give them something new to focus on."

"If you commit another murder and you're caught I'll…"

"Trust me I'll do this the old fashioned way," Hans said with a firm smile. "A shot in the dark. All they'll see is my shadow."

"If you are caught I'll disavow you so quickly you're head will still be spinning in the next life!" Ziegler yelled as he hung up the phone on Hans.

"Damn it!" Hans cursed madly as he picked up a nearby book and threw it at the wall. "Okay Hans calm down and focus," he commanded himself firmly. He started to slowly pace the room, thinking of his new plan. "I need to get them to focus on something else." He picked up the phone and dialed the CSI Crime Lab. "Who's the coroner in charge?" He asked the receptionist. "Sid Hammerback? Thank you."

Hans grabbed his jacket from his bed and headed for the door. He headed for a nearby Gentleman's club and waited for a lone patron to leave by the back exit. He finally spied a rather wealthy looking older man exiting the back and waited until he got into his BMW and drove away. Hans followed at a discreet distance as the man headed for a high rise tower and entered the underground parking lot. He parked his car a few over, put on his gloves, grabbed his knife and left his own car. He waited until the man walked past the post he was hiding behind before he jumped him from behind put one had over his mouth and with the other he slit open his throat, killing him instantly. Hans quickly turned to make sure no one was watching before getting into his car and speeding away.

"There you go Mr. Police Officer," he laughed referring to Danny. "Now I can collect my body and leave this country! Okay Mr. Hammerback let's see how quickly I can assume your identity," he laughed as he headed back to his hotel room.

XXXXXXXX

"You know Sid said Mr. Jenkins son called to claim the body," Lindsay said as Danny entered the room. "But according to my findings he wasn't even married," she said still reading her computer screen, not looking up at him.

"Okay so I break up a fight in the bathroom between this guy and another, then he dies from a chemical induced heart attack and someone then calls to claim the body who isn't even related?" Danny asked with a frown. "Shesh doesn't add up at all."

"The guy he was fighting with, do you remember his name?" Lindsay asked, finally looking up at him.

"No," Danny sighed sitting down beside her. "I was too busy looking at his hand around the man's throat to look at his name tag."

"His hand was on his throat?" Lindsay asked in surprise.

"Man how could I forget to tell Sid that," Danny said quickly as he got up and rushed out of the room, leaving Lindsay to watch him go. She smiled to herself and then turned back to her work.

"Why would someone want the body if they weren't related?" She asked with a frown as Hawkes came into the room. She looked up at him. "Can you look something up for me?"

"Anything," he answered.

"Can you look on the internet and see if any deaths reported a green tinge to the saliva or a chemically induced hear attack?"

"Any time frame?" Hawkes asked.

"Recently would be the best, but not anything specific," Lindsay told him as Danny walked back into the room. "This guy's life is a big mystery," she sighed.

"Well someone has to know him," Danny said firmly. "You know I think I'll go back to the hotel and see what I can find in his hotel room. Want to come?"

"Sounds like fun," she smiled.

They headed out of the room as a courier passed by with a bag in his hand. "That's odd," Danny said as he stopped the man to see the contents of the bag.

"What?" Lindsay asked quickly.

"That smell," he said opening the bag and looking at the torn dark fabric before him. "I have smelt that before."

"Where?"

"On the man that attacked me," he said as Mac walked up to them. "Who's is this?" Danny asked the courier.

"Stella's," Mac said softly. "She was wearing this last night when she was attacked. Why?" He asked taking the bag from the forensic courier and sending the man on his way.

"The guy that attacked me was wearing that same cologne. I remember because it's an unusual smell and not very appealing."

"I'll have Hawkes run a check on it," Mac said walking away, heading to Sid's. Danny and Lindsay exchanged amused expressions before turning and following after the boss.

XXXXXXXX

"What have you got Robertson?" Sullivan asked one of his detectives.

"Sir you are not going to believe who was murdered."

"Who?"

"Carl Evans, the Mayor's Chief of staff as he liked to be called," Detective Robertson said to Sullivan.

"How?" Sullivan asked.

"Throat slit," the younger man said as they slowly walked to examine the body.

"You know I don't remember seeing him at the reception last night," Detective John Sullivan said with a frown. "Did you?"

"Not that I can recall Sir," Robertson said. "But his name was on the guest list. Maybe he was late."

"I'll call Sid and Mac to handle this. This is going to be a political nightmare," Sullivan sighed. "That's just great; one death at the reception and then one the day after."

"Do we go public with this yet?"

"Not yet," Sullivan sighed. "There is going to be political hell to pay for this one."

XXXXXXXX

"Were you able to trace the origin of the chemicals?" Mac asked as he stood in Sid's operating room.

"Definitely not in the US," Sid said firmly. "Imidan was banned from the US because it was so lethal."

"What's it commonly used for?" Mac asked.

"Well it was a major component used in the spraying of produce, mostly apples to keep the bugs away and to help them grow faster in the early stages of growth. But it was later found out that it was not easy to clean off the apples once they matured and so people were getting sick from eating them."

"Or drinking the juice," Mac said slowly. "Where can you get it now?"

"Black market," Sid said with a smirk. "Not sure really. My guess Europe. They get all the US's discontinued goods. And mostly by request."

"Well someone knew what they were doing in order to make this lethal concoction," Mac said with a frown as he looked back at the body. "But why would they want to kill this man?" He asked as he slowly circled the table. "Who would stand to gain from his death? Wife and kids?"

"Has none," Lindsay said walking into the room with Danny behind her. "At least my search came up empty. Robert Jenkins. Age 52. Lives in Vienna. Divorced 10 years ago, no children, ex-wife died of cancer 2 years ago. His company Jenkins Holdings has been the target of some hostile take-overs that never came to fruition," she said finally looking up from her file. "For all intense purposes this man should be at the bottom of the most wanted list."

"Yeah but at the top obviously for someone. Did we find the identity of the attacker?" Mac asked, looking at Danny. "I ran the DNA from Stella and came up with no hits anywhere. Back at square one."

"Flack is going over the security tapes right now to see if perhaps someone faked an ID," Danny said. "Lindsay and I are heading back to the hotel to check out his room and see if we can find anything there. It's still being held as a crime scene."

"Let me know what you find out," Mac said as he watched them leave, then turned back to Sid.

"How's Stella?" Sid asked softly.

Mac looked at her with a feeling of guilt. "She would have been okay if I hadn't pushed her away," he said looking back down. "Thankfully she wasn't fully raped."

"Fully?" Sid asked with a frown.

"He hurt her Sid," he said looking up with a sad face. "He hurt her pretty bad. She won't fully admit it, but I know he did."

"Is she coming in today?" Sid asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Stella asked walking into the lab. "I'm not crippled or anything. So what do we have?"

Both looked at her in surprise. "Oh please I'm okay," she insisted. "And I'm not going home. Sitting around doing nothing would be worse."

Mac looked at her and knew he wouldn't win the argument to send her home. "Come and see," he said holding up the file Lindsay gave him. "Maybe you can give a fresh perspective to all of this."

XXXXXXXX

Hans pulled into the parking lot of the hotel as Danny and Lindsay exited their truck and started to walk inside. "I wonder where you are headed Mr. Officer," Hans said crossly. He waited until they were inside before putting a baseball cap over his hair and heading in after them. "Better not be the same place as me OR ELSE!"

Danny and Lindsay walked up to Jenkins room and gently pushed their way through the door. "Must be nice to have money," Danny said looking around the posh environment.

"Lot of good it did him," Lindsay said slowly. She headed for one room while Danny decided to investigate the main one they were standing in.

"Who are you really Mr. Jenkins?" Danny asked softly. "And why would someone want to kill you?"

XXXXXXXX

"Just got a priority one call from Sullivan," Mac said closing his cell phone. "He's requested you too Sid."

"Must be someone important," Stella said with a sigh. "I'll run a check on the manufacturer of these chemicals when we get back," she said turning to follow them.

Mac looked at her with a sad face. "We can handle this," he said just as Sid left the room.

"Mac please," Stella said softly. "You have to stop treating me like I'm going to break. I'm here to work. So stop feeling guilty and let me do my job."

"But…" Mac started. Stella leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips and then pulled away. "What was that for?" He asked in shock.

"To keep you from finishing your sentence," she said turning to leave. "It worked didn't it?" She asked with a wink.

"Women," Mac lamented. "I just don't understand them," he finished as Sid just laughed.

XXXXXXXX

Hans looked at his watch and frowned. He rushed back to the lobby and asked for the guest phone. He dialed the crime lab and sure enough Sid and company had just left. "This is Miles Albertson," Hans lied. "I'm calling from New York. I am sending over two men from the Soho Crematorium to collect the body of Robert Jenkins. I have a sighed release form from Sid Hammerback."

"Very well Sir I'll have one of the orderlies prepare the body," she said into the phone.

"Thank you," Hans said with a smile. He quickly called the crematorium and gave them the confirmation to go and claim the body of Robert Jenkins to be cremated. "And that as they say is that," he said leaning back in his chair. He checked his watch and then stood up. "Maybe I'll have a bit more fun before I leave," he said heading for the elevators, heading for the room that Danny and Lindsay were still investigating.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay see," Flack said holding up the guest list and a picture to the chief security guard. "Carl Evans is this man, the Mayor's chief of staff. This man," he said pointing to the picture of Hans. "Is not Carl Evans. Doesn't anyone know the Mayor's staff?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Maybe you can be the bouncer next time," the man said sarcastically as he turned and left the room.

"Maybe I will be," Flack snided after him as he stood up and collected the tape from the VCR. He stuffed it into his pocket and headed for the door.

"Better check and see if Danny and Lindsay are behaving," he mused to himself as he headed for the elevator.

XXXXXXXX

"Carl Evans?" Stella asked in shock. "The man at the reception introduced himself as Carl Evans," she said looking up at Mac. "This wasn't him. I didn't think about it fully at the time...should have. Gosh were was my brain!"

"Why would someone impersonate someone that has notoriety in this town?" Mac asked looking at the dead body before him.

"Single slit to the jugular," Sid said slowly. "He died within a few minutes."

"So someone impersonates him and then he's murdered," Stella said slowly. "Think it's over that whole reservoir land deal?"

"Well everyone knew he was taking a lot of heat for it," Sullivan said from behind them. "Even got a few threatening calls over the past few weeks. But mostly prank stuff and we know the source. Stella I'll get you the mug shots of the ones we arrested and see if you know any of them."

"So was this just a prank carried to far?" Mac asked standing up. "Or is this just the tip of a very large iceberg?"

XXXXXXXX

Hans reached the floor Danny and Lindsay were on and stopped just outside the door. He heard them shuffling about, talking and laughing while they scanned the room for clues. "Time to end this," he said softly as he went to step inside the room where Danny was working alone.

Flack exited the elevator and saw the man standing outside the door. "Are you lost?" Flack called out firmly. Hans turned and glanced at Flack before dashing around the corner and into another room that was open for maid service. He quickly locked the door and stood against it, his gun drawn. Flack rounded the corner only to find it empty and quiet. He carefully drew his gun and made his way towards the emergency exit and pushed the door open.

Hans heard the emergency exit open and close and quietly exited his room. He headed towards Flack and softly pushed the door open. It closed as he felt the cold steel of a .45 being pushed into his neck.

"Looking for me?" Flack asked firmly. "Okay now who the hell are you?"

Hans however was a skilled and trained fighter. He wasted no time in elbowing Flack in the stomach, causing the gun to be thrown from his hands. Hans swung around and hit Flack in the side of the head causing him to stagger to the right. Then before Flack would react, Hans grabbed him by the arm and fairly threw him down the flight of concrete stairs, landing on his back in a heap on the landing. Flack cried out as his head hit the cement and then he succumbed to the darkness.

XXXXXXXX

"So what was his last appointment just before he was killed?" Stella asked as they all slowly walked back to Sid's lab, the dead body of Carl Evans behind them.

"Gentleman's club," Detective Sullivan said with a wry smile. "Classy."

"Bet his wife will think so too," Stella said dryly.

"Think he was planning on blackmailing one of the members?" Mac asked.

"Not unless he wanted the tables turned. An elite member of society like that probably wouldn't want his face splashed on the cover of the newspaper with a girl in a thong beside him," Sullivan said dryly. "Just bad for politics."

"And marriage," Mac muttered as they entered Sid's operating room.

Sid looked around the now empty room with a frown. "Where is the body of Robert Jenkins?" Mac and Stella exchanged worried glances as Sid quickly went to the phone and dialled the receptionist. "It's been what? Thanks."

"What?" Mac asked quickly.

"Apparently on _my_ orders, the body of Robert Jenkins was just taken to the New York Crematorium in SoHo to be cremated. They had a signed release form and everything."

"Shadows and dust," Sullivan murmured.

"This just became a whole lot more serious," Stella said softly. "Someone is going through a lot of trouble to make sure this is all wrapped up pretty quickly. Why?"

"I think we better investigate Robert Jenkins a little bit more," Mac said turning to leave with Stella following. "I think we need to get to the source of his personal life in order to solve this."

"But he lived in Vienna," Stella said firmly.

"Feel like going to Europe?" Mac asked with a smile.

XXXXXXXX

Hans picked up Flack's fallen gun and then quickly headed into the hotel hallway and back to Jenkins room. "I have to make sure they find nothing," he muttered in anger. "How the hell did this all start to unravel?"

He once again stood outside the doorway, listening to Lindsay and Danny working away trying to find clues about Robert Jenkins. He looked through the crack in the door and lined up Danny in his sights. He pushed the barrel of the gun through the crack and aimed it at Danny's arm. "Not enough to kill you cop, but enough to make you stop and think again about messing in my affairs," Hans said in haste as he pulled back on the trigger. "And if this doesn't stop you then next time I'll just have to be a bit more creative."


	3. Dead Men and Dead Ends?

**Title: Liquid Death  
Chapter 3 … Dead Men and Dead Ends?**

Hans lined up Danny in his sights and prepared to pull the trigger as Lindsay walked back into the room. "Damn it," he cursed under his breath as he pulled the gun back slightly.

"What did you find?" Danny asked looking up as Lindsay walked into the room and up to him.

"This crumpled up piece of paper has what appears to be a first name and phone number on it," she said holding it up to him. "The number looks like a European one."

"What did you find?" She asked.

"A few odds and ends but mostly travel and tourist stuff. Nothing concrete and certainly nothing that would warrant his death," Danny said. "I'll keep checking here but I don't think we'll find much."

"Someone wanted him dead," Lindsay said softly.

"Who was this guy?" Danny asked with a sigh.

"Not sure but I'll keep checking the bathroom. Lot's of goodies in there," Lindsay said with a wink.

"Cute," Danny said with a smile as he turned his attention back to the desk before him.

"Got you now," Hans whispered as he fired off a shot purposely missing any vital spots but grazing his arm.

Danny cried out as he felt the bullet tear open a strip of soft flesh on his right arm just above his elbow and staggered back and landed on the floor on his butt. Hans turned and rushed down the hallway, towards the emergency exit stairs and headed for the exit door he knew so well.

"Danny!" Lindsay cried out as she rushed into the room with her gun drawn. "Are you okay?"

"Hallway…go," Danny said as he managed to pick himself up and go for the phone to call for the police.

Lindsay rushed down the hallway and into the stairwell and gasped in horror as she spied Flack lying at the bottom of the stairs. "Don," she said pushing herself down the stairs and stopping to see if he was alive or dead. "Oh my go…Don are you…"

"Help is on…" Danny started as he opened the door and looked down at her. He quickly stopped speaking when he saw who she was attending. "What the hell happened?" Danny asked in shock as he knelt down beside her and Flack. "When did this happen?"

"Not sure, he's weak but he's still alive, call an ambulance," she said. "I'm going to check the hallway for our shooter." Lindsay grabbed her gun and slowly opened the door to the quiet hallway as Danny tried to help Flack. She walked down the quiet corridor with her gun trained. She stopped and listened, all quiet.

Danny put his gun away to apply some pressure to the gash on Flack's forehead. "Stay with me buddy." He called for an ambulance and then looked down the now quiet stairwell. Lindsay carefully ran to the other set of stairs and cautiously opened the door. Nothing. All was quiet. "Damn it," she cursed as she turned and ran back to Danny.

"Did you see anyone?" Danny asked Lindsay as she walked back to join him.

"No whoever that was must have ducked down another floor because it was all quiet," she said with a frown. "Another mysterious attack!"

"Cops are on the way and I told hotel security to be on the lookout for someone with a gun. But it they are a patron they might have went back to their hotel room," Danny sighed. "I mean they could have used the other set of stairs to get to another floor and duck into a room not even close to us."

"In that case we'll never find them," Lindsay said slowly.

"Who the hell would shoot at us?" Danny asked as Lindsay as he continued to try to help Flack.

"_Us_?" Lindsay asked in surprise.

"Yeah us," Danny said wincing in pain.

"Let me see that okay?" Lindsay asked softly as she pulled a piece of cloth from her jacket. "Here hold on a sec."

"I'll live," Danny smiled.

"And he was shooting at _you _Danny," she said as she tied the piece of cloth around his arm to stop the bleeding. "Not me."

"Thanks," Danny said softly. "But I still think it was _us._"

"Yeah no problem," Lindsay said looking away. "Anyone you piss off lately?" She asked seriously.

"Not enough to want to kill me," Danny insisted. "There is a trace of something funny in the air but can't be sure if it was that same guys cologne that attacked me last night," Danny said slowly. "Who the hell is he?"

"Maybe someone from your past?" Lindsay asked. "Mac said he ran the trace from Stella and came up empty; assuming her attacker was also yours and Flack's."

Danny leaned back on the cement and sighed. "Two attacks in two days. Makes no sense," he said looking at her directly. "I haven't had any altercations with anyone except that guy in the bathroom."

"Must have been him. But why?" Lindsay asked.

"But it never came to anything more than a few harsh words spoken; certainly not enough to warrant an attempted shooting. And I never saw him before in my life!"

"Just to be sure run a check when you get back to see if anyone you had arrested is out and wants revenge."

"But I haven't even heard of anyone being paroled that I sent away. Even from the past. But I think we have bigger problems," he said looking back down at Flack. "Like why Don was attacked?"

"I wonder what he found out," Lindsay said reaching for the videotape still in his pocket that somehow survived the fall. "I hope this tape tells us who faked an ID to get into the reception."

"I hope it tells us at least his name," Danny said firmly taking the tape from her. "Then we could put a motive to Jenkins death."

"Or at least a reason," Lindsay added.

They both sat in silence for a bit pondering who the attacker might be.

"So about tonight, I was thinki…" Danny started, breaking the silence. Go for it, he told himself.

"I can't," Lindsay said quickly. "I remembered I promised my friend Jenny that I would uh help her," Lindsay lied. I know he'll break my heart if I continue this, she reasoned inside. He wants a showstopper that's not me; time to end it before I get hurt. I want something more serious.

"Oh I see," Danny said with a frown. "I understand," he said trying to sound happy. I guess that's it, he sighed inside. I knew it was too good to be true. I'm just not smart enough for her, he reasoned inside. Better take the hint before I really get hurt.

They both sat looking at Flack in the awkward silence and were thankful for the hotel personnel that finally reached them. Shortly thereafter EMS personnel arrived followed by Sullivan and two of his detectives. Lindsay and Danny watched as the paramedics worked to get Flack onto the stretcher and into the hallway towards the elevator.

"Did you see who attacked Flack?" Detective Sullivan asked.

"No," Lindsay answered. "I found him like this. We heard nothing."

"So did you get a look at your shooter?" Sullivan asked Danny.

"No," Danny said as one of the paramedics attended to his arm. "He was standing behind the door and shot through the crack," Danny said looking at Lindsay. "No one saw anything. I'll ask Flack when he comes too."

"Some one always sees something," Sullivan mumbled. He looked at the surprised looks on Lindsay and Danny's faces and smiled. "Yeah I know I sound like Mac."

"My men are requesting the security tapes for the parking lot just in case someone decided to make a quick getaway," Sullivan said to Danny. "But the shooter could still be in the building. A door to door search will require a lot of paperwork."

"We thought about that," Lindsay said firmly. "I'll get the hotel guest list and see if we know anyone on there that might look suspicious. Maybe someone we arrested in the past."

"Good idea," Sullivan said. "Let my men know what you find."

"_We_ are heading to the hospital right now to check on Flack and then…" Danny started.

"You go," Lindsay said quickly to Danny. "You should get that arm stitched up. Check on Flack and I'll continue here," she insisted. "His room needs to be finished while it's still fresh."

"I'll stay and help then," Danny said quickly.

"I'm okay here," Lindsay insisted with a firm smile. "Just get yourself taken care of."

"Ok-ay," Danny said slowly. _Talk about a hint_, Danny sighed inwardly. "I'll see you back at the lab later then," he said turning away and walking with the young paramedic.

"Okay bye," Lindsay said turning and walking up the stairs and back to the crime scene. She reached the room and leaned against the door. _Why did I turn him away_, she asked herself? _What am I so afraid of_? She tried to push Danny's tormented expression out of her mind; but it didn't work.

XXXXXXXX

Danny waited while Flack was attended to in the ER and slowly paced the waiting room. Why did Lindsay just brush me off like that? Was last night just a one-time thing? I guess so, he said to himself sadly. Danny saw one of the doctors walking up him with a firm smile.

"Danny Messer?" Dr. Adams asked softly. "I'm Dr. Adams. Your friend Don Flack is going to be fine," he said warmly. "He's waking up now. He sustained a blow to the back of his head but it wasn't enough to cause major damage. His CAT scan came back showing nothing serious. But we want to keep him for the next couple of hours maybe even overnight to watch him in case the swelling doesn't go down. You can go and see him for a bit if you'd like."

"Thanks Doc," Danny said with a smile as he walked past him and into the ER. He walked up to Flack's bed to find his friend awake and looking at him as he approached.

"Hey man," Danny said softly.

"That was some party," Flack said softly.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asked.

"Like I was the half-time attraction at the Super Bowl," he said with a large sigh as he closed his eyes and slumped back into his pillow.

"Did you see who attacked you?" Danny asked.

"I came to the floor of the room you and Lindsay were in and as I approached I saw some guy standing outside watching. I called to him but he just turned and ran for the stairs. He glanced at me quickly but I couldn't make a positive ID. Maybe like the guy from the party with the false ID but…just not sure…" Flack explained as he opened his eyes again and looked up at Danny with a tired expression. "I followed after him and when I opened the door I had him. Then he pulled some fast moves and next thing I knew I was flying down the stairs and then it went black."

"Well someone took at shot at Lindsay and me," Danny said with a frown. "I wonder if it could be the same guy?"

"Is she okay?" Flack asked quickly.

"Yeah he mostly was shooting at me," Danny said gesturing to his arm. "What did you find?"

"Carl Evans was the man that was impersonated that night. I have footage of the phony guy giving his invitation to one of the hosts. Could be our attacker…very familiar," Flack said firmly. "The guy who faked his ID is the same guy who gave the green liquid to the kitchen staff saying it was a gift from the mayor. One of the cooks said they didn't question it because they knew Carl Evans name was on the list."

"And security didn't think to check?" Danny asked.

"Don't even go there," Flack sighed.

"No one there knows what the real Carl Evans looks like?" Danny asked in surprise.

"Guess not," Flack grumbled.

"Oh man," Danny said slowly. "Wait until Carl Evans hears he's a suspect in a murder case," Danny finished as Dr. Adams walked up behind him.

"Sorry Danny but Detective Flack needs his rest. You can come and get him in the morning," he said with a smile. "We want to take a few x-rays now as well."

"Alright," Danny said with a smile. "Sleep well," he said turning to leave.

"Later man," Flack called out to Danny and then looked at the doctor. "Hey Doc can I get a nurse to give me a sponge bath?" Danny heard Flack ask and laughed to himself as he exited the ER.

XXXXXXXX

Stella and Mac slowly walked back to his office in silence. Upon entering Stella looked at the chair before her and sighed. She remembered how painful it was for her to sit at the kitchen table at home and this one certainly didn't look more comfortable.

Mac watched her slowly sit down and felt sadness coming upon him. Thoughts of his turning her away came back to haunt him and he immediately felt guilty. His mind replayed her calls for help and he felt tiny shivers starting to cover him as he remembered her condition when he found her behind the house.

Stella finally settled into the chair and looked up at him. "Sorry," she said softly.

"Me too," he said with a warm smile as the phone rang. "Hey Sully, what's up? What?" Mac asked in shock as he sat at his desk. He looked up at Stella with a perplexed look. "Is he okay?"

"Who?" Stella asked softly.

"Thanks Sully I'll talk to Danny when he gets here," Mac said hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Stella asked.

"Lindsay and Danny were shot at and Flack was thrown down a flight of stairs and is in the hospital."

"What?" Stella asked with a horrified look. "Are they all okay?"

"Well apparently Danny just sustained a surface wound and Lindsay was unhurt but Flack sustained a nasty blow to his head and is being kept for observation."

"What is going on around here?" Stella asked in surprise. "Who is targeting us?"

"Not sure but I hope Danny was able to talk to Flack before he left and see if he was able to find anything from hotel security or the kitchen staff."

"When is the press release being made public about Carl Evans?" Stella asked. "I have already had a nice call from his wife."

"So that's who that call was from," Mac said slowly. "What did she say?"

"That he was with _her_ all afternoon," Stella said with a frown. "Despite what the three women he was _really_ with said."

"Three?" Mac asked in surprise. "Must use Viagra."

Stella just laughed as Mac's computer beeped to life, drawing their attention back to it. "Here we go," Mac said pulling his chair closer. "Robert Jenkins," he started.

"What does it say?" Stella asked as Ross walked into the room. Ross stood for a few seconds and then cleared his throat to make himself known.

"Are you lost?" Mac questioned.

"I ran a check on that perfume on the guy who attac…" Ross started and then stopped as he looked at Stella.

"What about the perfume?" Mac asked.

"Uh it was from the guy who…" he stopped again.

"What did you find out?" Stella asked firmly.

"It's a scent called," Ross said looking down at the paper before him. "It's in German," he said with a smile. "I uh can't pronounce it," he said sheepishly. "But not made, produced or sold in the US."

"Thanks Ross," Mac said taking the paper from his hands. Mac read the name and laughed.

"You read German?" Stella asked in amusement. "What's it called?"

"_Manly_," Mac smiled as Hawkes walked up to them with the same results. "Anything else?" He asked Hawkes.

"Tell Lindsay I'm still checking on any other deaths with green saliva."

"I will," Mac said firmly as Hawkes turned and left the room. "Sorry," Mac said looking at Stella.

"What for?" She asked with a frown.

"Well for…Ross..the reference to what happened…last night," Mac said looking away.

"Mac, its okay," Stella said softly. "Look at me," she said forcing his eyes back to hers. "It's okay."

"Stella you were almost raped," he said in torment. "It's not okay."

"But…" she started.

"If I hadn't turned you away you'd…" he started.

"Mac you can't keep beating yourself up over this," Stella said firmly. "It's not your fault. Now please let try to concentrate on the case at hand okay?"

"I'm not going to win this am I?" Mac asked with a frown.

"No," Stella replied with a warm smile. "I know you want to lock yourself away with guilt, but I won't let you."

"Can I at least make it up to you in some way?" He asked in a small voice.

"Mac I don't want you to make anything up to me because of _pity_," she said firmly. "Now please what does the screen say?"

"Okay," he said softly, turning back to his screen, realizing the hole he digging was getting deeper. Great, now she thinks I want to do it out of pity, he lamented in his mind. I just can't win!

"So what did you find out?" She asked changing the subject.

"Well our friend Mr. Jenkins lives in Vienna," Mac said as he started to read the screen before him. "Most of this stuff just correlates with what Lindsay told us earlier," he said with a sigh. "Seriously unless we find out who he was _personally_," he said turning back to Stella. "We'll never know why he was killed."

"Were you serious about going to Europe?" She asked with a frown.

"No, of course not," he said quickly. "That was just…a joke," he said in half truth; knowing they might actually end up heading to Europe.

"Right," she said nodding her head in agreement. Why do I get the feeling we'll be going, she thought? I know that look Mac...and I am sure we'll be taking a trip very soon. What would that be like?

"Besides this one death doesn't warrant a trip that far...at least not yet," Mac said slowly ending in a whisper. "But I have a friend in Interpol who I could call and ask him to do some checking."

"You have a friend at Interpol?" Stella asked with an amused smile.

"You'd be surprised what kind of friends I have," he smiled. Mac did a bit more searching on the screen before him and then stopped at a picture of a company function. "There really is nothing to indicate why anyone would want to kill this man," Mac said as he slowly scrolled through the set of pictures before him. "His financial empire certainly is a target because of the value of the assets, but it seems in recent years he put a clause into place that would protect him for any kind of hostile take-overs."

"What kind of clause?" Stella asked as she sat beside him and watched.

"Says he has a trusted unnamed silent partner that is going to look after all his financial dealings if something was to happen to him."

"Trusted?" Stella asked with a small laugh. "When it comes to large sums of money there is no such thing as trust. Sounds like a good motive to me," Stella said slowly. Stella looked at the screen before her and frowned.

"What is it?" Mac asked quickly.

"Don't you recognize that man?" She asked pointing to Hans.

Mac studied the picture more clearly and then turned back to her. "The hallway guy?"

"The guy who said his name was Carl Evans," she said firmly. "Remember I told you that earlier?"

"That's right," Mac said slowly.

"You know I didn't pay it much heed at the time," she said slowly. "I mean I know who Carl Evans is and I knew that wasn't him and then when you came well I just kinda forgot. I was going to say something to you about it this morning but… I guess my mind was a bit occupied with something else," she said looking down.

"We have to get those tapes from Flack," Mac said firmly. "Those cameras will tell us if this guy did indeed check in as Carl Evans."

"Why would they want to impersonate Carl Evans?" Stella asked. "What's that guy's real name?"

"I'll try to find out more. The trace from…from you came back empty," Mac said turning back to his computer. He started his search and pretty soon was lost in further details about Robert Jenkins when Danny walked into the room. "Man what a day."

"What happened? Are you okay?" Stella asked. "Is Flack okay?"

"Yeah I just got a scratch but Flack they are want to keep overnight to make sure no swelling develops," Danny said with a sigh. "Flack said he caught a glimpse of the man he thinks might have attacked him but can't be sure. But he did learn something interesting about the party. There was an impostor all right. The same man who told the kitchen staff to give Robert Jenkins a shot of green liquid, compliments of the mayor. That man said he name was Carl Evans. Can you believe it? I think we need to call Carl Evans and tell him he might be called on for questioning as to where he was that night."

Both Stella and Mac exchanged amused looks.

"What?" Danny asked slowly.

"Didn't Sullivan tell you?" Mac asked with a frown to which Danny nodded his head no. "Carl Evans was found murdered this afternoon. He's dead."

"What?" Danny asked in surprise.

"The press release is being written as we speak."

"So someone pretends to be a man that is killed the next day?" Danny asked looking at them. "Doesn't make sense."

"Unless he didn't know he would be killed," Stella offered.

"That's a possibility," Mac said leaning back in his chair, giving Danny a good view of the screen. "The person who murdered Carl Evans must have been from out of town because everyone in town knows Carl Evans and would know better than to impersonate him at a function where his boss was the main attraction. I think that this guy found out Carl was late, took his invitation and went in. I think it's a coincidence he happened to kill Carl the next day. But we are back at why was he here in the first place?"

"Maybe he followed Jenkins from Vienna," Stella said looking at him. "No one around here stands to gain anything from Jenkins death."

"What are you guys looking at?" Danny asked with interest as he looked at the picture on the screen before him.

"Trying to find some information on Robert Jenkins," Mac explained.

"Well maybe I can help a bit," Danny said leaning forward. "I know him," he said pointing to a picture of Hans beside Robert Jenkins.

"Everyone knows him," Mac sighed to Stella; referring to Jenkins.

"Danny it says these were taken at Mr. Jenkins exclusive Christmas Party last year," Stella said with a small smile. "Do _you _also have friends in high places too?"

"No _this_ guy," he said looking at Hans, "was the same guy I broke up the fight with in the men's' bathroom at the reception. "

"Mac that's...that's the guy," Stella said quickly; her eyes now fixed on Hans.

"What's his name?" Danny asked.

"That we are trying to find out," Mac said with a sigh.

"So Danny has a run in with this guy in the bathroom and then is later attacked and beaten that same night," Stella started. "You have a run in with him in the lobby and I am…"

"You had a run in with him too?" Danny asked. "What happened?"

"Mac told him off," Stella teased.

"I did not tell him off," Mac insisted.

"You think it's the same guy that attacked both of us?" Danny asked in surprise.

"Too much of a coincidence not to be. What about the cologne you smelt? The same as on Stella's clothes?" Mac asked.

"Could be a coincidence," Danny mumbled.

"I don't believe that do you?" Mac countered.

"Not anymore," Danny sighed. "So where does that leave us? And how does this tie him to Carl Evans? If at all?"

"You know that might explain why he used Carl Evans name. Being from out of town he might not have had time to research who he was impersonating. He probably just picked the first person he found was late and took his invitation."

"How did he get his invitation?" Danny asked.

"Sullivan is checking with the wife to see what she says as to why they were late to the event his boss was throwing."

"Why did _he_ want to kill Robert Jenkins? He doesn't stand to benefit in any way," Stella said with a frown. "Unless he's the silent partner."

"Maybe he doesn't benefit directly," Mac smiled. "Maybe he's part of a larger gain-sharing scheme and is just a means to an end. This guy strikes me as a hit-man rather than a business man. I'm willing to bet the silent partner used him to murder Jenkins so that he could lay claim to whatever assets he is entitled to."

"If that's the case then maybe this hit man was the one who faked Sid's authorization to have the body cremated. Once that's done a death certificate can be produced and…" Stella started.

"Their plan set into motion. The money is theirs no questions asked," Mac finished. "We have to delay that death certificate from being issued. Use _my name_."

"I'm on it," Danny said quickly as he grabbed for the phone.

XXXXXXXX

"What do you mean there is a _new_ delay?" Hans growled into the phone from his hotel room.

"Sorry sir but that's all I was told. I can call you when…" the clerk at the crematorium started only to have Hans hang up in his ear. He was about to throw the phone again when it rang. "What!" He demanded in anger.

"Things not going well?" Ryan Ziegler asked in amusement.

"You could say that," Hans grumbled.

"When will we have that death certificate?"

"There appears to be some kind of delay!" Hans said firmly. "But not to worry I'm sure it's just a minor technicality."

"Well I have another job for you in the meantime. Mr. Kamani apparently landed there today. I think he and Jenkins were going to try to make something to ensure the safety of their empires. Take him down and make sure no one sees you!" Zielger said angrily. "Here are the details. Listen carefully. CONTROL YOUR TEMPER! We don't need any _more_ local trouble. GOT IT!"

Hans wrote down all the details for his next target, gathered up his bag of essentials and quickly left his hotel room. "Will you be needing new towels _Mr. Michaels_?" The maid asked him on the way out.

"Not today," he said firmly, pushing past her to the elevator.

"This is not going as I had planned."

Hans reached the lobby and walked quickly to the parking lot and up to the car he rented. In no time he was well on his way towards his next target. "This time there will be no mistakes! AND NO LOOSE ENDS! Whoever gets in my way WILL DIE! That includes you White Knight."


	4. Further into Doubt

**Title: Liquid Death  
Chapter 4 … Further into Doubt**

**A/N:** The last chappy had very low reviews so I hope you are all still wanting more. This story is very detailed and hope this chappy isn't too boring but like the last one it has lots of details for the story. Lots of lead up to what's ahead for everyone. Enjoy!

"Well I stopped it for now," Danny said with a frown. "But the clerk said some guy hung up on him when he was told he would not be able to pick up the death certificate."

"The phony son?" Stella asked. "Our hit man?"

"Probably," Mac said turning back to the screen. "I think we need to talk to him," Mac said as he leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily. "We have to find something that will connect these two men other than a picture on the Internet," he said looking at the picture of Jenkins and Hans together.

"I might be able to help on that one," Lindsay said walking into the room. "Before Danny was shot I was able to find a few things in Jenkins hotel room that we might be able to use in confirming the identity of his supposed murderer."

"Like what?" Stella asked as Lindsay sat down beside her.

"Does the name Hans come up anywhere?" She asked handing the piece of paper to Mac. "Could be him."

"Hold on a sec," he said turning back to his computer.

"Well the press is going nuts," Sullivan said walking into Mac's office. "This Carl Evans thing is a mess."

"Thought that might happen," Stella said as the detective sat down. "Any speculative rumors yet?"

"Good enough for the Enquirer. Everything from an Elvis sighting to Mr. Spock doing the Vulcan death grip," Sullivan smirked. "We have a few suspects so far but nothing solid."

"So why was he late the night of the party?" Mac asked.

"Apparently he and his wife were at marriage counseling sessions. But I think in light of testimony yesterday from his three companions I'm willing to bet he was detained somewhere else and she won't admit it. He's late…our hit man takes the invite and walks in; on time."

"Carl goes down, she goes down," Stella said slowly. "She'd lie to protect her name now."

"Fair guess," Sullivan sighed.

"Ever seen this man before?" Mac asked Sullivan as he pointed to Hans picture on the screen.

"No. Should I?" He asked.

"This is the man Danny had a run in with the night of the reception and he and I had a few heated words earlier that same night," Mac said. "He could be the man that attacked Flack. He also apparently passed himself off as Carl Evans and gave the kitchen staff a special drink for Robert Jenkins."

"So who is he really?" Sullivan asked.

"I'm checking on that now," Mac said with a frown. A few minutes later the search turned up the results they didn't want to see. "Nothing. No match to his picture. And nothing with Hans in it. Who is this guy?"

"Well I could take his picture back to the hotel and…" Sullivan started only to have Danny cut him off.

"Check with Flack first," Danny said. "Apparently he has already seen the videotapes and…" he stopped and looked at Lindsay with a frown. "I have the security tape right here," he said with a groan. Mac looked at him with an amused smile. "I'll check it right now." Danny got up and left the room taking the tape with him. "I'll confirm what Flack told me."

"But I will take his picture back to the hotel and check what name he registered with. I'm betting it aint Carl Evans," Sullivan said. "And then I'll stop by Flack and see if he remembers him. If it's the same guy I can then bring him in. We can charge him with suspicion at least."

"Good idea," Mac said as he went to print a screen shot for him. "I'll call my friend at Interpol right now," he said reaching for the phone. "Lindsay, check with Sheldon to see how his search is coming."

"Right," she said getting up and leaving the room.

"I'll call in later," Sullivan said taking the picture and leaving.

"So if this guy Hans came here to murder Jenkins why wouldn't he be more careful and avoid any local trouble?" Stella asked.

"Maybe it's in his nature to get into trouble. If he has a hot temper it wouldn't take much to push his buttons. And those kind never walk away from a fight or challenge of any kind," Mac said as he waited for an answer. "They'll do what it takes to see things through. No matter what the cost."

"Comforting," Stella said dryly.

"Hello? Ian?" He asked when the phone came to life on the other end.

"Mac?" Came a friendly greeting. "Mac Taylor? How the hell are you?"

Stella sat back and looked at the picture of Hans on the screen before her while Mac talked to his friend at Interpol. Are you the same man who attacked me, she asked herself? She tried to block out his touches but even now as she sat in the uncomfortable chair she was painfully reminded of what happened to her the night before. She tried to cross her legs and winced in pain and decided to remain as she was. I guess I was kinda lucky, she reasoned in her mind. At least he didn't go all the way. She looked at Mac and sighed. I know you feel guilty, but it wasn't your fault. Unless I was attacked to get back at you? She dwelt on that question for a time and then tried to turn her thoughts back to Mac in hopes of erasing the painful images that had started to haunt her once again. It didn't work.

XXXXXXXX

Lindsay walked up to Hawkes who was hunched over his computer. "What did you find?" She asked pulling him from thought.

"Oh man you scared me," he laughed. "Well I don't mean scared that way…but I was you know lost in thought and…"

"Sheldon!" Lindsay said firmly, stopping his tirade.

"Yeah?" He asked sheepishly.

"What did you find?"

"Okay there is a carefully hidden report on a guy name Pierre Lemieux who apparently died of a heart attack two weeks ago. However after some more digging," he said turning to her with a broad smile. "I was able to find another interesting fact. A green tinge to the saliva was noted."

"Any details given?" Lindsay asked.

"Nothing specific. The report itself is kinda sketchy," Hawkes said with a frown.

"When was the death certificate issued?" Lindsay asked looking past him to his computer screen.

"Not sure but I can find out," he said with a smile.

"Can you print that medical report for me?" Lindsay asked. "What else did you find out about him?" Lindsay asked while she waited for Hawkes to print the document for her.

"Just that. What else do you need me to find out?"

"Anything you can find on Pierre Lemieux," she said turning and walking away.

Lindsay walked into the video room where Danny was and stood in the doorway and looked at him. I should tell Danny the truth, she said inside. But what if he will break my heart? We have to work together – closely. Then I'd have to seem and it would be hard. But what if he genuinely likes me? What if he won't break my heart? She watched Danny a few more minutes before breaking the silence. "See our guy?"

"Yup," Danny said leaning forward and shutting off the tape. "The guy I argued with in the bathroom was the guy who called himself Carl Evans. He is also the same guy who told the kitchen staff to give the drink to the mayor. Now we at least can bring him in on suspicion of murder."

"I'll tell Mac," Lindsay said turning and leaving the room.

Danny watched her leave and frowned. Why is she being so cold all of a sudden? Maybe she was just attentive because I got hurt? Maybe after the reception if I hadn't gotten hurt she just would have gone home and that would have been that, he reasoned inside. But I just can't give up, can I? I mean I really like her. Do I just forget about it all together? He asked himself as he slowly stood up. There has to be a way to get her to go out with me again. But how?

Danny walked into Mac's office to find Lindsay and Stella talking and Mac still on the phone.

"Is he talking to Sullivan?" Danny asked sitting on the edge of his desk.

"No his friend Ian from Interpol," Stella smiled. "Don't ask," she said looking at the two frowns on their faces.

"So the real Carl Evans was impersonated and then murdered," Danny started.

"How by accident?" Lindsay asked with a frown.

"Wrong place at the wrong time?" Danny asked.

"Maybe he witnessed something," Stella added. "We just have too many questions and not enough answers."

"And we'll have more still," Mac sighed as he finally hung up the phone. "So Ian tells me that Robert Jenkins has quite the sordid business history. He also told me the name of the man we can't ID positively. He apparently has his picture on file as one of Interpol's most wanted but so far they have not been able to confirm anything with regards to his dealings. Until now."

"So what is our attacker's real name?" Danny asked.

"Hans Staangard," Mac said firmly. "And he lives in Berlin."

XXXXXXXX

"Are you sure this man is Dylan Michaels?" Detective Sullivan asked the front lobby receptionist of the Westin Hotel as he showed her the picture of Hans Staangard.

"Yes sir," she said. "Would you like to see his VISA slip?"

"Sure and I want I his room number," Sullivan said firmly. Sullivan looked at the slip and sure enough it looked legitimate. "I want a copy of that when I come back down," he said turning to leave. He opened his cell phone as they reached the elevator. "Mac what did you find out?"

"The man we are looking for his real name is Hans Staangard."

"I was just told he checked in as Dylan Michaels not Carl. I'm going to check his room right now."

"We also have the hotel security tape that shows him checking in as Carl Evans and the kitchen staff who said he gave them the special drink for Robert Jenkins."

"Well that is more than enough to bring him in," Sullivan said firmly. "We are at his room now; I'll let you know what we find out."

XXXXXXXX

"What room is Sumar Kamani staying in?" Hans asked The Plaza hotel receptionist over the phone.

"957," she replied.

"Thanks," Hans said, hanging up the phone. Hans parked his car on the street and quickly headed into the hotel, towards the elevators. He exited onto the quiet floor and looked around before proceeding to his next victim's hotel room. He knocked on the door and waited.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mr. Kamani asked in anger as he gazed upon the calm face of Hans.

"Now now Sumar I just came to see how you are doing?" Hans said pushing his way into the hotel room.

"Like hell!" He spat. "Ziegler sent his muscle to force me into signing over my company. I heard what happened to Lemieux. Well you'll not kill me as you did him," he said turning away.

Hans pulled out his gun and stuck it in his back. "Want to bet?"

"Jenkins will never fall into this!" Kamani said firmly.

"He had no choice," Hans said firmly. "Now move over there." He pushed the man before him into a chair and pulled out a small green vial and placed it on the table.

"Drink that!" Hans demanded.

"What is it?" He asked with a shaky voice as he eyed the green vial of death before him.

"Its life prolongation," Hans said with an evil smile. "Now drink it or I'll force it down your throat!" Hans said gruffly.

The man before him picked up the vial in his shaky hands and held onto it. Hans cocked his gun and the man quickly downed the entire contents.

"_My_ _life_ prolongation that is," he smiled as he quickly grabbed the vial from his hands and put it back in his pocket.

Kamani started to feel the deadly effects instantly. He grabbed his chest as his heart started to race and his internal organs started to die within him.

"You bas…" he croaked as he fell off his chair and died on the floor before the feet of Hans Staangard.

"That I am. And this time there will be nothing to delay your certificate." He quickly wiped his prints from anything he touched and turned to leave the room. He took one last look at the dead man in the middle of the room and laughed before gently closing the door behind him.

"Three down, two to go," his words echoed in the hallway as the elevator doors hissed shut, closing him inside.

XXXXXXXX

"Well Sheldon was able to find another death that had a mention of green in the saliva. Along with stomach contents it appears there were traces of the same chemicals Sid found in Jenkins. The report is really sketchy but there were no questions asked and a death certificate was issued a few days later after the body was cremated. Hawkes is checking on his business dealings and anything else he can find on Pierre Lemieux," Lindsay said, finally looking up from her report.

"Another falsified heart attack," Stella said slowly. "Where is the place of death?"

"Paris, France," she said softly.

"Boy this guy gets around."

"If he killed Lemieux," Stella said.

"But why is he killing these guys?" Lindsay asked.

"And where does that green liquid originate?" Danny asked. "Sid told us the chemical mixture but so far we haven't been able to trace its origin."

"Sid is checking on that right now and so is Ian," Mac said. "They should be able to at least tell us where these chemicals are being bought and sold."

"So where is Hans Staangard now?" Stella asked softly.

XXXXXXXX

"Ready?" Sullivan said as he and his men stood outside Hans supposed hotel room, preparing to go in.

"Ready," one of the officers said.

"_Mr. Michaels_?" Sullivan called out loudly. "NYPD. Open up."

No answer.

"_Mr. Michaels_?" Sullivan tried again, banging a bit more firmly on the door. "Police."

No answer.

"Open it," Sullivan demanded the hotel representative that had accompanied them. The man walked to the door and slowly unlocked it. Sullivan and his men rushed in with their guns trained. They looked around the empty room and saw nothing.

"Check the other rooms," Sullivan said reaching for his phone. "Mac it's me," he started. "Hans is not in his room but his things are here. Looks like he left in a hurry; but he might be back. I've got men heading to the airport with pictures but there is a chance he has already left town. I'm going to let my men check out this room if you want to send any of your people over and I'm going to the hospital to talk to Flack."

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks," Mac mumbled as he hung up the phone. "Well it appears that Hans might have up and left town already," said leaning back in chair. "Danny you and Lindsay head back to the hotel and check out his room. See what you can find."

"Right," Danny said as he and Lindsay got up to leave.

"I'll let you guys know what Sheldon finds." Mac watched them leave and then turned back to Stella. "I don't think he left. He went through too much trouble to kill Robert Jenkins, fake Sid's signature to get the body cremated to just up and leave town with this all unfinished."

"But if he knew the police would be on to him perhaps he just decided to call it quits," Stella suggested. "So where to you think he is?"

"Someplace hiding and waiting," Mac said as Hawkes came back into his office with some papers in his hand. "What did you find out?"

"This guy Lemieux," Hawkes said in a non-French accent, "was from Paris France. Lived alone. Married but his wife left him five years ago. He has no children and owns a Ferrari. He was here on his first vacation in the big apple which is also apparently his last," Hawkes finished with a frown.

"Anything there about his business dealings?" Stella asked.

"Little bit why?" Hawkes asked handing her the file. Stella started to scan the paper before her and then looked up a Mac with a frown. "It appears that Mr. Lemieux was also the president of a large financial empire that was the target of hostile take-overs and with no heir to inherit it all he took on a silent partner," she said looking up at Mac.

"Sounds like Robert Jenkins," Mac said.

"Very much so," Stella agreed.

"Now if that silent partner is the same we definitely have a clear motive to want these two guys dead," Mac said firmly. "Is there any way to find out the name of the silent partner?" He asked looking back up at Hawkes.

"I think your friend Ian at Interpol would be in a better position to find out," Stella said quickly. "No offense Sheldon."

"Never underestimate the power of the little guy. That would be me," Hawkes said with a wink as he turned and hurried out of the room.

"Sorry," Stella said sarcastically as she turned back to Mac's amused face. "So this silent partner hires a hit man with orders to fake heart attacks for two business partners that were what holding out on him?"

"And then rushes through the death proceedings by getting the bodies cremated and the assets are signed over to him within a week," Mac finished. "Money is a powerful corrupting force."

"Wow," Stella said looking back down at the paper before her.

"What?" Mac asked.

"The amount that Lemieux holdings was worth alone is enough to warrant a solid motive to me. And with that much money you could hire the best. I wonder what Hans take is?" She asked.

"Probably not enough to buy him out of the gas chamber," Mac said firmly. "If we can prove it was him that murdered Carl Evans we can force him to stand trial in America."

"But if he already left?" Stella asked.

"Then _we_ actually might be taking a trip to Europe."

XXXXXXXX

"So am I able to come and claim the death certificate for my father yet?" Hans asked the crematorium clerk.

"No sir there is now a hold on it," the clerk sighed.

"Who put the hold on it?" Hans asked firmly.

"Detective Mac Taylor from the CSI Crime Lab. Do you want his number?"

"Already have it," Hans snapped as he snapped his cell phone shut. He quickly Googled Mac but when he saw his face he knew already it was his nemesis. "That's just great! I knew it was you!" Hans said angrily as he pounded the dash before him. "DAMN YOU WHITE KNIGHT!"

XXXXXXXX

Danny glanced over at Lindsay a few times on the ride over and noticed her staring out the window. "What's up?" He asked softly, forcing her to look back at him.

"Sorry lost in thought I guess," she said slowly. "Just thinking about those chemicals. I mean it would take some pretty fancy equipment to make a concoction like that."

"I'd hate to work in that lab," Danny mused. "I wonder if he was the same guy who attacked me? The smell that I smelt from him and the smell from Stella's clothes was pretty close."

"What exactly did you say to him in the bathroom?" Lindsay asked.

"Nothing really," Danny sighed. "I entered the bathroom forcing him to take his hand off Jenkin's throat and then he asked who's business…" Danny slowed in his speech and stopped. "Oh man…"

"What?" Lindsay asked quickly.

"The guy who attacked me said next time I'd better know whose business it was I was interrupting and if I did it again I'd be sorry," he said with a sinking feeling.

"Sounds like the same guy," Lindsay said as they pulled in front of the hotel. "Could also have been the same guy who took a shot at you."

"Man I hope we catch him soon. If it is the same guy who attacked me and Stella then who's next?" Danny asked as he stopped the truck.

"Or maybe he'll come back to finish the job," Lindsay said grimly.

"Gee thanks," Danny said sarcastically. "That's not very funny."

"I know," she said firmly. "I'm not laughing."

They both got out of the truck, grabbed their gear and headed inside. "Weren't we just here?" Danny asked with a sigh as they got into the elevator. "I might as well just get a room and spend the night."

"At least he'd know where to find _you_," Lindsay said as the doors opened.

"Very funny," Danny said following her. They reached the hotel room to find it taped off and only a few officers left guarding it. After showing their ID they went inside to start their job.

"At least this time we won't be interrupted," Danny said with a smile. "No way he'd chance another shooting us with guards outside."

"Depends how determined he is," Lindsay teased.

"You know you're not making me feel better."

XXXXXXXX

Sullivan walked up to Flack's bed to find him chatting to a pretty young nurse.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" He asked dryly.

"I am," Flack smiled. "Come to keep me company?"

"How long are you here for?" Sullivan asked sitting down beside him.

"One more night," he sighed. "Apparently my head still hurts so they want to be careful. X-rays showed no internal damage so I'll be able to go home tomorrow. What's going on?" He asked with a frown.

"Ever see this guy before?" Sullivan asked holding up a picture of Hans.

"Yeah that's the guy on the tape who passed himself off as Carl Evans," Flack said.

"Who by the way is now dead."

"The real Carl Evans is dead too?" Flack asked in surprise. "Who killed him?"

"Still working on it. Could this be the guy who attacked you?"

Flack looked at the picture before him and searched the images of his attack still fresh in his memory. "He looked at me for a brief second but he sure looks familiar. Could be the same guy? Are you going to pick him up and question him about Jenkins?" Flack asked.

"My men are looking for him now. I'm going to post a guard with you tonight just in case he decides to come back and try again," Sullivan said with a firm smile.

"Can I request a female officer?" Flack asked with an amused smile.

"Why do I bother?" Sullivan sighed as he reached for his phone, while Flack laughed at him.

XXXXXXXX

"So Flack said it could be the same guy who attacked him, but we have more than enough reason to pick him up in connection with Robert Jenkins death. Impersonating Carl Evans alone is reason enough," Mac said to Stella.

"So what now?" She asked.

"Now we wait until Sullivan and his men finds Hans and then…" he started only to have the phone ring. "Mac," he answered. "No the hold will stay for a bit longer," Mac said to the crematorium clerk. "Who was asking for it? Terry Jenkins? I see. If he calls back can you ask him for a phone number and then call me and tell me so I can call him personally? Thanks," Mac said hanging up. "I want this guy."

"Boy he really is anxious to get that death certificate," Stella said. "Guess he'll just have to be very patient."

"And he doesn't strike me as a patient person," Mac added. "I am going to head down to the crematorium and put a firm hold on the remains of Robert Jenkins. Why don't you check with Sheldon and see what name he came up with for the silent partner?"

"And what about Carl Evans?" Stella asked.

"Sid said there were no fingerprints that were decipherable and the ones that came back from the body of Robert Jenkins were unclear. Nothing to tie us to Hans there. Also the murder weapon was an ordinary buck knife. Nothing to tie us to Hans there either. I'm thinking that Carl Evans was simply a means to an end. I think he was used to take our attention off Robert Jenkins so that phony claim could be filed and his body cremated."

"So you think it was Hans even though we have no evidence suggesting it? What are you basing it on _women's intuition_?" Stella teased.

"Has worked in the past," he said with a wink. He got up just as the phone rang. "Never ending story," he sighed as he went to answer it. "Yes this is he? What? Okay we'll be right there," he said hanging up. "Change of plans."

"Who was that?" Stella asked.

"The Plaza," Mac said with a frown. "It seems we have another body. And it appears they died from a heart attack."

XXXXXXXX

Hans pulled in front of his hotel and stopped when he noticed the police cars out front. "I guess my stay here is over." Hans turned his car around and headed back to a very familiar location. "So Mr. Taylor you have decided to play hard ball with me eh? Can't just leave ME ALONE! Well White Knight you just out lived your nine lives. Let's see if anyone comes to _your_ rescue!!"

And with those haunting words, Hans put into motion his plan for the hit on Mac Taylor.


	5. A Fatal Error

**Title: Liquid Death  
Chapter 5 … A Fatal Error **

Danny and Lindsay started to work on Hans room each in separate areas. Why is she so distant all of a sudden, Danny asked himself as he slowly walked around the desk area? He bent down to check something on the floor. I have to try again, he said slowly standing up. I have to ask her again. Maybe she was scared? But of what? Of me? As Danny bent down he noticed a glint of silver out of the corner of his eye. He bent down and picked up the piece of cardboard and looked at it.

"What did you find?" Lindsay asked walking into the room.

"Looks like the corner edge of a business card," he said with a frown. He held it closer to the light and looked at the silver logo before him. "Ever seen that?"

"Nope," Lindsay said firmly. "Looks foreign."

"Everything about this guy is foreign," Danny sighed. "What did you find?"

"Cufflinks that apparently have the same marking," she said holding up the piece of silver for Danny to examine. He brought the piece of jewelry near the edge of the card and sure enough they matched. "I'll check on the logo database back at the lab and see what I can find."

"Probably a house brand," Danny said firmly. "Something tells me this guy is not your average Joe the Plumber kinda guy."

"Yeah but what does he stand to gain from killing Jenkins?"

"And Lemieux, if it was him? Probably a substantial cut," Danny said as he put the two pieces of evidence in a plastic bag and then into their case to take back to the lab. "I mean why else would you risk a killing on unfamiliar ground."

"Maybe he thought he wouldn't get caught?" Lindsay suggested.

"He started a fight in the men's room. I mean if it wasn't me, anyone could have walked in and stopped it," Danny said. "Would he have attacked them too?"

"Maybe he doesn't like cops?" Lindsay offered.

"Yeah maybe," Danny said slowly.

"But look at it the other way no one could have walked in and he could have killed him and just walked away," Lindsay said slowly. "Which really begs the question about why he went into the kitchen and asked the staff to serve that drink? I mean surely he must have known he would be ID'd sooner or later."

"Maybe he thought no one in this town is that smart. He obviously didn't know Carl Evans or he would have thought twice about what he did," Danny said with a smile that always made Lindsay go weak in her knees. In fact as she stood closer to him and for the longer period of time she was aware of his manly scent starting to play little games with her already weakening senses.

She leaned in a bit closer as Danny still held the card in his hand. "And _why was _Carl Evans murdered?" She whispered, almost in his ear.

Danny felt Lindsay's body start to lightly press against his and felt his body temperature starting to rise. Her words tickled his ear and her soft breath made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Maybe the killer just picked the wrong guy," Danny suggested, not moving from his spot. "Maybe he wanted a distraction to throw us off."

"Maybe he knew who he was killing," Lindsay said, her lips inches from his ear.

Danny turned sharply and nearly knocked her over. He quickly reached out and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back up from stumbling; inches from his face. "Sorry," he said softly as he gently let go of her. "I…"

"Me too," Lindsay said in a dead whisper as she finally gained her footing and stepped back a bit. "I guess I should finish up," she said turning mechanically around and heading back to the other room; her heart rapidly beating.

Danny watched her go and cursed his clumsiness. Now she'll really think I was trying to come on to her, Danny cursed himself inside. Now she'll not go out with me for sure. He felt his heart start to slow again to normal speed and took a deep breath. What is she afraid of? I like her, Danny said inside. I thought I made that clear. Maybe I should be a bit more forceful. Maybe I was too forceful. Maybe she felt that I asked her out too soon. But I can't help it, he told himself. I just want to be with her all the time. That's how you get to know someone right? How will I ever know if she feels the same way unless I ask her out again? Would she say yes? Danny's mind raced with statements and questions for which he had no answer and no solutions.

Lindsay finally made it back to the bedroom and leaned against the wall. She could still feel the warmth from Danny's hand on her body and sighed. Why am I so afraid to let myself show emotion to him? I mean I feel so much inside, why can't I express it? I know I have to protect myself but man I just want to be with him, she said sadly as she slowly walked back to the bedside table. And if I keep pushing him away, will he still want to come back? Might there be a chance he'll stop coming back altogether? She knew that was more than a possibility; it was most likely the reality. Can I take the chance and not get hurt? I tried it once before with him, she said inside. I said yes to the dinner. What would happen if I did say yes again? But I blew him off for tonight. Will he even want to ask again? So many troubling unanswered questions tumbled around inside her brain as she turned back to the evidence before her. Questions with no easy answers and no simple solutions.

XXXXXXXX

"You know if you'd rather stay here and re…" Mac started as they slowly walked to the locker room to get their stuff and head to The Plaza Hotel

Stella stopped them and turned to Mac with a soft smile. "Mac why do you still feel like it was your fault?" She asked softly.

"Stella I know he hurt you," he said forcing the words from his mouth. "I know you're in pain but won't admit it. Like when you sat down or went to cross your legs and decided not to," he said softly, looking down.

"You noticed that?" Stella asked in surprise.

"I noticed your pain because _I_ turned you away," he said slowly looking back up at her. "How can you expect me to feel anything but guilty?"

"Because you saved me from the worst," she said softly. "You stopped him before he could go all the way. That's what really counts."

"But he hurt you still so much," he said reaching out a hand and gently caressing the side of her face that wasn't bruised or swollen. "The nurse told me what else and I just…" he started but felt a sob coming up and choked it back. "I just feel responsible."

"Mac I…"

"Please just let me wallow in my guilt?" He asked with a smile.

"I will not," she said firmly.

"Why can't I ever win an argument with you?" He asked with a small frown.

"Because I'm a woman," she said with a wink.

Mac shook he head and she smiled more to which he did also. "And I didn't ask you out because I felt sorry or pity for you," he said seriously. "I wanted to know if you would have dinner with me on a social level away from work and all that so that we might get to know each other better."

Stella heard the words but still continued to stare at him as if he had just said he was going to live on the moon. Did he just say he wants to see me again on a social level and not out of pity? "You do?" She asked softly.

"Well that is if you want to," he said. "The reception wasn't really fair because we never got to talk and…"

"I'd love to," she said with a smile.

"Really?" Mac asked, to which she lightly laughed. "Why?"

"Because I want to get to know you better on a non-working level," she said seriously.

"You do?" He asked again in stunned shock to which she just smiled and nodded her head yes. "That's great. But I guess it'll have to be later?"

"Later," Stella echoed. "Let's go have some fun at our new crime scene."

"I love it when a woman says that to me," Mac smiled as they both turned and headed for the locker room.

XXXXXXXX

Sid continued to finish up with Carl Evans body and then turned back to the computer before him. He tapped into the Governments vast database on chemicals and put in the first key word: Acetaldehyde.

The returned information was quite detailed but not exactly what he had in mind. "I need to where this is still being manufactured," he muttered to himself. He typed in the second two compounds but again came up empty. "I don't need to know their consistency I need to know where they came from!" He spat at the computer, not realizing he had an audience.

"I've tried that," Hawkes said coming into the room. "But they don't actually talk back."

"Funny," Sid said with a frown.

"I was checking if Mac was here. I found some information for him on the dead guys," he said playing with the folder in his hands. "What are you working on?"

"Trying to find the where in the world these chemicals are still active?" Sid said turning back to his computer screen.

"That I can probably help you with," Hawkes said pushing Sid out of his chair and sitting down. "Watch a pro," he boasted.

Sid just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "_Young people_."

XXXXXXXX

Hans turned his rental car away from the hotel and headed for the CSI lab. "That's where I'll find you White Knight," he said bitterly. "This all would have gone smoothly if you hadn't decided to interfere. Now I'll just have to make you sorry you did. I wonder if you work with Mr. Police Officer? Danny, right?"

"WHAT!" Hans snapped at Ryan Ziegler as he answered his phone. "Yes…flight arranged…just one more thing to take care..."

"No mistakes," Ryan shot back. "Leave Kamani's body and get back here. We still have two more targets to take down."

"But if I leave him…" Hans hissed.

"Then they'll all be sorry…just watch your ass! We'll get that certificate, but I need you here."

Hans hung up the phone but inside his anger was boiling. He needed to teach his nemesis a lesson. He finally reached the crime lab to see Mac and Stella walking out. "My two favorite people," he said with an evil smile. "Sorry my dear," he said as his eyes transfixed on Stella. "But my attention this time is to your protector."

He waited for them to pull away and enter traffic before he decided to do the same. He followed at a discreet distance and frowned when he saw where they eventually ended. "Man word travels fast in this town!" He spat.

"I'm betting the airport will be covered too," he said in disdain. He waited until they entered before he grabbed something from the passenger seat and exited his own car. "Thankfully I have my own transportation out of this country _already_ arranged," he mused silently.

XXXXXXXX

"Well looks like there was a bit of a fight here," Stella said as they entered the Plaza hotel suite of Sumar Kamani. "Why was he here?"

"Hotel registry said he was here for a business meeting," Mac said as he read the slip that the hotel receptionist had given him upon request. "I wonder if he kept it?"

"Perhaps this was it," Stella said dryly.

"I'll call Hawkes and se…" Mac started as his phone rang. "Mac."

"It's me," Sullivan said. "I'm at the airport. No one matching Hans description or name has checked into any flight desk or counter. But he still could have left the country before we set up a block. We are checking the passenger manifests that headed out of here en route to Germany or Europe near that area. Could take awhile."

"He could also still be here then," Mac said grimly.

"Well I'm going to leave men here and we have alerted airport security. If he checks in we'll know," Sullivan explained. "But I just got a call from the mayor's office so that's where I'm heading."

"Have fun," Mac teased.

"Loads," Sullivan said as he hung up.

Mac dialed Hawkes and watched Stella as he waited for an answer. How can she not expect me to continue to feel guilty? He asked himself a few times. I see her pain and know it's because I turned her away. I… he started as Hawkes's voice came to life over the phone.

"Hey what's up?" Hawkes said.

"Sheldon I need you to run a search on someone for us," Mac said.

"Sure but before I do I was able to find some very interesting information on his Hans Staangard fellow you asked me about."

"Like what?" Mac asked.

"Well for one thing that he was once ex-Interpol. This guy has training in all kinds of weapons and fighting techniques. Very impressive awards too. Apparently he was disavowed for lack of a better term and was asked politely to leave," Hawkes said reading the file before him.

"_Asked to leave_?"

"Well given an ultimatum."

"What kind of ultimatum?" Mac asked.

"To tone down his excessive force during arrests and to stop working on his own agenda or he would be gone. I guess he didn't think there was anything wrong with the way he did things," Hawkes said with a smile. "Didn't play nice with the other children."

"Check with my friend Ian Andrews at Interpol. He should be able to give you more on that."

"Sure thing," Hawkes said.

"Who does he work for now?" Mac asked. "Did it mention the silent partner or another name?"

"Yes Ryan Ziegler," Hawkes sighed.

"And what does he do?"

"No idea. Everything about him was classified to the highest level that even I couldn't break into it. Whoever this guy is he's got some pretty powerful friends."

"That's what worries me," Mac sighed. "Okay find out what you can about Sumar Kamani," Mac said. "I want the report as soon as we get back," he said snapping his phone closed.

Hawkes looked at Sid and sighed, "back to the cubby hole."

"After you finish what you started here," Sid said looking at the jumble of code on the screen before him.

"Oh yeah right," Hawkes said with a sheepish grin as he slowly turned the chair back to the computer. "It's just so hard being a genius," he mused to which Sid just huffed and rolled his eyes.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Danny, come and take a look at this," Lindsay called out from the bedroom.

Danny quickly bagged the small gold fleck he found and walked into the room to find half her body under the bed. He smiled as he stared at her ass and felt his cheeks flush as he continued to look. "Is this a peep show?"

"If you are smiling I will personally wipe it from your face," her voice came from under the bed. "Now get under here and look at this," she snapped.

Danny laughed as he walked around to the opposite side and bent down.

"No you have to be here beside me," she said firmly.

Danny got back up and walked around to the side she was on and knelt down and bent himself under the bed. "Now what is so…" he started as he brought his flashlight and shone it on the place she was looking at. His eyes widened as he looked up on what was an extra blade to a special knife.

"Who on earth would tape a blade like that under a bed in their hotel room?"

"A murderer who doesn't want to be caught and thinks no one will look under here," she said with a smile.

"Which begs the question, why are _you_ under here?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Don't even ask," Lindsay said firmly.

"Oh you are not going to get away with not telling me this," Danny teased.

"Look, just get the blade okay," she said feeling herself getting a bit flustered.

Danny reached up and gently pried the blade away from the mattress frame. He reached to his side and grabbed a plastic bag and gently wrapped the blade before either one of them could cut themselves.

"Now if this is the same kind of blade what was used to murder Carl Evans…" Lindsay started.

"Then Hans Staangard can stand trial in the US for murder and possibly receive the death penalty," Danny finished.

"Yeah but do you think he's stupid enough to still be here in the US? Especially now that Evan's death is on the front page of the paper?"

"Men do stupid things," Danny said in a low husky tone. "Especially when under duress. Like me."

"Danny?" Lindsay asked softly.

"I uh wasn't trying to come on to you back there," Danny started. "You know grabbing you and all. I was just trying to make sure you didn't fall and…"

"Danny its okay," Lindsay said gently touching his hand. "I wasn't thinking that yo…" she started as they heard a loud voice talking to them.

They quickly pulled themselves out from under the bed and looked up at the wondering face of the hotel manager. "Am I uh interrupting something?" He asked quickly.

"Uh no," Danny said sheepishly as he and Lindsay quickly stood up. "Everything okay?"

"Yes there were just a few questions I had to ask about what happened."

"I'll help you with that," Danny said looking at Lindsay with a smile. "We can talk later?" He asked softly.

"Sure," she said watching him and the manager exit the room. Why do you have such an effect on me Danny, she asked herself?

XXXXXXXX

"Well only faint traces of green saliva," Stella said with a frown.

"We need to know for sure. I'll call Sid and have him get ready to do a _quickie_ on Mr. Kamani," Mac said pulling out his phone.

"Be sure to use _those words_," Stella winked. She got up and left the main room and headed into the bathroom. Once there a piece of silver caught her eye. She picked up the cufflink in her hands and studied it. She didn't recognize the emblem and decided to bag it and check on it later.

"What did you find?" Mac asked walking into the room.

"A cufflink," she said holding up the bag for him to see. "What did Sid say?"

"Well he said Sheldon is helping him find the places those chemical ingredients are still active. So far nothing local."

"So if it is Europe then that would be strong evidence that Hans Staangard is responsible for the killing," she said slowly.

"But it still doesn't explain why. Other than money, what is the motivating factor?" Mac asked. "Someone this talented would be interested in something more than money."

"The love of the kill?" Stella asked.

"That's probably part of it. But I'm willing to bet his offer contains something extra. We just need to find out what," Mac said.

"Well I guess if we found the out the location the chemicals were being bought from we could then start to put together this puzzle."

"We still might end up with a trip to Europe," he said with a smile.

"Hope springs eternal," she said dryly.

Mac was about to say something more when the one of the busboys came into the room and made his presence known. "Can I help you?" Mac asked.

"I have a message for a Detective Mac Taylor?" The young boy said.

"Who from?" Mac asked.

"Hotel security, they said you might want to come and check something out in their office," he said handing Mac the slip of paper. "Has to do with the case?"

Mac looked at the room number and then back up at Stella. "This could take awhile," he said with a frown.

"I'll wait," she said with a smile. "If you are going to be a long time call me and let me know."

"Deal," he said turning away. "You have your gun with you right?" He asked seriously.

"And I know how to use it," she said with a smile. "I'll be fine. Just go and get that taken care of."

"Right," Mac said as he turned and left the quiet room. He hated to leave her by herself especially with Hans still on the loose. "Can you stay here a bit longer?" He asked the police Officer who was still outside.

"Sure thing," he said with a smile. "As long as you need."

"Just stay with her," Mac directed. "Don't leave her alone or let her go anywhere alone."

Mac headed for the elevator and felt a small uneasiness starting to develop. I think I am becoming paranoid he said inside. He looked at the number B and pressed the button for the basement and waited as the elevator slowly made its way down to the bottom floor. He got out and stood in the dead quiet hallway. "Hello?" He called out softly; drawing his gun. He started to the right and came upon a locked door. "That's odd," he said as he walked to the second one. Sure enough there was a sign that said security on it. Mac pushed the door open and stared into the dark empty room. "Is this a joke?" He asked angrily as he reached for his phone to call Stella.

"Yes on you White Knight," Hans said from behind.

Mac turned only to be met in the side of the face with something hard. It struck him on his left temple sending his body the ground and into unconscious darkness. "Now we have some fun," he said looking down at Mac. He pulled the phony security tag off the door and dragged Mac's body into the dark room. He closed and locked the door and turned on the light. He dragged Mac's body to the lone wooden chair in the middle of the room and hauled him up into it.

"Time to give you a little bit of a warning," Hans said meanly. "Something right up _my_ alley."

XXXXXXXX

"Well that was fun," Danny said dryly as he walked back to join Lindsay.

"What did he want?" Lindsay asked as she packed up their stuff to get ready to go.

"He wanted to know if we would personally say a few nice words about The Plaza so that the other patrons wouldn't be scared away."

"A few nice words?" Lindsay smiled.

"Can you believe it? He wanted to make sure that since there was police involvement with one of the guests that it was a closed incident," Danny sighed. "What things money does to a person. Ready to go?"

They rode back to the lab in tormented silence each afraid to take the discussion to the next level. Afraid that once they did they might not be able to turn back.

"I'll take these things and get started on them," Lindsay said to Danny.

"I'll check with Sheldon and see what he's found," Danny said turning away.

Lindsay watched him leave and felt a certain sadness starting to set over her. I have to remedy this before I push him completely away. But what can I do? She entered her lab and set the small pieces of findings on the table before her.

Danny entered Sid's lab to find both Hawkes and Sid hunched over the computer. "You guys on eHarmony trying to get a date?" He teased.

"As if. We found some more interesting things on Mr. Kamani as Mac requested," Hawkes said.

"And those chemical ingredients," Sid added.

"I'll save Kamani for Mac. What did you find out about the chemicals?" Danny asked with interest.

"Okay but its good reading," Hawkes said shaking his head slowly.

"Okay fine, what is so great about Mr. Kamani?" Danny asked in a huff.

"Besides the name change he and Jenkins and Lemieux could be the same man. Lives alone, no heir, divorced, wife died, financial giant and has named a secret partner to look after his estate in the case of his untimely death," Hawkes said to Danny.

"Okay so this case is getting more and more serious as each body drops. I just hope this is the last."

XXXXXXXX

Ryan Ziegler looked at the list before him and smiled. "Three down, two to go. Stewart and Takai your days too are numbered. No one on earth will be able to prevent _your _deaths. And when that happens _I will be king of the world_!"

XXXXXXXX

"There is more," Hawkes said handing the first file to Danny.

"I need to show this to Mac," Danny said looking back at Hawkes. "Now what about the chemicals?" Danny asked.

"Okay already," he smiled at his friend. "Well all three have officially been discontinued by the major commercial players because of all the death dealing toxins they contain. However there is still one small place on earth Stadtprozelten."

"Where on earth is that?" Danny asked incredulously.

"Germany," Hawkes said firmly.

"Never heard of it," Danny insisted.

"Well you need a map and a magnifying glass to find it. It's the smallest place in Germany."

"What does the report say about it?" Danny asked.

"Well before it was a small town now it's hardly recognizable and nearly impossible to find on a map. I think you have to be invited to actually visit. There are no more buildings and very little people. But," he said with a pause looking up at Danny, "if you were to go there today you would find a small factory that produces these three chemicals," he said handing Danny the file.

"What kind of lab?" Danny asked looking down at the evidence before him.

"Little shop of horrors," Sid mumbled.

"Who is in charge of this lab?" Danny asked.

"The same man in charge of this chemical weapon," Sid said firmly as he held up a sample of the green liquid.

"Find him we find our murderer," Danny said to them. "I'm willing to bet it's the secret partner."

Danny looked from Sid to Hawkes and then back at the file in his hands. "I have to tell the others," he said turning to leave.

XXXXXXXX

Mac slowly felt his world coming back to him.

"Rise and shine White Knight," Hans taunted in a low voice.

Mac shook himself fully awake only to find himself still surrounded by thick darkness. He tried to open his eyes but found them covered with a heavy dark cloth tied tightly behind his head. His hands were bound firmly behind his back and behind the wooden chair he was trapped to. He felt cool air hitting his chest and knew his shirt was open and his mid-section exposed.

"You are a very busy man," Hans said as he slowly circled him.

"We have met already haven't we?" Mac said angrily as he tugged on the rope that bound his wrists firmly together.

"You're the genius," Hans sneered. "You figure it out."

"I'm willing to bet you're the man that displayed his rudeness to us in the lobby of the reception. What, they didn't teach you manners in the barn in which you were raised?" Mac mocked. Much to his dismay he received a hard backhand to the left side of his face. His head jerked to the right but he firmly turned it back, not wanting to show his captor any fear or weakness.

"We are very alike you know," Hans said slowly. "We would both do whatever it takes to finish the job before we go home for the day."

"Except at the end of _my day _the bodies I look at aren't dead because _I_ killed them," Mac said firmly to which he only received another hard blow but this time to the right side of his face. His head jerked to the left but he firmly pushed it back refusing to display the fear that was now starting to build.

"I know you're afraid of me White Knight," Hans whispered in his ear.

"I'm not afraid of you," Mac said calmly, trying to stop the small beads of fear starting to develop on his brow.

"Yes you are," Hans said leaning in closer, his breath on Mac's bruised cheek. "I can smell your fear. Soon I will taste it."

"What you smell is the familiar stink of a coward that gives in to his anger and let's his emotions dictate his future. That would be you," Mac said firmly. Hans meanly backhanded his left cheek again this time drawing a faint amount of blood.

"I guess my emotions do get the better of me some time," Hans said standing back up. He yanked on the knot on the back of Mac's blindfold and jerked his head painfully back. "Like when I pleasured your girlfriend," he said with a mean laugh. "I definitely wasn't in full control then."

"Pig," Mac said softly.

"That I am," Hans said proudly. "Have you had her yet?" Hans taunted with an evil laugh. "I mean that woman could give a man more pleasure than he could ever imagine," he said loudly.

"You leave her alone," Mac said under his breath. He knew Hans was trying to find his weakness by taunting him in various ways, however it now appeared as if he found one of Mac's quite easily. He knew that anyone could torture him in any way for information and he'd never give it, but when it came to Stella, the woman he was slowly falling in love with it was another story. He felt anger and hatred starting to grow as Hans continued to talk about her in twisted ways. Emotions he told himself long ago to bury and never go looking for them. Now he feared they would betray him to his captor.

"I've had her. Not all the way, at least not _yet_," Hans continued his evil taunt. He let go of the blindfold and continued to slowly circle Mac. "Smelt so…womanly," he sighed happily. "Especially when I got her nice and warm."

"Stop talking about…"

"She's very soft you know. And I don't mean her skin. I mean her most prized possession. Soft and warm and just ripe for the taking. And I did. Did she tell you?" Hans laughed.

"Leave her alone!" Mac yelled.

"Well well White Knight I can I see that your calm exterior is easily penetrated," Hans said in a low taunting voice. "Very interesting."

"What do you want from me?" Mac asked, trying to calm his now rapidly beating heart.

"She moaned for me. Has she ever moaned for you," Hans said in his ear. Mac sharply turned his face in hopes of at least hitting his captor but Hans quickly moved his face to the other side. "Over and over again." Mac whipped his head around the other way but again found only air. "My hands were like skilled instruments," he smiled back in the left ear. "Did she show you the damage they did?" He laughed in the right ear.

Mac felt his heart start to race as he was forced to live the ugly events that caused Stella the pain she was in now. He could picture her helpless before Hans as he raped her with his hands over and over again, hurting and groping her in an evil way, ripping her soft flesh. He tried to shake her screams for help from his memory but as Hans continued his evil monologue they grew louder. But before Mac could say a word to make him stop Hans viciously punched him in the gut with a nasty pair of brass knuckles.

Mac felt his body lurch forward only to have his captor grab a handful of hair and jerk him back up. Mac tried to straighten himself back up but only received his second blow to the same spot in his mid-section. He felt his eyes water under the heavy material as his body jerked on the wooden chair. Hans again grabbed a handful of hair and pulled him back up. Mac heaved heavy ragged breaths as his pain-wracked body sagged to one side.

"Why…are you…doing this…" Mac wheezed.

"Let me tell you," Hans whispered in his ear.

XXXXXXXX

Stella continued to work on Kamani's room, checking her watch periodically. "He should have been back by now," she mused as she slowly pushed herself to her knees, bagging the last piece of evidence. "Okay take this body straight to Sid Hammerback," she told the assistant coroner. "Tell him to put a rush on it."

"Yes ma'am," the young man said turning to leave.

Stella looked around the empty room and then to the young police Officer standing in the doorway.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"I think so," she said reaching for her phone. She quickly dialed Mac's number only to get a dead signal. "Must not work in here," she said with a frown. "I need to make one stop at reception and find out where hotel security is," she said walking up to him. "Feel like accompanying me?"

"That's my job," the officer said warmly. Stella started to feel a certain uneasiness settling upon her. Something inside of her was telling her that things were just not right. "But what is it?" She mused.

"Ma'am?" The young police Officer asked; referring to her one person conversation.

"Sorry," she said looking up at him with a sheepish smile. "Occupational hazard."

She turned her attention back to the panel as the floors counted down to the Lobby. Once the elevator doors opened she felt the feeling hit her stronger. She rushed to the front desk and asked for the clerk on duty. She looked at the young man before her and knew it wasn't the same as the one who delivered the message to Mac. "One of your bellman just delivered a message to my partner Mac Taylor for him to go to hotel security. Can you please tell me where that his?" Stella asked anxiously.

"First of all Ted is the only bellman on duty. Has been for the past two hours," the lady said firmly. "And secondly I will need some ID if I am to tell _you_ where security is," she said looking at Stella and then at the police Officer behind her. Stella quickly pulled her police ID and showed it to the stuffy woman before her.

"Where is it?" Stella snapped.

"_Second floor_, office number 2A," she said in a huff.

Stella turned and rushed for the stairs and did not stop running until she was standing before 2A. She banged on the door to which she received a quick response. The security manager opened the door and she looked past him into the empty room behind him. Stella pushed past him and stood at the rows of TV screens before her but found no trace Mac was there.

"When did Mac Taylor leave here?" She asked, turning around to the two men behind her.

"Who?" The man asked with a frown. "I have been here all by myself for the past 10 minutes and before that I was with my partner. I haven't seen anyone," he said in confusion. "My partner Ben was here about 10 minutes ago. He can attest to my telling the truth."

Stella stared at them with a look of dread as she felt the color slowly drain from her face. "Where's Mac?" She asked softly.

XXXXXXXX

Mac's head hung forward, blood flowing from his nose and lips. Bruises donned either side of his face as well as small cuts. His breathing was ragged thanks to the numerous hits from the metal instrument and he was sure a few of the cracked ribs were poking into things they shouldn't. Blood slowly seeped from the cuts on his chest and his arms were straining against his tight bonds just to keep himself upright.

He kept asking his captor what he wanted but all received each time was a blow to a part of his body. _Stella, help me_, his mind tried to call out. _Please help me._

Another hit.

XXXXXXXX

"We have to find him," Stella said quickly; her anxiety growing. "Check the surrounding rooms," she said to the police Officer. She turned back to the hotel security manager, "any one looking like this," she said holding up a picture of Mac, "enter the parking lot recently? By any exit?"

The man studied Mac's picture and frowned. "Sorry the only people my camera's have shown downstairs was a family and two guys in shipping and receiving," the said as Stella's eyes widened at the last statement. "But they were both African-American."

"He has to still be here then," she said in a whisper.

XXXXXXXX

Lindsay studied the edges of the blade before her under the bright light and brought her fingertips along its jagged edge. "If Carl Evans neck has these same marks then we can tie this guy Hans to his killing," she mused. She put the blade away to check with Sid and turned her attention to the silver cufflink. She picked it up and looked carefully at the logo. She looked at the symbol very closely and frowned. "RZ?" She muttered. She picked up the knife and headed for Sid. I have to know if this matches Carl Evans, she said inside.

XXXXXXXX

Danny reached back to Lindsay's lab to find it empty. "That's odd," he said as he stood in the empty silence. He walked over to her table and looked down at the cufflink she was examining. "Where on earth did she go?"

XXXXXXXX

Lindsay entered Sid's lab to find him and Hawkes still hunched over the computer. "Trying to find a date?" She teased Hawkes.

He turned to Lindsay and rolled his eyes. "Danny, tell you to say that. What's up?"

"Actually Sid I need you to examine this blade," she said handing it to him. "And see if it matches the one that killed Carl Evans," she said looking at the body beside them.

Sid looked at the strange markings and sighed. "Looks familiar. I'll have this back to you right away."

"Where's Danny?" Lindsay asked.

"He took the files and left. I assumed he was on his way to find you," Sid said as he walked over to the body of Carl Evans.

"Great," Lindsay said turning to leave. She reached her lab to find Danny looking at the cufflink on her table. She watched him for a few seconds with a smile on her face before walking up to him.

"Did you find this logo?" He asked not looking up.

"How on earth did you know it was me?" Lindsay asked in surprise.

"I just know," he said looking up at her with a smile.

"Oh," she said sitting down next to him. "And no I haven't found that logo. I just took the blade to Sid so he could cross-reference it with the cuts on Carl Evans and see if we have a winner. What did you find out?"

"Lots," he said holding up the file. "I found out this guy Kamani matches the profiles of the first two murder victims exactly. Hawkes found a name that matches the initials on the business card and the cuff links and is going to check with Interpol to try to find the name of the silent partner and see if it's a match. I also found out where our chemical weapon is being made."

"Where?"

"Stadtprozelten," he said with a smile.

"Where on earth is that?" Lindsay asked, echoing the same words he said earlier.

"Germany. I also think that our silent partner is the man who runs the lab that is there. It says the owner and Director is unnamed but I'm willing to bet we find the name of the man who hired Hans to kill those men we'll find…"

"The man who is responsible for the weapon that killed those men," she finished.

"So our three men, that belong to a financial club with this silent partner as boss and he wants to kill them and get their money?" Lindsay asked.

"Could be. But for what reason? Just to get richer? And why make the chemical weapon? Why not just kill them the old fashioned way. A chemical weapon can be traceable?"

"Perhaps he's introducing it to the black market to the highest bidder and this is his demonstration. His customers benefit and so does he. Plus he has the money to pay for his expensive hit man and keep his lab running."

"Wow that's good," Danny teased. "But how on earth will we find out the real identity of this guy in time to stop him from fulfilling whatever plan he has for this weapon?" Danny asked.

"A trip to Germany," Lindsay suggested.

"An extra lab worker?" Danny asked with a smile. "Like me?"

"What else does the report say?" Lindsay asked; quickly dismissing the thought that Danny might actually have to go undercover into danger.

"Well all the scientists are male and you don't go there without an invitation," he said with a smile.

"All male? Kinda chauvinistic don't you think?" She asked with a frown.

"Forget chauvinistic, what do they do on Friday nights?" Danny asked with a frown to which Lindsay laughed. They sat for a few more minutes in the silence looking at the file before Danny broke the silence once again.

"Speaking of doing things," he said softly. He looked up at her with a look of anticipation and felt his body heat start to slowly rise. You can do this Danny, he told himself firmly. Just ask!

Lindsay studied Danny's handsome face and felt her heart start to race a bit. Just being close to him makes me feel giddy, she said inside. I think I should explain about Jenny before he asks. I need to set things right. Just apologize!

"Lindsay I know you are busy tonight but I was wondering if maybe you wou…"

"Danny I need to tell you something first," Lindsay said quickly as the same time.

"Okay," Danny said slowly. Here it comes he said inside, another rejection.

Okay Lindsay, she told herself. Try to make this right, tell him you really like him and want to go out with him. "Danny I…" she started only to have one of the other lab tech's barge into the room. "Lindsay urgent phone call," he said before he turned to leave.

"Urgent?" She said as she quickly pushed herself up. "I'll be right back okay?"

"Sure," Danny said trying to hide his growing disappointment. He watched her leave and the grabbed the guy who have the message. "Hey Tony was it a woman?"

"No some guy," he said with a smile. "Sounded young and happy."

XXXXXXXX

"So White Knight, ready to bow to me yet?" Hans taunted Mac who sat limp in the chair he was still tied to. His body starting to fade in and out of consciousness.

"What...do you…want from...me?" Mac whispered in anguish. He tried to raise his head but felt the pain shooting up to his brain and decided to let it hang in front of him like it already was.

Hans looked at his watch and knew he had to get to the private plane that was waiting for him.

"To give you this small warning," Hans hissed in his ear. "If we do meet again you and your friends will pay with your lives."

"Will we…meet…again?" Mac wheezed.

"That depends," Hans said slowly.

"On what?" Mac asked softly, his body starting to finally slip in and out of unconsciousness.

"On how smart you really are," Hans said pulling out his knife. He pressed it against Mac's bruised cheek and pushed the tip into the soft flesh. "Want another scar? One more visible?" He taunted; referring to the scar over Mac's heart.

Mac felt the blade enter and felt his eyes start to water even more. Tiny rivets of blood started to form and seep into the bruises and cuts already on his face.

"So if you are a smart man you'll forget I even exist and go about your life like you have in the past," he said drawing a small line, a blood trail following.

"But if you are a stupid man," he said pushing the knife in deeper, causing Mac to cry out. "You'll really pay!" Hans hissed as he made a deep cut. Mac yelled out in agony as his body finally succumbed to the darkness of tormented defeat and he went limp in his captor's hands. "Or you could just end it all right here."

Hans wiped the blood off the knife and rubbed it around in his fingers and smiled. Then he brought it to his lips, took a taste and laughed. "Now I taste your fear."

"So long White Knight, I guess the next time we meet will be in hell!"

He quickly headed for the door, turned and looked at Mac's slumped body one last time and turned off the light. "Say hello to Lady Stella for me," his evil words echoed as he sealed Mac's body in the dark tomb and locked the door. He checked the hallway around him before heading for the emergency exit. The only exit he knew had no camera. He quickly made his way backup stairs and exited the front lobby and headed for his car, whistling happily. "I guess my work is done here."

XXXXXXXX

Sid studied the body of Sumar Kamani before him and frowned. "Another heart attack," he said reading the chart. He started into his autopsy and when he opened the chest cavity he stopped. "Black scarring," he whispered. "We have another one," he said looking up at the door. "This is was no accident. This man was murdered also. Who's next?" Sid reached for the phone and dialed the number to Danny's room, only to find it busy.

XXXXXXXX

"So can I go yet or what?" Flack asked in an annoyed tone. He watched the doctor before him as he sat up in his bed. "I feel fine. What is the reason I'm still here?"

The doctor showed him the picture of the recent CAT scan. "See this _little_ dot?" He said sarcastically. "This is your brain. See this _big _dot? This is the bump on your brain. So until that big dot is smaller then the little dot you are not going anywhere," he said firmly. "So lie back and make yourself comfortable."

"But I'm leaving tomorrow not matter what," Flack said firmly. The doctor looked to him to protest.

"I carry a gun remember?" Flack said sarcastically.

"Which you don't have on you," the young doctor countered.

"You can still do a lot of harm without one," Flack smiled as he flexed one of his bare mussels.

"You can go tomorrow," the doctor said with a sigh as he turned and left. "Why do I bother?"

Flack laughed to himself as he dialed Danny's lab number.

"Hey man how are you feeling?" Danny asked his friend.

"Bored," Flack groaned. "Dr. Jekell is keeping me overnight again," he sighed to which Danny just laughed. "What's going on?"

"Plenty. So get your ass back here," Danny frowned. "We really need your help."

"How did it go with you and Lindsay?" Flack asked.

"Oh man I went to ask her out again but I think she is going to just blow me off," Danny said sadly. "She says she has a date with her friend Jenny tonight but some guy just called and still on the phone with him."

"Could be nothing," Flack said. "Give her the benefit of the doubt."

"He sounded young and happy," Danny told him bitterly.

"Danny just let it pass. Don't go and…"

"I have to go," Danny said hanging up on Flack.

"Don't go and listen to her phone call," Flack continued to the dead phone. "He's not going to listen right?" He asked into the empty room as a pretty nurse walked in.

"Mr. Flack, are you okay?" She asked in a soft tone as she neared his bed.

Flack eyed her with a large smile. "Actually I need someone to rub my back for a bit. It's really starting to hurt," he said with a fake frown.

"That I can do," she said willingly; smiling at the handsome man before her.

Flack leaned himself forward and closed his eyes as the woman started her massage. "Are you on night duty?" He asked her.

"Yes I am why?" She asked with a soft frown.

"I think I will enjoy my stay overnight," he said in a soft tone as large smile crossed his face.

XXXXXXXX

Danny turned his gaze back to the room Lindsay was in on the phone. He knew better than to walk over to her and listen but he just needed to know what this was all about. A guy? Young and happy? He neared the room and stood in the doorway and listened. Part of him knew it was wrong, but the other half insisted on knowing.

"Listen Lindsay," Bill her _mechanic_ said into the phone. "This part has to be flown in from Japan."

"Bill! This is why you called me at work?" Lindsay asked; her back to Danny.

"I need your approval to order it."

"You have my approval," Lindsay said firmly. "Is that all?"

"No I need you to come and sign the form authorizing me to order it," Bill said with a sigh. "Is tonight okay?"

"Of course it'll be tonight," Lindsay said firmly. "I can't pass this up right?"

"Not unless you want your car to work," Bill said. "Oh yeah and I found that car deck toy you were looking for?"

"You did?" Lindsay asked happily. "I can't believe it."

"Found it in Canada of all places," Bill laughed. "I really think you'll like it."

"Oh man you're a doll. I love it!" Lindsay said with smile. "You are the best!"

Danny heard her words and felt her heart sink. I guess I don't need to ask the reason why she won't go out with me.

"Okay so I'll see you tonight Bill and we'll go from there," Lindsay said as she hung up the phone. She turned and looked at Danny, standing in the doorway with a hurt look on his face.

"I thought you were with Jenny tonight?" He asked softly as he stood before her with a crushed expression. "Who is Bill?"

"Danny I…" Lindsay started.

"If you weren't interested why didn't you just say so?" Danny asked in a defeated tone. "We're both adults. Or is that what you were going to say? Forget it?"

"You don't underst…" Lindsay tried again. No please don't let this happen, her mind yelled at her as she stared at his sad face.

"Sorry I bothered," he said turning to leave.

"Danny, please wait," Lindsay said quickly. "Let me exp…"

"I guess this is what it's like when your hopes are crushed," he said turning his back to her. "Just forget about it Lindsay," he said disappearing from her view.

"Danny no," Lindsay said in a dead whisper as she felt the room slowly cave in on her. She rushed to the entrance to find the hallway quiet and empty. "Danny, come back," she whispered in sorrow.

XXXXXXXX

"Was there ever another security room here?" Stella asked in frustration to the security manager.

"Basement why?" He asked with a frown.

Stella didn't give him an answer but turned and rushed for the stairs.

"But it hasn't been used in years…" he called out to her as the door slammed closed behind her. She reached the downstairs and stood in the quiet hallway. She heard a noise and quickly drew her gun. "Mac?" She called out softly.

No answer, just dead stillness and the pounding from her beating heart, making the halls echo.

"Mac!" She tried a bit more firmly. No answer.

She slowly started to walk to the end of the hallway, checking the first door. She found the room dark and empty. "Mac? Are you down here?" She called out.

Still no answer. Her heart started to beat a bit faster that Mac might now be in the hands of their enemy. An enemy they never saw until it was too late; an enemy would wanted them all dead. She tried the second room only to find it a shabby storage closet. She felt her frustration starting to grow at not being able to find him. She came to the third and final door to find it locked.

"Why is this one locked?" She asked herself as she tried to pull the door open again. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed hotel security.

"Do you have a key that unlocks the old security room?" She asked in a panic.

"Yes why?"

"Just get down here and open this door," she demanded. Remain calm, she commanded herself, he might not even be in here. The few minutes that it took for the security manger to arrive felt like a tormented eternity to Stella. Her phone dialled secruity but not Mac. Why? She frantically paced back and forth aiming her gun at every little sound and whisper she heard. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could hear faint evil laughter but dismissed it as her mind playing tricks not knowing it was a madman's laughter as he drove towards his waiting chariot. "MAC!" She banged on the door. Silence.

"Finally," she said in haste as hotel security walked up with the key in his hand.

He pushed the key into the door and slowly turned the handle.

Stella pushed the door open and felt along the wall for a light. She flipped it on and then caught her breath as she stared into the middle of the room in horror and shock.

"Mac?" She asked as her breath caught in her throat making it hard for her to breathe. "Oh god Mac…" she started as she forced herself to walk closer to him. Each step seemed to feel like a painful effort and it seemed to take forever to reach him.

His hands were still bound tightly behind his back, behind the chair. The blindfold was still in place. His head hung limply in front and blood dripped from his nose and mouth, his cell phone lay beside him on the floor, crushed. His gun…missing. His shirt was open and there were heavy cuts and bruises mixed with blood and dirt from the beating he obviously sustained.

She felt tears starting to fall from her eyes and run silently down her cheeks as she gently bent down beside him and looked up at his bruised and bleeding face.

"Mac no," she said in a soft sob as the security manager called for an ambulance. "Oh please no."

She lifted her trembling hand into the air towards his neck to feel for a pulse. "Oh god no," she said looking at the man beside her. "NO!" She yelled out as she collapsed to the floor at his feet, sobbing. "He can't be dead."


	6. No Rest for the Weary

**Title: Liquid Death  
Chapter 6 … No Rest for the Weary**

Stella felt her body gasping for more air as she lay on the floor crying while the hotel security manager gently untied Mac's wrists and carefully took the blindfold off his face and lowered him down to her. Stella looked up at the manager who stared back at her with a sad face.

"I'm sorry," the manager said to her.

"He can't…be dead," she said finally pulling herself back to reality and pushing herself to her knees and gently pulling Mac into her arms. She carefully laid him on the floor beside her and put her ear to his mouth.

_Nothing._

"Mac you have to try…" Stella sobbed as she breathed into his mouth.

_Nothing._

"Breath…damn…you!" Stella yelled in sad anger as she gently pushed on his bruised chest. She bent down and breathed air into his mouth.

"Mac please," she begged as she tried again. "You have to…you can't…die…"

"I think he's dead," the manager said softly.

"He's not…dead…he…can't die," she said angrily wiping tears away. "Fight damn you!" She yelled at Mac's closed eyes. "Please…fight…" she begged as she touched his lips with hers. "You never backed down from a fight!"

"I think…" the man behind her started only to be stopped by a slight heave offered up by Mac.

"Mac?" Stella asked in disbelief. She quickly put her fingers to his neck and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt a faint beat. "Oh thank god," she said happily as she looked up at the manager. "He's alive," she lightly cried.

"Ambulance is on its way," he said firmly. "Who did this?" Hotel Security asked softly.

"A madman," she whispered as she looked back down at Mac. She quickly took off her jacket and covered his bruised chest. "Mac?" She asked softly. She grabbed a cloth from her purse and lightly dabbed the cut on his cheek. "Mac…stay with me," she whispered in anguish.

Stella? Mac's mind called out in the darkness. Yes it was her voice calling him, guiding him back to the light. Stella! There it was again, her strong voice telling him to fight. He finally felt air pumped back into his bruised lungs and took a small but important breath, showing her he was not leaving her yet. He slowly opened his eyes and squinted up at her.

"Ste…" he started in a soft whisper. "I…" he started to lightly cough putting strain on his chest.

"Shhh it's me Mac," Stella said in a light sob. "Please hold on," she said firmly. "You have to hold on."

"Tired…" he whispered.

"I know you're tired, but you have to tell yourself to hang on. Can you do that?" She asked hurriedly. "Can you stay with me?"

Mac slowly nodded his head yes as his eyes finally focused on her beautiful face. Her eyes were red and wet and he knew something had happened. Did she think I was dead, he asked himself?

"Sorry," Mac mumbled. Then as he finally came back to reality, he felt all the pain starting to course through his body. Pain his cruel attacker had inflicted. He felt searing burning pain in his chest and breathing was an effort. His head throbbed as well as his face he knew the deep cut to be. His limbs were tired and just lay at his side but he felt warmth coming from Stella's body onto his. She won't let me die, he told himself. I'm safe.

"Just please try to hold on okay?" Stella said forcing a weak smile as she held his limp hand. She watched the hotel manager as he picked up his broken phone and handed the pieces to her. "Put it in there," she said directing him to her bag. She gently rubbed his hand as he closed his eyes once again. "Mac, please stay with me," she said forcing his eyes to flutter open once again.

"So…tired…" he repeated.

"I know you're tired, but you have to stay with me okay? You can sleep later," she said softly. She bent down and tenderly brushed his lips with hers. "Please don't leave me," she whispered to him. Mac winced as his cut lips expanded under his small smile.

"Never…" Mac managed as he closed his eyes again.

"Mac you ha…" she started as she heard heavy footsteps rushing their way. In a matter of minutes the room was filled with EMS personnel attending to Mac. Stella slowly stood up as two of the paramedics attended to Mac first on the floor and then after gently lifting him to the stretcher they finished getting him ready for transport.

"I'm coming too," Stella insisted as she followed nervously after the paramedics as they exited the room. "I'll be back for our truck," she said to the manager.

"I'll bring it," the young officer called out to her. "Call me when you have a minute," he called after Stella. Stella felt her heart beating rapidly as Mac was loaded into the ambulance and she got in after him. She sat down beside him and watched as his chest slowly moved up and down. She felt a few more tears starting to come as she looked at his bruised face with the oxygen mask firmly fixed to it to help him breathe. "I swear we'll find him Mac," Stella vowed in a low tone as she held his hand in hers. "And he will pay for what he's done to us."

They finally reached the hospital and Stella watched helplessly as Mac was wheeled into the ER and the doors hissed shut in front of her. She stood on wobbly legs and watched as a busy team of doctors and nurses worked to get him stabilized.

"You have to live Mac," she whispered. "You just have to be okay."

XXXXXXXX

Hans drove towards the airport smiling to himself. "That will teach them all to mess with me!"

XXXXXXXX

Sid took the final results from the Kamani autopsy in his hands and headed for Mac's office. Once there he looked around the stillness and frowned.

"Who are you looking for?" Lab Tech Ross asked in a loud tone.

"Shesh!" Sid said turning around in a start. "Can't you make some noise when you walk?"

"Sorry," Ross said sheepishly. "What's up?"

"Looking for Mac. Seems we have another body to add to our list of green deaths," Sid stated firmly.

XXXXXXXX

Danny turned and hurried out of the lab. I knew it would come to this, he told himself, not hearing Lindsay's voice calling him from behind. He knew he had work to do but with the way he was feeling he just had to get some air and clear his head. He reached his truck as Lindsay reached the hallway.

"Danny!" She called out as she rushed towards him.

"Lindsay," Hawkes said firmly as he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Let go," she said in a panic as she ran to the door. She stopped in the entranceway as she watched the black Truck pull away from the lot and slowly drive down the street and disappear around the corner. "Damn it!" She cursed turning back to Hawkes who just looked back at her with a puzzled expression.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," she sighed, "and everything. What is it?"

"I found out some interesting stuff on this Kamani guy Mac was asking about."

"Who?" Lindsay asked with a frown as she stared miserably out the door. "How can I work when I don't know where he went," she moaned as she turned and walked to the locker room.

Hawkes watched her go with a puzzled expression on his face as he turned back to his computer. He was about to get up again when the computer started to beep, letting him know the search he requested was over.

Lindsay stormed up to her locker and grabbed her jacket. "Why are you so damn stubborn!" She cursed at the nametag on Danny's locker. She slammed hers shut and rushed to Hawkes's room. "Where did he go?" She demanded.

Hawkes looked up at her in surprise. "Pardon?"

"Danny, when he's mad where does he like to go?"

Hawkes looked at her with a sheepish grin. "No way. I'm not telling. He'd kill me."

"I'll do the job for him if you don't tell me," Lindsay insisted.

"Take it easy, shesh," Hawkes said putting up his hands in defense. "Roger's park," he said in a soft tone.

"What? That's a child's playground," she said quickly.

"I know but he likes to go there. Something about reminding him of his childhood," Hawkes said with a frown. "The good part."

"Thanks," Lindsay said turning and rushing outside. She quickly got into the other truck and raced to the park to find Danny. I have to make this right, she said inside. I don't want to lose him to a stupid misunderstanding. She pushed the truck faster towards the park knowing darkness was now starting to set upon them.

Danny reached the park and stopped the truck. He slowly got out and walked to the swings like he usually did and sat down on one of them and started to slowly sway back and forth. "Why did I think that someone like her would be interested in someone like me?" Danny asked himself in sorrow. "She probably made a bet with Sheldon," he said miserably. "That's the only reason she said yes to the reception. Why else would she be so happy to go with me one minute and then ignore me the next?" Danny got up walked over to another favorite spot away from the truck and sat down facing a small brook, unaware of the truck that just pulled up.

Lindsay pulled up to the park and looked frantically around for Danny. When she saw no sight of him her heart began to race at the thought that something might have happened to him again. She quickly exited the truck and walked up to the set of swings one of which was still slowly swaying and stood and listened. She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice the three punks walk up behind her out of the shadows. Lindsay felt a tap on her back and quickly turned around. "Danny?"

"Hey baby…" one of the punks started.

"What do you want?" Lindsay asked quickly.

"Just to talk," the other one smiled.

"Maybe more," the other one said with a hungry stare.

Lindsay started to back away as the three slowly encircled her. "Now look guys I'm a cop so let's not have any trouble okay?" Lindsay said firmly.

"Show us your ID, _cop_!" One of them tautened.

Lindsay slowly reached into her pocket and went for her gun instead of her ID. However as she did so one of the punks hit her on the back of the leg. Lindsay cried out as she fell to one knee.

"What the?" Danny said turning back to the other part of the playground behind the trees.

"Come on baby let's have some fun," one of them said giving her fake smooches as he pushed her face towards her.

"Get away from me," she said as the rushed her.

"Yeah right," one of them said loudly as they tackled her from behind and pinned her arms to her body.

"Help me!" Lindsay called out a she wrestled with the man holding her.

"No one around but us baby," another said moving in to kiss her.

"HELP! DANNY!"

"Lindsay?" Danny said as he picked himself up from his spot and headed towards her cries. He saw them all on the ground on top of her and felt anger mix with adrenaline and then immediately fill his bloodstream. He grabbed at the first punk and roughly pulled him away; punching him in the gut. The second kid looked up at him in surprise and tried to punch him. Lindsay however used the distraction to attack the one before her and quickly brought her leg up and kicked him meanly in the groin. The kid cried out and fell to the ground. Danny grabbed his gun and fired a shot into the air, bringing them all to a halt.

Lindsay looked up at Danny and felt relief and guilt immediately start to come over her.

"Now what the hell is going on?" Danny demanded in anger. The other kid picked himself up and stood before him with a pain-filled face.

"We were just having some fun," one of them moaned.

"Wanna have some fun with me?" Danny asked firmly.

Danny heard another noise behind him but when he turned to see what it was he was pushed down from behind by one of the kids and they all scattered into the darkness.

"Lindsay," Danny said as he picked himself up and quickly rushed to help her stand up. "Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"I am now…thanks for coming to my rescue," she said putting her gun away. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he said firmly as he put his own gun away. He studied her face with a hurt expression. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Danny I need to talk to you," she insisted.

He turned away from her and slowly walked back to the swings. "Why are you here?" He asked stonily as he plunked himself back down on one of the swings and started to swing back and forth.

Lindsay walked up to him and stood in front of him stopping him. "Danny I need to talk to you now," she said firmly.

"I think you said enough," he said not looking up.

"Danny, please look at me," Lindsay begged in a small voice.

"Lindsay you don't have to explain your personal life to me," he said firmly, trying to hide the sadness in his voice. "Look Lindsay I'm glad you're okay but…I just need to be alone for a bit?" He said softly as he looked past her.

Lindsay stood in front of him, not letting him pass. "I'm not going to let you leave until you hear me out," she said firmly.

"Lindsay I just don't nee…" Danny started as her cell phone rang.

"What!" Lindsay snapped into the phone. "Bill? Oh man this is a really bad time," she said looking at Danny's crushed face. "I…"

"I'll leave you two alone," he said pushing past her and heading for the truck.

"Bill I'll be in there tomorrow," Lindsay said closing her phone. She turned back to Danny as he closed the door to the truck and started it up. "Nice try Messer," she said hurrying to hers. "But you can't run away from me this time."

Danny backed the truck up and started for home with Lindsay right behind him. "Why is she doing this to me?" He asked himself miserably. Then he saw her turn off and felt his heart sink even deeper into sorrow than it already was.

Lindsay quickly turned her truck at the nearest convenience store and hurried inside. She spied the exact thing she wanted to take to Danny's and was back inside her truck in no time.

Danny reached home and let himself inside. He flipped the light switch and headed for the kitchen to pour himself a drink. He heard a soft knock and knew it had to be Lindsay. Who else would be calling this late? "Does she not take a hint?" He moaned as he walked to the door. "I don't want to know how happy she is with _Bill_!" Danny opened the door and looked in surprise as Lindsay stood before him with her gun drawn.

"What the hell?" Danny asked quickly.

"This is my insurance," she said nodding to her gun.

"For what?" Danny asked with a frown.

"So that you can't get away before I explain things to you," she said firmly. "Now move inside before I lose my nerve."

Danny turned and walked into his living room. He was about to turn around when Lindsay stuck the gun in his back. "Don't."

"Uh what's going on?" He asked in fear.

"Put your hands behind your back," she demanded.

"Pardon?" Danny asked in surprise.

"You heard me," she said pulling out her cuffs. "Now."

Danny quickly put his hands behind his back only to have Lindsay cuff them in place. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked as she guided him to the couch and made him sit down. Lindsay moved herself so she was straddling his lap with her legs. She looked at his uncomfortable frown and smiled to herself. She was suddenly filled with a sense of excitement in the knowledge that Danny was now at her mercy and she could do what she wanted with him. Sadly she just wanted to talk. But I'll remember this for next time, she said inside.

"Lindsay I…" Danny started only to have her lean forwards and lightly brush his lips with hers, stopping him in mid-sentence.

"I need to talk to you," she said pulling back slightly. "Please listen," she begged softly.

"Do I have a choice?" He asked with a sigh.

"Not really," she smiled. "Now why were you listening to my call?"

"I…" Danny started now realizing that he was in the wrong.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked firmly.

"Because Tony said it was a guy who sounded happy and I thought…I mean the way you blew me off and…" Danny started. He looked away in a huff. "Look your personal life is your own. You owe me nothing."

"How about the truth?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't care who Bill is," Danny said looking back. "I just hope he makes you happy," he said softly. "You sure sounded happy when you talked to him."

"I was," Lindsay said firmly. "Want to know why?"

"Not really," Danny sighed. "And can you let me go?"

"Not until I make you understand that I want us to work on what we started the night of the reception."

Danny looked at her in surprise. "What?" He asked in shock. "But I thought…I mean I was injured and…it sure seemed…so who the hell is Bill?" He managed in frustration.

"My mechanic," Lindsay said with a smile.

"_Your…mechanic_?" Danny asked weakly, suddenly feeling _very _foolish about eavesdropping.

"Yeah my mechanic," Lindsay said firmly.

"Oh man," Danny said softly.

"Me, sounding happy, was due to the fact that he was able to find a part for my car that I have been looking for for about two years. I was going to see him tonight so I could authorize him to order the part for my car I needed to make it run," she explained. "I'm sick of taking cabs in this town."

With each word Danny felt himself shrinking smaller and smaller. And here I thought she wasn't interested, he said inside. Boy do I feel stupid. "But I thought you didn't like me."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Lindsay asked quickly.

"The past few days you have been so…distant," he said politely. "I mean I understand you being so attentive after the reception…but…I don't know I guess I thought you didn't like me like that."

"The reception was special," Lindsay smiled. "And not just because you were injured. Of course I was more attentive, but I think you would have done the same for me."

"And after that? Why have you been avoiding me except to talk about work?" Danny asked.

"I guess I have been," Lindsay sighed. "But I honestly thought that…" she started as she too looked away. She turned back to him with a pained expression. "I had a good time at the reception but I thought for sure that Sheldon just put you to it and…I mean after it was over I thought…shesh Danny I had to protect myself. I mean you've dated women who look like Mrs. New York! How on earth can I compete with that?"

Danny looked at her in surprise. "You were distant because you thought _I_ didn't like you?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "Had to protect myself right?"

"Here I thought you were doing it because you wanted someone smarter," Danny sighed.

"Than you?" Lindsay asked with a smile. She leaned in close and rested her arms on his muscular chest. "Not possible," she said lightly touching her lips with his.

"And Jenny?" Danny asked weakly.

"I thought you were mov…"

"I was moving too fast?" Danny asked with a frown. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you knew I liked you. Good going there," he said sarcastically. "I don't want to rush you into anything."

"I'm glad to hear that," she smiled. "Forgive me for being so stubborn?" She asked.

"Forgive me for jumping to conclusions?" He asked.

"I guess next time communication is the key right?" She asked softly. She studied the smile on his handsome face as it started to grow and felt herself blush slightly.

"I wasn't going to turn you away you know," he said softly. "These weren't necessary," he said referring to the fact his arms were trapped behind him.

"I know," she said with a wink. "I just wanted to do it."

"Oh I see," Danny said with a frown. "And when are you planning on letting me go?" He asked. He was very aware of the desire for her growing in him as her body continued to press itself against his. The fact that she _could_ have her way with him was making him crazy with anticipation.

"Haven't decided if I have forgiven you yet," she said in mock seriousness. "I mean I might have to punish you some more," she said leaning in close. She gently kissed his lips and smiled. "I don't think you've been a good boy yet."

Danny felt her lips touch his and then pull away. He frowned at the fact he only had a small taste that left him wanting more. He felt himself blush under her comment and then smiled happily when she came back for more. Lindsay's lips hungrily started to devour his, tasting every inch of his warm and inviting mouth. The smell of his cologne only served to heighten her growing desire for him.

"Please let me go so I can have mo…" Danny started as she silenced him with another kiss.

She pulled back and then looked at him with a serious face. "I can only give this right now," she said softly. "I'm sorry."

"Oh man there I go again," he sighed. "It's just that…"

"That what?" Lindsay asked with a frown.

"Just that you make me crazy," he smiled. "I just want…man I want you so much," he said in a husky tone.

"I wish I could give more right now," Lindsay said softly. "I just don't want to rush into anything and then regret it later," she explained.

"What if there were no regrets?" Danny said quickly. He looked at her expression and sighed. "But I will be content with just talking if that's all you could give," he said softly. "Lindsay I don't want to rush you into anything and then have you resent me for it. When you're ready I'll know," he smiled.

"Well we can do more than talk," she said kissing him again. "I just don't want to go all the way just yet," she said softly. "If you want to end it now I'll be okay with that. I will understand."

"Lindsay I want more from you then just casual sex and a one night stand," Danny said firmly. "When I look at you sure I see a beautiful woman that I'd love to go to bed with at night and wake up with in the morning but I want it when you want it also. And when I do get it I will want more than a one-night thing. I want you, all of you! When you're ready I'll know," he smiled. "I care for you Lindsay," he said in a low tone. "And I respect you."

"Thank you," she said happily. "You have no idea how much I wanted to hear that. And I care for you too Danny, I really do. But I too want more than a one-night stand. I'm just not ready to give it yet."

"Besides when it finally does come," he smiled as she moved to kiss him again. "It'll be more than worth the wait."

Lindsay heard his warm words and felt happiness start to flood her. She was so thankful that Danny was understanding but then cursed herself because it made her want him even more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him again.

"So where did you go?" He asked. "I knew that was you following me."

"I stopped at a convenience store," she smiled. "I got some maple walnut ice-cream."

"My favorite!" He said with a happy face. "How did you know?"

"I know," she winked.

"Lindsay I…" Danny started as the phone rang.

"Don't move," she teased.

"Like I could," he moaned as she pushed herself off of him and went to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Lindsay?" Stella's weary voice asked.

"Hi Stella," Lindsay said sheepishly. She looked at Danny and offered a faint smile feeling like a teenager who was just caught once again. "What's up? You sound tired."

"Lindsay I'm at the hospital…." she started.

"Oh no," she said in dread as she remembered the time Mac called Danny and she answered and was given the bad news about Stella. Now she feared the opposite had happened.

"Mac was attacked tonight," she said sadly. "He's in the ER right now."

"What? Is he okay?" Lindsay asked.

"He's alive," Stella said. "But he's pretty beat up."

"We'll be right there," she said hanging up and then looking at Danny with a worried expression. "Mac was attacked."

"What?" Danny asked in shock as he tried to move himself off the chair. "Uh help please?" He asked in a small voice when she just stood there and didn't help him.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"The last time Mac called and caught me here was when Stella was attacked. Now it's…" she started.

"Starting to feel like two kids caught by their parents?" Danny smiled to which she nodded yes.

"What the hell is going on?" Lindsay asked walking up to him.

"Let's go find out," Danny said as Lindsay gently helped him stand up.

"You know I kinda like you like this," she taunted his blushing face as she slowly walked behind him. She leaned in to his ear from behind and whispered, "like you at my mercy."

Danny looked down as he felt himself really turn red and then breathed a sigh of relief when she undid the cuffs. "I'll have to remember this for another time."

"Please do," he said pulling her into his arms. He hugged her tightly and kissed her on the mouth. "And thanks for coming here tonight. Thanks for setting me straight. You're more than worth the wait."

Lindsay felt herself blush all over at his beautiful words. "You're welcome," she smiled as she went for her coat. "Let's go."

"I wonder if they let Flack know," Danny said as he locked the door behind him.

XXXXXXXX

"Uh Mr. Flack," the doctor said as he walked into Flacks' dark room.

Flack scrambled to pull the covers back over him and fumbled for the small bedside light. "Yeah?" He asked with a frown. "What is it?"

"A message from a S…" the hesitant doctor said slowly walking up to his bed. He noticed the slight bulge under the covers beside his body but didn't say a word. "I'll leave it here for you," he said placing it on the table and then turned and hurried back out the room.

Flack smirked to himself as turned back to the warm soft body beside him under the covers. "That was close," he said looking at the pretty young nurse.

"Too close," she said grabbing his neck and pulling his naked muscular body back on top of hers. "Now come here," she demanded in a low tone.

"Yes ma'am," he smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and put his lips on hers. "Probably from Sullivan. I'm sure it can wait," he whispered.

XXXXXXXX

Stella finished talking to Sullivan and went back to her slow pacing in the ER. Dr. Adams walked up to her with a frown on his usually calm looking face. She frowned as the older man approached her and felt her nervousness starting to rise even further. What if he's not okay, she asked herself?

"Dr. Adams," Stella started. "Is he okay?" She asked softly.

"Yes he's going to be fine," Dr. Adams said in a calm voice. "He sustained heavy bruising to his chest and lungs, resulting in a few ribs being broken. One of them punctured the lower left lung, which made breathing tough for him. The trauma on his heart is what caused it to stop for a few seconds," he said then noted her frown. "The paramedics told me you performed CPR?"

"Yes that's right," she said softly. "And the cut on his cheek?"

"Strange serrated edge but we were able to stitch the cut up no problem. He'll have a faint scar but I think it'll just add character," Dr. Adams smiled, making Stella smile and feel some calmness set upon her. "He will have to stay overnight and probably tomorrow also to make sure the surgery for his lung doesn't become undone. His body has been through a lot and properly needs to heal before he puts anymore wear and tear on it."

"Can I see him?" Stella asked with some hesitation.

"Of course," Dr. Adams smiled at her. "We will be moving him to another room to make room in the ER but you can stay with him until he has to be moved," Dr. Adams told her as they walked up to his bed.

"Thanks," Stella said softly. She waited for Dr. Adams to leave before approaching his bedside. He looked paler than he did before but at least the blood was gone from his face and chest. He had a hospital shirt on but it did little to hide the large bandage and the stitching from the lung surgery he underwent. His face was showing the ugly bruises and the stitching on the right was still red and swollen. She felt her eyes immediately water at his stillness and if it wasn't for his chest moving slightly up and down she might have thought he left her for good. She gently pulled a chair close and sat down. When she looked up his eyes were open and he was watching her.

"Hey," she said softly as she leaned forward to talk closer.

Mac cracked a faint smile for her. "Hell of a party," he mumbled.

"Yeah I can see that," she said seriously. "How do you feel?"

"Like I have a Sumo Wrestler sitting on my chest," he said in a low tone to which she smiled.

"Dr. Adams said your left lung was punctured and they had to perform minor surgery to repair it."

"There goes my karaoke lessons," he quipped.

"What happened?" Stella asked taking his hand in hers and holding it gently but firmly.

"I got the phony message and went downstairs," Mac started with a heavy sigh. "The room was empty…dark…I was hit from behind…I came to tied to the chair…" he said stopping with a large frown. "I kept asking him why?"

Stella heard his anguished words and felt hatred starting to develop for the unknown assailant. "Was it Hans?"

"I think so," Mac said softly. "Of course I couldn't see his face, but the things he said about you and his voice…I'm sure it was. I'm sorry."

"Mac what for?" Stella asked in surprise.

"For not…being able…to stop him," he said sadly between breaths. "Should have known."

"How on earth were you to know it would be him?" Stella asked as she gently brought her hand to his left cheek and touched it. "I'm just glad he didn't kill you."

"You saved my life you know," he said firmly. "I was in the dark and you guided me back."

"And I'd do it again if I had to," she said firmly. She looked at his heart monitor and noticed it starting to pick up a bit. "Let's talk about this tomorrow okay? You need to rest."

"Don't go yet," he said softly.

"I promise I'm not going anywhere," she smiled. Mac closed his eyes and sighed while her thoughts went back to the meeting they first had with Hans in the hallway. Mac immediately didn't like him but she just thought it was two jealous males. Perhaps that's all it still is. But could there be more? And where the hell is he now?

XXXXXXXX

"We'll be taking off shortly," the pilot of the small private plane said to Hans.

"Perfect," Hans said sitting down on one of the seats and getting ready for take off. He looked outside to tall the lights of New York and smiled broadly. "What a wonderful time I had in the Big Apple," he laughed. "The death certificate should come to us shortly and then we can finally collect. Kamani should come to fruition as well and then just two more to go."

"Prepare to take off Sir," the pilot said as Hans strapped himself in.

"You guys lose the flight plan?" Hans asked. "Perfect," Hans smiled as he felt the plane start up. He looked outside the window as the ground started to slowly move past him. "Goodbye White Knight. I hope you have a nice time in the afterlife."

XXXXXXXX

Detective Wilson James let out a large sigh as he headed for his dark Crown Victoria behind the JFK airport. He noticed the small plane about to take off and frowned at the markings on it. He grabbed a pair of binoculars from his front seat and caught a glimpse of the initials on the tail before the plane turned.

"RZ?" He said as he closed the door to his police car and headed into the main terminal building. He rushed up to the air traffic control tower and looked for the man he was speaking with earlier.

"Where is that plane going?" Detective James asked quickly as Hans plane headed for the runway.

"Small private planes don't file flight-plans with us," the manager told him. "Different station they report to. Check with…"

"Can you radio them and ask them their destination?" Detective James asked in a hurry. "Or ask their passenger names?"

"By law we cannot do that unless you have a Federal Warrant," the man sighed. "Sorry Sir."

"Damn it," Detective James cursed as he headed for a phone. "Sullivan is going to be pissed it if was him."

XXXXXXXX

"You know I'm really glad we worked this out," Danny said as they drove towards the hospital.

"I heard when you said about dreams being crushed and knew I just couldn't let it wait," Lindsay said firmly. "I'm just sorry you heard it in the first place."

"Lindsay?" Danny started and then stopped.

"Yes?" She asked looking at his nervous face.

"If there had been another…I mean not that it's any of my business but…well what I'm asking is…"

"If there had been another guy would I have told you?" Lindsay finished for him.

"Lindsay you don't own me anything," Danny said quickly. "That would have been your busi…but…"

"I might have," she teased.

"_Might_?" Danny asked weakly. "Man I do it to myself every time don't I?"

"Yup," she lightly laughed.

"So you think Mac's okay?" Danny asked with a sigh.

"Stella just called again and said they were taking him to a private room for the night. She said he had to have some minor surgery but that he's going to be fine."

"Thank goodness," Danny said. "I wonder if it was Hans," he said softly.

"If it was and Stella ever runs into him again I think she'll really kick his ass," Lindsay said with a smile. "Rightly so. I mean if I ever catch him hurting you again he'd be in real trouble."

"I believe that," Danny said firmly. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Lindsay glanced at him once more and smiled. "You think if it was Hans that he's still here?"

"Doubt it," Danny said firmly. "Think he'd be stupid enough to stick around after what he did to Mac, let alone that he might be responsible for Carl Evans death?"

"And who is Kamani?" Lindsay asked.

"Must be the guy they were investig…what guy?" They both asked at once.

"A new crime scene?" Lindsay asked. "I wasn't aware of another case taking their attention also."

"Maybe another mysterious death," Danny concluded. "Maybe they just didn't have time to tell us."

"Or we were already gone," Lindsay added as they pulled into the Emergency parking lot. They both got out and headed into the hospital and up the stairs as Stella had directed them. They reached his room and both stood in the doorway watching Stella sitting beside his bed holding his hand. Stella heard their shuffling and turned to them with a small look of surprise.

"How is he?" Danny asked with a worried face as he looked at the condition of their superior.

"Oh man," Lindsay said in horror. "Who did this?"

"He was blindfolded when I found him," Stella said softly. "But he thinks it might have been Hans."

"Where's Flack?" Danny asked quickly.

"I sent a message up to his room but he might already have been sleeping," she sighed. "Mac just fell asleep," she said with a weary smile. "I'm going to stay here for a bit longer."

"We just wanted to come down and see how he was," Lindsay said softly. "I guess we can come back in the morning."

"Did you talk to Sheldon?" Stella asked.

"I did," Lindsay said. "He said he found some very interesting things about Mr. Kamani? Who is he?"

"We got the call when you two had already left. He apparently died from a heart attack, or so it seemed. I just talked to Sid and he said Kamani's heart had scarring around it just like Jenkins. I want you to pick up his file as well and bring it here," Stella said. "We need to put together a solid fact-list for this case. And then decide what to do from there."

"Will do," Danny said firmly. He looked at his watch and frowned. "Well I guess we should all get some sleep. You sure you don't want a ride home?" He asked Stella.

"No I'm going to stay here for a bit longer. Sullivan just left. He got an urgent call from one of his men at the airport. He'll be joining us in the morning."

"One big happy family," Lindsay said sarcastically.

They stayed for a few minutes more talking to Stella while Mac slept. Finally they turned and headed back outside with the promise to be there first thing in the morning. Danny and Lindsay drove to her place in silence, each thinking about the consequences of this case and how it was starting to take its toll on each of them.

"I guess _I'm_ still in his good books," Lindsay said softly.

"You know speaking of that," Danny started. He looked at her and frowned. "In the park…when I heard you scream I…well I was angry," he said firmly. "When I reached the swings and saw them attacking you I wanted to kill them," he said softly. He stopped the truck in front of her place and shut down the engine. "If anyone ever hurt you Lindsay I think I could kill them."

"Now you know how I feel," she smiled.

"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come by tonight," he said turning to her.

"I'm sorry I scared you back in the park," Lindsay said looking at the sad expression on his face. "And I saw the look you had in the lab. How on earth could I just have let that ride? I'm glad I came over too," she smiled as she took his hand and held it in hers.

"And the um…handcuffs…did you plan…I mean…"

"I always wanted to do that," she teased.

"Y-you did?" Danny stuttered, feeling his face go red.

She gently pulled him to her and kissed his lips. "Especially when I saw you in the towel," she said with a wink.

"Now I'm really blushing," he said looking down. "I guess I should let you go only…" he started.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked.

"I'll uh stop by the lab and get the files. Why don't you swing by Stella's and get her some new clothes," Danny said quickly.

Lindsay heard his statement but inside her heart she knew he wanted to say something else. Something she knew she just wasn't ready to give just yet. She smiled at his thoughtfulness and mentally cursed herself for still being cautious. "You think she'll stay overnight?" Lindsay asked quickly.

"When you care about someone and they were just hurt wouldn't you?" Danny countered.

"I think you're right," she said softly. "Goodnight," she said leaning in to kiss him once more.

Danny however put his arm around her neck and held on while he passionately kissed her warm and inviting lips. He felt the chemical electricity shooting through his body the longer they continued. He knew he would have to stop or he would end up doing something he'd regret. He gently pulled away and smiled warmly at her. "Goodnight," he said in a husky tone. "Sweet dreams."

"That's a given," she whispered back. She pecked him once more on the mouth and then opened the door to leave. Danny watched her until she was inside with the door locked before he turned the truck and headed back for his own home. His smile was still fixed firmly on his face when he reached his place and didn't leave as he headed into bed and turned off the lights. Memories of their warm kiss started to flood his senses once again taking him into sleep with dreams he never thought he'd have with Lindsay. And this is only the beginning, he told himself. All I have to do is play my cards right and this will work, his mind told him. And it is worth the hard work.

Lindsay closed the door and leaned against it until she heard Danny's truck pull away. She sighed happily and then closed her eyes. She had been so nervous about telling Danny how she felt as was relieved he was willing to wait. In truth she wanted nothing more than to strip his clothes off and attack him passionately but he was right. When the time comes it would be more than worth the wait. She got herself undressed and ready for bed and when she too lay down to sleep it was with a smile on her face. She pictured Danny still handcuffed before her and her naughty mind took her into a world of happy dreams.

XXXXXXXX

Ryan Ziegler however was not a happy man. He held a glass of brandy in one hand and a copy of a New York newspaper in the other.

"Fool!" He shouted as he threw the glass against the wall, causing it to spray liquid and glass shards in all different directions. "Clean that up," he said angrily to the maid that hurried in to see what the commotion was.

Ryan continued to read the description of Carl Evans murder and knew by the blade description alone that it must have been Hans work. "He cannot afford another mistake," Ziegler said in a low tone. He walked back to his desk and sat down in the large leather chair in front of the desk itself. He glanced at three pieces of paper before him.

"Lemieux, Jenkins and Kamani," he said with an evil smile. "Gentlemen it really was a pleasure doing business with you." He had taken it upon himself to call the NYPD coroner's office and make sure that Robert Jenkins death certificate would not be held up any longer. Of course his anonymous sizeable donation to the Mayor's office ensured it would be faxed to him within a few hours. "I guess if you want something done you do it _yourself_," he smiled as he retrieved a vile of the deadly green liquid. He looked at his clock and knew that his hitman was already well en route. "Then we can start planning how we can take out our next target," he said with an evil laugh that filled the room. "And with these two there will be on one to stop us! Then the most powerful man in the world...then the world itself!"

XXXXXXXX

Stella felt herself getting sleepier but she refused to leave Mac's side. She pulled up a chair and grabbed a blanket and settled herself into what she thought was at least a semi-comfortable position. She took his hand in hers and held it and watched him sleeping. "I thought I lost you back there," she whispered. Soon however she too closed her eyes and was taken into a world of tormented images.

Mac awoke with warm sunshine hitting his face and chest and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked several times to get himself fully awake and then turned his head to see Stella oddly slumped over in a chair beside him sleeping. True to her word she never left his side as she said. He smiled as he watched her frown a bit but didn't wake up. But once he took her hand back in his he noticed her starting to stir awake. She looked at him and smilied.

"Morning," he said in a lazy voice when she finally opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Morning," she said trying to sit up straight. She winced a bit at the stiffness in her side but knew that was the price she had to pay for staying overnight. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better," he said as he slowly moved the bed so he was sitting up a bit. "You?"

"Funny," she said dryly.

"No I'm serious. How are you feeling?" Mac asked seriously.

"Getting better," she smiled. "Thanks for asking. So I talked to Lindsay and Danny last night. They came by to see you but you were already asleep. They apparently found out some interesting stuff about Kamani and are bringing it over. Dr. Adams said the blade that cut your face was serrated. I called Sid last night and he's going to check the blade that Danny and Lindsay found against the one that cut Carl Evans against the one that cut you," she said softly.

Mac gingerly touched his cheek and sighed. "Think I'll look cool with a scar?" He asked with a frown.

"Yeah," Stella said softly. "At least it doesn't look like it did last night."

There was a moment of silence as they just sat and contemplated the real reason they were sitting in the hospital room instead of his office.

"You know when I first found you…" Stella started. But she quickly stopped as she felt a sob coming upon her.

"Stella you don't have to…" Mac said.

"I thought you were dead," she said looking back up at him. "I didn't feel a pulse and…oh man Mac I really thought you were dead," she said as a single tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek. "I thought I lost you."

"Come here," Mac said shifting slightly in his bed. Stella got up and went and sat beside him. Mac pulled her into his arms and hugged her best he could with his bandaged ribs and healing lungs. "I'm sorry I worried you like that," he said softly as he sat with his arm around her waist.

"I honestly thought he killed you…I collapsed…I…" she whispered as she looked at him. "Is that how you felt when…" she started.

"When I found you? Yes," he said sadly. "I couldn't breath…I couldn't think…well I thought of revenge," he finished firmly.

"So did I," she said looking at him. "You think we'll ever get it?"

"Depends," Mac said.

"On what?"

"On who his next target is and if we can figure it out in time to stop it," he explained.

"Oh man Mac to go up against him would be suicide," Stella said shaking her head no. "What if he's no longer here?"

"Stella no matter where he goes, he'll have to be stopped," he said gently patting her hand. "Thanks again for saving my life."

"A girl does what she can," Stella teased. They broke out into light laughter when Lindsay walked into the room with a suspicious look on her face. Both looked up and quickly pulled their hands apart and sat there slightly blushing, like two teenagers that had just been caught.

She just smiled as she knew in the past few days what it was like to have something growing with a co-worker. "I brought you some new clothes to change into," Lindsay said putting the duffel bag down on the chair. "I figured you'd be here overnight."

"Thanks," Stella smiled as she slowly stood up. "I'll be right back," she said taking the bag and heading into the bathroom. Lindsay sat down in the chair and looked at her boss. "How are you?" She asked in concern.

"Sore," he sighed heavily. "Where's Danny?"

"He stopped at the lab to get the files. Apparently Sheldon found out quite a bit of stuff on Mr. Kamani."

"Well if Sid's report shows he has the same black scarring around his heart then we just added another name to our list," Mac said firmly.

"Then go ahead and add it," Danny said walking into the room. He looked at Lindsay and smiled warmly before continuing. "Sid briefed me before I came here and sure enough Sumar Kamani's heart has the same black markings as Robert Jenkins. He too had the same green twinge to his saliva as Jenkins. The report we got on Lemieux shows that almost the same results. They could all be identical."

"So not only does it cause heart attacks but plays havoc with the salavitic reflex glands," Mac said slowly. "Did he give you a report on the knife?" Mac asked as Stella exited the bathroom looking better than ever. His concentration immediately waned as he watched her slowly walk towards the bed. Even just a glance at her makes my mind turn to goo, Mac smiled inside. He caught her eye and she smiled back, while Danny and Lindsay pretended not to notice the budding romance.

"So what did we find?" Stella asked as she sat down at the foot of Mac's bed.

"I wish Flack were here," Mac said with a frown. And then as if on cue Flack walked into the room, with a broad smile on his face.

"I just got your message this morning," he said trying to hide his grin. "I didn't know how serious it was, sorry." He went over and stood by Danny who winked at him. "Nice _perfume_," Danny whispered.

"Sleep well?" Lindsay teased.

"Very," Flack said with a smile and then a frown as he turned to Mac. "How are you feeling?"

"Worn out just waiting for all of my team to arrive," Mac said making then lightly laugh.

"Okay so the report Sid gave us proves that Lemieux, Jenkins and now Kamani were all murdered with the green liquid. Sid confirmed the traces of chemicals along with a new substance."

"Which is?" Danny asked.

"Apple liqueur."

"_Apple liqueur_?" Lindsay asked in surprise. "Made at the same lab?"

"Who runs that place?" Flack asked quickly. "Betty Crocker from hell?"

XXXXXXXX

Hans walked into Ziegler's office some time later with a smile on his face.

"I wouldn't be smiling too much," Ziegler said angrily. "Have you seen the cover of the New York Times?"

"What about it?" Hans said meanly as he lit his cigar.

"Looks like your handiwork," Ziegler said. "Any more mistakes like this and I won't be able to get them erased!"

"So what?" Hans sneered. "Some politician. Like he probably didn't have a million people who wanted to kill him."

"The serrated Winston buck knife?" Ziegler questioned. "How many of those millions of people can afford one of those?"

"Look…" Hans started.

"I pulled a few strings and was able to secure Jenkins death certificate. Kamani's is also assured to have no problems," Ziegler explained. "Now why did you deem it necessary to kill this Carl Evans?"

"A means to an end," Hans said as he took and puff.

"Were there any more _means to an end_?" Ziegler asked angrily.

"Just some _fun_," Hans smiled meanly.

"Will I hear about it?" Ziegler asked crossly.

"Not if they are smart," Hans replied. "Look we are in Germany they are in New York. The crime lab will have another crime to deal with in a few days and we'll be a distant memory. Trust me they are not thinking about us; much less thinking of pursuing us."

"And if they are?" Ziegler asked. "If they continue to _meddle_? If they think of coming after us?"

"Then I have the perfect trap with which to bait them," Hans said slowly as he pulled out a small box. "And this will ensure the end of their meddling."

"What praytel do you plan to do?" Ziegler asked.

Hans looked at and a wide evil smile started to play across his face. "Something that even _you_ would be proud of," Hans said firmly.

XXXXXXXX

"Sid's report also shows the knife that was used to murder Carl Evans matches the blade that Danny and Lindsay found in Hans Staangard's room which matches the cut on my cheek," Mac said reading a sheet Danny handed him.

"So now we can issue a warrant for his arrest," Stella said firmly.

"Not unless you can get Interpol to serve it," Sullivan said walking into the room. "One of my detective's spotted a small private plane leaving the airport about two hours after you were attacked Mac. Which corresponds with the time it would take anyone to get from the hotel to the airport. Although their flight plans are different than commercial liners they are supposed to file but it seems they got away without listing passengers or destination. However air traffic control thought their destination might be Europe by their direction and fuel consumption. We are checking with the other control tower now."

"So now we'll never get him," Lindsay moaned.

"Well we can still issue a federal warrant and seek the death penalty, forcing Hans to be sent back here to stand trial in the US," Sullivan explained.

"I wonder whose protection we'll come up against?" Flack asked.

"Probably the same one that officially had Robert Jenkins death certificate issued and sent out," Sullivan said to all the surprised faces. "Just got the call this morning. Apparently the mayor himself asked for it. A large private donation made to his next campaign."

"He sent it to the very man protecting the one who murdered his aide," Mac sighed. "How ironic."

"Well irony will be when that man is called back to stand trial. Which judge do you think will acquit him?" Sullivan asked wryly.

"Can't we get your friend at Interpol to serve it?" Lindsay asked.

"Where to?" Mac countered. "We have no idea where this guy lives. Sheldon did a search for the name Staangard in Germany. Care to guess how many he found? If that's even his real name?"

"But if we don't stop him then this stuff could get into the black market," Lindsay started.

"And imagine that stuff in the wrong hands?" Stella mused. "A drink to our new president? The head of the UN? The possibilities are terrifying and endless. The world's terrorists would have free reign and no one would be safe."

"So we have to find where Hans lives?" Flack asked with a frown. "How on earth might we do that?"

"Forget where _he_ lives," Mac replied. "He's just the delivery man. Take him out and there will be another…where is _this stuff_ made? That's what we need to find out and fast. That's what we need to stop."

"We?" Flack questioned. "Stop…him how? He's gone...left New York...the US."

"I have an idea," Danny said slowly. "How about the lab itself?"

"I can't have Interpol send one of their men in on a hunch that we have," Mac said. "Besides if they get wind Interpol is coming you can be sure that stuff will dissapear before any authority arrives."

"Then don't call them," Danny said. Lindsay looked at him and felt a certain feeling of dread setting upon her. Please tell me he's not going to say what I think he's going to say. "I can go." He did, she cursed inside. "Send me in."

"Pardon?" Mac asked.

"Uh Danny?" Lindsay asked in hesitation. Please don't do this, she begged inside. I have a really bad feeling.

"I have read the profile on that lab. The classified one Sheldon managed to hack into. It's all in here," he said showing them the file. "But all the lab workers fit the same profile. Young single men. White. Between the ages of 32 and 38. Now I could just…"

"Danny I can't sanction that and you know it," Mac said firmly.

"If we don't find this guy he could continue killing people with that stuff and never be caught. We have the best information gathered so far to at least try," Danny said firmly. "Besides I think I can guess where he'll be next, or at least his next two targets. He won't be at the lab."

All faces looked at him in anticipation. "Start from the beginning Danny," Mac said as he watched him fumble through the file.

"Right," Danny said sheepishly. "Okay from the beginning," he said taking out the summary sheet Hawkes had made for him.

"About 5 years ago a disavowed Interpol Agent by the name of Hans Staangard assassinated a high official who was not named. Now Sheldon checked with your friend on the Interpol Director who was able to clear Hans of the charge so that he wouldn't be tried for it. The name of that man was Ryan Ziegler."

"RZ," both Lindsay and Stella said at once.

"RZ?" Sullivan said with a frown. "RZ were the initials of the plane that took off. Probably carrying this Hans guy."

"Well Ryan Ziegler apparently is still in good standing at Interpol. Someone else covers his dealings with Hans on the inside. That name Sheldon could not find. This man obviously knows what he's doing," Danny said.

"Or who to pay off," Lindsay added dryly.

"This Director was appointed to oversee business dealings in the black market. Care to guess some of the people on his list?" Danny asked.

"Robert Jenkins?" Mac asked in surprise.

"Actually there were five names that Ian was able to supply to us. Pierre Lemieux, Robert Jenkins, Sumar Kamani, Norman Stewart and Lau Takai. Each of these guys has legitimate businesses that are in fronts for where the source of their real money comes from. Drug trafficking, black market arms sales, biological and chemical warfare and technological espionage."

"So Ziegler watched these guys and what, waited for a moment to have them killed?" Sullivan piped up.

"More like he was probably sent to either arrest or investigate them and then formed this partnership. With numbers such as these it wouldn't be hard to guess his motive," Mac said firmly. "Money can buy anything these days…including loyalty; obviously his."

"But surely there are others that have black market dealings that aren't in the public eye," Stella commented.

"Yeah but each of these guys has the same profile. Vast financial empires with no one to take them over when they die," Mac smiled. "He chose the perfect five. And by killing them with his new chemical weapon he can not only show his 'underworld' partners that this new weapon fakes natural death but that he is also a major league player that won't get caught," Mac explained. "Ziegler hires Staangard to do his dirty work in return for covering his tracks from the inside. Staangard gets a share of the profits and gets to do the work he loves to do. These guys die of a heart attack and everyone walks away clean. Now what they want the black market resources for is another story."

"That is until he made the mistake of killing someone on our turf," Danny smiled.

"Yeah this all sounds very good but do you have any solid proof that Ziegler actually hired Staangard to make the hits?" Sullivan asked. "I mean you can't ask Interpol to issue international warrants on a hunch."

"Where are they all living?" Lindsay asked Danny.

"Well all of them have addresses listed in Germany but their holdings and financial dealings are out of the country where the companies started. Britain, France, India, Japan and the US," Danny answered.

"All leaders around the world and open ports to various black market buyers," Mac frowned.

"So how do you propose to stop them?" Sullivan asked.

"We go after them," Mac said looking at Danny with a frown.

"Mac?" Stella asked in shock.

"How can you be sure you can get into the lab?" Mac asked Danny.

"Sheldon monitored the back channel and apparently there is a job opening," Danny said quickly.

"Convenient," Lindsay said looking at Danny with a frown. And why do I have an uneasy feeling starting to develop, she asked herself?

"What about the other two guys?" Flack asked. "The two left?"

"And what about the mess that is still left here?" Sullivan asked. "I mean we can't up and leave all this hanging."

Mac looked at Stella and sighed. "There is no other way," he said softly. "Ian doesn't know what we do. Besides…I have a feeling that if Ian did know what we do then we wouldn't be having this discussion; he would have brought these guys down long ago. I think this director is keeping Ian at bay. But not us. We can stop this and have a duty to…well the world to try. Right?" He asked Stella as he finished.

"Let's do this," Stella said softly.

"Danny I want you to take that position. Lindsay I know they don't take women in the lab there but if they are producing an authorized liqueur I want to know about it. Sheldon said it was the same location as the lab, an apple orchard or something. Go with Danny to Germany and report on the factory. Get a sample if you can and bring it back here."

Mac then turned to Flack. "Don, I want you to go and warn Lau Takai. I know an Agent in Tokyo that you can use for help. Find Takai and warn him. Tell him what happened to the others. Make him listen and above all get him to limit his dealings with Staangard and Ziegler."

"Wait a sec...you want to go and warn guys who have dealings on the black market?" Sullivan asked incredulously. "You can't arrest them. It's not your turf."

"Ian can arrest them later," Mac replied. "He'll back me on this…no questions asked."

"Will do," Flack said firmly. "This Agent, male or female?" He asked making Danny laugh while Mac just sighed.

"Sullivan I want you to monitor events here. Try to stall Kamani's death certificate if you can. Try to keep the details of Carl Evans death under wraps if you can."

"And what are you going to do?" Sullivan asked.

Mac looked at Stella and smiled. "We are going to London to warn Norman Stewart. Then we'll head to Germany to stop Ryan Ziegler. We stop him, we stop Hans Staangard. We stop them…_we all live happily ever after_."

XXXXXXXX

However, as they all sat and talked about their plan to take Hans down; none would have suspected the small listening device that had been planted on the clothing of Mac Taylor. A small device that heard everything; heard and delivered it to the one man they were hoping to surprise as they planned his takedown. A surprise that would turn into a trap – on all of them!

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews so far! I hope you still like the story…LOTS more to come as the CSI's scatter around the globe!**


	7. Destination: Trouble

**Title: Liquid Death  
Chapter 7 … Destination : Trouble**

Hans leaned back in his chair and listened as the high powered device fed back the information. He balled up his fist and hit the desk. "Damn you White Knight…what will it take to write your obituary!"

"Well you all think you can outsmart me," Hans spat angrily. "I'll show you…I'll show you all!"

XXXXXXXX

After a few more details from Mac, Danny and Lindsay turned and headed out of the room. They walked down the hall a ways in silence before Lindsay spoke up.

"Danny why can't you get one of Interpol's Agents to go into the lab?"

Danny looked at Lindsay and frowned. "You seriously don't think I can do this?"

Lindsay stopped walking and grabbed his arm to stop him also. "Of course I _seriously_ think you can do this. But Danny don't you think it'll be too dangerous. I mean what if Hans has told this guy Ziegler all about you? Or worse, what if he's there waiting?"

"Hans will be busy with the other two targets. I would be more worried for Mac and Don," Danny concluded. "Besides I'll wear dark rimmed glasses or something," he teased. "I'll be fine Lindsay, I grew up in rough streets. I know how to handle myself."

"Danny I never said you couldn't…it's just that…" she started only to turn away from him.

"Just what?" Danny asked softly.

"I just have a bad feeling about you going there okay?" Lindsay admitted with a sad face.

"Kinda like me having a bad feeling about you checking out that orchard all by yourself?" Danny countered. Both of them looked at each other and then smiled. "We'll just have to be extra careful."

"And carry guns," Lindsay smiled. "So when do we leave?"

"Well I have to wait for the details from the lab on the job and…" Danny started as he turned and headed for the stairs.

"Wait a second," Lindsay said quickly. "You mean you already applied for that job? Before Mac said it was okay for you to go?"

"Uh yeah?" Danny said sheepishly.

"What if Mac had said no?" Lindsay asked.

"Then that would have been bad," Danny said lamely. "The point is he didn't," he said, flashing her the smile that always made her flush.

Lindsay looked at Danny and knew arguing further was pointless. "So when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," Danny said with a sigh. "Early. If you want you can spend the night with me…" Danny started.

Lindsay just looked at him with an amused smile.

"I didn't mean it like that," Danny said quickly with a look of horror. "I meant that you could sleep on the couch…I mean we have to get up early and I…I wasn't implying…"

Lindsay leaned over and kissed him on the mouth, stopping him.

"That always seems to work doesn't it," Danny said softly. "Feel free to shut me up anytime."

"Okay," Lindsay said with a wink. They started back towards the stairs; both feeling flushed and wanting more passion that other was willing to give. They reached the truck and headed back to the lab.

"Can I at least buy you dinner?" Danny asked with a frown.

"That I'd like," Lindsay said with a broad smile. "Let me check my mail and…" she said stopping with a look of worry.

"What is it?" Danny asked quickly.

"Well if we are going away tomorrow then I need to see Bill tonight. I have to pay for those car parts. Want to come with me first? And then go to dinner?"

"Love to," Danny said warmly. "Just let me see if my job details have come through."

Danny watched Lindsay walk to her desk and finally felt his heart start to slow. Even the slightest touch from her was enough to make him turn to goo inside. Man I'm sad, he laughed to himself. He turned to his own computer and went to check his email. Sure enough there was a page with the job details on it and a welcome letter from the Director; Joe Riker. "This is going to be interesting," he said reading the letter. "Very interesting."

XXXXXXXX

Flack left the room with Sullivan and heaved a large sigh.

"What's that for? I have to stay behind all the time," Sullivan commented dryly. "I should be the one with the heavy sigh."

"I always get the solo gigs," he sighed. "And with my luck I'll end up with a hundred year old Mr. Meagi…you know the old guy from the Karate Kids movies…as my tour guide."

Sullivan just laughed as they neared the entrance. "Better than being stuck with Sheldon and Sid for the next few days. Alone!"

"Sucks to be you," Flack smiled.

"Thanks," Sullivan said sarcastically.

XXXXXXXX

Stella waited until they had all left before she turned back to Mac with a frown.

"What?" He asked softly.

"England? Are you sure about this? I mean what if we get there and he's on vacation?" Stella asked.

"Actually I have made us an appointment to see him already," Mac smiled.

"I see," she said with another frown. "No help from Ian?"

"Actually Ian doesn't know we are going. In fact he doesn't know about any of this."

"What? What about the Agent in Japan? Who's Flack going to see if it's not an Agent of Ian's?"

"A friend of a friend," Mac smiled.

"Oh man," Stella said easing back in her chair. "Another friend?"

"Another friend," Mac smiled again. "When I talked to Ian he sort of had an idea of what I would be thinking. Trust me Stella, when the time is right I'll call him and…"

"Mac…"

"Look, it's going to be okay. I'm worried about Danny going into that lab."

"Seriously what happens when he do find the man behind Staangard?"

"We stop him," Mac said firmly.

"Stop him how? We have no authority to issue International or Federal arrest warrants," Stella said firmly.

"Well when we do reach that spot then we'll call in Ian," Mac explained.

"He's going to be mighty ticked off you didn't include him from the start," Stella warned.

"Hasn't stopped me before," Mac said with a sheepish smile. "Trust me it will all work out. We'll go to England, talk to Stewart and then head to Germany…"

"To stop an international assassin," Stella finished quickly. "Us and what army?"

"That's where we call in Ian. Trust me this will work…it has to…" his voice trailed off. Mac was about to explain further when Dr. Adams walked into his room. "Afternoon," he said firmly. "I hear you have had quite the party going on in here for most of the day."

"Sorry," Mac said with a fake smile.

"Yeah right," Dr. Adams said raising a brow. "I just need to see how he's doing."

"I'll call Sheldon and let him know what's going on," Stella said leaving the room.

"Got a good lookin' woman there Mac," Dr. Adams said with a smile as they both watched Stella walk down the hall and opened her phone.

"You're right about that," Mac said firmly.

"Now let's see how things are healing," he said closing the curtain around them for privacy.

Stella felt her tension starting to rise as she neared the payphone. London. Mac and I in London. Relax Stella she told herself. It's strictly business, nothing more. She turned and looked at the closed curtain around Mac's bed. Terrible images of what Hans did to him flashed back before her eyes. She pictured Mac sustaining each blow and angrily cursed Hans Staangard for what he did. Now they were going after his targets to warn them before he got there. What could they expect in London? And would they get there before Hans? I wonder what you are up to right now, she said inside. Whatever it is I can bet it's not good.

XXXXXXXX

"So who first? Takai or Stewart?" Hans asked wearily as he sat at Ryan Ziegler's huge ornate dining table. He had two names before him on separate pieces of paper. Lau Takai – Japan and Norman Stewart – London.

"Who indeed," Ziegler smiled. He pointed to a name on the table. "He's harder to get a hold of this time of year. I'll send two of my own men to keep the other busy until you get there."

"Think we'll have any trouble on the inside?" Hans asked with a frown.

"You let me handle the political side of this," Ziegler said leaning back in his chair and smiling at a paper that held the Interpol crest on it's letterhead. He lit his cigar and then raised a small sherry glass, filled with green liquid. "To the American Dream," he said snidely. "Money, power and world domination."

"Now I'll drink to that," Hans said raising his own glass of Apfelkorn. "Here's to the good stuff."

_"May it rot inside our enemies stomachs," _Ziegler laughed as they both downed their non-lethal shot_._

XXXXXXXX

"Hey where you heading?" Hawkes asked Danny.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked trying to play dumb. It didn't work.

"Well I heard you say something about packing and getting up early tomorrow and…"

"You were listening to our conversation in the hallway just now?" Danny asked in shock.

"Yeah," Hawkes said in a 'duh' voice. "Like always."

"We'll have to see about that," Danny sighed.

"So where are _you_ going?" Hawkes asked.

"Sorry can't say," Danny said firmly. "Classified." And before Hawkes could question him further he pushed himself away from his desk and got up. "I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you."

"Classified?" Hawkes asked in confusion as Danny left the room laughing to himself. "Why the hell is it classified? Stella told me everything."

Danny joined Lindsay in the hallway and they walked back outside to the truck. "So what do you feel like?"

"How about something German," she teased.

"Beer and pretzels?" Danny teased back.

"Touché," Lindsay said firmly. "You pick."

"Okay," Danny said with a smile. They first of all stopped in to see Bill and Danny waited while Lindsay went in and got the business squared away with her car. He felt really foolish about being jealous over a man that looked like he was about 50 years old. It took Lindsay only a few minutes to square that away before she was back in the truck and they were on their way.

"So where are we going?" She asked with a frown.

"Surprise," he teased. Danny turned the truck towards a quieter area in town and soon they pulled up in front of a very nice romantic restaurant, overlooking the city.

"You come here before?" Lindsay asked in surprise.

"Confession. This is my first time at a place like this," Danny said sheepishly as he held the door open for her. "I wanted to save this place for us."

"Really?" Lindsay asked softly, feeling herself blush under his comments.

"Really," he said firmly as they walked into the restaurant. They seated themselves at a table and then ordered some drinks. Danny looked at Lindsay and frowned.

"What?" She asked softly.

"I am starting to think that this isn't such a good idea."

"What's not?" She asked in confusion.

"You coming with me to Germany," Danny sighed.

"You're kidding right?" Lindsay asked crossly.

Danny took her hand and held it before she could say something else. "I am not wanting to start an argument," he said quickly. "It's just that…I mean with what happened in the park…and…Lindsay I…I just don't want you to get into trouble when I'm not there to help," he sighed. "Hearing you scream…man it nearly killed me inside…and if you're alone…in that orchard and I can't help…"

Lindsay smiled at him and gently rubbed his hand with her fingers. "You think I'm not worried sick about you going into that lab alone and without backup?" She asked softly. Not to mention the bad feeling I have developing inside, she uttered silently. "Danny you have no idea who you'll be seeing."

"Well not Hans that's for sure, he'll be either in London or Japan," Danny said firmly. "And the head guy doesn't know who I am. Nothing to worry about right?" He said with a smile.

"We don't know that," she sighed. "Hans probably told him."

"I think it will be okay. Besides we won't be there very long," Danny tried to assure her.

I just don't believe that, Lindsay said inside. But she just smiled back and sighed. There would be no way she could convince him not to go. And in truth he _was _the only one who could get into that lab and actually know what they were doing enough to blend in. But I just have this bad feeling something is going to happen, she said inside.

"So what can you tell me about our trip?" Lindsay asked.

"Well Stadtprozelten is about 100 km south of Frankfurt. So we'll fly into their airport and then we'll rent a car and travel there when it's dark. I think there is a bed and breakfast place we'll be able to stay at. If we arrive separately we'll be able to get separate rooms," Danny said quickly. He noticed the small look of anxiety on Lindsay's face and stopped. "What?" He asked softly.

"We could uh…share a room…" she said blushing slightly. "I mean for safety's sake. I just don't want to um be in a room by myself," she finished. Why do I have such trouble saying what I have to when I talk about us in the same room? But she knew the answer even before she asked the question. Danny and the towel image came rushing back into her mind. Oh man, she sighed inwardly. This trip is going to kill me. I'll never be able to stay in the same room as him. "On second thought never mind," she said as their food came.

"Ok-ay," Danny said slowly. He looked at her and frowned and then looked at his food. I'm hoping she's not repelled by me in any way. Maybe my body just doesn't do it for her. Man I'm pathetic, Danny said inside. "I think the lab is in the town and the orchard and fields surround it. But I guess we'll know for sure when we get there."

Lindsay looked at Danny with a feeling of anxiety. But their food came and soon they were talking about other things then what lay ahead for them tomorrow. After dinner Danny slowly drove to Lindsay's place and stopped outside.

"Want to come in for a bit?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Sure," he said with a smile. She led the way into her apartment and closed the door.

"I can't stay too long," Danny said softly as he followed her into the living room. "In fact…" he started as he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her into his waiting embrace. Danny wrapped his strong arms around her waist and held her close.

"Danny I…" Lindsay started only to have his warm lips touch hers, immediately stopping her conversation. Lindsay felt Danny's hungry lips starting to taste hers and felt passion starting to flood every part of her body. She wrapped her arms around his strong back and neck, pulling him in closer. The scent of his cologne was starting to make her imagination run wild.

Danny let Lindsay's perfume tease his senses as he continued to kiss her warm lips and soft face. He felt her fingers playing with his hair and smiled as it sent little shivers down his spine. Her lips continued to kiss his and then he felt her tongue starting to play with the inside of his mouth. "Oh man…" he said in a deep husky voice as he felt himself losing control. If I don't leave now I'll do something I regret. "Lindsay I…" Danny started only to have her gently guide him to the couch and lay down on it. He lowered his body into the soft material with her firm body on top of his. His hands started to gently press her further onto him and the felt the aching of wanting to show her how much he wanted her. How much he was falling in love with her. Love? His brain asked. Yes, he told himself again. But does she feel the same?

Lindsay felt her body temperature starting to rise and knew she was slowly losing control over her will power about not giving in. The way his hands moved over her body and how it pressed up against her made her very well aware of how much he was turned on. She knew her defenses were starting to weaken as she gently moved her lips across his cheek and nestled on one of his ears, lightly tickling one of the lobes.

"Oh man…" Danny moaned again as he felt pleasure shocks sent to his brain by what she was doing. "Lindsay I…" he started and then stopped as he drank in a bit more of her perfume.

Lindsay slowly pushed herself up on his lap and looked down at his body beneath hers. She looked at his smiling face and felt herself blush again. The look he was giving her was one of pure want and desire. "Danny I…" Lindsay started softly.

"I know," he said in a soft tone. "I should go," he said as he slowly moved himself to a sitting position.

"I'm sorry," Lindsay said sadly. She felt tears of anger and frustration starting to well and knew she had only herself to be mad at. She was falling in love with him; there was no denying that fact. But was it real or was it just this intense passion talking? Inside she knew it was real. But does he feel the same way? Yes he's turned on, but does he love me? Might he ever love me? She looked away to hide her pain but he gently took her chin and turned her face back to his.

Danny looked at her wet eyes and frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I…" she started as a single tear escaped and ran down her face.

"Hey don't cry," he said tenderly brushing it away. "I'm not mad."

"I am," Lindsay said firmly. "I want to…but…Danny I…" she said turning away. "I'm afraid."

"Of what?" Danny asked softly.

"Of being hurt."

"So am I," Danny said firmly. "Lindsay that scares me to," he said making her turn back to him. "But that's what falling in love is all about. Being scared and trying new things. That's the only way one will ever know."

Lindsay looked at him with a blank stare. "Love?" She asked softly.

"Yeah," he said with a smile as he took her face in his hands and held in before him. "And we both know it or else we wouldn't be so scared about hurting the other person."

Lindsay slowly nodded her head yes and knew what he was saying was the truth.

"I'll pick you up at 6 am okay?" He said kissing her once more and then standing up.

"Okay," she said softly. She slowly followed him to the door and closed her eyes as he kissed her once more goodnight before heading to the truck and then driving away. Lindsay closed the door and leaned against it, her body still lightly trembling. "Why am I so scared?" She asked herself as she grabbed her duffel bag and started to pack it. "And are we falling in love? If so then…he feels the same…and I…I just turned him away…"

Lindsay cursed herself as she finished packing. She sat on the edge of her bed in her lonely apartment and sighed heavily. "I have to take the chance," she said out loud. "I have to," she said with a smile. "And I know just how to do it."

Danny reached home with a heavy heart. "I know she's afraid," he mused to himself as he started to pack for their trip. "But I am to. I mean I have just as much to lose as she does," he reasoned with himself. He quickly changed into a pair of dark sweatpants but left his shirt off as he wanted to work out a bit before he went to bed. "Have to work off this excess tension somehow," he said sarcastically. He finished packing and then headed into his spare room where he kept among other things a makeshift home gym. But just as he was into his second round of sit-up's the doorbell rang. "Who on earth…" he started as he headed for the door. He pulled it open and the stared at Lindsay in surprise. "Um…I…" Danny started as he just looked at her in confusion. "I was working out…I thought…what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Lindsay asked softly.

"Yeah of course," he said letting her in. As Lindsay walked past him he noticed she had a small overnight bag with her and her large duffel bag. He looked at her with a frown. "Did I miss something?" He asked softly.

She turned to him with a smile, dropped her bags and stepped in very close. "No but I might have," she said softly. He looked at her with a puzzled expression to which she smiled. "I want to take that chance. I don't want to miss another chance," she said softly.

"Y-you do?" Danny asked in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she said firmly. "I am falling in love with you Danny and that really scares me. But I have been running all my life from things that I want. For the first time I want to stop running and start living. I can't promise we won't get hurt but…"

"I won't hurt you Lindsay," Danny said firmly. "Not if you want this as much as I do."

"I do," she said softly.

Danny took her by the hand and gently led her to his bedroom. Once inside she slowly took off her jacket and was about to take off her top when he stopped her. "Let me?" He asked softly. She nodded her head yes and immediately felt her heart start to race. His warm hands slowly lifted her top above her head exposing the lace of her bra. She watched his naked torso flex with each movement and smiled wickedly.

Danny slowly lifted Lindsay's top and felt his desire for her rise immediately. He ran his hands over her soft skin and sighed contentedly. "Are you sure?" He asked in hesitation.

"Yes," she said taking his warm and moving it higher on her chest. It rested just below her right breast, over her heart.  
"It's beating as fast as mine," Danny said softly as he took her hand and placed it on his firm bare chest. He gently moved them backwards onto the bed and pulled her on top of him. He studied her smiling face and brushed some hair behind her ear and smiled.

"What is it?" Lindsay asked.

"You…here…like this…" he sighed. "Almost like a dream…like it's not real…"

"I will be here in the morning," she said firmly.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"Do you want me to be?"

"Without question," he replied. "And every morning after that."

"Let's take it one day at a time," she said. "Okay?"

"Okay," he said with a smile as she lowered herself on top of him and started to plant soft kisses on his bare chest. She let his manly scent play with her desires as she ran her hands over his bare skin. Lindsay felt Danny undo the clasp on her bra and soon was lying bare on his chest.

"I love the feel of you on me," Danny whispered in her ear before he planted a soft kiss on it. "Thank you for giving us this chance."

"Thank you for wanting it as much as me," she smiled. "Show me Danny," she said as she slowly started to unzip her jeans. "Show me how to make love to you."

"I will on one condition," he said slowly.

"What's that?" She asked with a soft frown.

"Show me how to make love to you," he smiled.

Lindsay gently pulled his lips to hers as Danny gently turned them over so he was on top. His hungry lips started to devour her soft flesh his hands just couldn't get enough. The passion she was arousing in him was like nothing he ever felt with a woman before. He had had many women before and no doubt she knew that. Somehow it didn't bother her and that made him want her even more. But what he said was true. She wouldn't be just another one nightstand. He did respect her but now it was something different, coupled with love it was deeper and strong with the hope to only continue and possibly grow. He wanted her with him every morning when he woke up. And if she wanted to take it one day at a time then that was more then he could have hoped for.

Lindsay felt Danny's warm kisses start to move to her neck and lower. What she was feeling was something a bit different than the other men she had been with. Not as many as he and she wondered if her lack of experience would disappoint him. But he told her he wanted more than a simple night of pleasure, which helped cement her decision for coming to see him. But how he was making her feel was more than just a simple chance of pleasure. It was real and beautiful and it was what they both wanted.

Soon their bodies were completely devoid of clothing and the heat coming from them was covering them with a light film of sweat. Danny felt his desire rising further and knew he couldn't wait any longer. "Let me love you," Danny breathed in her ear.

Lindsay felt tiny goose bumps cover her naked body and nodded her head yes. I can sleep on the plane, she said with a happy smile. "Let me love you back," she whispered.

XXXXXXXX

Mac watched Stella as she ate her meal and smiled to himself. She was such a remarkable woman. She was still hurting from what Hans had did to her but right now she was putting on a brave face so that she could be strong for him. I really don't deserve her attention, he said inside. She has been through so much in her life while still trying to maintain her respect in a male dominated profession.

Stella looked up at Mac and smiled. "What?" She asked softly.

"Nothing," he said with a happy shrug. "Just looking."

She felt herself blush and then looked back down. After a few seconds she looked back up and he was smiling once again. "Now you are teasing me," she smiled back.

"I know," he said with a sigh as he leaned back in his bed. "Will you do me a favor?" He asked softly.

"Sure. What is it?"

"I need to get up and walk a bit. Want to come?"

"You sure you can walk?" Stella asked in concern.

"Stella I'm just slightly beaten up," he smiled.

"Slightly?"

"Well I'm not on my death bed."

"Very well then," she said standing up. She grabbed his robe for him and helped him put it on. She let her hand linger over his chest as she felt the thick bandage that held his ribs together and covered the ugly bruises Hans had inflicted. "Do they still hurt?" She asked softly as he covered them with his dark robe.

"When I laugh," he sighed. "But he didn't hurt what won't heal."

Stella smiled at him knowing she said the same words to him. They headed out the door and into the dimly lit corridor. Night had already fallen on New York and the bright lights looked happy and exciting. They walked a bit in silence until they reached a small resting area. Mac walked over to the window and stood and stared outside.

Stella noticed him frown and commented. "I know that look. What's troubling you?"

"Did I do the right thing?" He asked looking at her. "I mean sending the team off to different corners of the earth just to stop Hans Stangaard?"

"You want him stopped right?" Stella asked. "To protect the world from this lethal stuff?"

"Yeah but at what price?" He asked softly.

"Mac I don't underst…" Stella started. "This is more than revenge right? It has to be or otherwise it would be wrong."

"I want him stopped…I don't want that stuff to be in the open market…ever. It's just that.."

"What?" She asked softly.

"I want you to stay here," Mac said firmly.

"Pardon?" Stella asked in surprise.

"There is no need for us to both go. You stay here and I'll just go and meet Stewart. I'll tell him about Hans and then he'll be on his own."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" She asked.

"Stella he hurt you once before and…well what if Hans comes to London? How will I be able to think about warning Stewart and protecting you at the same time?"

"And who's going to protect you?" Stella countered. "As I recall my heart didn't stop after I sustained a beating, not to mention a nice scar as a reminder," she said gently touching his face. "We go together or we don't go at all."

"Stella you…" he started and then quickly turned away, fearing his next words.

Stella looked at him and smiled. He was so sure of himself when it came to forensic matters and details of the job. But in real life is where the real Mac came to bear. The one unsure of himself around people he cared about.

"You are not alone," Stella said softly.

Mac turned to her with a frown. "I just don't want anything more to happen to you."

"And you think it would be easy for me to stay behind and just wonder what if he found you there? Mac you need someone to watch your back. Someone you can trust," she said with a casual shrug. "Couldn't renege now could I?"

"No I guess not," he smiled back. "Thanks."

"So when do we leave?" Stella asked.

"Well I have to be cleared from here first," he said with a sigh.

"What? You want to go tomorrow? Are you sure you're okay?" Stella asked in concern.

"Sadly we don't have time," Mac frowned. "If I wait any longer then…"

"Send Sullivan," she suggested.

"Can't…I can't send the rest of the team and leave myself at home to…"

"But…"

"I'll be fine," Mac insisted. "We'll warn Stewart and then head for Germany…I promise I'll call Ian en route…deal?"

Stella looked at him and knew there would be no arguing. "Okay."

"Besides I'm willing to bet Hans will think I took him at his warning, not to mess in his business. He'll probably surmise that we'll get another case here and stay here…"

"That's not really that comforting," Stella mentioned.

"Stella, we are running out of time. He killed three men in a matter of a week and a bit," Mac sighed. "We just can't afford to wait."

"I know you're right," she smiled. "I just wish there was another way."

""There isn't," Mac told her.

"So what do we do now?" She asked.

"So tonight we'll book our flights and hope for the best."

"Hope for the best," she sighed. "We are going to warn a black market dealer and you think it'll be no big deal…" she said slowly.

"Stella we're not going there to discuss his business dealings."

"I just hope he sees it that way," Stella said dryly.

"Come on let's get back," Mac said with a slight yawn.

She knew the busy day's events were starting to take their toll on him and fatigue was setting in. The walked for a bit more and then finally reached his room. Stella helped him into bed and then stated to gather her things up to leave.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning," Mac said with a hint of disappointment as he watched her getting ready to leave.

"But I can come back a bit later if you'd like."

Mac knew he'd feel selfish for wanting her to stay with him instead of getting some much needed rest. "No you need your rest right now. Besides I'll have you all to myself in a few days," he said with a wink.

Stella felt herself slightly blush at his comments and then put her jacket on. She leaned over his bed and went to kiss him on the cheek. Mac moved his head at the last minute, catching her by surprise and planted a soft kiss on her lips. They felt their union lasting for only a few seconds but the feelings it left were lasting. Stella pulled away and looked at him with a warm smile. "Goodnight," she whispered.

Mac watched her leave with a smile on his face. "Now that was definitely worth the risk," he smiled as he watched her leave. He picked up the phone and left a message with his travel agent. "London," he mused as he leaned back on his pillow. His thoughts then drifted to the three dead bodies that had crossed his morgue. Two were gone…one was still left. If this guy is introducing a new chemical weapon onto the market he must also have an anti-serum available just in case he or his men ingest some of the poison. I wonder if it's being made at the same lab, he asked himself. He had no doubt in his mind that Hans would be either in Japan or London. And if that were the case would Danny be able to get a sample of the poison and its antidote?

He turned his head and looked out into the ever-darkening sky and sighed. His team was going to be concluding their first case not on home turf. Whatever happens to any of them is my responsibility, he said inside. If something happens to one of the team I'm the person held accountable. He knew Ian would be mad when they finally caught up with Ryan Ziegler and then called him in to make the arrest. But there was nothing else he could do.

His mind replayed the words he almost said to Stella back in the hallway. I almost told her I cared for her, he said inside. What would've been her reaction? Would she have laughed and brushed it off as nothing? Or would she have welcomed it and said she felt the same way. _Felt the same way? _His mind laughed at him_. Get a grip, _his mind scolded_. There is no way she feels the same way. She likes you as a friend and respects you as a co-worker and superior, nothing more._ Do I want more? He asked. _Doesn't matter what you want, _his mind reminded him_._ But I do care for her, he said sharply. I can't deny that. _But more than a friend, his inner voice asked?_ 'More than a friend.' Mac pondered those words and then came to a sudden realization. Yes I do care for her more than a friend, he said firmly. _And just what to you plan to do about it, _his mind asked him_?_ Mac leaned back on his pillow and looked back outside. "Tell her," he whispered. "When the time is right."

XXXXXXXX

Danny suddenly awoke from his sleep a few hours later. He felt something beside him and quickly turned on the small bedside light. Lindsay was still there. True to her words she didn't leave when they had finished. He studied her warm naked body and smiled contentedly. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. He closed the light and then lay back down, feeling her snuggle deeper into his warm embrace. The love they had made had been more than a mere expression of passion or desire. It was beautiful and sexual and he hoped it was lasting. His mind still had so many doubts about his not working, especially since he wanted it so.

However their new understanding didn't come without a price. He now knew that because they had shared so intimately with each other they would be forever bonded in a special way. He felt himself frown in the dark because now he had to things to contend with. His job and his feelings for Lindsay. He would now care more, worry more and be scared more that something might happen. He also knew he would be jealous when another man would look at her the same way he did. I guess that's what all couples go through, he said inside. A couple. Is that what we are? It just seemed so natural, their bonding that he didn't know how else to describe it. He felt weariness starting to come upon him and let sleep take him back into his happy dreams of making love to Lindsay once again. And although they hadn't said the words and probably wouldn't for some time he knew in his heart he was already in love with her.

XXXXXXXX

Stella arrived early the next morning before the sun had risen and quietly crept into Mac's room. He was still asleep and she studied the look on his face and smiled. He looked so peaceful and innocent, like a little boy unaware of the harsh reality of why he was really there. She pulled a chair up beside him and sat down. She gently took his hand in hers and held it while she rested. The slow rhythmic movement of his breathing, however, soon had her back asleep once again.

XXXXXXXX

Lindsay awoke sometime later and slowly opened her sleepy eyes. It was just getting light and she knew they both had to get ready to leave. She looked at Danny still asleep and smiled. She knew she was glowing and felt such excitement words could not describe it. The way he made her feel the night before was amazing. She felt such passion and desire and lust it was hard to imagine that was even possible. She studied his peaceful face, how his long dark eyelashes framed his closed eyes and his soft lips slightly parted as he slept. His bare chest slowly moved up and down, flexing softly as it did. She gently nudged him, knowing they had a plane to catch. She lay back down and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

This new union of theirs meant things changed now. Now she would be more worried if he got hurt or was out longer than he should be. The feelings she had now would ensure her jealously whenever another woman flirted with him or looked at him in a wanton way. And what about their new destination? What would await them in Germany? Trouble that's for sure, she surmised inside. She felt nervous anticipation starting to develop as she thought about what me might be walking into. If Hans Stangaard had hurt him before in just a few short minutes what would he do if he had Danny trapped at his mercy? The thought made her fearful and she looked at Danny once more. Please be careful, she begged inside. I can't lose you now. Especially not now.

Lindsay watched slowly wake up and smiled when his eyes finally opened and looked at her.

"Morning," Danny smiled.

"Morning," she smiled back. "Sleep well?"

"Better than well," he said kissing her. "Thanks for the wonderful evening."

"Thank you back," she said kissing him back.

"I was almost afraid I'd wake up and you'd be gone," he said with a concerned frown.

"I was afraid I would be too," she said softly.

"Well I'm glad you're still here," he said grabbing her and pulling her back on top of him. Lindsay lightly laughed as he tickled her naked side. "I love to hear you laugh," Danny teased.

"Oh yeah?" Lindsay said firmly as she grabbed his arm and poked him back.

"H-hey stop th-that," Danny laughed back. After a few minutes of happy laughter and wrestling they both knew they had to get ready to leave. "I'll call Mac if you want to use the bathroom first and get ready."

"Okay," Lindsay said pushing her still naked body out of his warm bed. She let the sight of her linger in his view making his smile grow even wider.

"Not fair to tease a man like me," Danny said quickly. Lindsay just laughed and headed into the bathroom and closed the door. "Either is leaving me here wanting more," he said softly. He grabbed the phone and called the hospital.

XXXXXXXX

Mac heard the phone and quickly opened his eyes. He felt something on his right hand and looked down to see Stella holding it in hers. He picked up the receiver and answered it with a large smile on his face.

"It's Danny…we are getting ready to head to the airport. We have a quick change over in London and then on to Frankfurt…then we get a car and head to Stadtprozelten and find a place to stay. Tomorrow I start at the lab and Lindsay starts looking around."

"Be careful Danny and check in with Sullivan often. He'll be the point man here," Mac explained. "Call and let us know when you are settled. Stella and I head for London later this afternoon. We won't arrive at Heathrow until very early tomorrow. Flack is leaving for Tokyo this morning. Danny, watch your back. This guy is no small player and is playing for keeps. He might not suspect we're coming but just be on the watch."

"Well do boss. And you two be careful as well. It's a good bet he'll catch onto either you or Flack very easily." Danny gave Mac a few more details and then hung up and started to get ready. He pushed himself out of bed just as Lindsay opened the door. She felt herself blush once more as she gazed up on his naked body before her. "Wow," she whispered making him look up at her and blush as well. "Uh…it's your…um turn…" she said lamely.

"Thanks," he smiled at her. He noticed her eyes still devouring every inch of him and felt himself redden further. "I think I need a cold shower," he teased as he walked past her and into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Me too," she said fanning herself.

XXXXXXXX

Mac finished getting dressed and exited the bathroom to see Stella waiting for him with a semi-perplexed look on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"How are you feeling today?" Stella asked warmly.

"A bit stiff and sore but nothing a few days excitement won't cure," he said with a wink. "I'm fine. But thanks for the concern."

"Did you book the tickets?" She asked putting her jacket on.

"Got everything right here," he said pulling out a piece of paper and showing it to her. "Danny and Lindsay have one brief stop in London before continuing on and Flack has a flight across the Pacific."

Stella studied the details on the itinerary before her and felt an excited and fearful anticipation starting to wage war inside of her. Excited at being alone with him in London and fearful that they were also a target of Hans Stangaard. This wasn't going to be a pleasure vacation.

"I'll drop you off at home and I'll pick you…"

"You can always wait," Stella said with a smile. "It doesn't take me long."

"Deal," Mac said warmly. After getting a few more medical instructions from Dr. Adams and some more pills they finally left the hospital. Mac was under strict orders to take it easy but somehow feared that those orders would be broken pretty fast. They chatted casually as they drove to her place and Mac slowly paced her living room while she packed. His thoughts about London and being along with him were playing games with his thoughts and he knew sooner or later they would betray him. But he also knew a professional assassin could be there at the same time. If that were the case then he'd have to spend all his time worrying about the job and her. If Hans had a second chance at Stella he knew he'd do the ugly deed this time. I have to prevent that all costs, he said inside firmly. No matter what.

Sometime later they were off to his place to get his stuff. Stella waited in the kitchen looking at his vast collections of stuff while he packed a bag for himself. She smiled at all the little things he kept but as she walked over to his fridge her eyes fixed themselves on one piece and stopped. It was the picture of them taken the night of the Mayor's reception when they just arrived. Every couple had one taken but she didn't know what happened to theirs.

"Makes me start the day off right," he said softly as he walked up to her.

"I didn't think…I mean…" she tried again. She looked at him with a smile. "Thank you. I thought it was lost."

"No thank you," he said planting a soft on her cheek. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXX

Shortly after talking to Mac, Danny and Lindsay were packed and ready to go. They drove towards the airport in silence each thinking on the new bond that now held them together and how it would affect them in the days to come. They also thought about what to expect in Germany. Sadly each knew the other would be in danger of some sorts, the problem was they didn't know how or from who. And for one of them it would be worse.

"Well here we go," Danny said getting their bags when they had stopped at the Park-N-Fly.

"Here we go," Lindsay whispered as she looked at Danny once more. She tried to erase the still looming doubts in her mind that he was in danger. If only she knew what really lay ahead for both of them.

_**Flight 356 with **__**continuing**__** service to Frankfurt begin boarding at gate 9**_

"That's us," Danny said with a smile. He took Lindsay's hand in his and gently squeezed it. "In a few days this will all be over."

"Yeah for who?"

XXXXXXXX

Flack arrived a few minutes after Danny and Lindsay and got out of the cab. He checked his ticket once more and then headed for the international flight gates. He was told he would meet the Asian Agent at the airport but Mac failed to tell him if it was a man or woman. Great, he said with an inward sigh; first time in Japan and I have a fossil as my guide. But part of him knew that he too was now a target of Hans Stangaard. What could he expect with that? His only run in so far landed him in the hospital. What would be next?

_**Flight 59 with **__**continuing**__** service to Tokyo begin boarding at gate 12**_

"Well here goes nothing," Flack said firmly as he headed for the gate.

XXXXXXXX

Mac and Stella arrived at the airport and after taking their bags walked into the International hangar to check in. After doing so they headed for their gate to wait to board.

"Ever been to London?" Stella asked softly.

"Not in this capacity…first time," he said softly. He looked at her and then took her hand and gently squeezed it. "First time for a lot of things," he said; his mind referring to being alone with her on unfamiliar ground.

_**Flight 697 with **__**direct**__** service to Heathrow begin boarding at gate 5**_

"And so it begins," Mac said firmly as helped her stand up.

"And it will be interesting to see where it all ends," she countered.

XXXXXXXX

Each member sat in their seats thinking about one man – Hans Stangaard. He is out there somewhere and they knew that for sure. However none of them knew where he'd be and who his next target was. They just all knew that each of their lives were in great danger.

XXXXXXXX

Hans looked at the plane itineraries before him and smiled a broad wicked smile. "Here they all come…let the fun begin."

And as the CSI's prepared for a new journey, the room was filled with the wicked laugher of a man who was already one step ahead. A spider, who's web was ready and waiting.


	8. Welcome to my Parlor

**Title: Liquid Death  
Chapter 8 … Welcome to my Parlor**

**A/N: **Okay so I don't mention specific dates or times in the countries. I know that there is obviously time differences so if you want to nit pick please just enjoy the story and give me a break! I have been to all these countries and know what the time zones are but this story is for fun! Thanks!

Flack heard the overhead call announcing their touchdown in Tokyo a few hours later. He readied himself to land and prepared himself to meet his contact. Mac had given him the name of Agent Nakata but that was all. He talked to a Bing who turned out to be an elderly Japanese man who then gave him another name of Chai Nakata, like the tea he surmised. He asked the old man if it was his wife but with his poor English he simply said she would show him to his destination and where Mr. Takai worked.

"Great," Flack sighed. "This should be fun. Some old fossil's _wife_. Mrs. Fossil."

The plane touched down and he slowly walked off the plane and into the large over-crowded terminal and towards the luggage pickup area. With his height he was able to see over most of the people around him and started to look for an elderly woman holding up a sign with his name on it. A few minutes later he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see three small boys standing before him.

"Hi there," he said slowly.

One of the boys handed him a card and a pen. "Sign…pease," he said in broken English.

Flack looked at the picture of George Clooney and smiled. It would take too long to explain why I sorta look like him only I look younger but I am not him. So he simply signed the card and handed it back to the broadly smiling boys and went back to looking for his contact.

"Better than an explanation, right _Mr. Clooney_," said a sultry female voice behind him.

Flack turned around to see a very attractive Japanese woman before him. She was a bit taller than most, with long jet-black hair and bright green eyes. The rest of her was something out of a high fashion magazine right down to the knee high boots that hit just below her short skirt. Wow, he said inside. "Seemed harmless," he smiled; referring to the boys. "Ms…?"

"Nakata," she said extending her hand. "Agent Chai Nakata. And I've been expecting you Detective Flack."

Flack looked at her as a large smile started to cross his face. "You are my guide here?"

"I am," she said firmly.

_Thank you_, he said inwardly.

"Think you can handle a woman telling you what to do for a few days?" She asked with a wink.

"My mother raised me well," he countered. "Let me get my bag," he said turning back to the revolving handler. A few minutes later he finally had his bag and was following her outside and into the busy parking area. "Wow must be rush hour," he noted.

"Rush hour is twice this Detective Flack," she said with a smile. "That's why I'll drive."

"Call me Don," he said firmly. "Sounds less daunting."

"Well…_Don_," she said trying out his name, "my car is parked over here." She let the way to a high performance BMW and opened the door for him.

"So where to first?" He asked after they were inside and already moving.

"When do you see Mr. Takai?" She asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Is this your first time here?"

"Yes it is," he said firmly.

"How about a tour of our city," she said with a smile.

"Thought you'd never ask," he smiled.

Her car pulled into traffic unaware of the car carrying two men watching them intently.

XXXXXXXX

Danny and Lindsay prepared themselves for their quick stopover in London.

"Want to get up for a bit?" Danny asked softly.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind," Lindsay said stretching a bit. Danny noticed her wince slightly and then move to massage her shoulder. He gently pushed her hand away and started to apply some pressure. "A bit sore?"

"Slept funny," she smiled. "But that feels wonderful."

"Good," Danny said gently brushing his lips against the back of her neck. He noticed the elderly couple in the row before them smile, making him slightly blush. They both then stood up and started to walk off with a few others. Danny took Lindsay's hand and held it in his as they walked. He noticed her quick look of surprise but was happy she didn't pull away. He didn't know if it was too soon to be holding hands so openly but he didn't care, the sooner or the better for him.

Lindsay felt the warmth from Danny's hand starting to calm the nervousness that first set upon her at his bold action. She had heard of Danny's aggressive nature towards women but mostly from Hawkes and the other guys. The Danny she was with now was much much different. He was aggressive alright but was so mindful of her needs it was almost scary. Well in truth it was scary. She was still unsure he wouldn't break her heart but like she admitted to him it was time to start taking that chance. They walked around and then decided to head back to the plane for the rest of their flight. They took their seats and prepared to take off once again. After the meal was served Lindsay felt herself getting sleepy and asked for a pillow.

"Here," Danny said taking the pillow and putting it on his shoulder. "You can lean on me," he said with as smile.

"Aren't you tired?" She asked.

"Sort of. But," he said pulling out a set of headphones attached to an Ipod, "I have to brush up on my German."

"Ah," she said with a smile as she nestled against him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Man did you have to wear that perfume?" Danny moaned. Lindsay lightly laughed and closed her eyes, relishing in the knowledge that she was driving him crazy. Lindsay closed her eyes and listened to the steady beating of his heart. It reminded her of the wonderful night before she spent with him. She could still feel the heat they generated as their bodies moved together at one. His hands, she remembered with a smile. His hands made her feel things she never thought possible. His kisses on her body, his touches, even his beautiful words made her think that their union might just last. In no time she was sleeping soundly taken in to a world of untold dreams.

Danny tried to concentrate on what the tape was saying to him but cursed the fact that his mind seemed to wander. Wander back to the night before. The best night of his life, he told himself with a smile, with the hopeful promise of more to come. He closed his eyes and remembered how Lindsay's naked body felt against his, the warm scent of her and how her hands made him crazy. He remembered how her lips touched and teased him and how the night finally culminated in the ultimate expression of what they felt for each other. In a few minutes he too was sleep, taken into the same world as she.

But a certain passenger raised his head and looked at Danny and Lindsay and narrowed his eyes angrily before looking back down.

XXXXXXXX

"How are you feeling?" Stella asked with concern as they enjoyed their flight.

"Back's a bit sore and so are my ribs but otherwise I'll be okay until we get back," Mac said with a smile. "How about you?"

"Better every day," she said looking down. "It doesn't hurt so much when I sit down and…" she stopped and looked back up at him. "Sorry."

"What for?"

"For saying that," she said sheepishly. "I guess that was too personal."

"Are you embarrassed?" Mac asked softly.

"A little," she said looking away.

"Please don't be," he said quickly, making her look back. "I know he hurt you in a bad way and…well I know it's an intimate thing…what I'm trying to say is…"

"Thanks," she said quickly making him smile.

"I just want you to feel like you can tell me anything," he offered.

"Are you sure you want that?" Stella asked softly.

"Yes," he said firmly.

"Then turn around," she said firmly.

"Pardon?" He asked in surprise.

"Turn around," she smiled.

Mac felt himself smile but turned his back to her, still in his seat. She pulled his jacket down to his elbows and started to gently massage his shoulders. "How come you're so tense?"

"Worry I guess," he sighed. "I just don't know what to expect in London and that worries me. Not to mention the fact that Danny and Lindsay are going to the place this lethal chemical is made and Flack is by himself in Japan going to warn an international black market drug dealer."

"Danny and Lindsay are sharp and you said Flack would have help right?"

"Yeah but…"

"Mac it's too late to say _but_ now…now we just push forward and pray this all ends quickly and without more lives being lost."

"Especially our own," he added with a sigh.

"Yeah," she whispered. "How's that?" She asked softly.

"Fine," he said taking her hands and pulling her to him so that her arms wrapped around his chest. Stella hugged him gently and sighed; leaning her head on his back. "Everything will work out in the end," she whispered softly to him.

He looked out the window and frowned. "Remind me of that again when we land."

"I will," she said with a smile. She noticed the movie ending and quickly pulled away from him. "I'm going to beat the rush," she teased as she got up and headed for the bathroom. Mac turned around and watched her leave. As he turned back he noticed a man watching her intently as she made her way back to the bathroom, never taking his eyes off her. He turned back to Mac and caught his glance and looked quickly down.

Strange, Mac said inside. Why was he looking at her like that? _Um hello Mac,_ his inner voice said_. She's a beautiful woman who isn't wearing a wedding ring._ Yeah but something was off about him. _Are you jealous?_ I'm too practical to be jealous! _You're also a man._ Oh shut up already, he snapped at himself. He looked once more at the man who was now reading the paper and passed it off as simple paranoia.

Stella slowly walked back to her seat and noticed a man in the corner near the back watching her. They locked eyes and immediately he looked back down at his reading. Odd, she thought and brushed it off like it was nothing. She made it back to her seat and sat down. "I just hope the others are okay," she said softly.

XXXXXXXX

Danny finally awoke and found Lindsay still asleep on his shoulder. In fact most of the plane was either sleeping or watching the movie. Danny gently moved Lindsay over a bit, careful not to wake her and got up and headed to the back of the plane. It was quiet and a bit dark as all the cabin staff was at the front and the mealtime was not yet. He reached inside the bathroom and closed the door. A few minutes later he opened the door and closed it again. He looked at Lindsay and smiled. But before he could take a step out he noticed a man staring at Lindsay; then look back for him and then quickly back to the movie.

Danny felt himself shudder inside at the thought that they were already being followed but Mac said that it was he and Flack that had to be careful and that Danny should be fine. Those words sounded comforting at the time. Now…well they just didn't seem to make him feel any better. Maybe I'm paranoid, he told himself.

XXXXXXXX

**TOKYO, JAPAN**

"So why do you want to warn a black market drug baron?" Chai asked softly.

"Because his life is in danger," Flack replied.

"Why would you care about warning a man that makes his money off the suffering of others?" She asked crossly.

"Because if we don't more will suffer globally then are right now because of his drugs," Flack said firmly. "How much have you been told?"

"Only that we're in a lot of trouble," she said with a wink.

"Trouble huh," he said in a low voice. "After our tour I'll show you how much trouble I can be," he teased.

"I'm looking forward to it," she said seriously. The drove on for a bit more before she glanced again in her rear-view mirror and frowned. "You are a very popular man, Detective Flack."

Flack turned around but because he hadn't been paying close attention he didn't recognize the danger. "What?" He asked.

"We have a tail. Hold on while I lose them," she said quickly veering to the right and down a narrow back alley.

"So much for a quiet day in the country," he mused sarcastically. He gripped the side door handle as she swerved sharply to the left and down another alley, failing to lose their tail.

"Someone is very persistent about meeting you," she commented as she ducked into a dark tunnel. She brought the car to a screeching halt and turned off all the lights. "Duck down if you can," she said quickly. Flack folded his body on top of her's and waited. A few minutes later they heard a car race past them and disappear into the darkness, completely missing them.

"That was fun," he said slowly as they sat back up. "I guess my visit here won't go completely unnoticed."

"Do carry protection?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Always," he smiled back. "And I have a gun too. But I didn't bring it. I flew commercial."

"Well I can help you with that. How about I show you were you'll be staying tonight and then we can take a more discreet approach to sight seeing."

"You're the boss," he said firmly. She smiled at him and then turned her car back on, backed it out of the spot she was in and headed back onto the busy street.

Tomorrow will be fun, he said inside.

They headed back into the city and then finally ended up in a very posh part of town. "Wow you live in this area?" Flack asked in an impressed tone. "Business must be good."

"It is," she smiled. "It's very good."

She pulled her car up to a very modern looking home and pulled into the coverage garage and stopped.

"Um I thought I was staying at a hotel?" Flack asked with a frown.

"You still can," she said getting out letting him get a good look at legs as her skirt hiked up a bit further. "Or you can change your mind."

"Mind changed." Flack sighed as he got out of the car. _Yeah like that decision is a no brainer_, he thought as he walked back to the trunk to get his bag. They headed to the door and inside. "Are you hungry?" She asked in a sultry voice.

"I can be persuaded to eat," he said back. "Are we eating in or going out?"

"How about out for dinner and in for dessert?" She asked.

"Sounds like the perfect evening."

XXXXXXXX

**BERLIN, GERMANY**

"How are our target's?" Ryan Ziegler asked Hans.

"Right on schedule," he smiled as he studied the screen before him. "Rats in a maze," he whispered. "The bait is already set."

"Yes well make sure these rats don't find the cheese before it's taken care of," Ziegler said angrily.

"Oh it will be," Hans smiled. "But not before I have some fun with a few first." He leaned in forward toward the screen and looked at two small dots. "Like this one," he said pointing to the lower half of the screen. "And this one," he said pointing to the upper half. "And what of our concerns on the inside?"

"Already taken care of. Those twits at Interpol will be busy with the latest news," Ziegler said firmly. "Now no one can stop us."

"One more thing," Hans said picking up the phone. "Time to make sure they can't call home. Because soon they'll need some help."

XXXXXXXX

**EN ROUTE** **TO GERMANY**

Lindsay woke up and looked over at Danny who was still asleep with his headphones on. She smiled as she gently lifted them off his head.

"So did you learn lots?" Lindsay asked.

"Enough I think. Thankfully they said English was the spoken tongue. Apparently they have workers there from all over the world. But we'll be arriving shortly and then the fun will really begin."

"Thank heavens," Lindsay sighed. "This flight has been way too long already. I need to stretch my legs."

"Yeah I could use a little exercise myself," he said with a wink. He took her hand and brought it to his lips and softly kissed it. "Do you still want to have separate rooms when we arrive?"

Lindsay looked at him and smiled. "I think I'm a big girl now," she teased. "I don't mind sharing."

"Good," he lightly laughed. They settled back in for the rest of the flight and were very happy when they heard the final approach announcement. Lindsay immediately felt her heart start to beat faster as the thought of what awaited them started to play with her doubts and fears again. She glanced over at Danny nervously and frowned. Why can't I shake this feeling, she asked herself? _Because you love him, her inner voice reminded her._ Love him? I like him, she said firmly. _Yeah Lindsay, tell me another lie, her inner voice laughed. You love him and you know it!_ I know, she admitted. Does this mean I have to have this constant worried feeling? I guess so, she admitted again. I guess that's what being in love means. I can't wait until this is all over. It's just the getting there that worries me.

In no time they were on the ground waiting for the plane to doc with its hangar. They finally got the go ahead to get off the plane and slowly made their way towards the luggage carrousel. After getting their bags they headed the area that held rental cars and waited to get one.

"Do you know where you are going?" Lindsay asked softly while Danny waited to pay for the car.

"Sort of," he said sheepishly. "I have a map."

"Comforting," she said dryly. "Men and directions."

"Trust me it's an hour or so south. There's probably not much else out there," he said so only she could hear. They got what they need and finally headed for the car, it was a small Volkswagen.

"How fitting," Lindsay said sarcastically.

"Hey they probably got them free over here," Danny added.

"Funny," Lindsay said getting into the car and closing the door. Danny got in and looked at the strange expression on her face. "What is it?" He asked softly.

"This is kind of exciting," she said with a small smile. "Us, this whole trip. Just the two of us. If it wasn't for Hans on the loose then I'd say…"

"You'd like to do it again someday?" Danny added eagerly.

"Yes," she said firmly.

"Is it okay if I hold you to that?" He asked starting up the car.

"Sure and if you forget I'll remind you," she said firmly. Danny checked his map once more and then started to move the slowly towards the road they needed to take.

"Wow I wish I brought my camera," Lindsay commented about the passing landscape. "It's just so beautiful and peaceful looking."

"Yeah the perfect place to produce weapons of mass destruction," Danny said sarcastically.

"Very…funny…" Lindsay said not laughing.

"Yeah it is beautiful," he agreed. "Would be nice to have a picnic or something," he added. She looked at him with an amused smile.

"Sappy I know," he sighed. "Sorry."

"Don't be," she said quickly. "It's just I have never seen this side of you…it's…nice…" she said lamely. Nice? Is that the best you can do? You know you find it romantic and adventurous and wished a man would think like that, and all you can say is nice?

"I think you'll find a lot of different sides to me," Danny said seriously. "All those stories you hear about me being the big party animal was mostly from my younger days. Then I was but now…" he said looking back at her. "Now I want something a little more meaningful."

She blushed at his words and then smiled. "I'll admit it is sort of a surprise to hear you say that but thank you."

"You're more than welcome," he said turning back to the road. "Of course a picnic by horseback would be even better."

Oh man he is too much, Lindsay said inside. "That would be great," she whispered. She looked back out the window into the setting sun and tried to force another smile. Her heart started to race as they neared their destination. About 45 minutes later they Danny finally brought the car to a stop, waking Lindsay out of her light slumber. He parked the car in the shadows beside a large house that had a sign Bed and Breakfast on it and turned to her with a slight frown.

"Ready?" He asked softly.

"What are we going to say if they ask us why we are staying more than one night? I mean let's face it there isn't a lot of things to see and do around here," Lindsay said quickly.

"Well I'll just say I'm going to be working at the lab for a few days and you're here to just relax. The rest is really none of their business," Danny said firmly.

"Okay," she said getting out of the car. Both of them slowly walked towards the large entrance and pushed their way into the warm hallway and up to the empty desk. Danny looked around the very quiet establishment and then back at Lindsay. "Maybe the are i…"

"Danny behind you," Lindsay said quickly.

Danny turned around to see an elder lady walk up behind the desk and stop and look at them. "Want a room?" She asked in an abrupt tone.

"Yes please for…"

"Sign here," she said shoving the ledge in his hands not letting him finish his sentence.

"Okay," Danny said taking the ledge and signing it.

"Thank you _Mr. Caldwell_," she said reading his phony name. She retrieved a key and handed it to him. "Up the stairs an on the left," she said firmly. "As you are here first night, supper will be served in one hour." With that she turned and headed back down the hallway she came from leaving both Lindsay and Danny standing and wondering.

"Friendly. Shall we go to our room _Mr. Caldwell_?" Lindsay teased as they headed up the stairs to their room. "Now I feel like I'm cheating on _Danny,_" she laughed.

"Funny," he remarked.

They walked into the room and looked at the lone king size bed and sparse furniture. "Bathroom is down the hall," she said looking around. "Homey."

"Yeah right," Danny said putting his bag down on the right side of the large bed. He walked over to Lindsay who was starting to take some stuff out and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back on top of her onto the bed.

"Hey," she said with a laugh as Danny wrapped his strong arms around her and held her tightly to him.

"Damn woman you smell good," he teased in a playful tone. "Do you now how much torment it was to sit beside you for like a million hours not be able to attack you?"

Lindsay felt herself warm under his flirtatious comments and smiled. "Kind of like me sitting beside you with thoughts of…" she started as she twisted around in his embrace and straddled his waist. She pushed his hands up and lowered herself back down. "When I could have been doing this the whole time," she said as she firmly kissed him. Danny loved the feeling of Lindsay holding his arms while her lips started to taste his. After a few minutes she pulled back from him and sat up, leaving him with a frown. She looked away and then back at him with a nervous frown.

"What?" He asked in concern. "What's wrong."

"Danny I…what I just did…I mean…was it being too bold?"

"Too bold?" He asked with a smile. "Lindsay what are you afraid of?"

"Of you thinking I'm easy," she said with a heavy sigh.

Danny pulled himself up to a sitting position and looked her directly in the eye. "If I thought you were easy I wouldn't be with you. It's because you're not that drives me crazy."

"What if I was to push you to the bed and kiss you first? Would you think that of me?"

"No," she said looking down. Danny gently lifted her head to his and lightly kissed her on the lips. "Don't ever feel ashamed to express how you feel for me Lindsay. I want you to be yourself and act the way you want. Trust me if something bothers me I'll tell you. But…" he said leaning back down and taking her with him. "If you want to initiate something first then don't even think that I'd think you're easy or loose or anything crazy like that. Lindsay I respect you and I'm falling in love with you," he said in a husky voice. "This is all just a part of learning. Because trust me I'm not going to hold back from showing you how I feel."

"Good," she said pushing his hands back up and holding them with hers. "Because I have always wanted to do this." She silenced him once more with another soft kiss that deepened. A few minutes later they parted again both deciding they needed to walk and get some fresh air before supper.

"Let me send the note to Sullivan first," Danny said looking for a place to plug his laptop in. He frowned when he didn't find one. "I guess I'll have to call," he said quickly, not knowing is phone service was already cut off. He dialed Sullivan's number got a no service signal. "We'll look for something in town."

"And if that doesn't work?" Lindsay asked grabbing her coat.

"Start looking for carrier pigeons," he smiled. "Besides I'm sure the lab will be able to send emails." They quickly got their coats back on and headed downstairs.

"This place is just too quiet," Danny said softly. "And why am I whispering?" He asked making her laugh.

"Come on let's go see what else is around here," she said taking his hand this time. They made their way into the dimly lit night and spied a few lights up a ways. "Let's walk."

XXXXXXXX

**LONDON, ENGLAND**

"Man this place is huge," Stella commented as they slowly made their way through the luggage maze of Heathrow airport trying to get to the door.

"Just wait until we are outside," Mac said firmly.

"You do know they drive on the wrong side of the road right? And the cars are backwards?" Stella asked as they headed for the rental car desk.

"Yeah I know," Mac sighed. "Want to drive instead?"

"No way," she smiled. "You're on your own for this one."

"Thank you very much," Mac said dryly. He finally finished up with the paperwork and they headed to their car. "Couldn't they have given me a Saturn? At least it has dent resistant doors."

"Just go slow and it will be fine," Stella laughed.

"Your really enjoying this aren't you?" Mac asked firmly.

"More than you know," she teased back.

"Well let's get going," he said getting into the luxury car. He slowly pulled into the busy traffic and was surprised at how fast he was able to blend in.

"Not bad," Stella smiled. "Now can you merge?"

"I have no problem merging," he said with a frown as he tried to get onto the busy freeway. "_Yet_." They finally managed to get onto the main thoroughfare and started towards their hotel. "So since we have a few hours tonight, what do you want to do first? Shop? Sightsee? Dinner?" He asked her.

"How about we pick a place, shop, sightsee and then stop to eat," she suggested.

"Perfect," he said firmly. "You know I'm really glad you came," he said after a few minutes. "This trip would have been really hard with you there and me here."

"I would have been really worried," she said softly. "I still am."

"I am too," he sighed. "Who knows where Hans is right now and what he is planning."

XXXXXXXX

Hans leaned back in his chair and stared at a picture of the CSI team, his eyes resting on Mac. "Foolish man…do you even know who you're up against? And in don't even mean _me_…"

XXXXXXXX

**TOKYO, JAPAN**

Flack walked into the room he was staying and immediately opened his laptop and set it up. He knew he was supposed to check in with Sullivan and typed up a message and sent it to him telling him he had landed safely but had already attracted some unwanted attention. His next check in was in 10 hours unless there was immediate danger. "Over and out," he mused as he stood up to get ready. How can she afford all this, he asked himself? He put on a pair of dress pants and a new shirt, buttons slightly open and grabbed his leather jacket and headed back downstairs.

"Chai?" He called out softly. He heard a soft sound behind him and turned around and stifled another gasp. She had changed into a traditional Mandarin style dress, very form fitting, with a high side slit. Her hair was up with some trails hanging down and she smelt of fresh oranges.

"Man," he said walking up to her. "I'm the wrong guy to tempt."

"Do you approve?" She asked slowly.

"And then some," he smiled back. "Shall we?" He said extending his arm. She took his arm and they headed to the front door where she quickly grabbed a shawl and they were out the door.

XXXXXXXX

**STADTPROZELTEN, GERMANY**

"Now this is a small town," Lindsay muttered as they finally reached the location of the lights. Before them stood a few buildings about a block long and the rest was forest and landscape.

"I wonder where the lab is?" Danny asked looking around.

"Didn't they send you directions?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah," he said looking back at her. "I guess I'll have to wait until its light to see where I'm going. Remember I want you back in the room before it gets dark. No wandering by yourself after hours young lady," he said seriously.

"Danny I can take care of myself," she said fatefully.

"Please?" He asked in earnest. "For me?"

"Oh don't give me the sad puppy dog face," she said lightly smacking him on the arm. "You know I can't say no to that face."

"I just worry," he said firmly as he kissed her on the top of her nose. "Hey your nose is cold."

"So are my ears," she added with a smile. Danny bent in close and touched his nose to her ears. "You're right," he said lightly kissing them. "Come on let's go and see what this place has to offer."

"That woman said dinner would be served in an hour," Lindsay reminded him.

"I think we'll make it back in time," he said looking at the first store that was closed. "I wonder what they do for fun around here?"

"Make life threatening poisons," Lindsay said dryly. They walked to the first store and looked in the window. "Looks very…clinical…"

"Like it's a front?" Danny frowned. He noticed the second store was the same, very neat and clean looking. Like it was hardly used. "I'm willing to bet this town is a front for the lab and the orchard," Danny said firmly.

"If that's the case then…"

"We look like we don't belong here," Danny said looking at her with a nervous frown. "Let's go…"

XXXXXXXX

**LONDON, ENGLAND**

"All settled?" Mac asked Stella as he walked through the door and into the adjoining room. There was no answer. He was about to call again when she walked out of the bathroom with only her bra and pants on. "Oh sorry…didn't hear you," she said quickly, but not moving fast enough.

"Oh I…uh…" he said looking at her a bit longer then he should. He realized he was staring and quickly turned around, feeling himself blush at the sight of her nearly exposed upper half.

"I'm sure I have nothing you haven't seen before," she teased with a smile as she too felt herself blush at him seeing her. Mostly it was the look on his face that made her blush. Like a kid given his first Christmas present.

"I um just wanted to see…is it warm in here?" He asked feeling very nervous.

"Mac, it's okay," she said softly. "You can turn around now if you'd like."

He turned around and looked at her with a sheepish smile. "Sorry," he said lamely. _No you're not_, his inner voice said. Shut up, he commanded himself. "I uh didn't mean to um stare." _Yes you did_. I said shut up!

She smiled as he stumbled his words. She walked up to him and stood just inches from him. "It scares you doesn't it?" She asked softly.

"Wh-what does?" He managed.

"Being attracted to someone."

"Am I attracted to someone?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Aren't you?" She challenged with a smile, playing with his nervousness. _You should be ashamed of you_rself, her inner voice told her. Can't you see the man is completely lost when it comes to women? I know, she commented inside, I love it. I feel a bit bad but I just love to see him like this. What lost and helpless because he knows he cares for you, her inner voice asked? Yes, because I care for him too, she admitted.

"I am," he said softly. "And yes it does scare me. A lot. Doesn't it scare you? That is if you do care," he said with a frown.

Stella touched his cheek with her hand and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Does this calm your concern?" She asked softly. Mac put one hand on her waist and pulled her in close. "Stella it's been a long time since…and there hasn't been...since Cl..." he said looking at her. "I just don't want to disappoint you."

"You haven't so far," she smiled. "Relax and just be yourself. It's been a long time for me too and…" she started only to have him pulled her close and kiss her once again on the lips. "Wow," Stella said with a sharp breath. "You're pretty good at that," she teased.

"I have good incentive," he said warmly. He heard her stomach slightly grumble and they both looked down and laughed.

"Boy what a way to kill the mood," she smiled, looking back up.

"Not on your life," he said gently kissing her once more, almost afraid but wanting to so much. There that wasn't so hard now was it, his inner voice asked? Like you were any help, Mac said inside. I never get any credit, the inner voice moaned. "Come on let's go and get you something to eat and then we'll look for that Ricky Martin CD."

"Robbie Williams," she corrected him with a laugh.

"Whatever happened to all the Elvis fans?" Mac sighed as he went into the other room to get his jacket. Stella watched him and smiled. Whatever else happens, she said inside, when we get back home things are going to be very different. _And that's a bad thing_, her inner voice asked? No it's just long overdue.

She got her coat and joined him in the hallway. "So where to first?" She asked.

He pulled out his sightseer's guide to London and started flipping through it, making her smile once again.

XXXXXXXX

**NEW YORK, USA**

"Well I'm going to check on my computer to see if that guy Ian Andrews, Mac's friend responded to my email yet. No one die until I get back okay?" Hawkes said seriously.

"Can't you go home yet? It's almost…" Sullivan said looking at his watch.

"We'll leave when _you_ do," Sid said firmly.

"This is going to be a long night," he said. "At lea…" he started and then stopped as he heard the computer before him start to beep.

"What does that mean?" Sid asked.

"It means I have a new email. Thank goodness then I can finally leave this place."

"Who's it from?" Sid asked, leaning over the desk.

"Mac and Don," Sullivan sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to not tell him. "Let's see what they have to say."

XXXXXXXX

**TOKYO, JAPAN**

"This place looks very…posh…" Flack said as they parked in front of a very expensive looking upscale restaurant.

"Don't worry you look fine," Chai teased.

"Right," Flack smiled. "In that case I'm sure I'll love it," he said firmly. They both got out of the car and started to head towards the front door. Flack noticed two large men heading his way and immediately his hand went for the gun Chai gave him to carry. "Oh man bad timing," he muttered. "Stay behind me," he said firmly as he gently pushed Chai behind him.

"Don Flack?" One of the men asked.

"Who's asking?" He said as they slowly backed up.

"My name is Carl and this is James, we are friends Mr. Flack," the man said with a fake smile.

"Yeah…right…" Flack said slowly. "And you're here…because…?"

"Because your lives are in danger," Carl said firmly. "We were sent to warn you about a man waiting inside to take you both out."

"Who told you this?" Flack asked firmly.

"_Ian Andrews_," the one named James answered quickly.

"Is that so?" Flack asked in suspicion.

"Yes. In fact he's waiting for you in that SUV over there," Carl pointed. Flack turned and followed his gaze and looked at a dark SUV just as a man waved.

Flack looked at Chai and frowned. "Want to talk to the boss?" He asked. But before Chai could answer he replied for both of them. "Let's make this quick, she's hungry."

"This won't take too long," James lied. "Right this way."

XXXXXXXX

**STADTPROZELTEN, GERMANY**

"I am really starting to get hungry now," Lindsay said as they started to walk back to the house. They just past the last building when they heard a noise behind them; Danny and Lindsay quickly turned to see two men slowly walking towards them out of the shadows.

"Now what?" Danny muttered. "Something wrong gentlemen?" He asked quickly.

"Someone wants to talk to you," one of the men said firmly.

"Yeah and who would that be?" Lindsay asked.

"Please come with us," the man said.

"I believe the lady asked you a question," Danny said firmly. "Who wants to talk to us?"

"Don't worry Mr. _Caldwell_," the man smiled. "_Ian Andrews_ is on your side."

"Ian's here?" Danny asked with a frown as he turned and looked at Lindsay. "Why is he here?"

"Maybe he wants us to back off?" She said softly. "Or give us new info?"

"Where is he?" Danny asked quickly.

"Second floor, the building over there, cross the street," the man directed. Danny turned and looked at the rather deserted building across from them. They both looked up and saw a man in the window wave to them.

"Let's get this over with," Danny said looking at Lindsay, taking her hand. "We're on our way."

XXXXXXXX

**LONDON, ENGLAND**

"Wait…" Mac said going for his new phone. "I got a spare just in case…Sullivan has the new number," he smiled at Stella.

"Paranoid?" Stella remarked.

"Years of training. But you never know who got a hold of the last one." They headed down to the parking lot and started for the rental car when they were confronted by two men who quickly moved themselves in front of them.

Both looked at each other in surprise and then Mac stepped in front of Stella to protect her from what he felt was going to be a mugging of some kind.

"Mac Taylor?" One of them asked.

Stella looked up at him in shock. "Who are you?" She asked, beating him to it.

"We have a message for you," one of them said.

"Who from?" Mac asked firmly.

"A friend of yours," the man said with a phony smile. "_Ian Andrews_."

"What does he want?" Stella asked firmly.

"Ask him that yourself," the man said directing them to a dark SUV. "He's there waiting for you. He would not tell us."

Mac looked at Stella and then the lone man in the SUV. He would have been suspicious except _the wave_ was the same one Ian always used to signal him in the past. He looked down at Stella and nodded that it was okay. "This won't take long," he said looking back up at the men. "Lead the way."

XXXXXXXX

**NEW YORK, USA**

"Man these Interpol dudes..." Hawkes voice trailed off into the empty room**.**

"Well I found something very interesting about the chemicals ingested by our friend. It seems that once it sits for about 50 hours or more it turns into some kind of acidic chemical. It doesn't say more but they had the remains created and the autopsy reports are all classified. But it does say something about it eating insides that…" Sid stopped reading as he walked up to Sheldon's desk with Sullivan in tow.

"Thanks I just ate you know," Sullivan said dryly. "I don't really need to know that right now."

"It is contagious?" Hawkes asked quickly.

"Better pray it's not," Sid said firmly.

"Why is that?" Sullivan asked in concern.

"Because we have no antidote if it is," Sid told him as Hawkes computer started to beep.

"Shouldn't we get rid of the body then?" Sullivan asked fatefully.

"I think we have bigger problems," Hawkes said quickly as he looked at his computer in horror. "What!"

"Bigger?" Sullivan questioned. "Like what?"

"Like…what the hell?" Hawkes managed in shock.

"Sheldon what is it!" Sid questioned.

"_Ian Andrews_, Mac's Interpol contact, **is dead**…"


	9. Warning: Adrenaline Overload

**Title: Liquid Death  
Chapter 9 … Warning: Adrenaline Overload**

**A/N:** thanks for the comments so far, I'm enjoying writing this story and hope you still like it. Please review if you still do.

"What do you mean Ian Andrews is dead?" Sullivan asked quickly.

"I was waiting for some information from him about that Ziegler guy when I…uh…happened…upon…"

"_Happened_?" Sid asked suspiciously.

"I just…look I know how to use this thing," he said referring to his computer.

"Genius right?" Sullivan smirked.

"Or maybe you were _meant_ to find that," Sid commented.

Hawkes glared at him with a frown before he continued. "Anyways there's a report of his "sudden" death that's going to go public in a few days. Apparently there are a few things that need to be tended to before his death can be announced."

"A few things?" Sullivan asked firmly. "What the hell does that mean?"

"No idea," Hawkes answered.

"Well what are you standing around here for," Sid piped up. "Try to find out."

Hawkes and Sullivan exchanged surprised looks before Hawkes shrugged and turned back to his computer. "It's so hard being a genius," he laughed.

"Think the report fake?" Sid asked Sullivan.

"Sheldon will confirm that for us. But maybe. I mean with these guys I'm sure anything is possible. Could be something to flush out the team?"

"I think you should call Mac," Sid suggested.

"But if it's a hoax?" Sullivan asked. "And they get spooked for nothing?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to give him the heads up," Hawkes offered.

"I guess it's a good thing team wasn't expecting to talk to Ian Andrews for a few days," Sullivan uttered fatefully as he tried to dial Mac. "Don't they have cell towers outside of the US? Damn it where did I put that _new_ number!"

Sid looked at him and smirked. "I wonder what they'll all be doing with their one free night?"

"Probably eating, shopping or just _doing nothing_," Sullivan said slowly.

"Probably," Sid echoed.

XXXXXXXX

**TOKYO, JAPAN**

Flack turned and slowly started to walk towards the SUV. He felt Chai tugging on his jacket in a discreet way and looked down.

"Ian Andrews wouldn't make contact this way," she said in a soft whisper.

"Are you sure?"

"For one thing he works alone. And secondly I have only met with him twice and it was never like this," Chai said firmly.

"You think this is a trap?"

"I do," she said softly.

"Great," Flack said stopping them in their tracks. "Get ready to run."

"Is there a problem Don?" The man named Carl asked quickly.

"Yeah _Carl_," Flack said firmly, "there is."

The man reached for his gun and Flack tried to punch him in the gut. The man quickly bent back, ducked the hit and countered with an expert karate move that sent Flack to the ground. Before he could react Chai sent a jumping swing kick to the man, sending him flying backwards to the cement. She spun her body around and landed a chop to the man's neck. He cried out as he fell to the ground gasping for air.

Flack lunged at the second man only to have one of his legs grabbed by the other. He brought his free leg up and kicked the man in the face sending him back to the ground. He looked up as Chai swiftly kicked the other man in the mid-section and then sent another chop to his neck and he was down.

"That was hot," Flack said quickly stood up and smiled at her. "You related to Jackie Chan?"

"Of course," she replied.

"We better go," Flack said quickly as he readied his keys. However, the SUV started up and turned toward them, blocking their escape. "Oh not good."

"Here," she said taking his hand and started to run down a nearby alleyway. Flack turned and looked behind them and widened his eyes as he looked at the dark SUV that was now starting to speed towards them. "Come this way," Chai said pulling him down a narrow tunnel. They stopped for a second but heard heavy footsteps and knew it wasn't safe to stay. "We need a ride of some kind."

"Can you drive a motorcycle?" She asked quickly as they both looked upon a lone bike sitting in the alley.

Flack smiled to her before he rushed to the bike. He knew exactly which wires to use to start the bike and got on. "Don't ask," he said looking at her surprised expression. Chai got on the back and wrapped her arms around him as he started to pull away. One of the men firing a shot but missing them by a few feet.

"I have no idea where I'm going," Flack shouted back to her.

"Turn left at the end of the road," she said back. She glanced behind them and noticed the dark SUV starting to pull onto the main road a few cars behind them. They continued on the main road for a bit but the relentless SUV refused to give up.

"He's gaining," Flack said looking in the small rear-view mirror.

"At the end of this block, take your first right," Chai said in his ear. They both heard a few more shots being fired and Flack turned to the right as one was heard making a 'ping' sound off the back fender. "Damn that was close," he said firmly.

"Now turn left," she said quickly. Flack followed her directions, telling himself that she was doing this to save both their lives instead of sending him into another trap.

"Still there," he said firmly. "Damn these guys just won't quit."

"Take that alley right there," she said pointing to a very narrow passage.

"There?" Flack asked in disbelief.

"There," she said firmly.

Flack veered the bike sharply to the right and got halfway down the passage when they heard the SUV come to a screeching halt, unable to follow down the narrow getaway. They both heard a few shots ricochet off the bricks and Chai crouched down behind Flack. They came out on the other side and into another busy street.

"Where to now?" Flack called back.

"Take the main road a few blocks and then turn right again," Chai called back as the SUV came roaring out a few yards behind them. "Hurry," she said frantically.

Flack pushed the pedal on the bike a few blocks further and the skidded a bit before turning hard to the right and continuing down another street. A few more shots ricocheted off the back of the bike and Flack felt Chai's body tense around hers.

"You okay?" He asked quickly.

"I will be when this ends," she said firmly. "Take the exit to the causeway and then your first exit into the shopping district."

"Perfect," Flack said sarcastically. "You want me to stop for shoes?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't complain if it was Victoria's Secret we ended up in," Chai said in his ear.

"Wouldn't complain at all if you modeled for me."

He reached the exit to the causeway and pushed the bike onto it with the SUV only a few short car lengths behind them. They continued on the road for some time until the SUV was directly behind them.

"Damn it," Flack cursed again, as he tried to swerve in and out of traffic to keep them from getting a direct hit. A stray bullet shattered the right side mirror and he heard Chai stifle a quick scream. "You okay?"

"Still here," she said firmly as she continued to hang on tightly.

Flack heard another shot and veered to the left. Another shot he heard smash some glass, followed by the sound of screeching tires and then a loud crash. He knew he didn't have time to stop and see who was injured; he could only pray that no lives were lost. He finally saw the sign for the first exit and headed for it at top speed. His heart was racing at a high level and if not for the fact that his life was in danger he would have just lay down and rested. But another shot quickly broke him from his momentary lapse and he directed the bike onto the exit, the SUV still a few lengths behind.

"Where to now?" He asked loudly.

"Turn to your right and then a sharp left," Chai directed.

"Do you know where you're going?" Flack called back.

"Trust me," she answered.

Knowing he really had no other choice he turned the bike first to the right and then sharply to the left.

"Down that alley," Chai said. "In that garage, go," she said quickly.

Flack drove the bike into the garage as Chai pressed a button and the door closed behind them. She took his hand and led him out of the darkness and into an empty dimly lit room where they waited until the SUV had gone by. Sure enough the dark SUV zoomed right past them without giving the small material shop a second glance.

"Man that was close," Flack said with a heavy sigh as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to calm his still rapidly beating heart. He felt a soft touch on his arm, opened his eyes and looked at her with a frown. "How did they know I was here? And how did they know about Ian Andrews?" Flack asked firmly.

"Looks like someone wants you dead Detective Flack," Chai said slowly as she walked up to him and stood directly in front of him.

"Call me Don. Care to venture a guess as to who? My itinerary was a secret."

"Someone that knew you'd be here," she said firmly.

"I'm looking at someone that knew I'd be here," he said firmly.

"If I wanted you dead Detective Flack I wouldn't have waited so long," she said pressing her body up against his. "Or used such crude methods."

Flack wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, feeling the heat from her body starting to emanate onto his. "A kiss can be just as deadly," he said bringing his lips down to hers and kissing her firmly. Chai put one hand behind his head and the other wrapped around his waist.

"Very…" she said as she started to deepen the kiss. It would be some time before they actually pulled apart and headed back to her place to rest.

XXXXXXXX

**LONDON, ENGLAND**

Mac and Stella slowly walked towards the waiting vehicle when Mac turned and looked behind him at the two men. "Something's not right here."

"That's comforting," Stella said quickly. "What is it?"

"Just a feeling," Mac whispered.

"I hate it when you get those feelings," Stella said firmly. "Usually means something bad is going to happen."

"Sorry," Mac mumbled.

They neared the SUV and Mac took one look at the man in the front seat and knew it wasn't Ian Andrews. He stifled as silent gasp as he locked eyes with the man who he saw on the plane. The one he didn't like looking at Stella. He quickly glanced sideways and spied the two men a few feet away. _The time to act is now_, his inner voice told him.

"Stella…run…"

But before he or Stella could react, the man who saw Mac's expression reached his hand out and grabbed her arm, pulled her towards him, slamming her body into the side of the SUV.

"Stella!" Mac called out as he tried to pull her back.

"Let go," Stella said as she tried to hit the man holding her.

The two men rushed in and each grabbed one of Mac's arms and pulled him back.

"Mac!" Stella called out in a panic. She twisted her body, despite the pain in her arm from the man trying to pull her back and kicked at one of the men holding Mac. He grip loosened and Mac managed to yank his arm free and punch at the other one holding him. He kicked at the man Stella hit and he stumbled to his knees.

"Get him!" The man in the SUV said angrily. Stella turned and punched him in the eye, making him scream out and drop her arm.

Mac wasted no time in grabbing her arm and yanking her free. He then grabbed her hand in his and started to run away from the parking lot, Stella keeping pace.

"Where are we going?" She asked loudly.

"No idea," he shouted back.

Stella turned and watched as the two men quickly picked themselves up and started after them. "Here they come," she said in a panicked voice. Her eyes widened in horror as she watched the SUV start up and speed towards them. "We have to get to a place and hide," Stella called out.

Mac spied a small shopping mall ahead of them, attached to the hotel, and ran for it, his hand still tightly gripping Stella's. He ran into the nearest store and kept running all the way to the back. He heard the angry calls from the men and the screeching of tires and knew this chase was far from over. They reached the back of the store and ran to the left only to have the SUV's headlights warn them to go the other way. Mac pulled Stella to the right just as the two men rounded the corner.

"Hurry after them," the man in the SUV yelled to the two men on foot.

"Mac down here," Stella said taking his hand and pulling him down a narrow alley. The reached the end only to slam into one of the thugs. He grabbed Stella's arm but she brought her leg up and kneed him in the groin. Mac looked at her in surprise as they started down another passageway.

"Blame it on Lindsay," she smiled.

They ran down the passageway and came to a chain link fence. "Go first," Mac yelled as he helped Stella start to climb.

"Mac hurry," she said frantically.

But just as he started one of the thugs caught up and grabbed him from behind.

"Mac!" Stella screamed from the top.

"Keep going," Mac shouted to her.

Stella knew there was no way she was just going let him be captured so she jumped from the top of the fence onto the man wrestling with Mac. She cried out in pain as she landed hard but was able to get him free of the man trying to pin him down. Mac twisted his body around and punched the man in the face. The thug hit his head on the cement and lay there dazed.

"Good…job…" Mac breathed hard.

"Have to…keep going…" Stella said also trying to catch her breath. They both stood up once again and raced to the fence. Stella felt the pain in her leg starting to grow and knew she wouldn't be able to keep up a fast pace for much longer. They both reached the top when the SUV came bearing down on them. The thug managed to roll out of the way as the SUV slammed right through the chain link fence making Mac's body slam hard onto the hood and Stella to be thrown to one side, banging her head on the brick wall as she fell to the ground.

Mac felt his body connect oddly with the hood before the SUV came to a halt and then his body rolled off and slammed into the ground. He gasped for air as his bruised ribs landed with a hard slam. The driver quickly got out, rushed up to him and kicked him hard in the gut, sending pain through his body once more and him back to the ground on his side. Mac tried to punch at the man's legs but when he received another hard kick, his eyes watered and he knew he lost this round.

The man bent down to Mac, grabbed a handful of hair and jerked his head painfully up. "Where's your girlfriend?" He demanded in anger.

"Right here!" Stella said from behind. The man quickly turned only to be met in the face with a piece of lead pipe. The man cried out as he fell to the ground in pain. Stella hit him again in the head and he was down.

"Mac," she said rushing to help him stand up.

"That hurt," he wheezed. She turned back to the truck in hopes of taking it but the other thug tackled them from behind sending Mac back to the hard ground and Stella crashing into the side of the truck. The man reached for Stella, wrapped an arm around her neck, yanked her into his arms and pushed the gun into her cheek. He looked at Mac with a mean stare.

"Care to press your luck?" He said firmly. He waited for the other thug to catch up to them. He looked at the fallen driver and frowned. "Move him to the side," he said to the other thug while still keeping an eye on Mac.

"Now, me and the lovely lady are going to go for a little ride."

"Let her go," Mac said firmly. "Take me instead."

"Planning on that anyways," the man smiled. "I meant _ride_ in a different sense. Tie him up," the man said to his friend as he tossed him some rope. The other thug went up to Mac and grabbed his wrists and pulled them in front of him. "Hold still," he said meanly. Mac tried to refuse but the man backhanded him in the face and Mac had no choice but to put his hands together in front while the thug tied them together. Stella watched helplessly as the man tied Mac's wrists together in front of him and then slapped him hard on the cheek.

"Stop it!" Stella yelled out.

"Time to go," the man laughed as he started to drag Stella to the backseat of the SUV. "Belt him in the front. This way I can ensure he behaves by keeping a close eye on his girlfriend," the man said pulling Stella to him and kissing her on the side of her head.

"Leave her alone," Mac said firmly ash he tried to away from the man holding him. Sadly he only received a hard blow to his tender ribs and had to subdue in his efforts of trying to get free.

"You have to learn to do what I say," the man said meanly. "Let's go."

The thug dragged Mac to the front of the still running SUV and meanly pushed him into the front seat, forced his hands to his lap and secured the seatbelt across him, trapping him inside. He struggled to get his hands free as he watched Stella being dragged to the back and shoved into the back seat.

Stella tried to kick at the man behind her but he hit her in the back, causing her to cry out as he pushed her all the way into the van quickly got in beside her. He again wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her close, keeping the gun firmly in her side.

Mac turned around and looked at her sadly as they both felt the SUV starting to drive away, down the alley, away from their hotel and any sign of help. _Have to stop the truck_, Mac's mind told him, not realizing Stella's was telling her the same thing. The truck started to move slowly along the street, heading for a highway. Mac watched the area pass by realizing if they hit a main highway there would be nothing to distract the truck with. The time to act was now.

Stella watched Mac in the front seat, slowly trying to work the knots free that bound his wrists together. _The time to make a distraction is now_, her inner voice said. Mac is trapped it's up to you to make the distraction and stop the truck. She knew her hands were free and had to use whatever she could find to make a distraction. She felt underneath her for the head of the seatbelt, readied it in her hands and then made her move. She spied an intersection up ahead and knew it was now or never.

Stella twisted her body slightly and brought the head of the middle belt up as far as it would go and hit the man in the side of his head. He cried out and she felt the gun fall from his hands. She twisted her body all the way around and felt for the gun.

Meantime Mac used the distraction to bring his leg up and kick at the driver. The truck veered to one side but he managed to get it back on course. He tried to hit Mac in the side of the head but Mac pulled his head to the far right, ducking the hit and kicked him again. The truck once again veered to the left.

Stella finally felt the gun in her hands but the man pushed her hard in the stomach and she let go. She kicked him in the leg making him lose his hold and her hand went for the gun. This wasn't working and she knew they had to keep them distracted. She grabbed at the driver's head and yanked his head back with a handful of hair.

He cried out as his hands came off the wheel causing the truck to speed towards a telephone pole. The man in the back grabbed Stella around the waist and yanked her back. But it was too late.

"Stella!" Mac yelled out just before the SUV slammed headfirst into the pole, brining it to a crashing halt; airbags deployed. Onlookers stared at the smoking truck, now crumpled and gasped when they spied movement from inside.

"Mac?" Stella called out weakly as she tried to push herself up. She felt a sharp pain in side, cried out and slumped back down on the seat.

Mac whose airbag had deployed finally felt his world coming back and slowly opened his eyes. He looked outside to the smoking hood and knew they had to get away before the two men woke up. "Stella…" he said in a weak voice. "Are you okay?"

Stella heard his voice and quickly opened her eyes. Her head was starting to throb and as she brought her hand away from her forehead it came back with a little spattering of blood. "We…have to…get out of…here…" she said slowly.

"I'm stuck here…help…" Mac said weakly; his hands finally coming loose.

Stella felt the man beside her starting to move and knew she had to get them both out of there. She fumbled with the door handle, pushed it open and slowly pulled herself out. She looked at all the shocked faces around her but with the man starting to awaken behind them she knew she didn't have time to explain anything or wait for the police. She slowly went to the front door and after a few strenuous pulls managed to get the front door open.

"Mac…" she said in a panic. She quickly looked him over and after determining that nothing was broken she went for the seatbelt. She pulled his hands up and immediately started on the ropes. But in doing so she wasted time and the two men finally started to stir. "Have…to get…you free…" she said in frustration.

"There you got it," Mac said firmly as he pulled his hands free. "Please help me out."

Stella took a hold of his arm and helped him step out of the SUV. They both heard one of them grumbling and looked at each other in horror. "We have to leave now," Mac said firmly.

"Right," Stella said. "Can you run?"

"I'll have to won't I," he said with a frown. "Just go."

Stella grabbed his arm and started to run from the scene and all the concerned onlookers. She headed for a narrow dark alley and directed them towards a doorway half way down. It was locked. Panic filled her body when she heard loud shouting from behind them and knew the thugs had wasted no time in realizing they were gone and starting their pursuit once again.

"Damn it," she cursed angrily. "Can you keep going?" She asked, looking at the tired expression on his face.

"Just find us a safe place to rest," he said almost out of breath.

"Right," she said. Stella took his arm once again and started to run for the end of the block. They exited onto a quiet street with lots of rundown apartments. Her only chance at saving them was to pick a building and hope the thugs overlooked it. She headed for the second one that looked like it could be avoided and pushed herself up the stairs, dragging a very tired Mac behind her. They reached inside the dark quiet building just as the thug from the backseat of the SUV reached the street.

Stella pulled Mac to a small alcove under the stairwell and they both pushed their bodies into the dark shadows.

"Stella I…" Mac started. Stella heard the man outside and quickly put her hand over his mouth to stop him from talking. The thug however ran right by and Mac pulled her hand down with his.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"Think he'll come back?" Mac asked softly.

"I hope not," she said with a heavy sigh as she leaned back on the wall. "Who were those guys?"

"Definitely not friends of Ian Andrews," Mac said firmly.

"So the driver was…"

"Actually I think he followed us from New York. I noticed him watching you on the plane. It thought nothing of it until I saw him."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Stella asked.

"Well I mean you're…well men…I mean an attractive woman…" he stumbled to get the words out, feeling himself blush even more. "I just thought he was watching you because you're…well…beautiful…" Mac finally managed.

Stella looked at him with a warm smile. "Thank you," she said softly. "So do you think Ian Andrews is aware that we are being chased?"

"He will when I _call him_ tomorrow," Mac said firmly.

"So I guess Hans Stangaard is coming after Mr. Stewart first," Stella said with a sigh.

"Well at least it takes the heat off Danny and Don," he stated, not knowing his words were furthest from the truth.

"Right," she said firmly as she let out a slight shiver.

"Cold?" Mac asked in concern.

"Yeah," Stella said pulling her jacket around her more tightly. "I didn't exactly dress for a chase," she smiled, referring to her light jacket.

"Think we can chance some movement?"

She poked her head out from under the alcove and looked around. Nothing. She let out a sigh as she turned back to Mac. The dim light from the hallway bathed them in a soft blue pool of light.

"I think so," she said softly.

Mac looked Stella's face and frowned. "You're bleeding," he said softly. "Where else are you hurt?"

"My side from hitting the backseat and I think I got this cut from when the SUV rammed into us. How are you? You fell onto the hood and then ground pretty hard. How are our ribs?" She asked gently touching his chest.

"It only hurts when I laugh," he said dryly. "You should stop that bleeding," he said. "Do you have a cloth?" When she didn't produce one he used the edge of his jacket sleeve and gently wiped the blood from her face.

"Better," he whispered softly.

"We should go," she said softly as felt him let out a small shiver. "We need to find a warm place, the sun will be almost set."

"Agreed," he said with a frown. "They'll be watching the hotel; we can't go back there tonight."

Stella frowned too and knew he was right. She noticed him shiver again and knew they needed to find someplace warm soon to rest up and spend the night. "Come with me," she as she slowly stood up. It took her a few minutes to steady herself and for the room to stop spinning before she looked back down at Mac and smiled. "I have an idea."

And before he could say something more Stella grabbed his arm and pulled him to a door marked basement. They slowly walked down the stairs and entered the small but warm boiler room.

"Good thinking," he smiled. They walked over to a free corner and then Stella turned around and faced him.

"Forgot I had this," he said as he pulled out a Kleenex from his pocket and wiped the fresh blood away from her forehead once again.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"You know I didn't know I had a girlfriend," he teased.

"I didn't either," Stella countered with a weary smile. "Lucky girl."

"Come on lets get some rest," he said softly.

He looked around and then took her hand and led her to the corner; where it was the warmest. He slowly sat his weary body down and then helped her sit down beside him. Only when he was resting did he finally feel the pain his body was forced to endure. His ribs were aching and his head was throbbing, but they were alive and that's all that mattered. He put his arm around Stella and pulled her close. "Try to get some sleep," he said softly. He tenderly kissed the top of her head, making her smile. He fixed his gaze on the door before them, telling himself he had to stay awake to protect them.

Stella snuggled closer to Mac and felt the pounding in her head starting to subside. Her leg still hurt from the fall of the fence and her side was still aching, but they were alive and together and that's all that mattered. She heard his soft words and felt herself smile when he kissed her. "Goodnight," she whispered as she tried to fight the onslaught of sleep. She fixed her gaze on the door before them, telling herself that she had to stay awake to warm them of danger. But in a few minutes her eyes closed and she was quickly taken into the dark world of sleep. Mac felt Stella fall asleep and pulled her closer into his warm embrace, keeping her safe.

XXXXXXXX

Hans finished his drink and then stood up and gazed into the dark night sky. "Very soon…very soon and I shall rid myself of uninvited party crashers." He quickly downed another swig and then turned back with a heavy frown. "Of course my men have failed before…I wonder how each pair made out and when I'll be expecting my guests." He about to check on the ones who attacked Mac first but as a soft knock was heard at the door and a beautiful escort arrived his mind was soon distracted.

"I'll check with my men tomorrow."

**NOTE: Danny and Lindsay's adventure is next…this chappy is already long. Hope you liked it!**


	10. Further into Oblivion

**Title: Liquid Death  
Chapter 10 … Further into Oblivion**

**STADTPROZELTEN, GERMANY**

"So I wonder what Ian wants to tell us?" Danny asked softly as her and Danny headed across the quiet street towards the darkened building.

"Those guys didn't exactly look like Interpol Agents," Lindsay said quickly.

"Why do you say that?" Danny asked.

"One of them is wearing cowboy boots."

"Maybe he's from Texas," Danny teased.

"Seriously Danny there is something off here," Lindsay said firmly.

"Man I hate it when you say that. Usually means there's something off here."

"Danny I'm serious," Lindsay scolded.

"What do you suggest?" Danny asked softly.

"You two seem to have a lot to discuss," one of them said directly behind Danny.

Danny stopped walking and turned to him with a frown. "Is that any business of yours?"

_Nice going Danny_, Lindsay moaned inside.

"I just thought…"

"Listen what does Ian Andrews want anyway?" Lindsay asked before Danny could say anything.

"I didn't ask him," the man said firmly.

"Look just go and see him already," the other one added.

"Well I think he should come and meet us," Danny said firmly.

The two men looked at each other with frowns.

"What's going on here?" Danny asked.

"That's not Ian Andrews is it?" Lindsay asked at the same time.

"Actually…" one of them said turning to them quickly. "It's not." And before either Lindsay or Danny could say something he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Danny. "Now if you know what's good for you you'll do as you're told."

"Damn it," Danny cursed under his breath. "And if we don't want to?"

"Shut up and turn around already," the other snapped as he too drew his weapon and aimed it at them. "Care to chance it _tough guy_?"

"Look we…" Danny started only to have one of them rush him and hit him square on the temple with the gun.

"Hey!" Lindsay called out only to have the other one grab her around the waist and pull her back from the fight.

Danny stumbled backwards but managed to keep his footing. He punched at his attacker's stomach and the man slightly faltered but kicked at Danny and managed to take him to his knees. Danny fell to his knees only to have the man kick him again in the jaw. His head snapped back as he slammed backwards onto the cold ground.

"Danny!" Lindsay cried out. "Let go of me," she said struggling against the man that held her.

"If you don't settle down my partner will kill your boyfriend with no questions asked," the man said firmly in Lindsay's ear. Lindsay continued to try to pull away. "Kill him," the man ordered his friend who had Danny pinned to the ground with the gun in his face.

"NO!" Lindsay yelled as the man cocked the trigger.

"Fine. Now settle down!" He yelled in her ear. The man fished into his pocket and pulled out some tape. "Tie his hands."

Lindsay watched helplessly as the man roughly turned Danny over and bound his hands behind his back with the tape. When he was done he pulled Danny to his feet and stood him before Lindsay. "You try anything and he buys it. Clear?" Lindsay could only stare at Danny with a sad expression as she slowly nodded her head yes.

"Good," the man said hitting Danny in the stomach. Danny staggered backwards a bit but the man just grabbed his arm and pulled him into the building after the man who was still firmly holding Lindsay. Danny struggled a bit in the grasp of the man holding him but the man just smacked him on the back causing Danny to wince in pain and stop his useless pulling. They neared the entranceway and both knew once they got inside it was game over. Obviously these men did not work for Ian Andrews. And if they worked for Hans Stangaard then it would be even worse.

They reached the doorway and went inside. The thug practically dragged Lindsay up the stairs while the other struggled to get Danny to follow. "Tell her to settle down again, this guy's giving me trouble."

"Then show her you're serious," the one holding Lindsay said firmly.

"Okay," the man snided as he turned around and pushed Danny down the five stairs they had started up.

"Danny!" Lindsay shouted in horror as she watched him fall back to the landing and land hard on his side. Danny felt the air go out of him and gasped slightly while he waited for the room to stop spinning. The other thug walked back down to Danny and laughed. "Want to try pulling away again?" He asked meanly as he kicked Danny hard in the gut.

Danny gasped for air once more and closed his eyes tight as he shook his head no.

"Stop it!" Lindsay yelled out in frustration.

"Or what?" The man laughed as he kicked Danny again.

Please stop, Lindsay begged sadly in her mind as she watched Danny's face crunch in pain once more and watched as he gasped for air.

"Let's go," the one holding Lindsay said firmly as he started to drag her back up the stairs. They reached the top as the man grabbed Danny and started to pull him roughly up the flight of stairs. They reached the top and Danny had to steady himself from his beating. He looked at Lindsay with a sad expression before they were both pulled towards an empty room. _Once we're in that room we're as good as dead_, Danny told himself. _The time to act is now_.

He pulled away from the man holding his arm, put his shoulder down and charged into him, sending him crashing into the wall and then to the floor. The man grabbed Danny's jacket and pulled him down with him. Lindsay used the distraction to swing her fist catching the man in the throat, making him lose his hold on her. She swiftly kicked him in the groin sending him to his knees; the same move she taught Stella.

"Danny," she said rushing to the man holding him down. She kicked the man in the side only to have him grab her leg and pull her to the floor. She landed with a thug but not before she used her legs to land on the man's chest. She quickly pushed herself to her knees and then her feet, grabbing Danny by the arm and dragging him away from the man who just lost his hold on Danny.

"Fire escape," Danny said as Lindsay grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hallway. They heard both men getting up and new it would only be a matter of a few seconds head start before they would be after them once again. She reached the exit and they both rushed onto the old metal fire escape.

"Hurry down there," Danny said nudging Lindsay in the direction of the sagging steps.

"Can you make it?" She asked in a panic as she headed down the first few steps.

"Just go," Danny said firmly. "Don't worry about me."

Lindsay felt Danny stumble behind her and had to keep herself steadied or they would both go tumbling down headfirst into the metal before them. They reached the second landing when they felt shots whizzing by them.

"Hurry!" Danny said in a panic as they hit the bottom. He looked at the dark forest before them and knew that was their only chance. "The forest – go!"

Lindsay grabbed Danny's arm to keep from losing him and rushed into the thick darkness before them. They reached a few yards in when they both heard the loud angry voices behind them.

"Get the flashlights. On foot they can't get to far too fast," one said to the other.

Lindsay felt herself starting to panic as she pushed them further into the thick brush. Tiny branches left little stinging trails on her face and hands but she didn't have time to push them aside for comfort sake.

"Danny…" Lindsay started in concern.

"Don't worry I'm here, just find us someplace safe."

"Where do I go?" Lindsay asked quickly.

"I have no idea. But we have to find some place to hide."

Lindsay pushed them a ways further when much to their horror they heard shouting behind them and dancing lights in the dark.

"Oh no," she said in a panic. "Danny, are you okay?"

"I'll be…better when…we are safe," he said almost out of breath.

Lindsay squinted into the darkness before them and thought she spotted a cave to hide in. "I think I see something," she said quickly. She dragged Danny towards the cave and sure enough it was a small dark alcove. "Hope you like bugs," she teased as she helped him duck down and fit inside the cave. Danny pressed his body into the darkness feeling Lindsay squeezing herself as close to him as she could. "You okay?" She whispered.

"Nothing a hot shower and a massage wouldn't fix," he whispered in her ear.

"A shower for two?" She asked, feeling herself blush in the darkness. They both heard the shouts draw closer and held their breaths the small alcove would be overlooked. The shouting neared and much to their amazement it passed and then a few minutes later all was quiet again.

"Should we chance it?" Lindsay asked softly.

"Might as well," Danny whispered.

Lindsay carefully stepped from the alcove and looked around before standing completely up.

"Hold on a sec," Danny said as he managed to bring his bound hands up over his feet and in front of him. "Much better," he said as he finally pulled himself out of the cave with her help and stood beside her in the darkness.

"Where are we?" Lindsay asked looking around in the dark.

Danny squinted in the direction they came and noticed the few town lights. "If we go back that way I'm sure they'll be there waiting. Try that way," he said gesturing with his hands in the direction of their inn. "I think that's the way."

"Or maybe not," came a voice from behind them.

Both Lindsay and Danny whirled around to see the third man standing before them with a gun in one hand and a flashlight in the other.

"Who the hell are you?" Lindsay asked firmly.

"Your _fairy godmother_," the man said sarcastically. "Now move!" He said firmly.

"What about your friends? Out there?" Lindsay asked as she slowly turned around.

"Not my problem," the man laughed. He turned to Danny and sneered. "Move it!"

"Shesh already," Danny huffed as he turned and walked behind Lindsay, feeling the gun from the third man in his back.

Lindsay knew there was a dip in the landscape up ahead and knew she had to take a chance at getting them away. Danny however had the same thought. As they neared it Danny took the opportunity to act first.

"You know what?" Danny said angrily.

"What?" The man snided back.

"I don't believe in fairy's," he said stopping suddenly as the earth dropped and leaning back. The man, unprepared for his stop or the change in landscape bumped Danny and stumbled forwards. Lindsay lunged at him and both toppled to the ground. He pulled her hair back causing her to scream out. Danny heard her cry out and rushed up and kicked the guy in the side. The gun fell from his hand and he let go of Lindsay's hair. With his bound hands Danny grabbed Lindsay's arm and yanked her away from the third thug.

She tried to grab the flashlight but the man grabbed her arm and pulled her to her knees.

"Lindsay!" Danny yelled as he kicked at the man again. One of the blows connected oddly with the man's jaw, snapping his head back and sending him back to the ground in a semi-dazed state. Lindsay tried to find the flashlight as Danny looked up and saw tiny beams of light heading back in their direction.

"Lindsay they're coming back," Danny said in a panic. "We have to go now."

"But the flashlight," she insisted.

"Lindsay!" Danny said firmly. "They are coming."

Lindsay looked up as the lights neared and knew Danny was right. She quickly got up, grabbed him by his bound hands and started pulling him back into the forest. They ran a few more yards before she started to feel the earth getting soft under her feet. Then before they knew it they sunk into water up past their knees.

"That's cold," Danny said quickly.

"Very," Lindsay agreed. She looked at the faint lights in the distance and knew they still had a ways to go before they would be out of danger. But even if they got back what could they expect?

"Is it getting deeper?" Danny asked in a worried tone.

"No," Lindsay said slowly. "But man is it cold."

"No kidding," Danny agreed. They heard the voices reach the spot they fought with the third man and looked in horror as the lights started to head in their direction. "Here…they come…" Danny said slightly gasping for air, the cold starting to take effect on his weakened system.

Lindsay looked around here and saw just the shiny surface of the water they were still in. She cursed under her breath as she pulled Danny further into the water. Finally she spied a darker spot and headed towards it. Exiting the lake was hard and both sagged to their knees, tired, shivering and breathing hard.

"We…have to…keep going…" Danny wheezed as he finally fell to the cold ground on his back.

"I know," Lindsay said with a weary voice. "I'm just…so…so…c-cold."

"Me too," Danny said with a heavy breath. Danny heard the loud shouting and knew they attackers were still hot on their trail. He glanced up and saw the lights in the far distance and knew they still had a ways to go before they found shelter and warmth.

"Lindsay…we have…to go…" Danny said as he tried to stand up. "Help me up…"

Lindsay took one more large breath before pushing herself to her feet. She slowly helped Danny get to his feet and frowned. "We need to cut you loose," she said firmly.

"Right now I just want to get away from here," he said with another deep breath.

"Up ahead!" They both heard the yell and quickly turned to each other. It was now time go to.

Lindsay grabbed Danny's hand once again and started to lead them towards the light. She stumbled a few times but Danny managed to hold onto her arm and keep her upright. But his foot got caught taking him down to the ground, ripping open his pants and knee in the process. Danny cried out as he felt the dirt mixing with the fresh blood and knew his new injury would slow them down. "Lindsay go and get help," Danny said in a panic.

The shouting and lights gained ground.

"I'm not leaving you here," she said trying to pull him to his feet. Danny cried out as his knees touched the earth. "Lindsay just go!" He said firmly.

"If you stay then I stay," she said firmly.

"Damn it," he cursed as he finally got to his feet and they both started running again. Danny felt the pain in his leg start to throb but knew that if he slowed they'd both be taken again. His heart raced in fear of what would happen to Lindsay if they were caught. Have to keep going he said inside. They finally cleared the dark forest, both breathing hard and feeling the pain of the cold setting into their bones from the lake water. Lindsay spied a dimly lit house before them and looked at Danny. "We'll have to find a place to hide there."

Danny looked behind and saw the flashlight beams near the edge of the forest and knew she was right. "Let's go," he said taking a large breath of air. They both ran towards the large farm establishment and Lindsay quickly looked to the left. She stopped and frowned.

"What is it?" Danny asked quickly.

"Looks like I found the orchard," she said looking at the rows of trees to their left.

"Come back tomorrow," Danny said quickly. "We have to find a place to hide."

They both started running again towards what looked like the back of the house. They neared the structure and Danny stopped running. He looked around and noticed a barn. "In there," he said to Lindsay. He glanced behind them only to see the lights clear the forest and start in their direction. Danny pushed himself behind Lindsay feeling his heart start to race faster. They reached the dark barn and carefully made their way inside. "Head for a dark corner," Danny suggested. Lindsay frantically looked around and then spied what looked like a feeding stall. "Here," she said quickly. She grabbed Danny by the arm and pulled him towards the narrow opening.

"Check the barn," one of the thugs shouted to the other, "and I'll check the greenhouse."

Danny had just pushed himself down behind one of the feeding bins when they heard one of the thugs enter the barn. Lindsay felt an opening behind her and pushed herself through coming out the other end. "Come with me," she said trying to pull Danny through. However his frame was larger than hers and didn't fit all the way through. The shuffling however caused the man to rush in their direction, catching Danny in the act of trying to escape.

"Nice try," the man said meanly as Danny looked up and squinted into the light.

Lindsay pulled back and kept herself out of view.

"Get up and slowly walk towards me," the man said firmly. Danny hesitated. "If you don't I'll blow your kneecap open."

Danny narrowed his eyes but managed to stand himself up and slowly walk towards the thug. Lindsay had to wait for him to turn his back before should could try to help Danny.

"Get over here," the man said roughly pulling Danny to him. "Where's your little girlfriend?"

"Going for help," Danny said firmly.

"I don't believe you," the man snided.

"I don't care," Danny snided back.

"Got a real mouth on you eh boy?" The man said meanly before he backhanded Danny in the face.

Lindsay felt her anger starting to rise even further and clenched her fists tight to keep from rushing them. But with the man still facing her direction and holding a gun on Danny she knew she had to wait. She just prayed it wouldn't be for very long.

"I think I can take care of that for you," the man snided as he took out a rag and stuffed it into Danny's mouth. "I wouldn't want you warning her now would I?"

Danny mumbled angrily into the gag, which just made the man laugh in his face. "Why don't we go over there and wait for her?"

The man grabbed Danny's arm and dragged him to a corner away from Lindsay. Lindsay waited until his back was fully to her before picking up the nearest tool and creeping up behind the man. "Looking for me?" She asked angrily. The man turned around in surprise only to be met in the face with a tool. He cried out as he fell to the floor unconscious. Lindsay pulled the gag from Danny's mouth and then grabbed the flashlight from the fallen man and pulled Danny over to a table where she had felt a knife. "Hold still," she said softly. She gently cut the tape from his hands and then pulled the rest of the tape off, totally freeing him.

"I was beginning to think you enjoyed that," Danny smiled, making her blush.

"I think I did," she admitted softly. "We still need a place to hide from the other one."

"We have to get away from here," Danny said firmly. He took Lindsay's hand in his and they headed for the door. "We need to find someplace warm." They headed outside only to hear the other thug calling for his friend. "Damn it," Danny cursed as they heard the shouting near. It was too late to go back into the barn; they had to find another place to hide until he too was gone.

The rounded the front of the house and Danny spied the cellar. "There…" he said pulling Lindsay towards the semi-opened door. He quickly pulled it open and helped her inside before he followed her in and latched the door. He used the flashlight to find a place for them to hide and then pulled her to a safe corner, opposite the entrance. They both ducked down as they heard the thug calling his friend outside.

"Think someone lives here?" Lindsay whispered.

"I think they would have come out by now," Danny whispered back. They sat for a few more minutes in silence before Lindsay spoke up once again. "I'm cold," she said with a small shiver.

Danny took off his jacket and wrapped it around her body.

"But you'll be cold," Lindsay protested.

"I'll be okay," Danny lied, as he felt himself start to shiver harder. The pain in his ribs from his recent beating and the cut in his knee were finally starting to take their toll. Danny felt Lindsay start to tremble more and knew they couldn't stay in the cold cellar much longer unless they both wanted to catch hypothermia. Sadly they would have to wait for the thugs to leave before even chancing another run. Danny's heart started to beat faster as he heard the thug near the cellar and then try the door.

Lindsay stifled a gasp as she heard the man cursing angrily and then shout once more for his friend. She felt Danny's body trembling beside hers and knew they were both into the early stages of hypothermia. "So…cold…" she whispered softly.

Danny pulled her closer and breathed some warm breath onto her neck, hoping to warm her a bit. She took his cold hands and pulled them into the fading warmth under the jacket.

"He'll…go aa-away…s-soon…" Danny whispered through chattering teeth. They heard the thug still outside and both inwardly cursed. It would be a bit longer before they heard a truck pull up, the door rattle once more, the thugs being loaded into the truck and the truck pulling away.

"I think…they are…gone…" Danny said softly.

"Very…c-cold…" Lindsay whispered.

Danny gently pushed Lindsay to the side as he slowly stood up. His whole body was shivering and his leg was starting to throb. He reached down and helped Lindsay stand up. He looked at her seriously before kissing her on her cold cheek. "Just a bit more okay?"

Danny guided her to the cellar door and opened it. The pushed it slightly up and waited for anything to happen. When nothing did he pushed it all the way open and stepped back into the cold dark of night. He reached back for Lindsay and helped her outside and then closed the door behind her. He took her hand and started to pull her towards the inn they were staying at, praying all the way there that they wouldn't be met by their attackers. Half way there Lindsay stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Too…cold…Danny…" she said softly.

"Lindsay you're…getting…hypothermia…have to…keep going…" Danny said trying to help her up.

"So…tired…" she said as she drifted into a slumber-like stupor.

Danny knew shock was setting in and had to get her to someplace warm. Against the will of his body he picked her up in his arms and started to slowly walk towards the inn, breathing hard and feeling the strain on his leg. He spied the lights a few yards away and sighed in relief when he saw no other vehicle besides their rental car, which thankfully didn't have rental plates.

"Almost…there…" Danny managed in a weak voice. He finally reached the stairs and exerted himself up the few steps and finally into the warmth of the inn. The innkeeper rushed to the door and gasped in horror at Danny holding Lindsay in her arms.

"We uh…got lost," he said sheepishly as he walked past the stunned woman and up the stairs. Once inside their room he laid Lindsay on the bed and turned the heat up then bolted the door and put a chair in front of it. He quickly striped his wet clothes off and turned to Lindsay. She looked at him with a sleepy stare but nothing seemed to register. He quickly took her wet clothes off and then placed her under the covers and got in beside her. Then pulled her cold body in to his and wrapped his arms around her.

"Lindsay?" Danny asked softly, willing her to open her eyes and wake up. But she didn't. "Lindsay don't you leave me like this…" he said firmly. He was finally rewarded with a small smile as her eyes opened.

"You smell like hay," Lindsay said softly as she looked at him with a sleepy smile. "Are we safe?"

"For now," he said with a frown. "But just go to sleep okay. We need to warm up before we have a shower."

"Okay," she said closing her eyes once again. In no time she was fast asleep from cold and fatigue. Danny tried to keep his eyes open but he too quickly succumbed to the darkness and was fast asleep beside her.

XXXXXXXX

**BERLIN, GERMANY**

"What!" Hans snapped into the phone.

"Busy?" Ryan Ziegler asked.

"Not really," Hans retorted, much to the chagrin of the escort.

"So do you think they'll fall for your little trap with Ian Andrews?" Ryan Ziegler asked Hans in an excited tone.

"This couldn't wait?" Hans asked.

"Just answer the damn question!" Ryan shot back

"I guess we'll know soon enough," Hans smiled. "Afterall they won't about his death for a few days," he said not realizing that Sheldon had already found the information. "But by then it will be too late, my men will have finished them all off once and for all."

"And if they didn't fall for it? If they are all still alive?" Ziegler asked firmly. "If your men failed?"

"Well if they did escape, then _I'll_ have to pay each one of them a special visit," Hans smiled evilly. "Starting with him…," he said as he emailed a picture of a CSI Agent to Ziegler on his phone. "And I think I'll do that tomorrow. Does that put your mind at ease?"

"For now…"


	11. Watch your Back!

**Title: Liquid Death  
Chapter 11 – Watch your Back!**

**BERLIN, GERMANY**

Hans Stangaard finished his make out session and as his lady friend lay sleeping, walked into his office. He sat in his chair and stared at the face of the CSI Agent's before him and frowned. "I will not let a bunch of over-zealous goody goodies ruin my life, or all I have worked to build," he said firmly. "If I have to kill each one personally to ensure the fact that my future empire is secure then so be it. And you…" he said picking up one picture in particular and looking at it. "You will be the first to suffer my wrath. You will pay the price for wanting to stop me. And no one will be able to save you from me. And then…" he said looking at the other pictures on the desk before him. "Then your friends will all fall one by one until you're nothing more than a distant memory…I will of course save the best for last! Finally - an opponent _worth killing_!"

XXXXXXXX

**LONDON, ENGLAND**

Mac felt himself start to nod off for about the fifth time in the past two hours and tried once again to keep himself awake. The heat from Stella's body beside him on one side and the heat coming from the furnace on the other were making him more and more drowsy by the minute.

He was amazed and thankful for her bravery during the fight and the chase. There was no one on this planet who could ever call her a weak woman or just another ordinary woman. She was amazing, strong, determined and knew how to handle herself. And yet she was tender, fragile and in need of love and support; even when she wouldn't admit it; he knew she needed him in her life. He loved that about her. There was no one that could come close to how he felt about her; he trusted her with his life and was the only one he wanted to entrust his love. He kissed the side of her cheek and noticed her smile in her sleep. He lightly touched her forehead and frowned. She was warm but not enough to make him think she was burning up. He watched her face and knew she was in pain from the crash. But he also knew she would push it aside to ensure he would be okay. That kind of caring concern he could never thank her enough for and was sure he didn't show enough appreciation for it.

However, he too was in pain; he felt it every time he shifted his body. His head was still throbbing and his chest was slightly heaving as he breathed in and out. They would see Stewart tomorrow and then head to Berlin. If Ryan Ziegler was the head of this, then they had to be in a position to help bring him down. He would call Ian in the morning and let him know what was going on and then he'd call Sullivan to see how the others were doing. At least with us as the targets that means Danny and Flack can accomplish their task and head home safely. Danny though did worry him still. He was going into the lab and although _he_ was sure Hans Stangaard wouldn't be there, he had this nagging feeling that something just wasn't right.

He looked back down at Stella and sighed heavily. She had saved his life probably twice tonight at the risk of her own. He didn't expect her to come to his aid but go and get help. But she was right there was no one else he'd rather have to watch his back than her. He gently squeezed her and felt her snuggle closer, still asleep. He had been looking forward to spending some time alone with her in London even if it was just a day of shopping. Being alone _like this_ wasn't exactly the way he pictured it. But as he felt the warmth from her body emanating onto his he smiled in spite of the circumstances and knew he was happy to be with her no matter what.

Weariness was now starting to take over; that coupled with the heat from the small dimly lit room and he knew he could not longer fight the onslaught of sleep. Finally he too rested his back on the wall and his head on her head and closed his eyes, joining her in the dark realm of sleep.

XXXXXXXX

**STADTPROZELTEN, GERMANY**

Danny felt movement beside him and slowly opened his eyes. The room was dark, just like the night sky outside and the only light coming into the room was from the stars and the moon. Thankfully the room was now warm and his body no longer was shivering. He felt Lindsay moving beside him and reached over and turned on the small bedside light.

"Hey," she said with a sleepy smile. "Morning already?"

"No it's the middle of the night," Danny said with a sleepy smile. "You okay?" He asked in concern. "You had me worried for a bit there."

"Sorry," she smiled. "I just want to have a shower," she said slowly pushing herself up to a sitting position. "A really warm one."

"Want some company?" Danny asked as he gently ran his finger up and down her bare arm.

Lindsay heard his question and slightly frowned. Am I ready for this, she asked herself? For some reason I'm not. But we had sex, she said inside. What's wrong with a shower? "Um…I…" she said trying to say the right words.

"Lindsay if you're not ready just say so. I'm not going to be offended," Danny said firmly.

"You're not?"

"Course not," Danny smiled. "But I will be if you don't go now because I am starting to smell like a barn and you…well…" he laughed. "You're not much better."

"Okay I'll go now," she said pushing herself out of bed and wrapping her robe around her. "It's a shared bathroom," she said gathering her stuff.

"I think they're all still asleep," Danny said firmly. "But I'll be here in case anyone tries something," he smiled. "You'll be okay."

Danny watched Lindsay leave the room and leaned back on his pillow, letting out a large sigh. Did I just rush her again, he asked himself? I just want to share so much with her that I sometimes don't even think about her feelings, he scolded himself. He heard the door to the bathroom lock and then waited for the water. He pictured her soft warm body under the water naked and had to keep himself from rushing to the bathroom. Shesh Danny, he said inside. What's the matter with you? A few minutes later he heard the water switch off and a few minutes after that Lindsay came back into the room, hair a bit wet. Danny watched her with a smile. He quickly got up off the bed and rushed up to her. He gently grabbed her arms and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Mmmm you smell nice," he said with a smile.

"You…smell…like cows," Lindsay said with a laugh. "I think you need a shower," she said lightly touching his chest with the tips of her fingers, sending little shivers down his spine.

"Yeah a cold one," he moaned as he grabbed his things and headed for the bathroom.

Lindsay dried the rest of her hair and then leaned back in the bed with a sigh. She pictured Danny's muscled naked body under the water and felt herself start to get warm again. She remembered seeing him the first time in the white towel and feeling her heart almost explode. She never imagined she would have a chance to even contemplate what it would be like to fall in love with such a great guy but it was happening. It scared her a bit; but there was no doubt it was love. But she wanted it and she knew Danny did also; she just had to make sure it would last. She heard the water turn off and a few minutes later Danny came back into the room with only a pair of sweatpants on.

"Where's your shirt?" Lindsay asked quickly, feeling the red deepen in her cheeks as she watched his firm chest flex when he moved.

"I um…only sleep with pants," Danny said quickly. "I…uh…does it bother you?" He asked sheepishly.

"Bother me?" Lindsay managed weakly. "No. I uh…" she said failing to get the right words out. "Oh never mind," she finished, making him smile.

Danny walked over to bed and sat down beside her. "Sorry about the shower. I hope I wasn't rushing you."

"Sorry for being so chicken," Lindsay said looking down.

Danny lifted her chin and lightly kissed her lips. "Just makes next time that much better."

"Next time?" Lindsay said, arching a brow in amusement.

"Yeah next time," Danny said turning off the light. He lay on his side and felt Lindsay wiggle into his warm embrace. "Goodnight," he whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight, back" she whispered back.

XXXXXXXX

**TOKYO, JAPAN**

Flack looked at the beautiful woman sleeping beside him and frowned. After their chase they had made it back to her car and then her place without detection. That did worry him. If they went through that much trouble to chase us from the hotel why wouldn't they want to wait at her car or home in the off chance we might return? Who are you Chai Nakata, he asked himself as he looked at her? And should I be afraid of you? He slowly pushed himself out of bed and walked to the window and looked outside into the early morning light. She's not Interpol anymore, so how does she know Ian Andrews? A rogue Agent still on his payroll? And what is her relation to Mr. Takai if any? He heard movement behind him and turned to see her sitting up in bed, still naked.

"Good morning," he said with a smile as he continued to stare.

"It is so far," she smiled.

Flack walked back to the bed and sat down on the edge.

Chai studied his handsome face and knew something was wrong. "You still don't trust me do you?" She asked slowly.

"Would you in my place?" He asked seriously.

"What do you suspect _now_?" She asked leaning back on the pillows.

"Why was there no trap set for us here?" He asked firmly.

"No one knows where I live Detective Flack," she said slowly. "My address is not exactly listed."

"How do I know when I go see Mr. Takai today that I'm not walking into a trap?"

"What can I do to prove that I'm not the one you should be worrying about?" Chai asked softly. "What is it about me you still don't trust?"

"I don't trust strangers," Flack said with a wry smile.

"I don't either," she said with a wink. "But I can change that pretty quickly," she said wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him onto her bare chest. "I think we still have a bit of time to get to know each other better before we have to leave."

XXXXXXXX

**NEW YORK, USA**

Sid returned to his lab late the following morning and went over to the body of Mr. Kamani. He stared in horror at the grotesque remains and knew he had to dispose of them or they would have a problem. He went to move the gurney the body was on but when he did, part of the eaten chest cavity folded in on itself and a faint green cloud of dust proceeded forth causing Sid to inhale a few of the fumes. He quickly rushed to the sink and started to wash every exposed piece of skin and then drank water and brought it back up.

"Damn it," he cursed angrily as he rushed to a cabinet and reached for a mask and gloves. Once donned he turned back to the body with a scowl; I have to get rid of this fast and quarantine this area, who knows what that stuff is capable of. He made sure every piece of skin was covered before heading back to the rotting carcass. After taking a number of pictures and documenting of things it was time to get rid of the toxins. Sid reached for the sides of the body only to have his hands go right through the sides of the chest cavity, releasing more of the green fumes. Thankfully he had the mask on, but when he brought his hands out they were covered with pieces of rotting flesh and dried blood, enough to make even his strong stomach turn weak. Sid grabbed the edges of the cloth on the gurney, wrapped them around the rapidly decaying body and then quickly dumped it into a plastic container. He put the container on a small dolly and wheeled out back and into the incinerator. Sid watched as the plastic warped and the body inside was finally consumed before he took off his protective covering and threw them also the fire before turning and heading for Hawkes's lab.

"Sheldon, do you ever sleep?" Sid mumbled as he walked up to Hawkes's desk.

"No," Hawkes said without looking up. "I'm just trying to figure out more stuff and what happened to Ian Andrews. I mean I can access his death certificate but I can't get all the details about what happened. So it could be fake or it could be real. I think it was a car accident but not sure. Also this guy Ryan Ziegler's file is highly protected and so is Hans Staangard's but I was able to figure out that they did a few special assignments' together undercover. Care to guess who they met?"

"Sumar Kamani?" Sid asked with a frown.

"Yes on a different occasion. But Robert Jenkins was actually the first. They worked together on five occasions and hence met all five on our list of targets, three of them being victims," Hawkes said. "But on Ryan Ziegler's file I found this," Hawkes said pointing to the blinking cursor.

"A next of kin?" Sid asked in surprise. "Who?"

"Probably a wife but I can't say for sure. I also found out that Ryan Ziegler grew up on an apple orchard as a kid. In fact that's what his family is known for in Germany. The top producers of Apfelkorn, which in reality just means apple liqueur."

"Who better than to create a chemical weapon made from apples than a man raised around them from birth," Sid mused.

"Kinda gives you that warm and fuzzy feeling," Hawkes said sarcastically.

"Yeah just before it eats your insides," Sid said with a frown. "Kinda like our vic…"

"What?" Hawkes asked quickly.

"Yeah that's why they had them cremated. I put my hands right through his sides and back out with his intesti…"

"I get the picture," Hawkes frowned.

"Quarantine team should be very soon," Sid frowned. "I got him into the incinerator."

"Did you get it all?" Hawkes asked.

"Yes thankfully. We should be okay. The QT team will make sure of that, but I wouldn't be too worried," Sid stated fatefully. "Where's Sullivan?"

"Wrapping stuff up with the mayor," Hawkes said with a sigh as he looked at his watch. "Well Danny should be heading to the lab in a few hours. Once there all he has to do is send me the IP address and I'm into their system. Then we'll really see what Ryan Ziegler and Hans Staangard are up to."

"Whatever it is, you can be sure it's not good," Sid said with a sigh. He heard the pager go off and checked the number. "The quarantine team is here," he said turning to leave. "I'll be in my…" he said as he faltered a bit.

"You okay?" Hawkes asked quickly.

"Yeah just a bit dizzy. Must have been the tuna at coffee break. Don't ask," Sid said with a slight frown, making Hawkes laugh. "But I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Right," Hawkes said watching him slowly leave the room. "Hurry up Danny," Hawkes said turning back to his computer. "And you better find an antidote while you're at it. I think we're in trouble here."

XXXXXXXX

**TOKYO, JAPAN**

"You sure he's expecting us?" Chai asked she directed Flack who asked if he could drive today, towards Takai's residence.

"Made the appointment myself," Flack said firmly. "Why you know something different?"

"You still don't trust me do you?" Chai said with a frown.

"Would you if you were in my position?"

"Familiar conversation," she said with a slight smile. "So I guess I should be happy I'm not in your position. Why are you going to see him in person? Why not send a messenger if you thought it would attract unwanted attention."

"I like the personal touch," Flack sighed. "Besides all I have to do is warn him. The rest is up to him. If he still wants to meet with Staangard there is nothing I can do."

"But if Takai dies, then that chemical weapon you spoke of would still be open on the black market. With that kind of power for sale not even the strongest governments would be safe."

"That's what Hans Stangaard is counting on," Flack said firmly. "When he has brought them to their knees he'll be able to demand anything or any price he wants."

"I'd hate to be the person standing in the way of those demands," Chai said seriously.

"Yeah me too," Flack said as they pulled up to Takai's large mansion. "Wow drug business must be doing good these days," he mumbled as he looked at Chai. "Or whatever black market business he's conducting."

Flack stopped the car beside the large iron gate and pressed the button.

"Mr. Takai is not here right now," the voice said over the intercom.

Flack leaned out the window and spoke at the small metal device. "I made this appointment myself and Mr. Takai personally guaranteed me that he would be available. So if you don't mind we'd like to come in and wait."

"I'm sorry that's not possible," the voice said firmly.

"But…" Flack started.

"Leave or be arrested!"

"Damn it!" Flack cursed. "Sorry," he said quickly. "I just hate to come so close and fail."

"Should we try again later?"

"We might not have a later," Flack said firmly. "How much insurance do you have on your car?"

"Full coverage, why?" Chai asked in hesitancy.

"Then buckle up and hang on," Flack said backing the car up. "This could get a little bumpy." And before Chai could say another word Flack slammed the car back into drive and floored it. She stared in horror as they neared the iron gate at break neck speed and closed her eyes as her car slammed right through it.

Flack watched as the metal bars twisted under the weight of the car but he just pushed the car further towards the main house. He brought the car to a screeching halt and grabbed the gun Chai had given him as two armed men rushed outside to greet them. Flack just got outside only to be met with a spray of bullets aimed at him. He ducked down behind the car and cocked his gun. He twisted his body around, poked his head and arm up and fired a shot, catching one of the thugs in the leg. The man cried out as he fell to the ground in agony.

"Chai!" Flack called out to her, still in the car.

"I'm okay," she called back.

"Drop you weapon," the other man called to Flack.

"I have to see Mr. Takai. If I have to go through you to do that I will," Flack said firmly as he got back up and fired off a few more shots. One of them nicked the man in the arm that was holding the gun and he too fell to his knees in pain. Flack quickly jumped up and rushed over to him, kicking the gun away before the man could get up.

"Like I said before I made the appointment myself!" Flack snapped. The man just looked at him with a scowl as Chai pulled herself from the bullet riddled car and went and stood beside him. "Let's go," he said to her as he turned and rushed for the front door.

"Mr. Takai!" Flack called out. "Mr. Tak…" he started as a maid came rushing to the top of the stairs with a panicked look on her face. "Where is he?" Flack yelled. The woman started shouting in Japanese much to Flack's dismay. "What is she saying?" He asked Chai, his back still to her.

"She says he's not at home but it wouldn't matter as it looks like you're going to die."

"What gave her that idea?" Flack asked with a frown.

"I did," Chai said firmly. Flack turned around to see her holding a gun pointed at him.

"You're kidding right?" Flack said angrily.

"No Detective Flack, I'm very serious and I'm sorry," Chai said firmly. "Drop your gun."

XXXXXXXX

**LONDON, ENGLAND**

Mac heard some soft shouting and quickly opened his eyes. He gently lifted his arm up and looked at his watch, which although it was cracked still kept time. It was finally morning. The day was almost over for Flack and he knew theirs was just starting. He felt Stella shifting beside him and smiled when she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Morning," Mac said softly.

"Already?" Stella frowned. She slightly moved, felt a sharp pain in her side and winced.

"Are you okay?" Mac asked quickly.

"Nothing a week of massages wouldn't fix," she smiled. "Yeah I'll be fine. How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore and stiff but happy to be alive. I think its okay to chance a trip back to our hotel rooms. I for one need a shower."

"Yeah you do," Stella teased. "But then again so do I," she smiled noticing his frown.

Mac slowly stood up and helped Stella stand up as well. He looked around the dim room and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Stella asked as she brushed some of the dust off her.

"I'm mad at myself for falling asleep last night. If something were to happen we wouldn't have been able to defend ourselves very well in here."

Stella listened and smiled. "Anyone ever tell you to be thankful for small blessings?"

"Just now," he said firmly. "I was tired."

"And you needed your rest. Now let's go because you do _need_ a shower."

"Funny," he said dryly. "When we get back I'll call Sullivan and see if the others have checked in and then I'll call Ian and find out what's really going on. I doubt he sent Agent's after us but I just need to be sure."

"And if he didn't then…"

"Hans Stangaard knows were here."

"Great," Stella said firmly. She followed Mac up the stairs and into the now quiet hallway. "I'd go nuts in a place like this," she sighed. "I need noise."

"I don't like solitary quiet myself," Mac said softly as they headed for the door. "But I guess I should by now, right?"

Stella heard the soft hint of pain in his voice and frowned before she stopped him from walking and made him turn to see her. "You're not alone Mac," Stella said. "You know that right?"

"Let's go okay?" He said with a hint of pain in his voice, like he wanted to respond but it hurt too much to do so right now. That time would come.

"Right," Stella mumbled as she walked behind him out the front door. They walked to the end of the block and hailed a cab, telling the driver to take them to the back door of their hotel, just in case the front was being watched.

Stella looked over at Mac on the drive back to the hotel and frowned. Does he really believe he's alone? Oh Mac, she sighed inside. You'll never be alone. Why can't you see that.

She took his hand and held it in hers, offered him a smile and then turned and looked out the window. Mac held her hand and felt his nerves starting to settle.

When this is over, he promised himself inside. I'm going to show her just how much I do appreciate her and all she's given me.


	12. Meeting the Boss

**Title: Liquid Death  
Chapter 12 – Meeting the Boss**

**STADTPROZELTEN, GERMANY**

Lindsay woke up as the sun was just starting to come into their window. It was making the sky a very light pink mixed with a still deep blue. She looked over at Danny who was still asleep and smiled. She sighed as she remembered the terror she felt as she watched Danny tumble down the stairs with his hands still tied and felt her body shiver as they spent what felt like an eternity in that cold swamp. She eased back into Danny's arms and closed her eyes. She remembered them huddled in the cellar, shivering and waiting for the thugs to leave so they could get out and get someplace warm. She remembered falling to the ground, not being able to continue and how he was there to pick her back up and carry her in his arms all the way to the hotel they were staying in. She knew his body was just as cold and a lot weaker but he refused to give up on them. Then why am I still so hesitant around him? Why can I just let myself go full force and show outwardly what I feel inwardly?

"Sleep well?" Danny asked softly, breaking her from her thoughts.

"For the most part," Lindsay said looking up at him as he propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at her still lying on the pillow.

"Most part? Why not all of it?" Danny asked with a frown.

"Worried about today I guess," Lindsay explained. "You going into that lab. I mean really Danny you don't know exactly what you're walking into."

"Lindsay I have to try. If I can at least get into their computer system then Sheldon can do the rest. I mean if he gets all the information he needs in a few hours then we can go. End of story. But we can't leave until we are sure that chemical poison is being made in that lab. If we just walk away now millions of people could die."

"I know," Lindsay said softly as she started to trace a finger over his bare chest. "I just worry about you. Silly right?"

"Kinda like me worrying about you going into that orchard and greenhouse alone? Yeah very silly," Danny said seriously. "The thought of that worries me to no end."

"Want me to not go?"

"Would you if I said yes?" Danny asked with a frown.

Lindsay looked up at him and slowly shook her head no. "I can't do that."

"Neither can I. Trust me I'll be careful. Just make me the same promise."

"Promise," Lindsay said firmly. "Well I guess we should get ready _Mr. Caldwell_," she teased.

"Hey I kinda like that name," Danny said in mock hurt. "I picked it myself."

Lindsay just laughed as she got out of bed and headed for her suitcase. She gathered a few things up in her arms and headed for the door to go to the bathroom and change.

"You can change here you know," Danny said quickly. "I mean I have seen you naked."

Lindsay looked at him and immediately felt guilt starting to set upon her. I would let him shower with me and now I'm afraid to change in front of him. He's right I mean we had sex for petes sake and he did see me naked. What am I afraid of now?

"Are you shy?" Danny asked, as he slowly pushed himself out of bed and walked up to her.

"A little I guess," Lindsay said quickly. "More nervous."

"But why?" Danny asked with a frown.

"Well I mean when we…you know a few nights ago…that was…that was different."

"Different how?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Well it was night and now its day and…well we were both thinking and feelings things and…"

"And you're afraid because we're not about to have sex that I'll look at you differently?" Danny finished with a question.

"Something like that," Lindsay said sheepishly.

"Well how about…" Danny started with a smile. "I start first and then you'll have nothing to be worried about," Danny stopped before he pulled his sweat pants down and looked at her with a warm smile before he lightly brushed her lips with his. "I think you're beautiful no matter what time of day it is and not matter what circumstance. I mean seeing you naked even if we're not going to have sex is still something that's amazing. Lindsay I…" Danny started and then quickly stopped himself. _She's not ready to hear that yet, his inner voice told him. Don't rush it and push her away._

"You what?"

"I want you to be yourself around me," Danny sighed. "If you don't want to then I'm sorry for pushing you into something you're not ready for." Then much to his surprise Lindsay pulled her pyjama top over her head and reached for her bra and quickly pulled it on, making him first stare and then blush when her eyes met his.

"You're right," she said softly. "That wasn't hard at all."

"Maybe for you; now I need another cold shower," Danny said sarcastically as he turned to get his own clothes while she just laughed and finished dressing. She watched as he quickly pulled off his sweatpants and pulled on a pair of underwear and jeans. Danny turned around and caught her looking, locked eyes and smiled, making her blush. "Ready for breakfast?" He asked.

"Almost," she replied as she buttoned up her jeans and then walked to the mirror. Lindsay started combing her hair into a small ponytail when Danny walked up behind her and hugged her warmly. He kissed her neck and looked at her looking at him in the mirror and smiled. "When this is over I'm taking you someplace special," he whispered in her ear, sending little shivers down her spine. "Count on it."

"I will," she said firmly. "Let's go and get this day over with."

"Deal."

"Oh did you contact Sullivan and Hawkes?"

"Sheldon knows I'll contact him from the lab. I'll send them a quick email just letting him know we're going in. I saw a house computer in the main lobby last night when we came in."

XXXXXXXX

**NEW YORK, USA**

Sid walked back into Mac's office where Sullivan was looking at his computer. Sullivan looked up at him and frowned. "You um don't look so hot."

"Think the tuna I ate was bad," he said with a forced smile. "It'll pass. What do you have?"

"Just got an email from Danny. Flack is probably already at Takai's residence and Danny and Lindsay are about to start their respective jobs."

"Did you email back and tell them Ian Andrews was dead?"

"Just about to do that now," Sullivan sighed. "How's the quarantine coming?"

"They are just about finished with the lab, they'll move outside to the incinerator next just to be safe. A few more hours and they'll be done."

"I wish I could say the same for our team," Sullivan sighed heavily. "Sadly I fear their long days have just started."

XXXXXXXX

**TOKYO, JAPAN**

"So much for working for Ian Andrews," Flack grumbled as Chai directed him to a small room. Once inside she pushed him into a chair and walked around to the other side to face him.

"Sorry about the handcuffs but I had to make it look real."

"I'm not following you here," Flack said firmly. "Who the hell do you work for? Takai or Interpol?"

"Both," she said firmly. "My name is Chai Nakata. I am an Interpol Special Undercover Agent working for Ian Andrews on assignment to bring down the Takai organization."

"And you're worried that…I'll mess up your undercover operation?" Flack asked with a frown.

"I have been working to put him away for 5 years. I have left behind family and…"

"He's going into business with a man capable…" Flack started in a loud tone.

"He needs to be arrested through the proper channels. Now if I have to leave you here like this until I…" Chai countered in a loud tone.

"He is a partner with a man bent on destroy…" Flack started, his voice even louder.

"He killed my family!" Chai yelled.

"He's going to kill millions more!" Flack yelled back.

Both sat and looked at each other in heated anger before settling back into their chairs and attempting to calm down.

"I'm not here to do anything except warn him about Ryan Ziegler," Flack said in a firm tone, his voice calmer. "I don't care about your arresting him."

Chai looked at him crossly before her face softened and she looked away. "My mother died in my arms because of him. I want rev…"

"Look I'd want revenge just as much as you. But think of the future. If this chemical weapon is allowed to be unleashed onto the black market many more innocent families will be murdered."

Chai looked back at him with sad watery eyes. "You don't know what kind of monster he really is," she said in a sad whisper. She quickly got up and walked over to him and helped him stand up before she took the cuffs off his wrists. She went to turn away but Flack grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"You help me make this meeting and I'll help you bring him down," Flack said firmly. "Then we can both be assured our missions have been successful."

Chai looked up at him and slowly nodded her head. "Let's finish this."

XXXXXXXX

**LONDON, ENGLAND**

"Man thank goodness they weren't watching the back," Stella sighed as she waited while Mac entered his room.

"Makes you wonder what meeting Mr. Stewart will be like," Mac said wryly. He quickly scanned his room before heading to the door that joined Stella's to his. He opened it and drew his gun as he stepped inside. Nothing. "Looks to be clear," he said with a sigh of relief.

"Well I'm going to take a shower and change…" Stella said stepping past him.

"Yeah me too," Mac said softly. "Then we can say have breakfast and then go?"

"Sounds goods," she smiled.

Mac watched her head into her room before he turned and went into his, lightly closing the door behind him. In a few minutes he was undressed and under the hot water, letting the warmth soothe his still aching chest. He looked down at the bruises and noticed they were still very sore looking. Of course the beating he sustained the night before didn't help either. He remembered seeing Stella coming out of the bathroom the day before and had to stop himself from imagining her in the shower, not dressed. _You have a dirty mind, his inner voice laughed._ I'm a man right, Mac snided to himself. _Yeah a typical one, his inner voice snided back._ Yeah so much for being a gentlemen he sighed wearily. He quickly finished his shower and turned off the water. He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around is waist and got out. He looked at the ugly bruises on his chest and knew he'd have to put fresh bandages on them.

Stella had finished as the same time, dried and put on her robe. She noticed there was no styling gel for her hair and wondered if Mac had any. The water was off in his room and all was quiet. He's probably already dressed and ready to go, she said as she slowly walked towards his room.

Mac just reached his bag for the bandages when the side room door opened and Stella walked into his room.

"Oh sorry," she said quickly as she looked at his half-naked state before her. "I uh thought you were finished," she said as she felt her self blush.

"I just had to put…put the bandages…" he said letting his eyes trail down her neck and rest on her robe that was showing a bit more than he thought he would see. He felt himself blush and immediately looked away. "Have to put these on," he finally managed as he looked back at her with a sheepish grin.

Stella looked at the ugly bruises on his chest and frowned. "Wow I didn't think they'd still look that bad," she said softly as she walked up to him. "How do you feel?"

"Sore," he mumbled as he slightly backed up.

Stella noticed and frowned. "What's wrong? I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yeah I know," he said looking away. He looked back at her with a frown. "I…"

"Mac what is it?" Stella asked softly.

"It's Claire…" he started and then stopped.

Stella looked at him and smiled. "Are you worried what she would think?"

"Stupid right?"

"Maybe unnecessary," she said quickly. "Besides," she said placing her hand on his chest. "She'd want you to be happy right?"

"Right," he said turning away.

"Mac, I'm not trying to replace any memories…I want to create new ones," she told him. "With you."

He turned back to her with a small smile. "I think…"

"What do you feel?" She asked softly.

"Nervous," he sighed. "And happy. I want this I do but…I just don't know what to do anymore," he admitted. "I want to be with you but then I'm afraid I'll do something wrong and…" he started in huff. "You'll leave. Then I'd be really screwed…Stella I work with you every day."

"Would it make you feel better for me to admit that I'm just as nervous," she smiled.

"You are?"

"Yes," she smiled. "My past is unhappy, yours is not. I have only bad memories to replace. If anyone should worry about failure it's me."

"Stella you could never fail at anything," he said warmly.

"Then why are we both so worried?" She countered with a smile.

"Good question," he smiled back. "I uh…just wanted to say thanks again for saving my life yesterday. My appreciation…it uh…well sometimes it's hard for me to admit and I know I don't show it enough, but thanks. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"Oh that's two you owe me," she winked.

"I will make it up to you," he said taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. "I promise. But for now…" he said turning to leave.

Stella followed after him and grabbed the bandages from his hand.

"What are you doing?" He quickly asked with a frown.

"Put your arms up," Stella said softly as she started to unwrap them.

"What?"

"Come on I want to help you," she said with a smile.

"But I…" he said taking them back. "Stella, it's just that… I'm well…"

"What?" She asked, taking them back.

"Not exactly…you know Mr. Amer…"

"Just let me help, already," she teased.

Mac looked at her face and knew it was pointless to argue. He gently raised his arms and let her wrap the bandages around his chest, covering and protecting the bruised and tender areas. Once she was done she put the little butterfly clip in place and looked at him with a smile.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't be attracted to you when I saw all of you?" She asked softly. Mac simply nodded his head yes. "Why?"

"Because you deserve the best Stella, in every way. That's not me."

Stella put her arm behind his neck and pulled his lips to hers and firmly kissed him, letting the heat from their bodies consume them. Much to his dismay she pulled away a few seconds later. "Why don't you let me be the judge of what's best for me," she said softly.

"I guess I should learn to trust your instincts right?" Mac sighed.

"Would make sense," she teased. "And why don't you learn to trust yours."

"I can start," he said directly. And before she could answer he pulled her into his arms, wrapped them around her body and kissed her once more.

"Wow," Stella breathed a few minutes later when they finally stopped. "You should listen to yourself more often."

"If I did that I'd never get any work done around you," he teased making her laugh. "And speaking of work," he said with a frown.

"Yeah I guess we should get going," she huffed. "Maybe that will be our last kiss," she said turning to leave. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Not by a long shot," he said kissing her once more and then letting her go.

Stella quickly walked back to her room and closed the door, feeling her heart still racing. "Man the affect he has on me," she whispered to herself as she rushed to her bed and started to get dressed. "Oh I'm sad," she laughed.

Mac turned and headed back into the bathroom, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. "Man the affect she has on me," he echoed as he looked at his wrapped chest in the mirror. "If Hans Stangaard thinks he's going to screw this chance up for me he's dead wrong," Mac said firmly as he left the bathroom and headed for his duffel bag to get dressed. "I just wonder where he is right now."

A few minutes later both were dressed and ready to go. They headed for the elevators thinking about their meeting with Mr. Stewart. "Nervous?" Stella asked softly.

"Just trying to picture his reaction in my mind," Mac sighed. "I just want to be ready for however he reacts."

"Are we really going to Berlin after this?" Stella asked as they exited the elevator and headed for the backdoor where their cab was waiting.

"If we can," Mac said firmly. "How on earth are you going to arrest Ryan Ziegler?"

"Well I called Ian and left him a message. I told him it was urgent and that we were going to go to Berlin after we were done here. I'm hoping he'll call me back in a few hours. If he stays true to form he will. I also left a message for Sullivan but his number was busy so he'll probably call back later also."

"I'm hoping Ian calls back soon," Stella said as they got into the cab. "I want to go to Berlin knowing we have at least some form of backup."

Mac gave Stewart's address to the taxi driver and then settled back into the seat beside Stella.

"Think we are being _followed_?" She asked quickly.

"I'm more worried about _arriving_ at our destination than the journey to it."

"What if Hans Stangaard is already there?"

"Then this will be a very short trip," Mac said dryly.

"Yeah funny," Stella said not laughing.

They rode the rest of the way in silence, each contemplating what might be waiting for them when they arrived at Stewart's office building. Mac told the driver to take them around the back, looked at Stella and shrugged. "I know…but I have to at least try right?"

"Right," she said with a frown as the cab came to a stop. Both stepped nervously from the cab headed for the back door into the building. Mac looked around and noticed it was quiet and empty. "Too quiet," he mumbled as he slowly started for the elevator.

"Yeah bad sign," Stella said softly as she followed behind him. They stepped inside the elevator and both held their breaths as it started to move up towards the 20th floor. "Well at least if they push us out the window I'll be a painless death," Mac said dryly.

"That's not very encouraging," Stella replied. The elevator finally came to a stop and both doors opened. They waited a few seconds before getting out. The hallway was dimly lit and quiet.

"I really don't like this," Stella said firmly. "Something's not right."

"Come on," Mac said gently taking her by the hand and leading her to Norman Stewart's office door. He noticed it ajar and slightly pushed it open. "Hello?" He called out softly.

_Silence._

Stella entered the room and looked around the quiet office. "I don't like this," she said softly.

"Well what would you prefer?" A voice said from behind them. "This?"

Both of them turned in time to see about six armed men enter the room and stand beside their leader. "Is this what you were expecting?" He asked with a smile. "Well in that case I hope I didn't disappoint."

XXXXXXXX

**NEW YORK, USA**

Hawkes continued his search into Ryan Ziegler's and Hans Staangard's file. Both were hard to access and he guessed that Ziegler had probably something to do with protecting Staangard's. "There must be a way in," Hawkes mumbled as he tried some more hacking code to see if it worked. Then much to his happy surprise he was finally able to access the first part of Staangard's file. "Let's see what I can find on you," Hawkes said firmly as Sullivan walked into the room.

"Any luck?"

"Sort of," he said with a frown. "Danny should be on-line soon and then this computer will be busy for at least a few hours. But I was able to break into Staangard's preliminary files. Now I just have to see what I can find on him."

XXXXXXXX

**STADTPROZELTEN, GERMANY**

"What about these glasses?" Danny smiled back; asking about the thick dark rimmed glasses he donned.

"They make you look nerdy," she teased. "I always wanted to date a computer geek."

"Gee thanks a lot," Danny grumbled as they both got up and left the small in they were staying in. They walked towards the town both feeling their nervousness starting to rise.

"You sure about this?" They asked each other in unison.

Danny looked at Lindsay and smiled. "Just one day okay? That's it. I just have to get Hawkes into their computer system to get a sample of the liquid's ingredients and confirm that with what Sid found and you need to see if the orchard is the front. After that we can go home."

"Shesh you make it sound so easy," Lindsay said softly as they neared the edge of town. "Well I guess this is it," she said looking at him.

"Yeah where we go our separate ways until tonight," Danny sighed. He pulled her close, hugged her tightly and kissed her on the lips. "Be careful okay?" He asked seriously.

"See you tonight," Danny said as he started down the road that led to the right while Lindsay would continue on past the town and then towards the farm they were at the night before. Danny gave Lindsay a quick smile to hopefully reassure her that everything was going to be okay. But inside he was more than worried for both of them.

Lindsay watched him go and felt that bad feeling in her gut starting to return. She felt a deep frown cross her face and knew something just wasn't right. Maybe I'm over reacting, she said to herself as she turned and headed for the town, pulling her hat down closer to her neck to hide her hair. Maybe I just think he's in trouble but I'm more worried about us. Wait that's silly, she said inside. Well not really, I am worried about him and us. Oh man give it a rest already, she told herself.

She neared the town and quickly scanned the area before her for any vehicles like the ones they encountered the night before. Thankfully there were none. She quickly made her way towards the end of the row of buildings and stared at the farm before her. In the daylight she was able to clearly see the orchard behind it. She felt her heart starting to pick up pace as she neared the edge of the farm. "Here goes nothing," she said as she pulled her gun and started towards a wooded path unaware of the pair of eyes watching her intently.

_Watching…and…waiting…_

XXXXXXXX

Danny watched Lindsay for a bit before turning and heading towards the lone building at the end of the road, the lab. He checked his pocket for the device Hawkes gave him just to be sure he had it. He knew he did but his nervousness told him to do it again. He came within a few feet of the entrance and looked at the building before him. It was a medium sized building with very few windows but a lot of electrical generators on either side. "I wonder what we're making in here," he mumbled.

Before he could take another step a young man walked out of the door, pulled a cigarette and started to light it when he noticed Danny and smiled. "Hello," Danny said casually as he neared the young man.

"Are you new?" The man asked eagerly.

"Is it that obvious?" Danny asked quickly.

"No. Its small lab and I knowing all workers," the man said in broken English.

"I'm James," Danny lied. "James Caldwell from New York."

"I'm Andriy. I'm from the Magadan region of the Ukraine," he said proudly.

"I'm from Brooklyn," Danny lied.

"Ah yes," Andriy smiled eagerly. "I seeing you before."

"Y-you have?" Danny asked quickly.

"Yes you and woman friend," he said with a broad smile. "Eating this morning."

"Ah in the hotel," Danny said with a sigh of relief.

"Yes the hotel," Andriy agreed. "Is she wife to you?"

"Girlfriend," Danny smiled as he pulled out a picture of them.

"She strong woman?" Andriy asked with a smile.

"Very," Danny smiled back.

"Lucky man. Make many babies?" Andriy asked with a frown.

Danny just looked at him and laughed, although he slightly blushed. "Uh no. Not yet."

"Strong woman have many babies."

"Yes I'm sure she'd agree with you," Danny laughed. "Well Andriy it was nice to meet you. I'm just going to go in and have a look around."

"Special treat today. Boss come to visit."

"Boss?" Danny asked nervously. "What's his name?"

"Joe?" Andriy said with a laugh.

"Joe huh," Danny said firmly. "Does he come here often?"

"Many times yes," Andriy said nodding his head. "Special for you I think."

"Yeah great," Danny said heavily as he pulled the door open. Hopefully I'll be gone by then.

"I come with and give you tour, yes," Andriy said putting is cigarette out in the ashtray.

Danny looked at the long corridor before him and felt his heart starting to race faster. Feels like I'm walking into the unknown, he said to himself. Andriy showed him the lunchroom and where the bathroom was and the coatroom. Then he showed him where the chemicals were stored and processed and finally into the lab itself where the poison was created. Danny looked at the room of young men before him and sheepishly smiled.

"Here is yours," Andriy said taking Danny to his computer that was already up and ready to go.

"Perfect," Danny said looking at the machine and then going for the device in his pocket.

"You settle in and I'll tell boss you're here," Andriy said firmly. "He's gives introduction to others."

"Thank you," Danny said as he stared at the machine before him. He waited until all eyes turned back to the jobs before pulling out a small disk and inserting it into the drive and bringing it up through the file manager system. He opened the program and then quickly switched to another screen. "Now it's up to you Sheldon," he mumbled.

XXXXXXXX

**NEW YORK, USA**

"Perfect!" Hawkes said with a smile. "Danny is in."

"You honestly think they'll just let him poke around in the lab after they meet him? I mean I'm sure Hans Stangaard gave Ryan Ziegler a picture of Danny. What if he's there?"

"I'm in already. Danny could turn around and walk out now, except I think Mac wants him to get a sample of the chemical."

"Oh is that all?" Sullivan asked sarcastically.

"But if I can find the readouts on line then Danny really doesn't need to be there. I'm in now, that's all that counts."

"What about that other stuff on Hans Stangaard?" Sullivan asked with a frown. "The stuff you were looking at before?"

"There was something coming through but I re-routed it to Mac's computer. Can you please print it out and bring it to me?"

"Who was your slave before?" Sullivan mumbled. "What is that thing on the screen anyways?"

"It's a little program I designed," Hawkes smiled. "You see it allows me to trace and log their IP addresses so that even if Danny's terminal is shut down I'm still inside the mainframe. And it's undetectable!"

"Amazing," Sullivan said with a sigh.

"Yup I'm a genius," Hawkes boasted.

"More like a pain in the ass," Sullivan mumbled as he left the room.

"Alright Danny time to go to work," Hawkes said leaning over his computer; ignoring Sully.

Sullivan walked back to Mac's room and sure enough there was information waiting for him on the computer. He printed it out and looked at what they were able to find. "That's odd," he said as he walked back to Hawkes's room.

"What did it find?" Hawkes asked not looking up.

"That job that Danny took at the lab…"

"What about it?" Hawkes asked, not looking up still, his gaze fixed firmly on the screen before him.

"How long did he say it had been posted online?"

"A few weeks why?" Hawkes asked with a frown.

"Well according to this, Hans Stangaard posted that job the day _before_ Danny said he was going to take it. Right after we met him and this all started."

"What?" Hawkes half yelled in surprise as he turned to Sullivan with a look of horror. "So if Hans Stangaard posted the job and Danny took it then…"

"Danny just walked into a death trap."

Sully quickly dialled Danny's cell number but of course it wouldn't' work. "It's dead…"

"So's he," Hawkes whispered.

XXXXXXXX

**STADTPROZELTEN, GERMANY**

Danny looked at the scientific readouts before him and frowned. He picked up a piece of paper and looked at it carefully. "Shesh these guys are serious."

"Serious yes," Andriy said behind him.

Danny looked at him with a frown. "What is all this?"

"Formulas," Andriy said quickly.

"For what?"

"Chemical spraying that we are making here," Andriy replied.

"Spraying for what?"

"Apple orchard next door."

"So this is the readout of what goes into that spray?" Danny asked in surprise.

"Yes," Andriy said firmly.

"Interesting," Danny said firmly. "Say, what is that over there?" Danny asked pointing in the opposite direction to make Andriy look away. It worked, allowing Danny to quickly stuff the piece of paper in his jacket pocket before Andriy turned back to him. "What?" Andriy asked in surprise.

"Um nothing. So on this screen here," Danny said looking back at the computer before him. "What is this information?"

"I believe I can answer that," came a firm voice behind Danny.

Danny turned around and stared in horror at the man before him, a man he already knew very well. A man he knew capable of ending his life and probably would.

"Welcome…Danny Messer…CSI NYPD right? Welcome…" Hans Stangaard laughed as he walked up to Danny and stood inches from him. "_Welcome to hell_."


	13. Line Em Up

**Title: Liquid Death  
Chapter 13 – Line em up…**

**TOKYO, JAPAN**

"So how exactly do you propose we bring Takai down after we've warned him?" Flack asked as they slowly walked back outside.

Chai stared at her car with a frown and then turned to Flack.

"Sorry about your car...I'll buy you a new one," he said with a slight smile.

"You couldn't afford it Detective Flack," Chai said firmly. "First of all we go to him and you warn him like you originally intended to do. After that I'm going to call Ian Andrews and arrange for a false meeting with him and Takai. Once that is done we'll be able to go in and arrest him."

"You make it sound so easy," Flack said with a sigh.

"You need to have a little faith," Chai said firmly.

"I knew there was something I forgot to bring with me," Flack snided. "So which car are we going to take?"

"We'll just borrow one of his," Chai said turning and heading for the garage.

"How did I know you were going to say that," Flack said firmly.

They reached Takai's large garage and stared at the assortment of vehicles to be used. "Man wish I had this much choice in the morning," Flack smiled. Chai walked over to an Astin Martin DB7 and then looked at Flack who had a large grin on his face. "Want to drive?"

"Oh yes ma'am," he said firmly as he walked up to her and took the keys. He got behind the wheel of the high performance sports car and started up the engine. "Nothing in the world compares to the sound of that," he said, looking at her with a smile.

"_Nothing_?" She asked with an arched brow.

"Well maybe one other thing," he teased as he put the car into first gear. "Hold on." He pushed the pedal to the floor and sped towards the large iron gate that still had paint from her BMW on it. "Next stop Takai's Empire."

XXXXXXXX

**STADTPROZELTEN, GERMANY**

Danny looked in horror at the man before him and knew he was in a lot of serious trouble. He knew he would attract some unwanted attention but had prayed hard that he would be out of there before it happened. He also thought that Hans Stangaard would have gone after one of the other guys. He was wrong on every count.

"This is James," Andriy said with a frown to Hans, who just looked at Danny with an evil smile.

"James? Is that so?" Hans mocked as he looked at Danny's uncomfortable posture. He leaned in close and whispered in his ear as Danny felt is hands ball up into tight angry fists. "I'm personally going to make your death slow and painful."

"Aren't you going to be introducing him?" Andriy asked with a frown.

"Yes I'm going to introduce him to a new form of _pain_," Hans said to Danny as he pulled back and looked at him with a firm smile. "Come _Mr. Caldwell_," Hans mocked to Danny as he grabbed him by the arm. "I'll give you the grand tour before I show you your new _office_. Say anything and you die right now," he whispered.

Danny tried to protest but Hans dug his nails into the soft flesh of his arm and Danny knew that if he said a word it would be worse. He watched helplessly as Hans turned off the computer and then turned back to Danny with a smile. "Just in case we might have had uninvited guests."

"But I thoughting he was…" Andriy said in protest as Hans started to drag Danny away, with the backup thug behind him.

"I have just given him a new assignment," Hans called back to Andriy. "Now get to work or you'll be fired." Hans dragged Danny through the heavy double doors and waited for them to close before turning and meanly punching him in the gut. Dannys' body absorbed the blow and slightly faltered backwards. "Thanks _Joe_," Danny wheezed. "It's easier to say than Hans," he laughed. And before Danny could recover, Hans hit him again, this time in the jaw. The other thug just laughed as he grabbed Danny once more and dragged him after Hans.

Hans led them into a small office and turned and looked at Danny with a mean smile as he tossed the thug a roll of duct tape. "Bind Mr. Messer for me," he directed firmly.

Danny felt the thug grab his arms behind his back and start to tie them tightly together with the duct tape, wrapping several strands around and capturing them firmly. After the thug was done he pushed Danny into a chair and then went and stood by Hans. Hans took the tape and dismissed the thug who just went and stood outside the door, making sure no one could enter.

"Well…" Hans started as he went and sat down in front of Danny. "I'm surprised you fell so easily for my trap."

"What makes you think I didn't already know you planned it? I mean shesh it is kinda obvious," Danny said hoping he was sounding convincing but inside he was cursing himself for not doing more research.

"Yeah sure," Hans said leaning forward. "I know you're scared; I see your fear."

"I'm not afraid of you," Danny lied.

"Where is your little girlfriend?" Hans asked with a smile.

Danny heard the question and felt his heart start to race a bit faster with the thought of Lindsay at his mercy. Sadly he knew his immediately reaction betrayed his fear to his captor.

"Ah _now _I see your fear," he said in a low mocking tone. "Bruno!" Hans yelled to the thug who opened the door and promptly came in. Hans walked over to Danny and looked down at him with an evil smile. He then pulled out a picture of Lindsay and handed it to the thug.

Danny watched in horror but sadly knew there was nothing he could do to help Lindsay.

"Find her and bring her to me…unharmed!" Hans said firmly. "That's my job. Check the hotel and then…" he said looking at Danny with a sinister smile. "The orchard. I want him to watch me…"

"You touch her and you're a dead man!" Danny warned.

"Right," Hans snided as he then proceeded to backhand Danny on the right side of his face; sending his phoney glasses flying to the floor. Danny's head jerked to the left side in pain but he quickly brought it back and glared up at Hans in anger, which only made him laugh even more. The thug turned and left, leaving Danny alone in the room with Hans. "You know you and your little friends have been causing me some trouble," Hans said slowly as he walked back and sat on the desk looking directly at Danny.

"We try," Danny said sarcastically.

"Yeah well it was a noble effort," he said taking Danny's face in his hand and pulling him forwards. "Too bad it was all in vain. But I guess when I write your obituaries for the New York Times I'll be sure to mention your pathetic attempts to overthrow a world dictator."

"Killing us won't solve the problem that you are now under strict surveillance," Danny said trying to pull his face away from Hans hand.

"If you're talking about those pests at Interpol, relax, I've already taken care of that," Hans smiled as he pushed Danny's face back. "Now if you don't mind…" Hans said reaching for the tape again. "I have to tidy some things up in the lab and give a brief explanation as to your recent departure," he said bending down and binding Danny's ankles with the tape.

"Someone will figure out what you've done with me," Danny said in protest.

"That'll be _their_ big mistake," Hans laughed as he ripped off a strip of tape to gag Danny with. "Time to shut you up for a bit," he said pressing the tape firmly over Danny's mouth to silence him. He added a few more strips before he tossed the tape away and stood up. "Don't go anywhere," Hans laughed as he viciously punched Danny in the stomach. Danny's body doubled forwards and Hans let him fall to the floor, lying on his side. Danny moaned into the gag but Hans just laughed as he turned and left the office, locking it behind him. Danny pulled against the tape holding his hands captive but quickly subsided as he just worked himself into a useless heated sweat. His mind raced in terror as he thought about Lindsay in the orchard and the thug coming after her. _Lindsay I pray you find a place to hide._

XXXXXXXX

Lindsay looked around at the rows of trees before her then picked one and started to slowly walk down one. She heard voices to her right in the distance and immediately drew her gun and stopped and listened. They seemed to be staying in one place and not coming in her direction. She heard a slight noise behind her and sharply turned to see only the wind rustling the leaves. She felt her heart start to beat a bit faster as she turned and headed back in her original direction, the direction she hoped the greenhouse was in.

Her thoughts drifted to Danny in the lab. Even with Hans Stangaard off targeting London or Tokyo; Danny was still in danger from Ryan Ziegler or his thugs. But as soon as Hawkes was in the computer system Danny was able to leave, as least that's what she was counting on. Knowing Danny, she sighed, he'd probably try to play hero and go for a sample of the green liquid or the chemical components that went into them. That really worried her. She heard another noise, turned and saw nothing.

Lindsay noticed a small shed up ahead in the distance and quickened her pace to get to it. Once there she carefully opened the door and looked inside. She noticed a strange piece of wood on the ground and when she pushed it slightly was met in the face by a blast of cool damp air. "Where on earth does this lead?" She asked softly. She was about to push the cover all the way off when she heard another noise from outside. She quickly moved the cover back into place and stood back up. She peered around the corner with her gun still drawn and sighed when she thought her mind was playing tricks with here again. She slowly stepped out from the shed only to be pulled to one side by a large hand covering her mouth. Lindsay struggled against the large man, dropping her gun in the process.

"Someone wants to see you," Bruno said firmly in her ear as he started to pull her towards his truck, still keeping her quiet.

Lindsay brought her fist sharply up and landed a blow to the mans eye. He yelled out in pain, losing her grip on her. Lindsay managed to bring the heel of her shoe down hard on his foot making him let go of her. But he quickly countered and grabbed her ponytail and yanked her back. Lindsay lost her footing and stumbled to the ground taking the man with her. However the man was able to keep himself upright on his knees but pushed her to the ground. Terror raced through Lindsay as she felt the man pulling her arms behind her back to tie them together.

"Help me!" Lindsay yelled in a panic.

The thug stuffed a rag into her mouth to keep her quiet but had to use one of his hands to do it. Lindsay used the other to dig her nails into the soft flesh of his arm. He yelped in pain letting her twist her body underneath his and knee him in the groin. She quickly pulled the rag from her mouth and turned back to her stomach and tried to pull herself away. Bruno grabbed her foot causing her to crash back to the earth on her stomach. He grabbed her hair once again and roughly hauled her up.

"Now if you don't behave you'll really suffer," he said meanly. He was about to pull a knife from his pocket when they both heard the unmistakable click of a gun being cocked from behind them. Bruno wrapped his arm around her neck and turned them both to see a young boy holding the gun on them.

"Let her go," the young boy said firmly.

"Beat it runt!" Bruno said angrily. "This is company business."

"I don't belong to the company. Now it looks like you want to hurt her so either let her go right now or I'll shoot you," the young boy said firmly.

"Listen you little brat…if you think…" Bruno started only to have the boy fire off a shot that missed his head by a few inches. Lindsay just looked at him in surprise.

"Like I said before," the kid said meanly, "let…her…go…"

Bruno slowly unwrapped his arm from Lindsay's neck and Lindsay quickly pulled herself away. Before Bruno could react she balled up her fist and swung at his face catching him in the eye and sending him to the ground. She kicked him once more on the side of his head and he was out. She turned to the kid with a wry smile. "Thanks I think," she said slowly as she walked up to him. "So you're the noise I've been hearing following me," she said reaching for the gun. "Want to tell me why?"

The kid however kept the gun trained on her, not giving it back. "Tell my why you're here first," he said firmly. "Then I'll give you back your gun."

Lindsay looked at his intense stare and huffed. The only way out of this mess and quickly was to make up something to tell this kid and then leave and get back to the hotel, where, she prayed Danny already was waiting for her.

"I heard reports that a small drug operation was being conducted on these premises and I have come to check it out," she lied.

"You a German cop?" The kid asked firmly.

"Not exactly," Lindsay said slowly. "More like an advocate for the welfare of the environment and the human race," she said with an easy smile.

The boy smiled back and finally un-cocked the gun and slowly handed it to her. "I think that's cool," he said with a smile.

"What's your name kid?" Lindsay asked him.

"First of all I'm 17. I'm not just a kid," the kid said in defence. "And my name's Jeremy. What's yours?"

"Lindsay," she said extending her hand, to which he took it and shook it. "Thanks for helping me out back there. So what else is on this property?"

"Um a greenhouse with uh tomatoes in it and these apples," the kid said quickly. "What are you going to do about him?"

"Ah let the maggots deal with one of their own," she said putting her gun away and heading in the direction she first came, the direction of the exit. The kid just laughed and followed after her. "So why are you here?" Lindsay asked.

"I play here sometimes," he said softly.

"That's kinda sad," Lindsay said looking straight ahead. "No family?"

"My mom well I never see her and my dad well he's always working to feed us kids," the kid huffed. "You here alone?"

"My partner is waiting for me…" she said letting her voice trail off. "Well thanks again kid," Lindsay said as she neared the clearing of the orchard.

"Yeah maybe I'll see you again," the kid said slowly. Lindsay turned and left but when she neared the corner of the farm house she turned back and watched from a hidden vantage point as the kid turned and ran off in another direction away from the shed with the secret passageway. "I'm coming back tonight," she said firmly. "With Danny." With that she turned and headed for the hotel. "Danny you better be at the hotel," she said firmly.

XXXXXXXX

Danny lay on his side and once again uselessly tried to pull himself free of his tight bonds. Tiny beads of sweat started to develop and a few minutes later he was breathing hard into the gag. He huffed in angry frustration as he heard Hans heavy footsteps returning and his own heart start to quicken once again. He heard the door unlock and then close and lock once more before Hans came and stood over him, looking down at him with an evil smile. Hans then hauled Danny back up and dumped him in a nearby chair.

"Well want to wait while I set another trap for your friends?" Hans laughed at Danny as he looked at a picture of Mac. "I think he's next. White Knight…Mac Taylor...yes?"

Danny protested into his gag, which only made Hans laugh at him. "Sorry dear boy but you'll have to speak up." Danny leaned back in his chair and glared at Hans in anger. "I can't wait for your girlfriend to join us. Then we'll really party."

Danny closed his eyes and said a quick prayer that Lindsay would somehow manage to ditch the thug coming after her. Sadly he feared the worst. At least Hawkes was able to get what he needed. I just pray its enough evidence to convict them and shut this place down. When he opened them again Hans was looking at him with a strange face. This is so not good, Danny said inside. I'm in big trouble here.

XXXXXXXX

**NEW YORK, USA**

"We have to warn Danny," Hawkes said to Sullivan.

"Keep working at whatever you are working at and I'll call him. I'll also call Mac and warn him."

Hawkes watched him leave before turning back to the screen. He sat back in his chair while the screen flashed forth date of all sorts, numbers and code that to the untrained eye would seem like mere gibberish. But to Hawkes it was a work of art. "Come to daddy," he said with a slow smile which quickly faded as he thought of his friend in danger. "Maybe Hans just posted that add but Danny will be gone before he can find out he's in the lab," Hawkes reasoned to herself. "Yeah right" he said with a heavy sigh. "Danny's in trouble."

Sullivan hurried to Mac's office and sat back down in his chair. A few minutes later he was able to find Danny's cell number and dialled it. No answer. "Damn it. Don't any of them work," Sullivan cursed. "I guess I can try Mac," he said looking for his friend's cell number. But he remembered that Mac had given him a new number after his old cell was destroyed and just in case something happened to the original number. "I just hope he's having better luck."

XXXXXXXX

**LONDON, ENGLAND**

Mac pushed Stella behind him and turned to face a man he didn't recognize. "Who are you?" Mac asked firmly.

"More to the point," the man said in an English accent as he walked closer to Mac. "_Who are you_?" The man came and stood inches from Mac and just stared at him. Mac stared back without saying a word. The man's face started to play a slow smile across it as he stepped back a few feet. "You know I admire silence," he said turning around. Then without warning he viciously backhanded Mac on the face. Stella slightly cried out as she helped steady Mac as he faltered to one side. "However when I ask a question I expect an answer," the man said in a loud voice. "Now who the hell are you?"

"Mac Taylor from the New York Crime Lab and this is my partner Stella Bonasera," Mac said firmly.

The man turned and looked at him with an amused smile. "New York Crime Lab? Why on earth are you coming to see me?"

"Who are you?"

"Norman Stewart," the man said walking behind his desk. "Now I'll give you five minutes before I tell my men to open fire. Thankfully it's not the maid's day off."

Mac looked at Stella and sighed. "Well it's what we came here for."

"Why did you come here Mr. Taylor? I got the meeting notice but I don't know you so figure you're either the Authorities or something else that is trying to ruin me."

"I came here to warn you," Mac said as he turned and looked at Stewart who was now seated behind his desk.

"Warn me about what or whom?" Stewart asked in interest.

"Ryan Ziegler," Mac firmly stated.

Stewart looked at him with a frown. "Now why on earth would you want to warn me about him? He's my business partner."

Mac looked at Stella and slightly sighed before turning back to Stewart. "Because he's going to kill you take your empire."

Stewart raised an arched brow as he studied Mac. "Why should I believe you?"

"I guess you don't read much," Mac commented dryly. Stella looked at him in horror and then at Stewart whom she assumed would be really mad.

However Stewart just gave him an easy smile and leaned back in his chair. "The funny thing is I already know that," he said slowly. "Tell me how it is _you_ have come by this information."

"Because Robert Jenkins died in my arms," Mac said firmly. "And you're next."

Stewart looked at Mac with a firm stare. But before he could answer Mac's new cell phone rang. He quickly went to grab it when two of the armed men rushed him and each grabbed an arm and pulled it behind his back.

"Stop it!" Stella said angrily.

"Expecting a call?" Stewart asked casually.

"Yes," Mac said firmly.

"Answer it my dear," Stewart said to Stella. "If you tip anyone off he buys it," Stewart said about Mac. Stella gently removed his cell phone and answered it.

"Stella?" Sullivan asked with a frown. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Sullivan," Stella said looking at Mac. "What's up?"

"I think Hans posted Danny's job posting as a trap," Sullivan said firmly. "I have tried but can't reach him."

"I'll tell Mac," she said firmly. "Is that all?"

"Why do you sound so mechanical?" Sullivan asked in confusion.

"Um we're with someone right now," she said slowly.

"Hans Stangaard?" Sullivan asked quickly.

"Not exactly," Stella said looking at Stewart who looked at one of his men. "Say goodbye now," he demanded of Stella, while Mac was still held fast by the two men. "NOW!" He demanded as the men each poked a gun in Mac's face.

"I have to go Sullivan, talk to you later," she said hanging up.

"Wait I have mor…" Sullivan started only to have the phone go dead on him. "Damn it!" He cursed in anger. "What the hell is going on over there?"

Stella put the phone away and looked at Stewart. "Can you let him go now?" She asked firmly.

Stewart looked at his two men and slowly nodded his head. "Now tell me how you know my life is in danger," Stewart said leaning back in his chair. "And if you're telling me some kind of lie I will kill you both right here and now."

"The man you are going into business with, Ryan Ziegler, is an ex-Interpol Agent. He found you by working undercover on a black market assignment. Now I don't know all the details but I do know this. You're the sole heir to a vast empire that leaves everything to a silent partner, a collective. That silent partner is Ryan Ziegler. He's planning to take you out like he has the other three, take your fortune and your underworld contacts and create some kind of new chemical super-weapon that can kill someone in a matter of minutes. If you don't believe me then check on the financial holdings of Sumar Kamani, Robert Jenkins and Pierre Lemieux."

Stewart looked at Mac in wonder before calling one of his thugs to his side and whispered in their ear. The thug then turned around and quickly left the room, no doubt going to check on the validity of what the man before him just said. "And why are you warning me? Surely if you have delved this far into our dealings you know exactly what I'm about."

"That's true," Mac said with a sigh. "But while your black market dealings don't involve everyday people on my turf, Ryan Ziegler's do. I can't afford to le…no none of us can afford to let him mass produce a chemical weapon. If he succeeds no one on earth will be safe; even us...that includes you."

"And why would I want to stop him? Perhaps he puts money in my pocket," Stewart said slowly.

"Because partnering with the likes of Ryan Ziegler is just bad business. Besides he's still active in the Interpol system. Who's to say once he has a lock on your financial empire he wouldn't just have you arrested and carry on business as usual?"

Stewart heard what Mac said and frowned. "You're a fascinating story teller Mr. Taylor," Stewart said firmly. "But sadly you are wasting your time and mine. If Ryan Ziegler wants to try to double cross me then he's more than willing to try. However, he's going to have a hell of a time getting through to me."

"Robert Jenkins was murdered in front of 500 guests at a reception for the mayor of New York City," Mac said firmly. "I'd say that makes what I said pretty a realistic threat."

Stella looked at Mac and sighed. Stewart obviously didn't care and she knew they were just wasting their time. She watched as the thug re-entered the room and both turned back to Stewart with a look of expectancy.

"Well it seems you are right Mr. Taylor," Stewart said slowly. "You know you took a big risk coming here to tell me this," he said looking at them. "And by the looks of the both you have sustained a bit of trouble along the way?"

"Whatever Ryan Ziegler is up to you can be sure signing your death certificate is high on the list," Mac said firmly. "Don't take any meetings with him until he's been arrested," Mac said firmly.

"I will definitely take you up on your suggestion. Now is there anything else I can do for you?" Stewart asked in amusement.

"No not really," Mac said looking from Stewart to Stella and back. "Well I'd like to make one phone call."

"By all means," Stewart said pushing the phone to Mac. Mac slowly lifted the receiver and dialled Ian Andrews private number.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Ian its Mac," Mac said firmly.

_"Mac, how the hell are you?" The voice said with a smile._

"Ian…you okay? You sound…"

_"Just a lot going on you know…what's up buddy?"_

"I'm here talking to Norman Stewart. I told him about Ziegler and Staangard."

_"Thought you might," the voice said firmly. "Can you meet me in Berlin at this address?"_

"Sure," Mac said as he took a piece of paper and pen and wrote down the address he thought _Ian Andrews_ was giving him. "We'll see you soon."

_"Looking forward to it," the voice said hanging up. "And when we do meet it'll be the last one you'll ever attend," _Ryan Ziegler said firmly as he leaned back in his chair and laughed_._

XXXXXXXX

At the same time Hans Stangaard hung up his speakerphone and looked at the look of dread on Danny's face. "Well I guess that's that eh?" He laughed. "Now with your friend Mac safely heading into a trap and my men heading off your friend in Japan this gives me some time to have some _fun_ with you."

_Oh man I'm so dead_, Danny lamented inside.

XXXXXXXX

"Thank you," Mac said as he slowly stood up, took Stella's hand in his and helped her up too.

"My men will escort you back to your hotel," Stewart said quickly.

"Thanks but we'll catch our own ride home," Mac said firmly to which Norman Stewart just laughed.

"You're a man after my own heart Mr. Taylor. I wish you and your lady friend Godspeed in your endeavours."

"I think we'll need it," Stella muttered as they turned and slowly left the room. Once outside Mac leaned against the wall and let his body rest for a few seconds.

"You okay?" Stella asked softly.

"Yeah I'm fine," Mac said slowly.

"So what did Ian say?" Stella asked as they finally made their way to the elevator.

"He gave me the address where to meet him in Berlin," Mac said as the elevator doors opened. "I know you wanted to do some shopping but the sooner we get this over with the better it will be for all of us."

"The shopping wasn't really a firm plan," Stella said with a smile. "I too want this nightmare to be over."

"What did Sullivan want?"

"To say that Hans Stangaard posted the job for Danny."

Mac leaned his head back against the elevator wall and closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Oh man," he huffed. "So if Hans Stangaard wasn't here he could only be with Danny or with Flack. I'm hoping he's not with Danny."

"Why would you say that?" Stella asked with a frown.

"Because at least Flack will have someone helping him. Danny's by himself in the lab. Think Hans will go easy on him if he finds him working there?"


	14. Take em Down!

**Title: Liquid Death  
Chapter 14 – Take em down…**

**STADTPROZELTEN, GERMANY**

Danny heard footsteps approaching them and felt his heart race even faster, for he feared it was the thug bringing Lindsay to join them. He was relieved that the thug was alone.

"Where the hell is she?" Hans snapped in anger.

"She uh got away on me," Bruno said rubbing his head.

"Good for her," Hans said angrily. "You idiot!" He then turned back to Danny with an evil smile. "Oh well I guess I'll have to punish you until she joins us. Bring him," Hans said to Bruno as he pulled out a knife and gestured to for him to cut Danny's feet free. Bruno did so and roughly pulled a protesting Danny to his feet.

"Well Danny I have a special place I'd like to show you," Hans said with an evil smile. "Let's go," Hans said as he walked to the door and looked out to make sure no one was in the hallway before opening the door to guide Bruno to drag Danny into a small back room. "I think you'll like your new room," Hans laughed as he pressed a button and a hidden doorway opened and revealed a private elevator. "Something I didn't design myself but I very much approve of."

"Think anyone will find you down here?" Hans laughed as he looked at Danny directly.

However, a pair of eyes were watching as Danny was shoved into the elevator and the doors closed. Andriy watched with a frown before quietly entering the small room. He looked at the panel before him and sighed. "What the hell is going on here?"

Danny continued his light useless struggles in Bruno's grasp as the elevator finally stopped and the doors opened to reveal a dank, dark, dungeon like opening. He felt his whole body shudder as he was dragged a few feet into the open space and then into another cell-like room. He felt his heart starting to beat faster as he saw chains hanging from the ceiling. Bruno at Hans request, cut the tape from Danny's hands in order to put Danny into the chains. Bruno pushed him into the cell and Danny turned and lunged at the large man. However, Hans just kicked his leg from under him and quickly cocked his gun and pointed at him.

Danny looked up at him and silently cursed as he breathed a few deep breaths into his gag. "Silence is golden," he mocked.

"Put him in," Hans directed his thug. "Danny if you disobey I will shoot you in the leg and then do it anyways and let you slowly bleed to death!"

Danny felt the cold iron being locked around each wrist and then his arms pulled high into the air above his head, leaving his body totally vulnerable and at the mercy of the man before him. Danny looked at Hans and tried not to show any fear, but inside he knew he was scared for his life and knew his whole body that was now starting to tremble had betrayed his fear to his captor. Danny watched as Hans donned a pair of brass knuckles and closed his eyes and prayed for strength.

Danny pulled on the chains but knew it was in futility.

"Time for some fun _Mr. Caldwell_," Hans mocked as he hit Danny in the stomach. "At least, fun for me."

XXXXXXXX

**NEW YORK, USA**

Sullivan finished up his paperwork and then headed to see Hawkes. "How's it coming?"

"So far so good," Hawkes said with a yawn. "It's still downloading everything so I won't be able to get a real handle on what it really is until tomorrow. How's Sid?"

"Well it's getting close to supper time so I assume he's already gone. I'll check before I go as well. I told Stella about Danny. I think they were with Stewart at the time so I'll wait for them to call back."

"Did you tell them about Ian Andrews yet?" Hawkes asked quickly.

"Didn't get the chance. She hung up so fast," Sullivan sighed. "But I'm sure they'll call me either later tonight or tomorrow and then I'll tell them. I tried Danny's and Lindsay's cell once more but no answer."

"I'll be glad when this is all over," Hawkes said with a frown.

"Yeah me too," Sullivan said turning away. "Well I'm going to see Sid and then I'm gone."

"Later man," Hawkes said turning back to his computer.

"Yeah later _man_," Sullivan said sarcastically.

Sullivan slowly made his way to Sid's lab. He knew Sid had to have it quarantined for some reason but was sure it was safe now. He noticed it was pretty dim and thought for sure Sid was already gone. However a slight noise in the back of the room made him quickly turn back. He walked into the large cool lab and spied Sid sitting in the corner. He rushed up to him and gently tapped him on the shoulder. "Sid?" He asked softly.

Sid turned to him with a slight frown. "Don't feel so well," he said, his voice slightly faltering.

"You don't look so well? Still think it was the tuna?"

"No," Sid said firmly as he showed the chemical readout he was studying to Sullivan.

Sullivan took the piece of paper in his hands and started to look at it. "Um care to translate into English?"

"I can," Hawkes said from behind. "What's going on?"

"Sid's sick," Sullivan said firmly. He shoved the paper to Hawkes who took it and started to read. A few minutes later he let out a gasp and looked at Sullivan with a look of dread. "Oh man this is not good," he said firmly.

"What's wrong?" Sullivan asked quickly.

"Sid's been poisoned," Hawkes said gravely.

"What?" Sullivan yelled.

"It's true," Sid managed weakly. "One of the components when it breaks down unleashes a deadly gas…I took in some of that gas from Kamani's chest cavity…" he said softly.

"Damn it," Sullivan cursed as he turned and looked at Hawkes. "What's the antidote?"

"I have no idea," Hawkes said softly.

"Look these clowns wouldn't go through the trouble to make a poison like this with no antidote," Sullivan said firmly.

"Agreed," Sid said faintly. "We need to find it and fast."

"Why are you both looking at me? I'm no chemical scientist?" Hawkes said quickly.

"Yeah well you're the only genius in the room and are a hell of a lot smarter than us," Sullivan winked at Sid. "Now get back upstairs and look at that information and find something," Sullivan directed.

"What about Mac. Can't you call him and ask him to fin…"

"We don't have time," Sullivan said firmly. "Sheldon it's up to you to save his life."

"Gee thanks, no pressure," Hawkes said sarcastically as he turned to leave.

Sullivan turned to Sid with a frown. "What can I do?"

"Help me to lie down upstairs," Sid said faintly. "Then I'll need something to keep my hydrated."

"Beer okay?" Sullivan smirked as he helped his friend stand up.

"I like whiskey better," Sid said with a huff.

"Think Hawkes can do this?" Sullivan asked as they headed for the door.

"I'm betting my life on it," Sid said sarcastically.

"Great."

XXXXXXXX

**TOKYO, JAPAN**

"We got company again," Chai said looking in her rear view mirror at two men on high speed motor bikes rapidly approaching them.

"Man these guys just don't quit," Flack muttered angrily. "Hang on," he said pushing the car into a higher gear and speeding away faster. "Tell me where they are," he said loudly as he shifted gears and passed a few cars on the left, horns honking loudly.

"Coming up on your right," she told him. "One of them has an automatic weapon."

"Naturally," Flack said swerving hard to the right. Chai's head lightly bumped against the side panel and she looked at Flack with a slight scowl.

"Sorry," he muttered sheepishly.

He noticed an exit off the highway and veered hard to the far right cutting off a few cars and trapping one of the bikes behind the tangle. The other one, however, kept coming. Flack pushed the sports car faster down the off ramp, towards a populated street.

"Turn left," Chai said suddenly. "Less people to injure."

Flack turned to the left; cutting off a small car hoping the bike would be left behind also. A few shots hit the rear tail lights and they both knew he was still hot on their tail. Chai ducked as one of the bullets hit her side mirror. Flack veered to the right making the driver of the bike stop shooting and having to compensate for the direction change. Flack turned down a small street that headed for a tunnel and knew he had to try something. "Hold on," he said firmly.

Chai gripped the sides of the car as Flack pushed it into the top gear and started to go even faster. He reached halfway down the tunnel when he grabbed the handbrake and turned the car sharply to the left. Chai held her breath as tire marks were left and the car came to a screeching halt facing the bike. Flack slammed it back into gear and pushed down on the gas and charged at the driver of the bike. The driver failed to see the car through the dimly tunnel and continued for it. Chai let out a small scream as the bike collided with the front of the sports car and was propelled high into the air, only to come crashing down right beside the driver, who now lay on the road unconscious.

"You okay?" Flack asked quickly.

"I will be when he's gone," Chai said suddenly.

Flack turned to see the other driver of the bike bearing down on them with his weapon raised. "Get down," he yelled as the driver started to open fire. The bullets whizzed past them, shattering the part of the windshield, front headlights and side mirrors. Flack slammed the car into reverse and then pushed the gas pedal once more. He quickly turned the car around and started to speed away in the opposite direction, the bike hot in pursuit.

Chai pulled out her gun and pushed out the remaining bits of glass on her side window. "Think these men are Hans Staangard's?"

"Who else doesn't know when to quit?" Flack asked sarcastically.

Chai poked her head out the window and fired off a few shots at the driver of the bike. This made him pull back a bit but not stop completely.

"Where the hell does this tunnel end?" Flack asked quickly.

"I'm not sure," Chai said firmly. "Never been in this part of town before."

"Never?" Flack asked in a panic.

"Never," she echoed, firing off a few more shots at the driver of the bike.

"Great," Flack said as he spied a set of lights up ahead. He knew if they slowed down they'd be dead, so instead he started to lay on the horn as they neared the intersection. Chai fired off a few more shots at the biker who just kept coming. Flack spied a large truck bearing down on their intersection to their right.

"Look out," Flack said to Chai as she quickly pulled herself back inside the car and gripped the side hand rail. She looked in fear as the truck neared them and let out a quick gasp as she felt the end of the car being clipped by the front of the truck. Flack tried to keep the car under control as it spun to the left. Chai looked out the cracked back windshield as the bike collided head-on with the side of the truck and was down. "He's down," she said firmly as Flack just sped away in the opposite direction.

"Yeah but what awaits us at Takai's?" He asked angrily. They both rode the rest of the way in the bullet-ridden car in silence. They finally reached Takai's business office and Flack knew they didn't have much time, as it the sun was about to start to set. Flack stopped the car out front and waited to see who would come out and greet them.

"Well I guess we need to get this over with," he said with a sigh.

Chai looked at him and nodded firmly. "Then we'll call Ian Andrews."

"Right," Flack said firmly as he pushed the car door open and got out. They both headed into the building nervous with anticipation for what lay ahead for them when they finally got inside Takai's office. "Naturally the top floor," Flack sighed as he looked at Takai's name beside the numbers 2540.

"Want to walk?" Chai teased.

Flack looked at her with a slight frown before turning and heading for the elevator. Once inside he pulled his gun out and checked to make sure he had a full clip.

"Just in case," Chai said handing him another loaded clip.

"Thanks," Flack mumbled as the elevator came to a stop. They let the doors open and waited a few seconds before getting out and walking into the quiet hallway. They approached his door and Flack gently turned the handle. He opened the office door and peered inside to see an older Chinese man sitting at his desk looking up at him with a smile on his face.

"Welcome," Lau Takai said slowly as both Flack and Chai walked up to his desk with their guns still in their hands. "Please if I knew you'd be coming don't you think I'd take the measures to protect myself?"

"Oh this," Flack said putting his gun away. "Sorry. Actually I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me about who?" He said looking at Chai. "And why are you here? To warn me also?"

"Yes Lau," she said firmly. "We believe your life is in danger."

"It is everyday," he said slowly. "Why should your warning be any different?"

"Because the man that wants you dead is heir to your financial empire and he's on his way here right now to take control of it."

"I don't believe you," Takai said firmly. "I talked to Ryan Ziegler this morning. He wants to meet and…"

"Cancel that meeting," Chai said in a panic.

"My dear, Ryan Ziegler doesn't scare me," Takai said firmly.

"He should in the least worry you," Flack said firmly. "Now has he sent you anything by mail or courier or…"

"If he has it's really none of your business," Takai said firmly.

"Sir I'd really like to see what he sent you," Flack said firmly.

"Is that all?" Takai asked in a huff. "Or do I have to call my men to escort you out?"

"Yeah it is," Flack said firmly. "You know we risked our lives to come and war…"

"You're wasting your time," Chai said coldly. "He's already made up his mind."

"Good day," Takai said with a sweeping gesture of his hand.

"Idiot!" Flack cursed as they stepped into the hallway and closed the office door.

"You did what you had to do," Chai said firmly. "Now let's call Ian Andrews and set up the sting. The sooner we bring him down the sooner I get my life back," she said as she pulled her phone out and started to dial.

Flack looked at the door with a frown. _'If he has…'_. "Ryan Ziegler sent him something," Flack mumbled as he looked at Chai with a frown. "We have to know what it is and…"

"Help…me…" came a cry that stopped Flack from speaking. Each exchanged horrified glances before rushing back into his office. Flack ran up to Takai who still had the small glass vile in his hand, traces of green liquid on his lips and face.

"He's having a heart attack!" Chai said quickly.

"No he's already dead," Flack said firmly as he felt Takai's still neck. "Just like the other three. And once his death certificate is signed Ryan Ziegler has just come one step closer to world domination."

Chai looked at him with a sense of foreboding. "What can we do?"

"Pray that Mac had better luck with Norman Stewart. If he didn't then Ryan Ziegler's reign of terror has just begun," Flack explained.

"What do we do next?" Chai asked.

"Call Ian Andrews and see what else he wants us to do," Flack said firmly.

XXXXXXXX

**LONDON, ENGLAND**

Mac sat in his chair and listened to the phone message that Ryan Ziegler sent. Ziegler had taken the time to make a message in Ian's voice in case Mac got suspicious; which of course he was.

"Well I'm ready to go," Stella said walking into Mac's room. He was leaning against the window looking outside. "What's wrong?"

"Just got another message from Ian…" he said slowly. "Some more details."

"And worries you?"

"This whole thing worries me," he sighed as he turned to face her. "I'm worried about the team. Just thinking about Danny in that lab. Stella what if Hans Staangard already has him? Sullivan said it was a trap? Then Danny's as good as dead," Mac said softly.

"Hans Staangard just won't kill Danny right off the bat. He'll want to know what he knows and what the rest of us are up to. Let's get to Berlin and talk to Ian and figure out how to best bring down Ryan Ziegler and Hans Staangard and rescue Danny if Lindsay hasn't already done so."

"But…" he started.

"Mac they are you're team…then learned from you," she said softly; touching his shoulder. "We will get through this…remember I was supposed to remind you?"

"Right," he replied with a small smile. "But it's not over yet."

"Then let's finish this," she said firmly; echoing his words from when they were in the hospital.

"When this is over I owe you," he mentioned softly.

"That's something I'll definitely remind you of," she smiled. "Ready?"

Mac looked at her and sighed. "You're right, let's go," he said firmly. He picked up his bag and led them out of the room and down to the hotel lobby. After they were checked out they got a cab and started for Heathrow.

"What time does our flight to Berlin leave?" Stella asked over the loud noise of the busy airport.

"Very soon," Mac said as they walked towards their gate. "I wanted the first flight possible."

Stella looked outside at the small plane and frowned. "Well I see they accommodated that wish," she teased.

"Funny. At least I don't have to drive this one," Mac said dryly as he handed his boarding pass to the gate attendant. Once seated they just waited in silence until they heard the signal the plane was about to take off. "Here we go again," Mac said softly as he took Stella's hand in his and held it firmly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly.

"Besides being a nervous wreck inside I'm okay," he lightly teased. "How are you feeling? With all this excitement I forgot to ask," he said softly.

"I'm okay."

They sat in silence for a bit before Mac spoke up once again. "I'm uh not good with that kind of personal stuff."

"Neither am I," Stella smiled, making him turn back to her with a smile of his own. "I think its sweet you actually cared enough to ask."

"I do care," Mac said firmly. "Very much."

Stella felt herself warm under his praise and smiled broadly. "Well that's good," she leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. "Because I care for you too, very much."

Mac smiled and lightly pulled her head onto his shoulder and let her rest for the short flight to Berlin. "Just rest okay?" He said softly.

"Okay," Stella said as she snuggled in closer.

XXXXXXXX

**STADTPROZELTEN, GERMANY**

Lindsay continued to pace the small hotel room, worried because Danny still wasn't there and the working day was almost over. "Where are you?" She asked impatiently again. She felt her heart starting to pick up pace at the thought that Danny wasn't there yet. She rushed to the window and stared miserably outside. "Danny where are you?" She echoed again in a dead whisper.

XXXXXXXX

Danny's whole body wracked with pain as it started to painfully sag on his captive wrists from Hans beating. He was sure a few ribs were cracked if not broken. He had major bruise marks on his chest, back and legs. Blood flowed from a cut above his left eye and nose and sweat had made his hair cling to his forehead. Breathing was laboured because of the gag but Hans still continued to show no mercy. Finally when his body was really sagging and he could no longer lift his head up Hans stopped his beating and put the brass knuckles away.

"You hold up pretty well Mr. Messer," Hans snided as he looked at Danny's pitiful condition. Hans slowly circled Danny while Danny struggled to get his pain filled body upright. He blinked the painful tears out of his eyes and forced his legs to hold him upright, cursing angrily into the gag. "Well now because I'm such a merciful person," Hans said walking over to the wall and letting the chains down. Danny felt the weigh off his arms, felt them fall to his sides, followed by his body to the cold stone floor.

"I'm going to let you rest before I continue my interrogation," Hans said as he walked up to Danny grabbed him by the collar of his sweater and dragged him to the stone wall. He pushed his body up against it and grabbed one of his wrists. Danny knew he was to fight back but in his very weakened condition just sat there while Hans placed his wrists in iron cuffs attached to the wall on either side of him, up and away from his body and head, so he wasn't able to pull the gag off even a bit. "This," Hans said slapping Danny on his gagged mouth, "stays on. I like you quiet."

Danny looked at him in anger and narrowed his eyes.

"Did you honestly think I'd just let you waltz in here, give you a slap on the wrist and let you go? Especially after you've had a chance to poke around?" Hans asked with a laugh. "Dear boy when I'm finished with you even the maggots on your corpse won't recognize you."

Danny just stared straight ahead, cursing inside at his evil captor.

"Now it's going to get very cold in here tonight," Hans said firmly. "Try not to freeze to death before I'd have more fun with you. And no you're not going to get a blanket or anything!" Hans snapped as he kicked Danny once more the leg.

Danny winced in pain and looked up at Hans in fear.

"Rest up well dear boy," Hans mocked as he turned around and left the cell Danny was in. "I know I will," he laughed as he slammed the iron door shut.

Danny heard the metal start to vibrate against the metal walls and felt his body start to shudder in fear. His arms were tired with pain but still he tried to pull on the cuffs to get himself free. Tiny slits had already formed from the rough metal edges, making the skin open and start to bleed, but he didn't care, he still kept pulling. He watched as Hans walked to the small elevator and get in.

"Night night Danny," Hans laughed as the doors closed, taking him from Danny's view. A few minutes later all the lights went off except a small torch like light inside his cell, casting eerie shadows that played with his already tormented and anguished brain. His thoughts turned to Lindsay. In a few hours she would know something was wrong and try to come looking for him. She'll never find me down here, he sadly admitted to himself. That means Hans will find her and…he pushed that horrible thought out of his head as it made his heart start to race even faster. He leaned his head back against the cold stone wall and closed his sore and tired eyes. Lindsay help me, his mind called out against his inner will. Please help me. He tried to call out but all that escaped the tight gag was sad whimpers. Lindsay…help me…

XXXXXXXX

Lindsay continued to pace their small room, checking with housekeeping every so often to see if by chance James Caldwell/Danny called in and left a message or something. "Maybe they went to the bar afterwards or something," she tried to reason. But as the sick feeling in her stomach started to grow she knew something was very wrong. She finally picked up the phone and called Hawkes.

XXXXXXXX

**NEW YORK, USA**

"Lindsay?" Hawkes asked in surprise. "How's Danny?"

"Have you heard from him?" Lindsay asked in a panic.

"No, but…"

"Sheldon when he calls in I nee…"

"Lindsay that job posting that Danny accepted…well it was posted by Hans Staangard himself the day before Danny accepted."

"What?" Lindsay yelled into the phone. "Please tell me you're joking," she said as she felt her panic rising even faster.

"He walked into a trap Lindsay," Hawkes said quickly.

"This can't be and…you have to be joking," Lindsay said again.

"Wish I was and…"

"I have to go and find him," Lindsay said quickly.

"Lindsay, Sid is dying!" Hawkes snapped.

"What?" Lindsay asked in shock. "How?"

"That green stuff. When it breaks down it turns into a deadly gas. Lindsay we need an antidote. Or at least the readout to it," Hawkes said in desperation.

"I'll see what I can do," Lindsay said firmly. "I'm going after him right now," Lindsay said hanging up.

"Wait!" Hawkes called out in a huff. "Damn it."

"What was that all about?" Sullivan asked walking into the room.

"Lindsay's going after Danny alone," Hawkes said firmly. "How's Sid?"

"Not that great," Sullivan sighed. "Sheldon I don't think he has much time."

"Yeah neither does Danny."

XXXXXXXX

**BERLIN, GERMANY**

"Hey wake up," Mac said as he softly nudged Stella awake.

"Are we here?" Stella asked in a sleepy voice.

"Just landed," Mac said firmly.

Stella finally woke herself up and gathered her few things into her carryon bag and waited until they were allowed to leave the plane. "So when do we go and see Ian?"

"He wants us to come as soon as we arrive. I guess he finally realises the sense of urgency the rest of us do," Mac said as they stood up and started to slowly walk off the plane. They headed for the baggage carrier and waited for their two bags to unload. Once they retrieved them they headed outside to hail a cab. "You know when this is over I um…" Mac started and then quickly stopped.

"What?" Stella asked quickly.

"Oh never mind," he said as the cab pulled up and they got in. "It's just that I…"

"You can't just say that to me and forget it," Stella moaned. "What about when this is over. If you think I'll just start pretending that something isn't growing between us and go back to being just fri…"

"Actually I was going to say when this is over perhaps we can go back to London and do a bit of shopping," he said softly.

"Oh," Stella said sheepishly.

"I mean that is if you want to. If you don't…well…"

"Mac?" Stella asked softly.

"Yeah?" He asked with a frown.

"I'd love to," she said softly.

"I was hoping you'd say yes," he said with a shy smile.

"Like I could say no," Stella teased with a wink. She took his hand in hers and held it firmly. "I'm surprised you asked though."

"Yeah so am I," he sighed making her laugh. "This relationship stuff is hard work."

_Relationship?_ She asked herself. Is that what he thinks we have? _He's a man remember, her inner voice said firmly. Of course he thinks that. Question is do you?_ Stella thought about the question she asked herself and smiled. Yes I do too.

"Here we are," Mac said to Stella as they pulled in front of a small office building that had only lighted room.

"Looks ominous," Stella commented as they quickly got out of the cab.

"Let's go see Ian," Mac said firmly. He led the way into the quiet building and pressed the up button on the elevator. Mac felt his heart start to beat a bit faster as the elevator came to a stop and they got out of the car and headed for the room number Ian Andrews had supposedly given them. It was quiet.

"Man I hate these quiet places," Stella moaned.

"Me too," Mac agreed as he pushed the office door open.

"Not again," Stella moaned as they stepped into an empty room.

"I'm calling hi…" Mac started only to watch as a group of heavily armed men rushed out towards them and surrounded them. One of them grabbed Mac's phone, threw it to the floor and stepped on it.

"Hey," Mac said in confusion. "That was my…"

Stella watched as one of the armed men locked the door behind them, trapping them inside with no hope of escape. She looked at Mac with a look of panic. "Mac?" She asked softly.

"Where's Ian Andr…" he started as a distinguished looking man in a business suit stepped out from the shadows with a gun in his hand and an evil smile on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Mac demanded in anger.

"That's not Ian Andrews?" Stella whispered.

"No," he said looking at her with a frown before turning to the man in the suit. "Where's Ian Andrews?"

"Ian has been delayed…" the man said walking up to them. "Um permanently," he finished with a laugh.

"Then who are you?" Stella asked firmly.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself Ms. Bonasera," he said with a mock sweeping bow gesture. "Ryan Ziegler at your service."

"Ryan Zi…" Stella's voice trailed off in a dead whisper as she looked at Mac in horror. "Oh my god…" she said in a soft tone.

"Actually he can't help you right now," Ziegler mocked as he walked to Mac and stood inches from him and just stared angrily at him.

"What do you want?" Mac asked firmly.

"Simple really," Ziegler said matter-of-factly. And before Mac could react Ziegler viscously backhanded his face. Stella tried to rush him only to be held fast by one of the armed men. She watched in horror as Ziegler punched Mac hard in the gut, making him stagger backwards on his feet. "Stop it," she said angrily.

Ziegler gave her and evil smile as he hauled Mac back in front of him. "You've made my life a living nightmare as of late, Mr. Taylor. Now it's time for me to do the same for you."


	15. Prelude to Disaster

**Title: Liquid Death  
Chapter 15 – Prelude to Disaster**

**A/N:** so few reviews for the last chapter…hope you are not bored…a few more chappy's to go so please review if you still want them. thanks

* * *

**TOKYO, JAPAN**

"We have to call Ian right now," Flack said grabbing the phone. "Once we talk to him we can think about our next move."

"Agreed," Chai said heading into the back to Takai's office to get his laptop. "Evidence," she said returning with it in her hands.

Flack dialled Ian's number and waited.

XXXXXXXX

**BERLIN, GERMANY**

"Ah another call for Ian," Ryan Ziegler smiled smugly. "Hold him and keep them both quiet," Ziegler said firmly. One of the thugs covered Stella's mouth with his hand while Mac was held firmly by two men and one of them shoved a gun into his cheek to keep him quiet. Mac looked at Stella in a panic and started to struggle against the two men. One of them pulled out a silencer and aimed it at Stella.

"Ready to behave?" The man said meanly to Mac as he cocked the trigger.

Mac quickly subsided as Ziegler picked up the phone. He could play with his own life; but vowed long time ago he would rather die than take a chance with hers. She was now his life; and it was too precious to him to waste.

"Ian Andrews," he lied. "Yes Detective Flack what can I do for you?"

XXXXXXXX

**TOKYO, JAPAN**

"Have you talked to Mac?" Flack asked firmly. "They are? Okay so what should we do next? Yeah we can meet you there. Right bye," he said hanging up. "Ian wants us to meet him in Berlin. Apparently Mac and Stella are already on their way over and then all of us are going after Ryan Ziegler and Hans Stangaard."

"Okay I have to finish up a few things here and then we can leave," Chai said firmly.

"I'm going to call the office," Flack said dialling Sullivan's number.

XXXXXXXX

**NEW YORK, USA**

"Sullivan," Sullivan sighed into the phone.

"John it's me," Flack sighed.

"Man don't you guys know how to use phones anymore? We've been trying to get a hold of you for the past few hours!"

"What's going on?" Flack asked quickly. "Everything okay over there?"

"No," Sullivan sighed. "Hawkes is trying to get into Ryan Ziegler's mainframe at the lab and well Sid is dying."

"Dying?" Flack asked angrily making Chai stop what she was doing and look at him. "What do you mean he's dying?"

"Well apparently one of the chemicals breaks down into gas form in whatever environment it's in and then releases a toxic gas. When Sid went to move the body of Kamani he was exposed to this gas. I guess that why they always had the bodies cremated. They knew the power of this weapon," Sullivan said angrily.

"Is there a cure?" Flack sighed.

"Hawkes is working to find one now, but I don't think he'll make it. Our only hope is to get something from either the lab or Ryan Ziegler himself. I told Lindsay to tell Danny but well…"

"Well what?" Flack asked quickly. "What about Danny?"

"That job posting he took was posted by Hans Staangard himself the day before Danny accepted. It was a trap and Danny walked right into it. Lindsay's going to get him right now."

"Well I'll call Ian again and tell him that…"

"What did you say? Call who again?" Sullivan asked quickly.

"Ian Andrews," Flack frowned.

"Don…Ian Andrews is dead," Sullivan stated.

"What? What do you mean Ian Andrews is dead?"

"What?" Chai asked quickly.

"John I just spoke with him. He just said that Mac and…oh man it must have been Ryan Ziegler himself," Flack said in dread. "Mac's walking into a trap. We have to warn them."

"Tried," Sullivan sighed. "His phone is dead."

"Damn it," Flack cursed. "Where do you think they'll take Mac and Stella?"

"Could be to his office in Berlin or the lab," Sullivan said firmly. "My guess would be the lab where Danny is probably captive right now. Dispose of them altogether in a small god forsaken place that no one would care to look."

"Yeah fertiliser for the trees," Flack said dryly. "I'm heading to Stadtprozelten right now," Flack said firmly. "I'll call when I get there."

"Watch your back," Sullivan said firmly.

"Take care of Sid," Flack said.

"Oh wait! The antidote. Don I need you first to go to Berlin and check in Ziegler's office. I'm betting he'll keep a sample there. You have to try."

"Okay Berlin it is," Flack said hanging up.

Sullivan hung up with Flack and got up and went into the lounge area were Sid was now lying on the couch lightly sleeping. "Hey," Sullivan said softly.

"Hey," Sid said slowly.

"Need anything?"

"To win the lottery," Sid smirked.

"I'll see what I can do. Anything in the meantime?" Sullivan asked softly.

"How about something cold to drink?" Sid asked.

"Sure. You don't want like a Tylenol or anything?"

"I don't want to introduce anything into my system that might accelerate anything with this chemical poison I'm carrying."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fever's getting a bit higher and I'm a little more dizzy but it's working slow so that's the only saving grace. How's Sheldon coming?"

"I'm going to see now. I've sent Flack to Berlin to Ryan Ziegler' office to see if there's an antidote or even a sample there. I'll keep you posted."

"Right," Sid said with a smile.

"Be right back," Sullivan sighed as he turned and headed for Hawkes.

"How is he?" Hawkes asked not looking up.

"How did you know it was me and not a delivery guy or something?" Sullivan asked.

"Your cologne. Wal-mart special right?" Hawkes teased.

"Whatever," Sullivan said dryly. "Any luck?"

"Well so far I have discovered the chemical readouts for the gas itself. Nothing about the antidote or its introduction to the market."

"Worry about the market stuff later. Your top priority is to find a cure to save Sid."

"How is he?"

"Still alive," Sullivan replied.

"Yeah and…"

"He's okay I guess. I just talked to Flack and told him about Ian Andrews. He said Mac talked to Ian and his heading to Berlin to meet him."

"Ryan Ziegler?" Hawkes asked with a frown.

"I'm betting on it. Once Flack has the cure he's going to send it back here and then head for that place Danny and Lindsay are. Hungry?" Sullivan asked. "I know it's late and all but…"

"Yeah anything would be fine," Hawkes smiled.

"I'll see what I can do."

XXXXXXXX

**TOKYO, JAPAN**

"What's going on?" Chai asked quickly as Flack hung up the phone.

"Ian Andrews is dead," Flack sighed.

"How did he die?" Chai asked.

"Sullivan didn't have the details. But the man we talked to must have been Ryan Ziegler," Flack said angrily. "Or someone who works for him."

"I'm going to Berlin to see if I can get an antidote for Sid," Flack said heading for the door. "Thanks for all your help and…"

"I'm coming with you," Chai said quickly.

"Chai your work is _here_," Flack started.

"My work _here _is done," she said looking at the dead body of Lau Takai. "I've called the locals and they can finish up. I'm coming with you to help stop this madman."

"But…" Flack started again and then huffed. "I'm not going to win this am I?"

"No," she said with a firm smile. "I got my revenge now I'll help you get your justice."

"Sounds like a fair trade-off," Flack said letting her go out the door ahead of him. "Besides I like your company."

"You think your friend Mac is still alive?" Chai asked softly.

"I think for now he is," Flack said firmly. "Danny I'm not so sure about."

XXXXXXXX

**STADTPROZELTEN, GERMANY**

Lindsay frantically grabbed her jacket and tried to pull it on. Her heart was racing at top speed at the thought that Danny might be captured by Hans Staangard. She remembered reading his Interpol bio, which said he had a very violent temper and would use whatever means necessary to interrogate any prisoner. "I wonder how he feels about people trying to stop him on his path to world destruction," she said angrily. She pulled on her boots and noticed her hands were shaking. "Danny is strong," she told herself. "He'll be okay."

But as she went for her gun she knew the sick feeling she had inside had been right all along. "I should have insisted," she said firmly. But sadly she knew that Hawkes needed that information and Danny was the only one that could have gotten in there when their computers were on-line. "I have to believe he's still okay," she said softly. She tried to dispel the growing feeling of nausea in her stomach at the thought of Danny at Hans Staangard's mercy. "He'll kill him," she whispered. She angrily brushed away a few tears that started to well and headed for the door. "I have to stop him."

She pulled her dark cap down over her head as she headed outside into the ever-growing darkness. "Hang on Danny," she said inside. "Please just hang on."

XXXXXXXX

Danny felt the cold starting to penetrate his weary body as he slowly opened his tired eyes and looked around. The sweat his body had produced before now left him with cold chills and he was slightly shivering. He pulled on the iron shackles but knew they wouldn't give. He had read about Hans Staangard's bad temper and was now feeling the after affects of it. He shifted his body and cried out into the gag as pain started to remind him to just stay put. He strained his head over to one of his hands but it was to no avail. The distance was just right to keep the gag in place. He huffed into his nose and cursed in futility. He scanned the area before him and frowned. Aside from the few cell like rooms there were two old wooden doors, one metal one marked hazard and a few closets. This place must have been an old jail at the turn of the century. He looked at the two wooden doors before him. These places usually had secret passageways that led to the outside. If only he could get to one of them. He pulled once more on the cuffs and then slumped his body back against the stone wall in defeat. Damn it, he cursed inside. How on earth am I going to get out of this mess? His thoughts drifted to Lindsay and as he focused his brain on her smiling face he actually felt his nerves starting to calm a bit. Lindsay will find a way to help me, he told himself. I just have to believe that.

XXXXXXXX

Hans Staangard sat in his chair and watched Danny on the security camera's. "Find his girlfriend," he said to Bruno. "She should be back at the hotel by now. Pay the innkeeper well for their help," he smiled.

"Right," Bruno said as he turned and left the room.

Hans looked at Danny who was still lightly struggling against his bonds and smiled. He turned the heat up a bit so that Danny wouldn't freeze, but not enough to be comfortably warm. "Soon your friends will be here and then it will be my pleasure to dispose of you one by one in a slow and painful way." His laughter started to echo off the walls and bounce down the hallway ending by the hidden elevator. "Should have minded your own business."

XXXXXXXX

**BERLIN, GERMANY**

"Your friend is very gullible," Ryan Ziegler laughed as he walked back up to Mac. "Too bad for him," he smiled. "I'm taking Mr. Taylor and his lovely lady friend with me to the lab and then I'll let them have a little taste of what Hans Staangard's temper is really like. Just before you die," Ziegler said standing directly in front of Mac, "I'll be my please to deliver the final death stroke. A little taste of Liquid Death."

"And you," he said turning and walking over to Stella and pulling the hand down from her mouth. "You I'm sure I'll let live a bit longer," he said as he moved his hand to her breast. "I'm sure there is something you have that I could use for a bit."

Stella brought her leg up and kneed him in the groin, to which she received a backhand to the cheek. She just brought her face back to him and stared at him defiantly. "Your defiance much like his," he said looking at a now struggling Mac. "Is very annoying."

"You'll never get away with this," Stella said firmly.

"Oh I think I will," Ziegler said walking back to Mac. "For the only person that knew you were coming is dead," he said punching Mac in the gut. "And the other person that knew you were coming here," he said punching him again. "Will soon join him. So," he said looking back at Stella. "I will get away with this. And after my new chemical weapon is unleashed every government on earth will have to bend to me," he said meanly as he turned back to Mac and punched him once more, making him sag to his knees. The men quickly hauled him back up and Mac winced with the extreme pain his body was forced to endure.

"Leave him alone!" Stella yelled out.

Ziegler grabbed Mac by one arm and pulled him away from the two men and dragged him to his desk. "Others besides Ian knows were here," Mac huffed, not really believing he was right. Before Mac could say another word Ziegler slammed him into his desk so his cheek was pressed down and then pulled his hands behind his back.

"I think you're lying Mr. Taylor," Ziegler said as he started to tie Mac's wrists together with the duct tape.

"Where are you taking us?" Mac asked in a panic as he exchanged worried looks with Stella.

"I'm going to turn you and your friends into fertilizer," Ziegler laughed. After he was sure Mac's wrists were securely tied he hauled him back up and pushed him into a nearby chair and walked up to Stella.

"Where is Ian Andrews?" Mac demanded.

"He's dead," Ziegler laughed. As he smiled at Stella. "Turn around my dear," he said firmly. Stella made no move to listen and felt the two men rush up and roughly turn her around.

"Leave her alone," Mac said as he struggled in his chair. Watching Stella being so mistreated was just killing him, over-riding the pain from the beating he sustained, one that he feared wouldn't be the last.

Ziegler tied Stella's wrists together and then walked back and stood and looked down at Mac. "I admire your strength Mr. Taylor. You know in another lifetime I think we would have been allies."

"I don't align myself with the devil," Mac said firmly.

"Well I guess that's fitting," Ziegler said hauling him to his feet. "Since I am going to send you to hell." Before Mac could react Ziegler punched him again in the gut and he staggered backwards into the chair, gasping hard as he felt the raw burning pain on his tender ribs once again. "Time to go," Ziegler said walking back to his desk and grabbing the tape. He walked back to Mac and gestured for one of the thugs to stand him up and hold him. "You know I'm tired of hearing you talk," Ziegler said ripping off a strip of tape. "Time to shut you up for a bit." He added another strip and Mac was effectively silenced. Ziegler slapped him on the face and laughed. "I love the look of bravery you're trying to display even though you're gagged. But it is kinda pointless," he laughed as he walked over to Stella.

"Please don't," she begged sadly as he tore off a strip.

"My dear lady," he said pressing the tape over her lips to keep her quiet also. "I haven't a descent bone in my body. If I did I wouldn't be in chemical warfare," he laughed. "Bring them," he said firmly. "You four wait here for Don Flack," he said pulling out a picture. "Send me his body when he's dead."

Ziegler led the way out of the office and headed for the elevator with two of the men bringing Mac and Stella with them. Mac looked at Stella in the elevator and frowned. She exchanged worried looks and felt her own nervous tension starting to rise. The elevator came to stop in the underground parking lot and Ziegler led the way towards a dark van. He opened the side door and shoved Mac in. Mac landed hard on his side and struggled to get up as Ziegler grabbed his ankles and bound them with some tape. "You're next my dear," he smiled at Stella as he pushed her beside Mac and bound her ankles. "Now you can spend your last few minutes alone together," he laughed as he slammed the side door shut and sealed them in the darkness. "Let's go," Ziegler said firmly. "Follow us in the other car," Ziegler told one of his men. "I'm going to ride with our two guests."

Mac looked at Stella and sighed. Sorry he tried to say with his eyes, but all that escaped his mouth was a sad whimper. Stella looked at him and slowly nodded her head no, trying to tell him it wasn't his fault. She rested her head on the cold van floor and looked up at Ziegler as he got in the passenger door and smiled down at them. "The ride will take a few hours so I hope you're both comfortable. Remember to speak up if it's not," he laughed as the van started to slowly pull away.

Mac closed his eyes as he thought about what waited for them at the end of this trip, a madman. Hans Staangard and his nasty temper. Mac was still feeling the pain from the last time he and Hans met, what would this time be like? Worse, he told himself. Much worse. He thought about what Ziegler said about Stella and shuddered. If he as his way with her…and I can't stop him…I just hope Flack knows somehow. And how the hell did Ian Andrews die?

XXXXXXXX

**TOKYO, Japan en ROUTE TO BERLIN, GERMANY**

"Ready to go?" Flack asked Chai as he dropped his bag by her front door.

"All set," she said firmly. They headed outside and got into her still banged up car. They drove the distance to the airport in silence until Flack broke it.

"You feel better now that Takai is dead?" Flack asked softly.

"I thought I would," she said looking out the window. "But I feel his death was somehow just not fair. I mean I held my mother in my arms as she died," she said sadly.

"How'd she die?" Flack asked softly.

"Car bomb," Chai said with a heavy sigh. "Takai thought she was routing information to Ian Andrews and Interpol and he had her taken care of," she said softly. "It was just such a waste. And his death…was just so cheap…I mean…"

"But he's dead right?" Flack stated.

"And for that I'm happy," she said firmly. "I know it probably sounds harsh but right now I just don't care," she said firmly. "I wanted him dead and now he is. So yeah I guess I feel better," she said softly.

"Thanks for coming with me," Flack smiled.

"It was the least I could do Detective Flack," Chai smiled back.

"Are you ever going to call me Don…in public?" He teased.

"We'll see," she said with a wink as they neared the airport. They checked the car into the park and fly and headed for the international hangar, checked in and headed for their gate. Once they were boarded they just sat back and chatted while the plane prepared to take off. I hope this works, Flack said inside as he thought of Sid's condition. I really hope this works.

XXXXXXXX

**STADTPROZELTEN, GERMANY**

Lindsay felt her heart racing as she ran down the dark road towards the dimly lit laboratory. She noticed a set of headlights in the distance and felt panic immediately grip her. She looked around the barren landscape and ran to the side to find a place to hide. Nothing. She dove to the ground, pressed herself as flat as she could and turned her face away from the headlights. Thankfully the car passed by without seeing her. She waited until the sound was gone before slowly lifting her head, followed by the rest of her. She listened into the still night air and looked around to make sure she was still alone. After she was sure she got to her feet and started to run for the lab once again.

As she neared it she slowed a bit, put her flashlight away and pulled out her gun. She headed for the main entranceway and stopped. Lindsay listened in the stillness and then proceeded towards the gate. She was about to reach the main door when she was grabbed from behind and pulled back. She brought her foot down hard and the man yelped and let go. She turned and punched the guy in the neck and dove for her gun. Lindsay got back up and cocked the trigger.

"Pleasing no hurting," Andriy said quickly. "I'm wanting to helping you."

"Helping…ah help me what?" Lindsay demanded. "Who are you?"

"You are James woman yes?" Andriy asked.

"James?" Lindsay snapped. Then she remembered that Danny had called himself James Caldwell. "James yes. Do you know where he is?"

"He's in big trouble, I thinking," Andriy said in a shaky tone. "Please dropping gun. I'm not going to hurting you."

Lindsay looked at his lightly shaking body and the look on his face and knew he was no threat. "Where is he?" She asked softly as she un-cocked the gun and lowered it.

"They taking him down into ground," Andriy said.

"Ground? Like a basement."

"Yes. Basement," Andriy said slowly. "The was tying him up too."

"Great," Lindsay said sharply. "Can you get me inside?"

"Yes," Andriy said pulling out a key. "But security is high in many places."

"Just get me inside," Lindsay said firmly.

"Following me please," Andriy said as he turned and headed for a dark sidewalk. Lindsay hesitated for a moment, making Andriy turn back to her. "I'm not going to hurting you," he said with a frown.

"Why do you want to help James?"

"Because no one deserving to be treated that way," Andriy said firmly. "And because he liked me first right away."

Lindsay smiled. "Yeah he's like that."

"Please coming this way," Andriy said turning and heading for the darkness once more.

"Here goes nothing," Lindsay mumbled as she readied her gun and headed for the darkness after Andriy. They walked for a few feet until she felt him stop in front of her.

"Need to getting pass," he lightly laughed making her smile in spite of the situation. Andriy was about to put the pass in when they heard a noise behind them and turned around to see Bruno standing with a flashlight in one hand a gun in the other.

"You just don't know what to quit do you?" He sneered at Lindsay. "Now turn around and walk towards m…" he started only to be hit from behind by a heavy piece of wood and slump to the ground.

Lindsay quickly raised her gun and squinted into the darkness before her.

"I think that's twice I saved your life," a young voice said walking up to them.

"Jeremy?" Lindsay asked in surprise.

"Yeah it's me," he said grabbing one of Bruno's arms. "Help me pull him over there," Jeremy said. Lindsay rushed to help him and together they dragged Bruno to a tree and tied his hands behind the truck. Lindsay stuffed one of her gloves into his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Okay now what are you doing here?" She asked Jeremy as they walked back and joined Andriy.

"Like I said before I play here."

"Even at night?" Lindsay asked in shock.

"Yup, gets me out of babysitting. Why are you here? The truth this time," Jeremy said firmly.

"My boyfriend is being held hostage by a man named Hans Stangaard. I have to rescue him before Stangaard kills him."

"What will you do with the one holding your boyfriend?" Jeremy asked firmly.

"Arrest him," Lindsay said firmly. "If he's hurt Da…James really bad I might have to kill him. Do you know Hans Stangaard?"

"Only from what I heard others tell me. He calls himself Joe."

"Ah yes. I knowing Joe. Strange man," Andriy piped up.

"Yeah well I don't like how he treats people here," Jeremy said firmly. "I'll help you."

"No. You should go back home, it's too dangerous," Lindsay hissed.

"I want to help. Besides nothing would please me more than to help," he said with a smile.

"Does your father know you're here?"

"My father is working. Trust me my mom won't care," Jeremy said softly. "Please I want to help rescue your friend."

Lindsay looked at his face and sighed. "Okay but I can't vouch for your safety. So be careful."

"We are going inside now yes?" Andriy asked.

"Yes," Lindsay said to him. "Lead the way."

"But there's camera's in there," Jeremy insisted.

"You know a better way?" Lindsay asked quickly.

"Yes. There will be a camera but only one at the very end. Sorry but I'm sure your boyfriend is guarded somehow. And if he's in the dungeon there will be camera's."

"Dungeon?" Lindsay asked weakly.

"Yeah. Bad place," Jeremy frowned. "Let's go. Follow me."

Lindsay looked at Andriy and shrugged. "After you," Andriy said firmly. "I am insisting."

Lindsay turned and followed after Jeremy not fully sure if this was the right thing to do. Her eyes darted around form side to side as she followed behind the strange boy along the dimly lit path. She recognized the landscape as they walked as the one she was at earlier. He was leading them to the small shed she had been to earlier. I just hope this works she said inside. Danny please just hold on, she said inside. She felt herself shiver and knew it wasn't from the cold but from Danny's being held captive by Hans Stangaard. I just wonder what condition he is in.

XXXXXXXX

Danny heard some rattling and quickly opened his eyes to see Hans Stangaard standing on the other side of the bars looking at him with a smile on his face. Danny tried to straighten a bit but felt the pain in his ribs and just slumped back in pain.

"Like your new room?" Hans mocked.

Danny just narrowed his eyes in anger at him.

"No?" Hans mocked. "Pity."

Danny felt his heart beat a bit faster as he watched Hans walk into the cell and hover before him with an evil smile on his face. He felt his body immediately tense and tried to pull his legs back towards him to protect him a bit from what he felt would be a sure beating.

"I'm not going to hurt you right now Danny," Hans said bending down to him. He lightly slapped him on the gag and smiled. "I'm going to wait until your girlfriend is here to watch. Lindsay Monroe right? Good lookin' woman from her picture," Hans said firmly. "Yup can't wait to see what fun I can have with her."

Danny felt his anger starting to rise and kicked at Hans as best he could. The blow caught Hans off guard and sent him crashing to the cold stone ground on his butt. Danny just glared at Hans in anger. Hans looked back at him with an amused smile.

"Some spark left eh?" Hans said as he slowly picked himself up. "Good. You'll need all the spark you can muster, because when Lindsay joins us I won't be as merciful as I was before!" Hans yelled in anger.

Danny turned his head away and tried to calm his growing anger, knowing it would just result in Hans losing his temper again. Hans grabbed Danny's chin and forced his head back to him and sneered at him in anger. "I'll let you sleep a bit now," he said pushing Danny's head back against the cold stone. "It might be the last chance you get."

Danny just huffed into the gag and narrowed his eyes angrily once more.

"Rest well," Hans said getting up. "I know I will." With that he turned and left the cell-like room and headed for the elevator, turning off the light and enclosing Danny once again in the soft darkness of the dungeon he was in, only a few spot lights to light the area around him. Once the elevator doors had taken Hans from view he kicked the ground and cursed into the gag. Damn you Hans, he said inside. You will pay for all of this. One way or another you will pay for all of this.

XXXXXXXX

They reached the small hut that Lindsay had recognized from before and stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Lindsay asked Jeremy.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked softly.

"I have to," Lindsay said firmly.

"But I'm sure there will be guards with guns or something," Jeremy frowned.

"I have to try. I can't just leave him!" Lindsay snapped.

"Okay then," Jeremy said slowly pulling the door open. He rushed inside and moved the lid away from the stairs that would take them deep into the ground.

Lindsay let out a large sigh and looked at Andriy who looked back at her with a frown.

"Let's go getting him," Andriy said with a forced smile.

"Right," Lindsay said firmly as she tucked her gun into her jacket and headed inside the small building. "Here goes nothing."

XXXXXXXX

**EN ROUTE TO STADTPROZELTEN, GERMANY**

Mac tried to shift his body but felt pain searing through his joints as he did. He twisted his body around and looked at Stella. She looked back at him with a look of anger and fear. He returned the same look, for inside he was sure he felt the same nervous anxiety she was feeling. Oh man I wish I could tell her how sorry I am right now, Mac said inside. He strained against the tape binding his wrists but there was no give. The pain in his ribs had started to subside a bit but he knew as soon as they were face to face with Hans Stangaard again his pain would get worse, much worse.

Ziegler looked at Mac and smiled. "You know I'd give real money to know what you're thinking right now."

Mac narrowed his eyes in anger. Take this gag off and I'll tell you, Mac said inside.

"Too bad I can't let you voice your opinion eh?" Ziegler laughed. "Sadly you'd just tell me I'm wrong or something lame like that. You see the trouble with over-zealous goody goodies like you Mr. Taylor is you lack vision. I have vision. I see myself at the head of world domination," Ziegler laughed to which Mac just rolled his eyes. "You I see as bark mulch."

Mac closed his eyes and rested thinking that Ryan Ziegler was a total moron that needed to be taught a very big lesson. I just hope that happens. Flack has to figure out the truth, he said inside. He has to. His eyes widened in horror as Ryan Ziegler got out of his seat and climbed in to the back with them. He grabbed Stella by the arm and pulled her to the opposite side of the van. Mac frantically pushed himself up onto his elbows not caring of the painful pressure he was putting on his bound wrists.

"You know I think I'll have a little fun right now," he said gently stroking Stella's cheek. Stella tried to twist out of his grasp but he just tightened his arm around her neck and she quickly subsided. "Want to watch?" He said looking at Mac before he kissed her cheek.

Mac knew he was supposed to remain calm but when he saw the kiss he started to yell into the gag for Ziegler to stop. Of course he didn't hear, nor did he stop.

"I take it this bothers you?" Ziegler asked as he arched a brow. "I guess this would too eh?" He said resting his hand on her thigh and slowly moving it up. Stella closed her eyes and prayed he wouldn't continue.

Mac watched in horror as Ziegler's hand moved up her thigh. He mumbled into the gag but Ziegler just kissed the top of her head and looked at Mac with a wicked smile. "Too bad you can't stop me," he said meanly. Mac watched in horror as Stella tried in vain to fight the attack. He surged himself and kicked at Ziegler as he inched closer.

"One more inch and she really buys it," Ziegler warned.

Mac, however, was driven on by pure rage. His usually calm exterior shattered by the ugliness Stella was forced to endure earlier; vowing to himself she'd never have to experience that again. He inched closer and finally was able to kick harder at Ziegler. He kicked him again causing Ziegler to let go of Stella. The van hit a bump and they all jolted in their spots.

"What the hell was that?" Ziegler demanded.

"Um we've hit a detour," the driver said sheepishly. "Where do I go?"

Ziegler dragged Mac away from Stella, to the other side of the van and pushed him onto his side. "Remember this _hero,_" Ziegler snided. "When we get to our destination you'll be forced to witness a lot more than that."

Mac watched angrily as Ziegler spat at him before turning and heading to the front passenger seat. He quickly looked at Stella who was still sitting up. She stared back at him miserably with sad watery eyes. He knew Ziegler had hurt her, he could see it in her face. He's going to pay for that, Mac vowed inside. One way or another he will pay!

XXXXXXXX

**NEW YORK, USA**

"Hope you like Chinese," Sullivan said to Hawkes as he walked up to his desk.

"Thanks," Hawkes mumbled. "Man I think I need a new pair of eyes," he said sarcastically.

Sullivan looked at the screen before him and frowned. "What on earth is all that?"

"Readouts," Hawkes said placing the food on the table beside him "Chemical readouts."

"An antidote?" Sullivan asked hopefully.

"Not sure yet," Hawkes sighed. "I'm printing out some of the specs right now to compare with the chemical breakdown that Sid put together for that green stuff. If it's the same then we have found the poison. If it's different we have found the antidote."

Sullivan let out a large sigh and looked back at the computer screen. "Chemical warfare," he said softly. "Sheldon what happens if you don't figure out the antidote in time or Flack doesn't…" his voice trailed off.

"Then Sid will die," Hawkes said softly. He heard a beeping from his computer and quickly turned back. "Ah. The readout is done printing. Now I'm going to do my comparison."

"Right. Well let me know what you find out," Sullivan sighed as he turned and headed for the lounge area to see Sid.

Sullivan entered the small room and gasped as he stared at Sid who was now convulsing. "Hawkes!" Sullivan yelled in a panic as he rushed up to his friend. Hawkes rushed into the room and up to Sullivan and Sid.

"I think he's having a heart attack!" Sullivan said frantically he held onto Sid.


	16. A Little Closer to Naught

**Title: Liquid Death  
Chapter 16 – A Little Closer to Naught**

**NEW YORK, USA**

"We have to do something!" Sullivan said in a panicked voice. Sid's body heaved one more sigh and then it lay totally still. "Oh my god, he's dead!" Sullivan said frantically making Hawkes rush back to him.

"We have to help," Sullivan said quickly.

"I'm going for…" Hawke said turning to leave. "Wait!" Hawkes shouted to Sullivan.

However, Sullivan bent his face close to Sid and prepared to blow into his mouth. Just as he leaned in close Sid lightly sneezed, sending some infected droplets into the air; aiming for the Veteran police officer.

"Tuna for lunch?" Sid croaked weakly as she slowly opened his eyes, making Sullivan step back quickly; wiping some droplets off his face; missing others.

"He's not dead," Hawkes said with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah good observation," Sullivan said dryly. "What happened?"

"Mild attack," Sid sighed.

"You okay?" Sullivan asked in concern.

"My body temperature is starting to rise and my chest is now having difficulty breathing. I see small black circles and my head is pounding. Otherwise I'm perfect," Sid said with a weak smile. "I just hope he gets that antidote figured out and fast."

"Yeah me too," Sullivan sighed. "Can I get you anything?"

"Actually I wouldn't mind some water."

"Water I can do," Sullivan said firmly.

"Have you heard from Flack yet?"

"Not yet," Sullivan sighed as he headed for the sink. "Haven't heard from him since he said the world was going to hell in a hand basket…or was that me?"

XXXXXXXX

**EN ROUTE TO STADTPROZELTEN, GERMANY**

Stella shifted to a better position against the side of the van wall and tried to ignore the feeling from when Ziegler touched her. She saw the look on Mac's face and knew he was more than mad at Ziegler. Hatred? Was that even possible for him? Jealousy more like it. Stella looked at Mac who was still on his side and trying to ignore the pain in his ribs from his recent encounter with Ziegler. She knew he was in pain and was trying not to let her see it, but she still saw it. It was there and it was real. Her thoughts then drifted to Hans Staangard. He would no doubt be waiting for them. She remembered reading his bio and how the thoughts of his violent temper scared her even then, and then they were just words on a paper. She remembered finding Mac bound to the chair after Hans Staangard had beaten him. She remembered thinking he was dead. What would Staangard do to him now? Mac told her that Hans Staangard had warned him not to mess any further in his business. She closed her eyes and tried to shake the fear that Hans Staangard would succeed in killing Mac. And with Ian Andrews dead who was there now to come to their rescue? Flack? She just prayed that somehow he would be warned and get help. But would he know to go to the lab on his own? She opened her eyes once more and looked at Mac who this time looked back and locked eyes with her. So much for getting to know each other on a personal level. I wonder if we'll ever have the chance? She didn't want to think about the answer to that question, because in reality she didn't know if they'd even survive the trip.

I can't believe he just did that to her, Mac's mind said in anger. He had always prided himself on his calm and mild demeanour, always the one to walk away from the fight rather than interject in some way. But he knew when he saw Ziegler touching Stella his anger and hatred took over. Hatred? Is that even possible for me, he wondered? And why? I mean I care for Stella, but to be so angry that I…he started and then stopped. I wanted to kill him, he said inside. I have never thought like that before. He then thought of Hans Staangard and closed his eyes and swallowed hard. His first meeting with Staangard was a close call with death, what would this one be like? Probably worse to a degree. But how worse? And will I have to watch him hurt Stella again before I…he swallowed again and cursed. He shifted once more, felt the pain in his chest and winced. He opened his eyes and looked directly into Stella's. He knew she was scared, well in truth he was too. So much for getting to know her on a more personal level, he sighed inwardly. I guess we'll never get that chance. He heard low laughter and raised his neck and looked at Ziegler's smiling face. He narrowed his eyes in anger and looked away.

"Well Mr. Taylor," Ziegler said with a low tone as he crawled out of his seat and headed into the back of the van beside Mac.

Stella felt her heart start to pick up speed as she wondered what Ziegler had in mind for Mac, especially since he was unable to defend himself.

Mac felt Ziegler get beside him, grab the back of his jacket and yank him to a sitting position. Ziegler wrapped his arm around Mac's neck and applied a bit of pressure.

Stella watched in horror as Mac started to struggled under Ziegler's grasp for him to stop, to which of course he didn't.

Mac felt his throat starting to constrict and with the tape over his mouth he knew oxygen intake was going to be strained.

"I could end it for you right now," Ziegler said applying a bit more pressure.

Mac shifted in his grasp but Ziegler just lightly slapped him on the cheek and laughed.

"Trying to go somewhere? Like I said before if this journey is uncomfortable in any way just let me know."

Stella narrowed her eyes at Ziegler and stared at him in contempt.

"You know I think you must have a death wish or something," Ziegler said in a serious tone. "I mean I have known Hans Staangard for some time and…well even I wouldn't want to cross him. I know he gave you a warning but I'm curious as to why you chose not to listen?"

Mac mumbled into the gag and finally got his wish as Ziegler ripped the tape off his lips but still kept his arm wrapped firmly around his neck. "I…" Mac said in a wheeze as he gasped for air. "Can't…breathe…" he whispered.

"I know," Ziegler smiled. "Try to make the best of it," he laughed as he slightly loosened his grip.

Mac immediately felt the small bit of relief and swallowed hard. His throat was still on raw but at least he was able to breathe normally. "He…broke the…law…" Mac managed weakly.

"People break the law everyday Mr. Taylor," Ziegler said firmly. "I don't suppose you champion the victims cause every time. No this time is different. Now I know Staangard gave you the warning. I want to know why you chose to ignore it. The real reason."

Mac looked up at Stella with a sad stare but chose not to answer.

"Ah," Ziegler said looking from Mac to Stella. "I know the reason. Staangard hurt _you_ in some way," he said looking at Stella. "Right?"

Stella just blinked several times as she felt her eyes water up as she remembered what Hans Staangard did to her.

"How noble," Ziegler smiled. "Getting revenge for the woman you love. Foolish but still noble."

"And I suppose devising a weapon made from apples is more noble?" Mac asked softly.

Ziegler let go of Mac and pushed him back up against the wall so he was finally sitting upright. Mac ignored the pressure on his bound hands but was thankful to be just breathing normally. "Why are you doing this? What are you getting revenge on?" Mac asked firmly.

"You couldn't possibly understand," Ziegler said firmly, letting his twisted gaze rest on Stella's helpless form across from him. Mac noticed the evil smile develop on Ziegler's face as he continued to look at her. "You know Hans said you were beautiful," Ziegler said in a low taunting voice. He turned to Mac and smiled even more. "Does it bother you when I look at her wanting more than just to look?"

"Well you wouldn't be the first so why would it bother me?" Mac countered.

Ziegler looked back at him with an amused stare. "Oh really?"

"It might bother me if she had taste that extended as low in interest in someone like you. Thankfully she has no interest in self-absorbed murderers."

"I see," Ziegler said firmly. "I could just kill you right now you know," he warned angrily.

Mac looked back at Ziegler, breathing hard and trying not to listen to Stella's muffled pleas for them both to just stop. Mac looked back at Ziegler, refusing to show fear.

"You're not afraid of me are you?" Ziegler asked with a frown.

"I'm not afraid of cowards," Mac said firmly.

"I will soon command the attention of any government I want," Ziegler insisted.

"Yeah but can you command the respect of those around you?" Mac countered. Then continued before Ziegler could get an answer in, "without threats or bribes?"

"Well my my the picture you paint of me Mr. Taylor," Ziegler smiled.

"You're just like the rest Mr. Ziegler," Mac said firmly. "You can call yourself a leader, diplomat or king of the world," Mac said sarcastically. "But in the end all you are is a common thug. A petty crook." Mac finished on a firm note and braced himself for the beating he was sure he'd sustain from Ziegler. But thankfully none came.

Ziegler looked at him for a few seconds without saying a word, taken aghast by the man he had at his mercy and yet who still refused to show fear of any kind. "Bold words…" Ziegler said slowly. "I look forward to making you eat them. For you see there is nothing common about me."

"Oh yes you stand apart as different from other's who've wanted world domination. Hitler had dark hair," Mac mocked. The man in the front called out in German to Ziegler and he quickly turned his attention away from Mac and spoke to him in a harsh tone.

"Good help is so hard to find," he sighed as he looked back at Mac. "Seems I have something to attend to. But for now…" he said looking over at Stella with a smile. Then he reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her back beside Mac. He pulled the tape off her mouth and looked at Mac. "I'll let the two of you have a few more moments together. So tell her you love her for the last time because when we arrive the only one doing the talking will be Hans Staangard. I might add a few words but amidst your screams of pain it'll be moot," Ziegler laughed. Mac just looked at him angrily as he turned and got back into the front and started to talk to the driver as they continued slowly along the road they were on.

"Are you okay?" Mac asked Stella in a soft tone.

"For now," she sighed. "How are you?"

"Worried about you," he said firmly. "Stella…"

"Mac you don't hav…"

"When we get there and he does something…I just…" he started and stopped. He leaned his head back on the side of the van wall and sighed. "I just can't stand the thought of you at his mercy," he said in a firm whisper. "I just…"

"Mac there is no point in worrying about it now," Stella said softly.

"Aren't you worried?"

Stella looked at him with a sad smile. "I'm scared to death."

"Didn't know I loved you," he whispered.

"Are you sure?" She countered.

He looked at her with an amused smile but chose not to answer; his heart saying one thing but his head another.

"There has to be some way out of this," he said as he strained to loosen the tape that firmly bound his wrists together. "Damn fool tied them too tight," he said slumping back in defeat.

"He just didn't want you to get away," she said lightly.

"Yeah well it's working," he said in a soft angry tone. "How about you?"

"Mine aren't as tight…I can feel some give," she said as she too strained to loosen the tape that bound her wrists together. "Mac I keep seeing you with Hans…I mean how I found you the first time and…"

"Stella its okay," Mac said softly.

"Mac, Hans will kill you once we get there. He's going to make you suffer like last time and…" she said looking away as she felt her eyes start to water. "I just don't want to lose you," she said sadly.

Mac heard her words and smiled. "You know I think under different circumstances we…I mean us…well I um…" he started making her quickly turn back to him. "I'm so not good with this feelings stuff," he said with a large sigh. "I think that under different circumstances we might have worked."

"We?" Stella asked with a larger smile, in spite of the situation.

"Yes we," he smiled back. "Us…a personal setting…getting to know each other better. I think it could have worked."

"You _think_ it could have worked?" She lightly teased.

"Okay I know…" he started and then stopped. "Stella I'd like to say I know it would have worked but in truth I don't know. I mean look at me I'm not…"

"Mac please stop that now," Stella said firmly. "I just want to be here with you and try to think of happy things. I like you the way you are, I wouldn't change a thing."

"Really?" He asked with a smile. "You like everything about me?"

"Everything," she said firmly.

"Wow," he said in shock. "I'm happy the feeling is mutual," he said softly.

"Mutual?" Stella asked softly.

"Yes," he said again making her smile more.

"Yes," she smiled faintly. "How are you feeling?" She asked softly when she noticed him wince when he moved slightly.

"Strong enough to want you to rest your head on my shoulder," he said.

Stella looked at him and smiled. She quickly leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips and then pulled back. But as she did so she immediately felt her eyes water.

"Stella…what's wro…why are you crying?" Mac asked quickly.

"Because I fear it'll be the last time I ever get to do this," she said in anguish.

Mac watched the single tear roll down her cheek and felt his heart break. He wanted more than anything to tell her she was wrong and that everything was going to be fine. Sadly inside he feared the same as she. He felt Stella lean a bit closer and put her head on his shoulder and heave a large sigh. I just pray that someone figures out what's going on at that lab. Someone has to know, he said inside. Someone always knows.

XXXXXXXX

**EN ROUTE TO STADTPROZELTEN, GERMANY**

"You've been so quiet for the past few hours," Chai said softly as she looked at Flack with a slight frown. "Tell me what you are thinking about?"

Flack slowly turned his face to hers and smiled. "You know when I first started at the lab I thought Sid just some old fossil that was out of step with everything current. But now he's a close friend and…I just can't imagine if he dies…

Chai took his hand and held it in hers. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"If he dies we are all in big trouble," he whispered as he looked back at her.

"If we do find the antidote in Ziegler's office how do you intend we get it there? FedEx?" She asked with a smile.

"I'll do whatever it takes," Flack said firmly.

"And what about your other friends? This Mac?" Chai asked softly.

"And Danny," he frowned. "There must be someone else we can trust at Interpol. Someone that Ziegler hasn't gotten to but that Ian might have trusted. Can you think of anyone?"

"I know someone else that might be able to help your friends? That's what you want right? An army sent in to rescue them?" She asked firmly.

"Thought had crossed my mind," he smiled.

"How about Nelson Sanders?" Chai asked with a mischievous smile.

"Nelson Sanders…you mean the…"

"The same," she smiled back.

"Should I even ask how you know him?"

"Not a good idea," Chai said firmly.

"If you can get his help I'll be forever indebted. But trust me I won't hold my breath waiting," Flack said firmly. "I mean he's a busy man to jus…"

"Just leave that to me," she said with a wink as she squeezed his hand. "I'm a woman right?"

"That you are," he said firmly.

XXXXXXXX

**STADTPROZELTEN, GERMANY**

Lindsay felt her heart start to pick up pace as she slowly climbed down the stairs that led them to the underground passageway. She got to the bottom and stood and waited for Andriy to catch up to them.

"Are you sure you know where to go?" Lindsay asked Jeremy in a hushed tone.

"Yeah if you go down this way," he said pointing to the left, "you'll eventually come to another passageway up a few miles outside of the orchard. But this way," he said pointing to the right, "is where we'll go to find your friend. Have you thought about how you're going to get him out of there once we get there?"

"I guess I'll have to see the layout once I get there," Lindsay sighed as Andriy finally got to the bottom and came and stood by them.

"We are making planning yes?" He asked firmly.

"Yes," Lindsay answered absently. "Well show us the way," she said to Jeremy.

"Right," he said flashing the flashlight down the tunnel to the right. Lindsay drew and readied her gun as they started to walk down the narrow dark tunnel. The small of dank mildew and rat remains was enough in normal circumstances want to throw up. But she knew at the end of this tunnel Danny was being kept hostage. Her brain now fixed itself on that one thought and cleared out any others of fear and nausea. She knew that Hans would never just put Danny someplace without hurting him. I just pray it's not that bad.

"How do you know this place has no guards down here?" Lindsay asked softly.

"Because I have been down here a few times," Jeremy smiled. "First it was sort of a dare. Then it was to piss my mother off and then…I don't know, just to see I guess. I mean when you're alone most of the time you have to invent things to keep yourself amused with," Jeremy said sadly.

"Well I'm glad you're here with us and that you know where you're going. I just pray we're not to late."

XXXXXXXX

Danny slowly shifted on his butt and cursed the cold as it was starting to make his arms go numb. Every time he moved they would tingle and remind him that he just needed to stay put. However, he also knew he couldn't do that. Mild hypothermia he feared would be setting in if he didn't get movement soon. Sadly he knew that movement would probably come from another beating. He moved himself once more and cried out into the gag when he felt sharp pain from his ribs, reverberating throughout his entire body. He slumped back against the cold stone once more in defeat and cursed silently. Lindsay please find me. He knew that Hans goon wouldn't stop looking until he had found her and just prayed that Lindsay would be somehow alerted to his presence and get away. What would I have to watch Hans do to her, he asked himself? He felt his whole body shudder at that thought. He knew what Hans did to Stella and feared he'd have to watch Hans do the same to Lindsay. He closed his eyes once more to try to rest and think on other things, totally unaware that she was actually very close by.

XXXXXXXX

Hans looked at his watch and frowned. "Where the hell is that moron!" Hans said angrily regarding Bruno. He was about to call him when the phone rang and Ziegler spoke firmly.

"Where are you?" Hans asked firmly.

"Be there in very shortly," Ziegler smiled smugly. "I have that special guest you wanted to see."

"Mac!" Hans spat. "Is Lady Stella with you also?"

"Right beside him, all tied up and ready for you," Ziegler said softly.

"Perfect," Hans smiled. "I can't wait to get this party started."

"How's our other guest?" Ziegler asked.

Hans looked back at the small security TV and looked at Danny who was resting against the stone wall. "He's having a little nap right now; but otherwise just waiting for round two. However when Mac gets here my attention will shift to him. You can entertain Mr. Messer all you want, in fact," Hans said pulling out a small green vile. "You might want to give him his bedtime snack; and put him out of our misery – for good."

"Oh I might enjoy that indeed," Ziegler said with an evil smile. "See you shortly."

XXXXXXXX

**NEARING (the lab) STADTPROZELTEN, GERMANY**

"Enjoying your quiet time?" Ziegler asked turning around to them. "Awww isn't that sweet," he said sarcastically as he went into the back and pushed Mac and Stella apart and sat facing Mac.

"What's the matter the SS need help reading a map?" Mac snapped.

"You have quite the mouth on you." Ziegler looked at Stella once more. "So I guess if I was to just pleasure myself right now at _her_ expense you'd get pretty quiet?" Ziegler taunted.

Mac saw the look in Stella's eyes and knew if he said one more thing to berate Ryan Ziegler in any way that she'd pay the ultimate price. So he heard the words but said nothing in return.

"Just as I thought," Ziegler smiled. "They say every man has his weak point. I just found yours Mr. Taylor," Ziegler said firmly. "And when we get to the lab I'll make sure I make good use of that weakness. But for now…" he said reaching for the tape once again. "Now it's time to shut you up again _hero_," Ziegler snided. "I'm tired of listening to your voice. Besides we're almost there."

"Please don't," Stella pleaded sadly, to which Ziegler just laughed and ignored her.

Mac just watched helplessly as Ziegler reached for the tape with which he was to be silenced with.

Mac narrowed his eyes in anger at Ziegler. "Try to get some rest eh?" He said slapping him on the cheek. "You'll need all the strength you have left. Which by now I'm guessing is not that much." Mac just sat helplessly against the side of the van while Ziegler got back into the front and sat in the passenger seat. Mac shifted is gaze away from Ziegler and back to Stella and frowned. I just wish this was all over and things were back to normal, he said inside. Sadly I fear that will never happen.

"Will be arriving at the house of _pain _very shortly," Ziegler said to Mac, his back still to him. Mac looked at Stella and felt his heart start to beat a bit faster as Ziegler emphasized the word pain. I know now that we'll never take what we have further, he said inside. Too bad because I think under normal circumstances it might have worked; me and Stella, I do think that. However, that thought quickly changed with Ziegler's next words.

"In fact here we are now," Ziegler smiled broadly.

XXXXXXXX

**NEW YORK, USA**

Sullivan walked back into the waiting room and up to the couch Sid was on. "You sure you don't want to go to a hospital or something?" Sullivan asked sitting down beside him.

"They wouldn't know what to do either," Sid said softly as he slowly opened his tired eyes and looked up at Sullivan. "If they gave me antibiotics it would probably be worse."

"There has to be something I can do," Sullivan insisted.

"Sorry there isn't," Sid said with a faint smile. "How's Sheldon coming?"

"Well I think I figured it out," Hawkes said walking into the room.

"Figured what out?" Sullivan asked quickly.

"The um…formula…antidote?" Hawkes said with a frown. "What else would I be working on," he said sarcastically.

"Children," Sid said quickly before Sullivan could retort.

"Right," Sullivan sighed. "What did you find?"

"Okay I have isolated the three main ingredients…I think…that could make up the antidote," Hawkes said softly. "But I have no way of making them or testing them."

"Why can't you make them?"

Hawkes showed Sullivan the list of three chemicals that were needed to save Sid's life. "Can _you_ get these for me?"

"Funny," Sullivan said dryly. "There must be something we can do to get them."

"We could go and rob a chemical lab," Hawkes suggested.

Sullivan looked up at him and frowned. "Okay," he said simply as he got up and pushed past Hawkes, grabbing the list from his hands before he left the room.

Hawkes looked at Sid and frowned. "He's going to rob a chemical lab?"

"I guess he's not the goody goody we always thought him to be," Sid said weakly, making Hawkes smile.

"I heard that," Sullivan called out from Mac's office.

Hawkes looked back at Sid and frowned. He was still having difficulty breathing, his eye's were a piqued colored and his skin had started to turn a lighter shade of pale. He was dying, Hawkes knew that for a fact. What do you say to someone dying, he asked himself? For in truth he knew that even if he got the right chemical ingredients he figured he'd never be able to put them together in the correct amounts for an effective antidote.

"I'm not dead yet," Sid said breaking Hawkes from his thoughts.

"Oh sorry," Hawkes said with a sheepish grin. "I um…" he said sitting down beside him. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"Tired," Sid said with a faint smile. "But I guess everyone who nears death is probably very tired."

Hawkes looked at him for a few seconds before asking the one question he had been curious about but didn't want to ask. Somehow now his brain just asked it. "Are you scared?" Hawkes asked softly.

"Of dying?" Sid asked firmly.

"Yeah."

Sid heaved a small painful sigh and looked back up at Hawkes. "I was at first," Sid explained. "I think it was mostly the shock of actually being exposed to the chemicals. But now…now I guess I've just accepted it and…"

"But there still might be time," Hawkes insisted.

"Hawkes even if we get the chemicals can you put them together to make the antidote? The right combination?"

Hawkes heaved his own sad sigh and looked down, before he slowly shook his head no and mumbled, "sorry," in a small sad voice.

"It's okay," Sid said with a smile. "I'm not afraid anymore."

"I am," Hawkes said sadly.

"Can you do me a favor?" Sid asked quickly.

"Anything," Hawkes said looking back up.

"Can you call my family for me and let them come down. I think the threat of exposure is over," he uttered falsely.

"I'll call them right no…" Hawkes started as Sullivan rushed back in the room.

"Okay I have a friend who is going to get these chemicals for us," Sullivan said firmly.

"What?" Hawkes asked in shock. "Are you serious?"

"As a heartat…" Sullivan started and then quickly stopped. "Of course I'm serious. You have to make sure you know the combinations of them to make the antidote."

"What frie…how did you…"

"I have friends in low places remember?" Sullivan smiled. "Now go."

"Yes sir," Hawkes said with a firm smile. "I'll call your family right now," he said rushing out of the room. Sullivan went back and looked down at Sid and smiled at him. "This still might work, so just hang on, okay? Don't die yet."

"Never a doubt in my mind," Sid said weakly. "I just hope they hurry."

"Yeah me too."

* * *

**Sorry to end there but the chappy is already long. Just a few more to go so I hope you still like the story and thanks!**


	17. The 11th Hour

**Title: Liquid Death  
Chapter 17 – The 11th Hour**

**A/N:** I don't remember Sid's wife's name so I called her Alice.

* * *

**STADTPROZELTEN, GERMANY**

Mac felt the van start to slow and then finally stop and felt his heart start to race even faster. He looked at Stella and knew she was just as scared as he was. He saw her opening her mouth to say something but close it fast when Ziegler pulled the side door open.

"Time to go kiddies," Ziegler laughed as he produced a knife and cut the tape that bound Stella's feet together and pulled her out of the van. He pushed her into the waiting arms of the thug and then turned back to Mac and cut his feet loose also. He grabbed his arm and yanked him forward. Mac tried to keep himself upright but he lost his footing and crashed to his knees at the edge of the van.

Stella just watched in misery as Ziegler roughly hauled him back up and finally got him out of the van and started dragging him into the lab. She looked around frantically for any sign of help and felt her heart sink as she just looked into darkness that surrounded them. They entered the lab and she felt her heart stop cold as they were greeted by low mocking laughter.

"Welcome White Knight," Hans Staangard said slowly as he walked up to greet them. "And Lady Stella," he smiled broadly as he walked up to her. "You and I are going to finish what we started when we first met," he said taking her chin and forcing her face to his. "And this time I won't be as _gentle_ as last time." Then he turned his gaze towards Mac who was standing helplessly in the grasp of Ryan Ziegler. "And as for you…" he said walking up close and standing inches from his face. "I warned you last time not to mess in my affairs…since you didn't listen…" he said meanly. "I think it's time to show you how serious I am about the warning's I give."

"What do you want me to do with her?" Ziegler asked softly.

"I want her to taken upstairs and readied for me when I return later. I'll be along shortly. I'll only give Mr. Taylor a taste of what's to come."

"Where is my guest for the night?" Ziegler asked.

"Mr. Messer is still in the cell where I left him. All ready for you to administer his bedtime snack," Hans smiled.

"Perfect," Ziegler said happily.

"Time to go," Hans said grabbing Mac out of Ziegler's grasp and pulling him towards the elevator. "You know I like you gagged even better," Hans snided as he looked at Mac. "Kinda puts you in your place."

Mac just looked at him in anger and tried to calm the fear he was now feeling. He knew that once the beating had started his mind would take him to another place to endure it. Under normal circumstances he'd just focus his mind on Stella and he would able to stand it. However, this time, Stella would herself be in great danger. Now he feared he wouldn't hold up as well; his mind would be too focused on her. That changed everything.

XXXXXXXX

"Are you sure it is the right way we be going?" Andriy asked softly.

"Yeah just a bit more," Jeremy whispered back.

As they neared the end of the tunnel Lindsay felt her heart pick up speed at the thought that they almost had Danny in their grasp. This has to work, she told herself. It has to.

"Once we get there I'll create a distraction and…" Jeremy started.

"You've already done enough," Lindsay insisted. "I can't vouch for your safety while I try to save Danny."

"Danny?" Andriy asked in surprise.

"Uh pet name," Lindsay said quickly. "That's not the point."

"I'll be okay," Jeremy insisted. "Please?"

"Okay already," Lindsay huffed. They rounded the corner and all three stopped short and stared in horror at the scene before them. "Oh…my…g…" Lindsay said as she looked at Danny in his cell. Gagged, chained to the wall and beaten up. She choked back a gasp as she looked at the look on his handsome face. "Oh Danny," she whispered in torment. "I have to get to him," she said sadly as she watched him trying to move. She watched his face crunch in pain and felt her fist ball up even tighter. "Staangard is going to pay for this," she vowed softly.

"I can create a distraction," Jeremy said firmly.

"I am wanting to helping you freeing him," Jeremy said to Lindsay. "You needing man to carrying him."

Lindsay looked at him with a frown and saw that he wasn't trying to put her down in any way but only wanted to help. And in Danny's condition, Andriy was probably right.

"Besides," he continued softly. "I not knowing how to shooting gun," he said sheepishly.

"Okay," Lindsay said with a firm smile as she turned back to Danny. "Just hold on a bit longer," she said firmly.

XXXXXXXX

"Take Lady Stella to my room," Hans said to the thug holding her. "And make sure she can't escape."

"No," Stella said in protest as he started to drag her towards the elevator.

Mac tried to break free from Hans grasp but Hans wrapped an arm around his neck and held him firmly at his side as the thug dragged Stella into the elevator. STELLA! His mind yelled in vain.

"Mac!" Stella yelled in horror as the elevator doors closed her away from his view.

Mac felt panic take control as Stella was taken away from his view and he was left alone with Ziegler and Staangard. He stood helplessly in Hans grasp and tried not to think about the terror that Stella was obviously feeling right now. He closed his eyes and tried to block out Hans's evil laughter.

Stella struggled against the man holding her but he just applied a bit more pressure to her arm and she slightly subsided. Once they reached the top the elevator doors opened to a very dark opening. The thug pulled Stella down a small hallway and pushed her into a room that was Hans's bedroom. He threw her to the bed and then bound her feet with some rope. He looked around for a scarf and when he found it he gagged her with it.

"Bye bye pretty lady," he said to Stella, as she lay on Hans's bed bound and gagged, helpless to defend herself against whatever evil thing he had in mind. Sadly she had already had a taste of that evil and feared he would be allowed to go all the way this time. Mac! Her mind screamed out in terror. She thought of Mac in Hans grasp and felt her body temperature starting to soar. _Focus Stella_, she told herself. _I have to focus_. She frantically squinted into the darkness and started to look around the room for anything she might use to free herself. I have to get free and help him. _I have to rescue Mac!_ Then she thought of a plan.

XXXXXXXX

Hans smiled when the thug returned without Stella. "Oh I can't wait to go and see the prize waiting for me upstairs," he said firmly to Mac, still in his grasp. "Time to go and have some fun first," he said pulling Mac towards the elevator. Mac felt his heart starting to race but mostly at the thought of Stella on Hans bed, helpless to defend herself from what he had planned. He had to make sure that didn't happen. He'd die before he'd let that happen to her.

"Go and bring Mr. Messer to me," Hans told the thug firmly.

"No allow me," Ziegler said firmly. "Afterall," he said pulling out the green vile and smiling. "It's my bedtime snack he'll be ingesting shortly."

Mac looked in horror at the green vile before him. It was the same stuff that killed those other men and now it was going to be forced into one of his team and friends. He mumbled no and shook his head frantically but quickly subsided when he received a small hit to the side from Hans. "Be right back," Ziegler said firmly as the elevator doors took him away.

Lindsay was about to move when she heard the elevator doors open and quickly hid herself again to watch what would happen to Danny. It wasn't Staangard this time and guessed that he was probably upstairs waiting for him. "Danny…no…" she whispered in sadness.

Danny heard the elevator doors hiss open and feared it was Hans bringing Lindsay to him. Instead he watched another man walk up to him with a large smile on his face. "Hello Mr. Messer," Ziegler said with a smug look. Danny felt his body tense immediately and tried to pull his legs up so that he could defend himself. "No hello back?" Ziegler mocked.

Danny just looked up at him with a look of contempt and hate. He watched as the man walked up to him and lightly kicked him in the leg before he bent down to talk to him. "I'm here to make sure you have your bedtime snack," he said pulling out the green vial. "I think you'll like it."

Danny's eyes widened in horror as he gazed upon the vial of death before him, the same poison that had started this whole mess in the first place.

Lindsay looked at the vial and felt her panic start to rise even further. "Oh no," she said in horror. "We have to stop that guy from giving Danny that stuff. It's lethal." Lindsay quickly turned back and watched as the man slowly took Danny's wrists out of the iron shackles and let them fall limply to his sides. She felt her heart break when he didn't even have the strength to try to fight back. Much to her anger the man left the gag over his mouth.

"Time for us to go upstairs for a bit," Ziegler said as he went to pull Danny to his feet, but left the gag on. Danny winced in pain as the strange man hauled him to his feet and let him gain his balance before he cuffed his wrists behind him and then started pulling him out of the cell, towards the elevator.

Once the doors had closed Lindsay looked at the two men with her and cursed. "Sorry," she said quickly. "Okay we have to stop that guy," she said firmly as she turned to head back to the stairs that brought them down in the first place.

"You wanting to going back?" Andriy asked in surprise.

"He's taking Danny upstairs," Lindsay hissed. "That's where we're going; and through the front door if necessary." Lindsay didn't wait for Andriy or Jeremy as she turned and started to run back down the dimly lit tunnel and raced for the stairs leading back outside. She heard footsteps behind her and knew they had decided to follow. Panic raced through her as she remembered the horrified look on Danny's face when the strange man…strange man? Wait a second, she thought. He looked familiar. Ryan Ziegler? Could it be him? If so then we have a chance to stop both Ziegler and Staangard before anyone else is hurt, she reasoned not knowing that Mac and Stella were already prisoners of theirs. They reached the stairs and Lindsay stopped for a few seconds to catch her breath.

"How are you going to get inside? The front has lots of cameras?" Jeremy said firmly.

"I'll think of something," she said firmly. "Let's go."

They rushed up the stairs and headed back into the dark orchard, heading for the front of the building. Lindsay kept seeing Danny's reaction to the poison and knew if she didn't get there in time he'd die. I can't lose you Danny; _I love you_ she said inside.

XXXXXXXX

The elevator doors opened and Danny looked at a bound and Mac in the grasp of Hans in horror. His eyes widened and he knew the situation had just taken a turn for the worst.

Mac looked sadly at Danny's appearance and knew he probably wouldn't fare much better, in fact he was sure it would be worse for him.

"Well since we all know each other already," Hans laughed. "I think it's time for me to show Mr. Taylor exactly what we do to those that disobey my orders," Hans said firmly.

"Mr. Messer and I are going to get better acquainted in my office," Ziegler smiled. "Was he alone?"

"His girlfriend is still missing," Hans spat. "And so is Bruno. Keep an eye open for her. If she knows he's here she's probably very close by," Hans said firmly.

"Well Mr. Messer and I are going to spend some quality time together before he has a taste of the results of the information he came here to steal," Ziegler laughed at Danny. "Too bad your little friends back home didn't get anything."

Danny looked at Ziegler in contempt, which only made him laugh more. Danny watched helplessly as Hans and the thug led Mac to the elevator and the doors closed. He struggled in Ziegler's grasp making Ziegler punch him in the lower back. Danny quickly subsided as he felt the sharp pain in his kidneys. Ziegler then pulled him down the hallway in the opposite direction and into a smaller office and closed the door behind him. Ziegler pushed Danny into a chair and walked around in front of him and sat down on the edge of the desk and looked down at Danny. "You want me to take that gag off?" Ziegler asked firmly.

Danny heard the question but didn't look up.

"You look up at me boy or I swear I'll end it right now for you," Ziegler said firmly. Danny slowly lifted his head and glared at Ziegler with narrowed eyes. "Better," Ziegler said firmly. "Now do you want me to take that gag off?"

Danny had no choice but to slowly nod his head up and down. Ziegler then yanked the tape roughly off his mouth and balled it up and threw it away.

Danny gasped for air and wheezed slightly as his raw throat constricted with the warm air in the office. "Why…are you…doing this?" Danny asked in a soft weak voice.

Ziegler walked back around his desk and sat down in the chair facing Danny. "I'm a _terrorist _dear boy; _this_ is what I do best. Did you think I'd just give you a slap on the wrist and call it a day? Did you actually think I'd let some little pests like you and your friends try to stop my dream?"

"More like a nightmare," Danny mumbled sarcastically.

"I can see why you and Mr. Taylor are friends," Ziegler laughed. "Well that will be for only a short time, I can assure you," he said pulling out the green vial. Danny felt his heart start to race as he watched Ziegler produce a needle and slowly draw the green liquid into the belly of the needle. Ziegler looked up at Danny and smiled. "You know I always love how this stuff affects a person," he said holding the needle up to the light. "Look at the color Mr. Messer. Have you ever seen anything as beautiful? As pure?" Ziegler laughed. "Yes _Liquid Death_ in all its glory. Too bad you'll not live long enough to see its full effects. But I'm sure your friends back home have already started to experience them. You see Mr. Messer there's a reason a body is cremated when this drug is administered. Not only it is lethal in liquid form but when a body starts to decay my poison uses the dying blood cells to break down its liquid state and turns gaseous. All who come into contact with it will die within a few days. That's why I didn't rush the death certificate for the last body. Revenge is sweet, isn't it?" He laughed.

Danny looked at Ziegler in horror and thought about the other body back home in the lab. They were going to keep it to see what things they could find from it. But if it turns into a gas…then Sid and Hawkes and…oh man he said inside. They'll all die. "Why?" Danny asked again.

"Because I can," Ziegler said firmly.

"_Who are you_?" Danny asked in anger.

"Well my name is Ryan Ziegler," Ziegler said firmly. "But you can call me your mortician; for I will be the one to officially write your obituary."

XXXXXXXX

Mac felt his heart starting to race faster as the elevator doors opened and Hans dragged him out of the elevator and into a room with some cell like rooms. He tried in ernst to pull away from Hans but the thug was there and made sure he was unable to leave.

"In here," Hans directed the thug, who pulled Mac into the same cell Danny had been in earlier. Mac looked at the chains hanging from the ceiling and gulped in fear. Hans pulled out his gun and pointed it at Mac. "On your knees," Hans demanded. When Mac hesitated Hans gestured to the thug who kicked Mac behind the knees and he fell to the floor, landing hard on his already aching knees. Hans walked up to him and smiled as he produced a think dark cloth. "The first time we met I blindfolded you so that you wouldn't know it was me," he said. "This time it's so you can't see where the hits will be coming from and be able to brace yourself," he laughed as he wrapped the dark cloth around his eyes and tied it tightly behind his head.

Mac cursed the blindfold as it left him in the dark as to what Hans was planning. He always relied heavily on his senses in times of danger and without being able to see knew he was in grave danger.

"Untie him and strip him down," Hans ordered the thug.

Mac felt panic setting upon him once again as he felt the thug start to untie the tape that bound his wrists firmly together. Once that was done he felt his jacket being pulled off, his sweater being pulled over his head, leaving only his undershirt and pants on. He felt the man pull off his shoes and then haul him back up to his feet. "Put him in," Hans said slowly as an evil smile started to spread across his face. Mac felt his wrists being captured in the metal shackles and then knew he was in trouble when the chains were jerked into the air pulling his arms taught over his head, leaving his whole body exposed and vulnerable. Once Hans was sure Mac had no slack or leeway from the chains he told the thug he could leave.

"Well _White Knight_," Hans laughed as he walked up to Mac and pulled the tape from his mouth. "You know I gave you a warning once before didn't I," Hans said slowly. "I told you to stay away from me and not to mess in my business. But you just can't seem to take a hint. I guess my little warning back in New York wasn't much of a deterrent. I hope your slow and painful death is."

"You don't scare me," Mac said trying to control the fear he was in actuality feeling. He felt his whole body tense and stiffen each time Hans voice would shift positions on either side of him. He knew Hans was slowly circling him and the anticipation of what Hans had in mind was slowly driving him nuts. He tried to focus on Stella but all he kept seeing was her bound and gagged at Hans's mercy while he raped her over and over again. This can't be happening, he said inside. I have to help her somehow.

"Oh I know you're scared Mr. Taylor," Hans mocked. "I can see your body slightly shaking and I know it's not from the cold down here. Oh you're scared all right. And justifiably so," he said firmly. "Do you know one of the reasons why I was let go from Interpol?" Hans asked seriously. "It's because they said I have a very violent temper. Tell you what, I'll show you what I do to those that don't listen to me and you tell me if they are right. Sound fair?"

Mac knew that to answer wouldn't do any good so he just stood in silence and waited for the beating he knew he was to receive. However, Hans in _false reasoning_ thought he had all the time in the world to torment Mac, so would only fake the hits to scare his prisoner. Taking his time in Mac's torment; which however allowed Mac to save his strength.

"No answer?" Hans mocked. "Okay then…" he said as he balled up his fist and hit Mac in the chest, lower right side.

Mac's body jerked in pain as the blow connected with the already bruised and hurting ribs.

"Oh wait a second," Hans smiled as he pulled Mac's undershirt up and looked at the bandages wrapped around his chest. "This is cheating," he said as he meanly yanked them off, leaving his still bruised ribs now totally vulnerable. "There much better," he mocked as he patted Mac on the stomach.

Mac felt his body recoil under the touch but he felt blinding pain when he sustained another hit to the same spot. He tried to drown out Hans's useless chatter but he was unable to focus his mind on anything that might help give him strength. He sadly didn't see a way out and knew if there was one it would probably come too late. He felt the strain on his wrists but tried to keep himself upright, refusing to give in to the pain his body was experiencing. The hits weren't as many nor as hard as the first meeting; he surmised that Hans just wanted to toy with him for as long as he could; this would allow Mac to focus his mind on escape; that and rescuing Stella.

"You're awfully quiet now white knight," Hans mocked. "Does this mean you agree with those twits at Interpol? I'm as mean as they surmised?"

Mac felt another hit and lightly cried out in pain as one of the ribs he was sure broke and was putting pressure on the tender flesh inside his ribcage. His eyes were fully watered and sweat beads had started to form and run down his forehead and rest on the edge of the blindfold. But it was the hits that _didn't come_ that worried him more.

"I'll make you a deal," Hans said firmly. "You _beg_ me to stop and I will."

"Go…to hell…" Mac shot back.

"I hope you told lady Stella one last time you love her white knight," Hans laughed. "Because when I'm done the only thing coming out of your mouth is one last gasp before your life force is taken from you. Then I think you'll finally understand that…to mess with me…you mess with the devil…and how many people can go one on one with the devil and win?" He hit him one last time and then stepped back and laughed. "No one!"

XXXXXXXX

**BERLIN, GERMANY**

"Do you know where his office is?" Chai asked Flack as they headed for a cab at the airport.

"I have the address," Flack said firmly. "I just hope it's there."

The got into the cab and headed for Ziegler's office in silence. Once there Flack looked up at the fortress before him and knew at this hour they'd have a tough time getting inside. "This is impossible," he frowned.

"Watch and learn," she said with a wink. She took of her coat and handed it to him. Then she used some eye drops to smear her mascara and fake like she was crying. She pulled her skirt higher, exposing her legs and rushed towards the entrance of the building. Chai pounded on the glass until the lone male security guard rushed up to her.

"What's the matter ma'am?" He asked quickly.

"Sir I've just been robbed. Please my…coat…purse…I need to come in and call the police," she begged.

"Come in," he said. He quickly let her in and in a few minutes Flack watched Chai come back to the door alone and gesture for him to come into the building.

"Amazing," he mused as he rushed inside and up to her. "Pretty quickly thinking," he said handing her back her coat. He looked at the fallen security guard and smiled again. "You sure you're not related to Jackie Chan?"

"Okay so if it this is a trap we need to lure those guys away from the office," Flack told her. "I do not want another gun battle where we might lose."

"What do you suggest?"

"Two can play this game," he said as he dialled the number on the list for the Ziegler office. The talked to one of the men; telling them that the man they were after was spotted in the parking lot and they were needed to bring him in.

"Not bad," she smiled.

"Let's go."

Chai just smiled as they grabbed the security guards pass and rushed to the elevator. "20th floor," Flack said as they both got in. Once they reached the 20th floor, Flack rushed past Chai, into Ziegler's office. "Check everywhere," he said firmly. For the next 10 minutes or so they searched and ransacked every place they thought the vial might be hiding. Finally Flack pulled out a book from the shelf and a secret compartment was produced. He pulled out a small metal box and opened it. Inside the box on a layer of velvet were two vials. One red and one green.

"I think I found it," he said firmly. He picked up the phone and dialled Hawkes.

XXXXXXXX

**NEW YORK, USA**

"Excellent," Hawkes said with a smile. But we still need to get it here. If you send it on a plane now it might make it in time."

"I'll bring it back myself," Flack said firmly as he was about to head for the door.

Sullivan grabbed the phone from Hawkes and spoke to Flack. "Send the antidote by plane and get to the lab in Stad…whatever the hell that place is called where Danny is. If Mac's not in Berlin then he's were Danny is."

"I'll need help if I'm to go there against those guys alone," Flack said with a frown.

"Just go and I'll get you help," Sullivan said firmly.

"What about Sid?" Flack asked.

Sullivan looked at Hawkes who had left the room to talk to Sid. "Sheldon is gone to check on him. I have a friend here bringing us the chemicals in case you couldn't find the antidote. But now with you…"

"Sullivan!" Hawkes called out in a panic.

"Hold on," Sullivan said dropping the phone and rushing to Hawkes.

"Something's wrong with Sid," Hawkes said in a panic. Sullivan rushed up to them and looked down at Sid's body, which was now starting to shake and convulse again. "How many of these things can he take?"

"Not many," Sullivan sighed. "Don will never make it on time."

Hawkes looked up at him with a frown just as a strange man entered the room with a metal case in his hands.

"Randy?" Sullivan asked firmly.

"John I have those chemicals you requested."

Hawkes looked at Sullivan and slightly smiled. He rushed up to Randy, grabbed the case and looked back at him. "_I have an idea_," he said rushing out of the room.

"_The four most terrible words in the English language_," Sullivan sighed as he looked back at Sid. His body had started to subside from the attack but he knew another one would probably kill him. He looked up at his wife; Alice who was as white as a ghost and just as still and frowned. "You have to just stay here and try to keep him cool and calm."

"I'll try," she said in a small voice.

"John what's going on?" Randy asked with a frown.

"Long story," he said walking past his old friend. "Just stay with them for a bit."

Hawkes grabbed the phone and started talking to Flack. "I have the three ingredients needed for the antidote. But I don't know the amounts. Is there anyway you can get to the Interpol lab there in Berlin and have this tested? If you know the amounts I can try to make one up here."

"You?" Flack asked firmly. "No offence Sheldon but Sid's life is depending on this antidote."

"Yeah and the longer we argue about my lack of whatever you think I lack the shorter the time grows for Sid. Now he's my friend also and I want to save his life. If that means playing mad scientist then so be it."

"Sheldon I don't know where the Interpol office here is," Flack insisted.

"I do," Chai said quickly. "What is it that needs to be done?"

"We need to get this to the lab and have it quickly broken apart. Sheldon needs to know the amounts of what is in here. He needs the chemical breakdown."

"Their lab can tell us that?" Chai asked quickly.

"Hawkes you sure…"

"Don I have all the information from the lab that I was able to find. I know the ingredients and…"

"What if the lab can't tell you exactly?"

"Then I'll have to guess," Hawkes said in a panic. "What other choice to I have?"

Flack heaved a large sigh and looked at Chai. "No other choice. Okay Chai's heading for the lab now and I'm off to the lab to get Danny and the others."

"Okay give…who's Chai?" Hawkes asked quickly.

"I'll give her your number," Flack said hanging up.

"Thank…you…" Hawkes said with a frown. He looked up at Sullivan walking into the room. "How is he?"

"I don't think he has much time. Do you really think the lab will be able to break it down in time?" Sullivan asked firmly.

"No," Hawkes said softly. "I guess I'm going to have to give it my best shot."

"Hawkes if you…"

"I know," Hawkes said sadly. "But I just can't sit by and do nothing."

"I know," Sullivan said sadly. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Well I could use a lab assistant," Hawkes smiled.

"Oh goody I always wanted to wear one of those smock thingys."

"Okay then let's get to work," Hawkes said firmly. "I just pray this works."

Sullivan gently touched his arm and smiled. "Whatever happens I'm proud of how you're trying to help him."

"Thanks," Hawkes smiled. "Besides I know you'd do the same for me."

Sullivan followed Hawkes out of the office towards the lab and felt her grip around the chemical box in her hands tighten even more. If this doesn't work, he said inside. I'll just watch my friend die before my eyes. They reached the lab and Hawkes took the chemicals and started to lay them out. He turned to Sullivan who walked up to the closet to get a smock, slightly falter and then continue.

"You okay?" Hawkes asked quickly.

"Yeah, must have been the Chin…" he started slowly and then stopped. He turned and looked at Hawkes in horror. "I tried to give Sid CPR…he sneezed…I…I'm…"

"You're infected too," Hawkes said in horror. He looked over at the chemicals on the table and frowned. "Now there really is no room for error."

"And no time to guess."

XXXXXXXX

**BERLIN** **GERMANY,**

"You sure you want to do this?" Flack asked Chai as they rushed back out of the building and stood outside in the front.

"I want to help your friend at the lab," Chai said firmly. "You helped me get revenge now I must do the same. Go and rescue your friends. How are you getting to that lab?" She asked as she hailed a cab.

"Drive I guess," he sighed.

"Come with me to Interpol and we'll get you a helicopter," she said firmly. Flack sat in the backseat as they headed for Interpol and felt his nervousness starting to rise. What if the lab couldn't decipher in time what the chemical composition of the antidote was in time? Would Sid really die? And who else was exposed to it? Hawkes? They finally reached the Interpol office in Berlin and got out. Chai rushed up to one of the guards and started talking in Japanese to him. In a matter of minutes Flack was being led to the landing pad where a military issue helicopter would take him to Stadtprozelten.

"You did all this?" Flack asked firmly. "Why?"

"Because Takai stole more from me than my family," she said firmly. "Now go and rescue your friends. This is in good hands," she said with a smile. "Trust me."

Flack pulled her into his arms and kissed her long and hard. "I will never forget you," he said firmly.

"Nor I you, Don."

"Now you remember," he smiled. "Too bad it's the last time."

"Never say never," she winked.

Flack got into the helicopter and watched her rush back inside the building and disappear from view. "Now that was a woman I could easily get to know better. Why is it all the good ones are never readily available?"

"All set sir?" The pilot called out to Flack.

"Ready and waiting," he said back. "Let's go rescue our friends and kick some German ass."

"Yes sir," the pilot smiled firmly.


	18. Endurance is Rewarded?

**Chapter 18 – Endurance is…Rewarded?  
****BERLIN, GERMANY**

Chai hurried inside the Interpol office and made a quick detour before she reached the lab. "Special Field Agent Nakata," she said holding up her badge to the desk clerk. "I need to get into that office, it's an emergency. Clearance code CN-Alpha-Delta-95349."

As she waited for the young woman to clear her to enter the high-security room her thoughts drifted to Don Flack. She knew he would need help and prayed the reinforcements she was sending in would make it there in time. She heard the buzzer sound, allowing her to pass. She pushed her way through the doors and into the room and looked at the shocked looks on the male faces before her. "Gentlemen," she said clearing her throat. "Case #342 has just taken an interesting turn. I need your help now."

"What is it you need Agent Nakata?" A familiar male voice asked her.

She turned her gaze to the man at the head of the table. "Sir I have to tell you something and I need you to just listen before you shut me down."

"You've earned the right to speak here," he told her. "Proceed."

"This is for you Don," she said firmly. She took a deep breath and started to tell the group before her about Ryan Ziegler and Hans Staangard, and the weapon that could seriously harm the President of the United States and other world leaders; praying they would listen to her and take swift action. After she was done she quickly thanked them for their time and raced to the lab.

"I need this broken down stat!" She told the lab people.

"On whose clearance?"

"His," she said holding up the letter with the Presidential seal on it.

"Okay guys we got ourselves a priority one code here," the main lab guy yelled out as he took the vials from Chai. "You're welcome to wait."

"Wasn't planning to leave," she said firmly.

XXXXXXXX

**EN ROUTE TO STADTPROZELTEN, GERMANY**

Flack sat in the military helicopter as it flew at top speed to Ryan Ziegler's lab of horrors. His thoughts drifted from his friends in trouble to the woman who had probably changed his life forever. Chai would always be special to him and he cursed the fact that he would never see her again when this was all over. "Probably better that way," he mumbled.

"How much longer?" Flack asked the pilots.

"About another 25 minutes," the pilot told him.

"Thanks," Flack said as he leaned back in the seat he was strapped into. "I just pray Chai gets that stuff to the lab and quick, otherwise it's up to Sheldon."

XXXXXXXX

**NEW YORK, USA**

"How's it coming?" Sullivan asked softly as he sat in a chair beside the desk Hawkes was working on.

Hawkes didn't look at him but pushed himself away from the desk and cursed angrily.

"That good huh," Sullivan said dryly.

"I can't do this," Hawkes said firmly.

"Hawkes you know that antidote will never reach here in time," Sullivan said firmly. "It's up to you to save us before you and everyone else gets infected."

"I CAN'T!" Hawkes yelled.

"WHY NOT!" Sullivan yelled back.

Both of them sat looking at each other for a few seconds before they both softly smiled and leaned back in their chairs.

"Sorry," Hawkes mumbled.

"Yeah me too," Sullivan sighed. "Now what's wrong?"

"I keep asking myself what would Mac do? What would Danny do? Lindsay? Sid? My father! And I can't seem to concentrate."

"Why don't you ask yourself _'what would Sheldon Hawkes do_?'" Sullivan countered.

Hawkes looked at him in defeat. "Because I haven't done anything like this before," he said firmly. "What if I screw up? What if I make another toxin instead of an antidote?" Hawkes moaned.

"We're already dead unless you find something," Sullivan said firmly. "What do you have to lose?"

"How can you joke about this?" Hawkes asked firmly.

"Sheldon I'm serious," Sullivan said with a frown. "We _will_ die unless you help in any way you can. Ask yourself what _you_ would do to get this stuff made."

Hawkes sat back in his chair and frowned. But a few seconds later his frown turned to a small wide which gradually widened.

"Whatever evil plan you have come up with I don't even want to know," Sullivan said holding his hand up. "Just do it."

"Yes sir," Hawkes said turning back to his microscope. "Come on baby let's have some fun."

"What have I done," Sullivan sighed as he eased back in his chair and leaned against the wall behind him. "Just hurry," he whispered. He closed his eyes and thought about the rest of the CSI's in Europe. "Mac I pray you somehow find a way to escape whatever you're enduring."

XXXXXXXX

**STADTPROZELTEN, GERMANY**

Mac felt his body starting to strain as he tried to drown out Hans taunts and threats and focus his mind on something other than his present situation. He thought back to the first night he and Stella went to the dinner. He remembered what she was wearing, how the curls in her hair teased the nape of her neck, how her perfume played games with his senses; leaving him wanting more. Sadly he remembered turning her away, allowing Hans to hurt her, starting the vendetta against his nemesis.

"Well White Knight," Hans taunted as he slowly circled Mac's trapped body. "Think those losers at Interpol were right? Do I have a violent temper?" He'd fake a hit and then pull back; relishing in Mac's fear of what was or wasn't to come. Little did he know he was just allowing Mac's strength to build.

Mac heard the question but knew whatever he said would be either misconstrued or misinterpreted, resulting in a further beating, so he said nothing.

"You know this silence from you is most disconcerting," he said with a frown. "What if I was to bring lady Stella down here? Would you beg me to stop then? Think she would?" He laughed. "And I give you my word," he said walking up to Mac and standing a few inches from his face. "I will not stop this time. I will kill you and then her."

Mac worked up enough energy to spit in Hans face.

"Is that all you got?" Hans said angrily as he wiped the moisture off his face.

Mac felt the weight of his body cutting into the soft flesh on his wrists as he continued to struggle to keep himself in an upright standing position.

"Pathetic really," Hans snided as he slowly circled Mac once more. "You think so highly of your skills right?" He laughed. "And look at you now. Completely helpless and vulnerable to whatever I have in mind for you. What do you say to that?"

"I…think you're…weak…" Mac admitted.

"Ah so you can still speak," Hans mocked.

"Those are just idle threats," Mac said softly.

"Yes death doesn't mean much to you does it. But does life?" Hans asked seriously. "How much is life really worth to you Mr. Taylor?"

Mac heard the question but chose not to answer.

"I know what your answer is," Hans whispered in his ear. "And very soon I will make you pay that ultimate price," he said stepping back. "But not until I have had my full pleasure at her expense." Hans looked at Mac's beaten body and knew he wouldn't be able to escape without help, which he assumed, he wasn't going to get. "So if you'll excuse me," he said turning to leave. "I have a package to go and unwrap, _upstairs_," Hans laughed evilly.

"Leave…her alone…" Mac said in a firmer tone.

"Ah so now when I make my true intentions known you decide to speak up. Well too late!" Hans spat in anger. "She's going to receive the full just rewards for her actions and yours and you can't do a damn thing about it."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Mac yelled as he tried in vain to free himself of his bonds.

"Try to block out her screams as I pleasure myself at her expense…if you can," Hans said slamming the cell door shut. "In fact try to block it all out. The sooner you accept your fate the sooner things will go easier for you."

Mac tried to stand fully upright, felt the sharp pain in his ribs and slumped back down on his captive wrists, chafing them even further. His mind raced with panic as he thought of Stella helpless and at his mercy enduring Hans ugly sexual violations. He cursed the darkness as it further added to his already growing fear of being unable to free himself of his bonds. He listened to Hans sick laughter until the elevator doors closed, taking it upstairs with him.

"NO!" Mac yelled in horror. "Stella…no!" He shouted in vain. Mac ignored the searing pain in his body as he finally pulled himself to a fully upright position. He pulled on the cuffs but knew it was in vain. He cursed the fact he was unable to bring his hands to his face and take the blindfold off. He hated the dark, it left him vulnerable. "Stella…no…" he said in agony.

XXXXXXXX

Stella felt herself working into a sweat as she slowly struggled to bring her bound hands over her feet and in front of her. She finally got them in front yanked the gag from her mouth and took in a huge breath of air. She knew she didn't have much time as Hans would soon tire in his toying with Mac and come for her. If she was helpless she would pay the ultimate price, she knew that. She frantically worked at the ropes on her feet and after a few minutes felt them loosening. She heard the elevator ding and immediately felt her heart start to race in terror.

"Oh no…" she said as she tried to pull the ropes off her feet. Fear seized her and made her fingers and limbs slow in their attempts. She cursed at the fact that it was taking so long to get them off. She finally tore the ropes off her feet and jumped off the bed. Her eyes scanned the room for any place to hide. They finally rested on the small doorway she had seen earlier in her attempts to look for a weapon to use to defend herself. Stella rushed for the small doorway, pulled it open and stuffed herself inside and locked it just as the main door to the bedroom opened.

"Oh lady Stella," Hans Staangard called out in an evil tone. "Time for some real fun."

Hans looked down at the empty bed with the ropes on it and cursed loudly. "Playing hard to get eh?" He half shouted. "Well no matter…" he said angrily as he started to look for her. "I like it when you play hard to get. Foreplay right?…just means I'll be _less_ gentle when I do find you. And I _will_ find you!"

XXXXXXXX

Lindsay raced through the orchard at top speed, not caring about the tiny bite marks the branches and leaves were making on her face and hands. She kept seeing Danny's helpless condition and the vile of green death as she pushed towards the front. She finally reached the front entrance and stopped to catch her breath.

"So what's your plan?" Jeremy asked quickly.

Lindsay studied the area before her and frowned. "There are lots of camera's around here," she said softly.

"Please…letting me…" Andriy said pulling away from them.

"No…wait!" Lindsay called. But too late, she watched as Andriy pulled something from his pocket and then started to slowly stagger for the front door.

"I think he's pretending he's drunk," Jeremy whispered.

"He could pretend he's Santa Claus for all I care," she said firmly. "He just better get those little red lights to go out."

"Think he can do it?" Jeremy asked quickly.

"You'd be surprised what a little Vodka can make a man do," she said with a wink. She watched as Andriy started to act really drunk and had to stifle a laugh when he started to sing in Ukrainian. "I just hope this works."

XXXXXXXX

Danny stared in shock at the man before him. "Ryan…Ziegler…" he mumbled softly.

"At your service," he smiled broadly.

Danny just looked at the man before him and felt the room starting to slowly fold in on top of him. "Oh man…" he muttered under his breath.

"Actually I would have said something a lot harsher…" Ziegler laughed as he pushed himself away from his desk and stood up. "I mean, especially given the fact that you are about to die very shortly."

Danny watched him pick up the needle and slowly walk towards him. He felt himself push all the way back in his chair but knew in reality there was no place to go.

"Going someplace?" Ziegler laughed as he watched Danny struggling to keep distance between himself and the needle of death.

Ziegler's eye's momentarily moved from Danny's worried face to the monitors behind him. He watched in one camera as Mac still struggled to get free but in the other he spied Andriy's drunken act and frowned. "Franz!" He yelled out loudly.

The man who had helped transport Mac and Stella quickly came into the room and stood in the doorway. "Find out what he's doing here!" He snapped.

"Where shall I take him?"

"Security room…bathroom…coatroom…I don't care," Ziegler snapped. "Just find out what he wants and then get rid of him."

"Sure thing," the man said turning around.

XXXXXXXX

Lindsay watched as one of Ziegler's thugs came rushing out the front door, grab Andriy by the folds of his coat and dragged him inside. "I pray he's okay," Lindsay whispered.

"Me too," Jeremy smiled. "I always liked him."

Andriy watched as the thug came through the front doors and up to him. "What are you wanting here?" Andriy asked in slurred speech as he took another swig of his Vodka.

"That's my question, wise-ass!" Franz barked at Andriy.

"I am wanting good time. You wanting to joining me?" Andriy laughed as he started to run his hand up and down Franz's arm.

"Let go you freak," Franz yelled in anger. "Come on let's go inside and have a little chat."

"Oh talking is fun too," Andriy laughed as he let Franz grab his arm and drag him inside the building.

"Now we just wait for that little red light to go out," Lindsay said firmly as she readied her gun.

"Who are you going to kill?" Jeremy asked quickly.

"Hans Staangard," Lindsay said firmly. "Anyway I can."

Andriy let the thug drag him down the corridor, past the office Danny was being held captive in and then into the small security room. He found himself pushed roughly into a chair, opposite facing a row of security monitors. He noticed a man in chains in the cellar and saw Danny in Ziegler's office, handcuffed and beaten. He narrowed his eyes angrily at the man before him but didn't let on as to what he was about to do.

"So what are you here?" Franz asked directly.

"I am wanting to going to party," Andriy said broadly. "You wanting to joining me?" He asked with a laugh.

"No I am not wanting to joining you!" Franz spat. "Now why are you here?" He questioned firmly.

"Like I am saying before," Andriy said trying to stand up.

Franz placed a firm hand on his chest and pushed him back into his chair.

"Do not doing that again please," Andriy warned.

"Or what?" Franz mocked.

"Or I am liable to hurting you," Andriy said seriously.

"You? A drunken bum?" Franz laughed. "Don't make me laugh," he ended in a serious note.

Andriy just looked at him firmly and held his ground. He watched in slow motion as Franz's fist flew through the air and aimed for him. However, Andriy was ready and swiftly moved to the side, ducking the blow and causing the large man before him to hit the wall.

Franz pulled his bruised fist back and yelled and cursed in anger. He glared at Andriy in hatred as he went to punch him again. Andriy quickly stood up, expertly countered his blow and sent him flying head first into the wall. Franz twisted his throbbing body around to face Andriy with his gun. But as he cocked the trigger he came face to face with the barrel of a silencer.

"Saying goodnight," Andriy said before he shot him in the head. Andriy watched as Franz let out a stifled cry and then fell to the floor dead. "I never liking you," he spat as he pushed his body out of the way. "Now for the cameras," he said going for the main security board. "Time to turning the lights out." With that he flipped a switch, making the security cameras shut down and the lights go off, bathing the entire complex in yellow and red emergency lights.

"Now we all on equal playing field," he said firmly. "Time to putting end to this."

XXXXXXXX

"What the hell?" Ziegler cried out angrily. He grabbed the phone and quickly called for reinforcements from the town. "Bring the heavy artillery," he said firmly. "We might just need it." He looked at Danny in anger as he rushed up to him and grabbed him firmly by the throat. "You and your friends will pay for all of this."

"Too late," Danny wheezed as he listened to the sound of the approaching military helicopter. "Looks like your time is up."

Ziegler pushed Danny back in his chair and raced to the security camera. But as he went to look at the identity of the approaching helicopter the screens went black and he cursed angrily.

"Who the hell is that?" He yelled at the screen. He looked at Danny in anger and scowled.

XXXXXXXX

Lindsay heard the helicopter approaching and knew they were out of time. "Who could that be?" She asked loudly; not realizing it was Flack.

"Maybe Andriy called in backup," Jeremy suggested.

"Or maybe Hans did. Either way we can't wait any lon…" Lindsay started just as the little red lights went off on the security cameras. "I guess we don't have to. I'm going in."

"I'm coming with you," Jeremy said following after her. Lindsay rushed inside as the helicopter flew overhead and pushed her way through the security doors. Andriy came rushing up to them with a frown.

"The army is here," he said frantically.

"I have no idea who they are," Lindsay said firmly. "We have to get Danny and get out!"

"I knowing where he is," Andriy said firmly. "Following me please," as he turned and headed for the hallway that would take them to Ziegler's office.

XXXXXXXX

"What on earth!" Hans yelled as the room he was in went dark, followed by little white lights in the corners only. "Damn it!" He cursed as he went for a flashlight. But as much as he wanted to continue his search for Stella, he knew that a security breach meant they had more unwanted guests. He grabbed his gun and headed for the door. "Wherever you are Lady Stella I will find you when I get back! And then I'll just kill you."

Stella heard his mean words and felt her body shudder. She heard him slam the door shut and knew she had to wait for a few minutes to make sure he was gone before she chanced a move. "Hold on Mac," she begged in a sad voice. "Please hold on; I'm coming."

XXXXXXXX

Mac didn't know the lights had gone off because his world had been dark for the past few hours. His body had started to pull painfully on his trapped wrists and he knew he couldn't maintain standing for much longer. His lungs and throat were on fire from breathing heavily. The taste of his own blood from his mouth and nose was still fresh and he cursed the fact that his tired legs couldn't keep himself in an upright standing position. The blindfold only served to heighten his fear as his body jerked instinctively at every noise or rustling sound he heard. He heard the main lights click off but because he was under ground was unable to hear the commotion going on upstairs. "Stella…" he said in a huff as his mind raced with Hans evil voice. He felt his eyes water once more under the blindfold as he tried to straighten up once more. He had to get to Stella…had to help her get away from Hans. He pulled in vain against the bonds to no avail. "Help…me…" his voice called in vain. But all he heard in return was his own voice echoing in loneliness, laughing at his pitiful state and telling him help was not on the way. But that wasn't true…Stella was on her way down to save him.

XXXXXXXX

Hans rushed down the two sets of stairs and charged into Ziegler's office. "What the hell is going on?"

"Check the security room," Ziegler said firmly. "And shoot down whoever that is in the air."

"My pleasure," he sneered at Danny.

Danny started to squirm in his chair and knew things were going to get a lot worse. Ziegler walked up to him with the needle of death in his hands. "You think a small distraction like that outside will stop me from giving you this?" Ziegler laughed as he slowly waved the needle in front of Danny.

Danny tried to surge from his chair and charge at Ziegler but as soon as he made an attempt to stand up Ziegler put a hand to his chest and pushed him back down.

"Nice try," Ziegler taunted as he brought the needle to Danny's neck. "But the only place you're going is six feet under. Time to say goodbye to the cruel world Mr. Messer."

XXXXXXXX

Hans turned and rushed out of the room as Lindsay and her party were rushing towards it. Lindsay heard the footsteps heading in her direction and looked at Jeremy and Andriy. "Hide," she said quickly. The three of them hide themselves behind different panels and watched as Hans Staangard stormed by. Lindsay watched Hans round the corner and then disappear. "We have to stop him _and _get Danny," Lindsay huffed.

"I'll go and distract him," Jeremy volunteered.

"Yeah right," Lindsay huffed.

"You think I can't?" Jeremy asked angrily.

"No offence but you're just a child," Lindsay said firmly. "And he's got a gun."

"I'll just keep him distracted while you get Danny away from here," Jeremy said firmly. "That's all you want right?"

"I want Hans Staangard stopped at any cost," Lindsay said firmly.

"Look go and get your friend and then I'll look after him while you arrest Staangard," Jeremy said quickly.

Lindsay knew she didn't have time to argue and found herself swiftly nodding her head yes to his foolish plan. "Be careful," she said firmly.

"Okay," Lindsay said looking at Andriy. "Let's go save Danny."

XXXXXXXX

Stella knew enough time had passed for her to attempt a chance move from her hiding spot. Trying to be as quiet as she could Stella firmly pushed the hidden panel out and looked into the now dimly lit room. She had remembered seeing a knife on one of the dressers and knew she had to get herself free if she was to help Mac. She felt around in the darkness for the blade and finally did. She sat on the bed and positioned the knife between her knees and started the arduous task of cutting her hands free. She felt the blade knick her several times, opening small bloody cuts but knew she didn't have time to stop and worry about them. A few minutes later she was finally free of all her bonds. She felt around for a gun and finally found a .45 lying beside one of the fixtures; along with a key. After stashing it in her jacket she headed for the main door. The elevator would be guarded she knew that but sadly that was her only choice. She pressed the button and waited for it to arrive. When it came to her empty she gingerly stepped inside with her gun cocked and ready. She pushed the B for basement and prayed it went all the way down with no surprises. "Hold on Mac, I'm coming."

XXXXXXXX

Not even thinking of the elevator, Hans reached the small security office and stared angrily at the fallen man on the floor before him. He pushed his way past him and headed for the security system. The main power cord had been pulled out and was cut in half, useless!

"Damn it!" He cursed angrily. He grabbed the security pass from his pants pocket and headed for the small locked room beside the security office. Once the door was open he gazed evilly at the special terminal on the desk in front of him. "Time to shoot down our bird of prey," he smiled as he sat down at the desk and prepared to fire on the helicopter Flack was in.

"Time to meet your maker boys," he laughed as he pushed a red button that said launch.

XXXXXXXX

"Where shall I set it down Detective Flack?" The pilot asked Flack.

"The clearing behind the building," Flack said firmly.

"Very good…what the hell?" The pilot called out frantically.

Flack was about to ask what was wrong when suddenly the whole back of the helicopter was taken off by a small missile. The blast caused the helicopter to spiral downwards.

"We're hit," the pilot called out frantically. "Mayday…mayday…Alpha 1-niner is hit…I repeat Alpha 1-niner is hit…"

Flack felt himself getting sick as the burning mass started to fall to the ground at top speed. He was thankful they weren't very high up as they were looking for a place to land. But he still feared he'd survive the crash.

XXXXXXXX

"Yes!" Hans said happily. "That will teach those Interpol losers to try to take _this mercenary _on."

"You're nothing but a big bag of wind," Jeremy said as he stood in the doorway to the small office.

Hans whipped around and glared angrily at Jeremy. "Child I don't know how you got in here but trust me you won't be leaving here alive."

"Other's know you're here," Jeremy said not really knowing if that were true or not.

"Let them come," Hans laughed. "In the meantime I have a scientist to kill," he said firmly. "Now move out of the doorway or I'll shoot you right now," he said drawing his gun. "And trust me I'm not afraid to kill _you_."

XXXXXXXX

**BERLIN, GERMANY**

"Could you say that again?" One of the agent's beside Chai said in a panic.

"What?" She said looking up from her microscope. "What's wrong?"

"Alpha 1-9 has been hit," he said in horror. "They are going down…I repeat Alp…"

"I heard you the first time," she snapped angrily. "Reinforcements are on their way. Tell them to fire on the structure at any cost," she said firmly.

"Yes ma'am," he said turning and rushing out of the room.

"Don," she said in a soft whisper. "Help should be there shortly. This is for you."

"Agent Nakata?" The lab technician said walking up to her. "I have the breakdown analysis for you," he said firmly.

Chai grabbed the paper from his hands and rushed to the nearest phone and dialled Hawkes's office number, the only number Flack had given her. She knew it was well into the night in the US but knew under these circumstances Hawkes would still be up. Fear started to course through her body as she just listened to the empty rings, unaware of the man working furiously in the lab a _few floors below_ trying to save his friends lives.

"No answer!" She said angrily. She turned and looked at the distinguished older man before her. "I have to go there," she said rushing past him. "I have to take this to them."

"Where are they?"

"New York," she said firmly.

"I'm coming to," he said quickly. "I can get us there faster."

"I just pray we are not too late."

XXXXXXXX

**NEW YORK, USA**

"How's it coming?" Sullivan asked softly as he sat slumped in his chair beside Hawkes's desk.

"For the hundredth time I don't know!" Hawkes snapped.

"Okay you need a break," Sullivan said firmly.

"You're kidding right?" Hawkes asked in shock.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Sullivan asked dryly. "A break…now!" He said firmly. "Go take a drink, a piss, a shot of speed…I don't really care," he said with a half smile. "Just take a five minute breather and come back. We'll be here in five minutes. I promise."

Hawkes knew Sullivan was right. For the past few hours he had tried every combination he could think of but still the ones he tested on the lab mice were all fatal.

"We are missing something," Hawkes said with a frown as he looked at the cage of dead mice. "I mean this stuff is supposed to keep them alive. I just murdered innocent mice."

"It will work," Sullivan said firmly. "You just have to keep trying."

"I'll be right back," Hawkes said walking out of the lab.

Sullivan watched him leave and felt his own body starting to have a mild attack. "I think we're running out of time," he said softly as he closed his eyes and started to convulse.

Hawkes walked upstairs and passed by the room Sid was still in. "How is he?" He asked.

"Lightly sleeping," Alice said with a frown. "I brought Benji here to see him," she said sadly. "I hope he doesn't get infected."

"No he'll be fine," Hawkes said petting the dog. "He can't get this unless he's has directed contact with infected liquid…and even then I have…the…form…" he stopped and looked up at him in shock. "That's it!" He said in triumph as he quickly stood up.

"What?" Alice asked as she watched Hawkes rush out of the room. Hawkes ran back to the lab and grabbed a fresh cage of mice.

"What on earth are you doing?" Sullivan managed weakly as Hawkes rushed up to him with a needle.

"They need a disease in them before the antidote will work," he said firmly. "Otherwise it's just useless toxins I'm pumping into them," he said drawing blood from Sullivan's arm. "The antidote is designed to attack the toxins only, but without anything to attack…"

"It attacks healthy organs," Sullivan said quickly.

"Right," Hawkes smiled as he rushed back up to the mice and injected three with the blood from Sullivan. "Now to remember which one was the right one," he frowned. "Wish me luck."

"Have been all night," Sullivan sighed. "You _and_ everyone else."

XXXXXXXX

**STADTPROZELTEN, GERMANY**

Stella felt her heart rate starting to soar as the elevator came to a halt in the basement. She wasn't sure the security cameras down there would be on since they seemed to be off throughout the rest of the complex. She prepared herself to see Mac in a battered state and had to tell herself that as long as he was alive there was still hope. The doors slowly opened and she waited a few seconds before slowly stepping into the dimly lit dungeon. "Mac?" She tried in a whisper. Nothing. Her heart raced with terrible thoughts of her finding him dead.

Mac thought he heard Stella calling his name but in his mind it was her calling for help as Hans started to attack her. He cursed himself and tried to pull himself free again.

The shadows on the walls made her jump and every noise made her turn and want to fire. She heard the soft rattling of chains and felt her heart stop cold as she neared the cell Mac was being held prisoner in. "Mac!" She exclaimed in horror.

"Oh no," she said in a soft whisper as she was fixed in time looking at his condition. He was once again blindfolded, bruise marks with dried blood stains from his mouth and nose, he had ugly bluish bruises on his chest and the spot where his ribs had been hurt before looked like they had been hit again. She felt herself cringe when she heard him gasp as he tried to move. She rushed towards the cell and tried to pull it open.

Mac heard the footsteps approaching him but because of the blindfold he was unable to tell who it was. He heard the cell door being opened and felt his heart start to race once again. He felt someone touch the cuff around one of his wrists and started to move his body away.

"Mac it's me," Stella said in sorrow. "It's okay, I'm here."

"Stella!" Mac said with a sigh of relief. "How did…"

"I was given a miracle," she smiled as she worked to free him. Stella gently untied the blindfold from around his eyes and pulled it away. "Hold on a second okay?" She said in a sad voice; as she kissed his cheek. She looked into his watery eyes and knew he was more than hurting. She knew another round with Hans would have killed him. "Just hold on. I've got you."

"Never let go okay?" He whispered.

"Never," she smiled. Stella glanced around again to make sure the red light on the security camera's were not working and then went for the tether on the wall that kept the chains taught. She gently started to lower it. But Mac's body was so tired that once the chains started to loosen he simply fell to the floor in exhaustion. She finally got the tether all the way to the bottom and then rushed to his side.

"Hold on okay?" She said softly as she started to undo one of the cuffs.

"Stella…" Mac started in a soft tone. "Thank you," he smiled.

"Almost free," she said softly as she tried to undo the cuff. She pulled one away and felt her eyes water as she gazed upon the cut marks around the edges. "We have to get out of here," she said softly. "Before anyone comes. Can you move?"

"Trust me I look worse than I feel. I think he was waiting for round two. Thanks for making that not happen," he said taking her hand and making her stop for a brief moment. "Thanks for saving my life,

"You are my life," she whispered warmly; making him smile.

XXXXXXXX

"Out of my way kid!" Hans yelled at Jeremy as he rushed up to him. Jeremy, however stood his ground and waited for Hans to hit him. It did come, sending Jeremy crashing backwards into the door. "Like I said before, I have a scientist to kill!" Hans yelled as he took his gun and headed for the elevator.

XXXXXXXX

Lindsay heard the explosions outside and looked at Andriy in fear. If they were shooting at them then obviously they weren't on their side. She heard Ziegler yelling at Danny and knew time was running out. She raced towards his room at top speed.

"Ready to end this?" She said to Andriy.

"Yes," he said nodding to her. He waited until Lindsay had her back turned before drawing his gun. "Just like I was told," he said softly.

XXXXXXXX

Flack felt himself gripping the sides of the military helicopter and then his heart stopped as they were hit again, this time closer to the ground. The second shot caught the top propellers and blew them into the air and rained down tiny shards of wickedly razor sharp metal to the ground below, some even flying into the shattered windows of the helicopter as it neared the earth.

Flack heard the two pilots screaming as the nose was aiming straight for a section of trees. He felt the first impact as a few of the trunks dove through the windows, killing both pilots instantly. He felt one of the branches spear his arm as the body of the chopper met with the thicket and proceeded to get mangled inside it. Flack closed his eyes, prayed hard, as the battered piece of metal turned over and over, finally coming to a crashing halt on it's side at the base of the establishment.

Then…all was quiet.

* * *

**A/N:** sorry for the cliffy but just a couple to go and this story is done. Please review if you still like it. And thanks!


	19. Wrong Us? Shall we not Avenge?

**Title: Liquid Death  
Chapter 19 – Wrong us? Shall we not Avenge?**

**NEW YORK, USA**

Hawkes started to feel his own panic starting to rise once again as he looked at the formula in his hands. He glanced up at Sullivan with a frown and then back down as the desk.

"Is that it?" Sullivan asked softly.

"I…uh…it could be," Hawkes said softly. "I have to try right?"

"Right…you…" Sullivan said as his chest started to heave and his throat started to constrict.

"Sullivan?" Hawkes asked softly as he watched him having an attack. Then before Hawkes could say another word Sullivan's body doubled forward and he fell to the ground gasping for air. "Damn it!" Hawkes cursed as he jumped off his lab stool and rushed to his fallen friend. Hawkes turned him over and watched in panic as Sullivan tried to speak to him.

"What do I do?" Hawkes asked frantically.

"Can't…breathe…" Sullivan wheezed. "Need…air…"

Hawkes rushed for the small oxygen mask and tank they kept in the lab and put it over Sullivan's mouth to help him breathe. "Why didn't we think of this with Sid?" Hawkes asked firmly.

"Hindsight," Sid said softly as he walked into the room with Alice helping him.

Hawkes helped Sullivan breathe through the oxygen tank but still had to wait for the attack to pass. He doubted if the oxygen really helped but knew he had to try. A few minutes later Sullivan just lay still on the floor.

"Sullivan?"

"Happens," Sid commented as Alice helped him sit down on a nearby chair.

"He insisted on being here," Alice said softly.

"That's okay," Hawkes said softly. "I was just about to test my new formula on the mice," Hawkes said after he was sure Sullivan was just sleeping and not dead; helped him back into a large easy chair and draped a blanket over him. "Are you sure _you_ want to be here?" Hawkes asked Alice in a soft tone.

"I don't have anywhere else to go," she said softly. "Besides if something is going to happen I want to be here," she said squeezing Sid's hand. "I want to help my family in any way."

"Okay," Hawkes said walking back to his chair. He picked up the formula and pumped it into the mice.

"How long do we have to wait?" Alice asked softly.

"Last time…well I don't know," Hawkes said with a frown. "This is the first time they were infected with the actual virus. I guess we just wait until they are healthy again. I mean that is if this is the right formula."

"You mean it could still kill them?" She asked weakly.

"Sucks to be them right?" Hawkes said looking at the white mice. "But I have lots more…" he started and then turned to her, saw the horrified expression on her pale face and stopped. "I'll keep trying," he said turning back to the lab counter. "I'll make the other two just in case."

**UPSTAIRS**

"Fax just came in from Interpol for Sheldon Hawkes," one of the receptionists said to a night clerk.

"I was just at his desk, the lights are off. I think he's gone home," the man said firmly. "It says urgent…I'll try to find him," the clerk said. But just as he was about to turn and look for Sheldon an urgent call from the NYPD office came in. As he went about writing something down he turned his back to the urgent fax and another file was put on top.

It would never reach Sheldon in time.

XXXXXXXX

**STADTPROZELTEN, GERMANY**

Flack slowly felt his world coming back to him in agonizing pain. His head was pounding, his chest aching and the arm where the branch was still speared through, was on fire. He slowly opened his eyes and squinted into the smoky battered body of the chopper that he was still strapped into, realizing that was the only thing that saved his life. His head felt dizzy and as he looked down realized his part of the plane was up. Getting down was not going to be fun. He looked at his arm still impaled by the branch and knew the flesh would rip if he opened his seatbelt's and fell to the floor. Sadly if he didn't he'd be trapped and just slowly bleed to death, unless whoever shot them down was coming for hostages. And he couldn't afford to be caught.

"Here goes," Flack muttered as he fumbled with the lock for the body harness holding him into the chair. He pressed the unlock button and cried out as his arm ripped free from the branch; screamed in pain and crashed to the other side of the chopper that was on the ground. He landed hard on his side and cursed angrily as his head hit the other pair of seats, opening a small cut on his forehead. He lay on the floor of the chopper breathing heavily for a few seconds and then tried to push himself to his knees, knowing he just couldn't stay there. He carefully took his jacket off and looked at the hole in his arm. He tore off the bottom of his shirt and using his other hand and his teeth proceeded to tie a tight tourniquet around the wound, slowing the flow of blood.

He looked at the dead bodies of both pilots and cursed as he briefly turned away. He staggered to the front of the cockpit and kicked the last bit of glass free and slowly making his way outside. The ground around him was still lightly burning with wreckage and he knew it would draw some sort of attention. He was right. For as he glanced into the horizon he saw it dotted with tiny headlight racing towards him.

"Great," he said slowly as he turned his eyes to the compound a few yards away. He had to find the others and try to help them before more bad guys showed up. However, what he didn't see were the F-14 fighter planes that Chai called in, speeding in his direction, a few seconds behind the reinforcements Ziegler called in.

XXXXXXXX

"Here is the funny thing about this…when I administer this you still have a chance…if the antidote is administered in the first five to ten minutes then a person has a chance…but I doubt you'll be that lucky," he laughed at Danny. "Care to make a wager?" He mocked to which Danny just rolled his eyes.

However, as Danny eyed the needle as Ziegler neared him he felt his system go into a full-blown panic attack at the sudden thought of death. However, instead of just sitting and watching he felt himself pushing his body with his cuffed wrists out of the chair and straight at Ziegler. Danny lunged at him, catching him in the mid-section and pushing them both backwards over his desk.

Lindsay heard the crash as she neared the office and instantly feared the worse. "Danny!" She cried out.

Danny heard Lindsay calling his name as he tried to free himself from the tangle of arms and legs from him and Ziegler. Danny elbowed Ziegler in the lower abdomen and Ziegler cried out in pain. He punched Danny in the mouth making his head snap back in pain. Ziegler grabbed the fallen needle with one hand and the other wrapped around Danny's neck before Danny could get another hit off.

"Nice try," Ziegler laughed as he administered the toxin.

Lindsay entered the room and gasped in horror as she watched the entire contents of the green liquid toxin being pushed into Danny's veins.

"NO!" Lindsay yelled in horror.

Ziegler looked up at her with an evil-eyed expression and laughed. "Too late," he said loudly. "You don't have the antidote. I do. So he's as good as dead."

"So are you!" Lindsay yelled as she aimed her gun to fire off a shot.

Ziegler, however pulled Danny in front of him and hid behind his body making Lindsay unable to fire off a shot without hitting Danny.

"Shoot…him…" Danny said as his felt his body temperature starting to rise.

"Danny I…" Lindsay started as she watched Ziegler starting to slowly pull Danny back in an attempt to stand up.

"Drop your gun or he dies!" Ziegler snapped.

"Lindsay, shoot him!" Danny said firmly.

"I can't," she said angrily. "I'll hit you."

"I'm already dead," Danny said in a gasp as he felt his heart starting to race. Lindsay watched in horror as Danny's body started to shake and jerk from the poison racing through his system.

"I said drop your weapon!" Ziegler yelled.

"Lindsay…" Danny said in a tormented whisper as he felt his throat starting to constrict.

Lindsay started to slowly lower her gun as Ziegler pulled Danny backwards towards a hidden doorway. Andriy, however had his gun concealed and was just waiting for his opportunity to take him down; just as he had been instructed. But Lindsay didn't wait. She watched as Ziegler's eyes dropped momentarily and then found herself charging at them right into the sides of Danny and Ziegler, taking both of them to the ground.

"Where is the antidote!" She yelled in anger.

Danny lay on his side feeling the effects of the deadly toxin starting to take over his entire system. His body was on fire and his heart was now racing at top speed. He noticed the room starting to lightly spin and small dots had started to form in front of his vision. Breathing was a laborious effort. "Lindsay…" he said weakly as he gasped for air.

"Where is it?" Lindsay cried in horror as she turned sideways and looked at Danny. Ziegler used the opportunity to push her backwards into the side of the wall, separating the two of them. Ziegler spied the fallen gun and made a move for it before Lindsay could react, her attentions now fixed on Danny's shaking body.

"Danny," she said turning back to Ziegler who was now holding his .45 on her.

"Now you can both die at the same time," he said cocking the trigger.

"I thinking not." Andriy, however, knew he had a clean shot finally and took it. Lindsay watched in slow motion as the bullet from Andriy's gun left its chamber and met its mark between Ziegler's eyes, killing him instantly. She turned her head and gazed at the high-powered weapon in his hand; a weapon that wasn't readily given to the common man.

"I owing you one," Andriy said to Lindsay. "Sorry I lie about not knowing how to shooting. I lying about a _few_ things. Helping him please."

She looked back at Danny and rushed up to him. "Danny!" She yelled in horror as she immediately felt her eyes water. "Andriy look for the antidote! He said he had it. It's NOT GREEN!" She yelled at him. "Danny you stay with me okay?" She said firmly. She felt the warmth of his skin and knew his body was on fire. "Danny please…" Lindsay begged in sadness.

"Lindsay I love you," Danny whispered softly. "Never forget that."

"Andriy hurry!" Lindsay yelled in desperation.

"I thinking this is it," Andriy said pulling out a vial of bright red liquid from a small Black Velvet box. "It was besiding this other green one."

"Bring it hurry!" Lindsay said frantically.

"What doing I do?"

"Get it into the needle and put it into him," she said in a panic. "My hands are too sha…"

Andriy grabbed the needle and instantly sucked the contents of the red vial into the body of the needle and rushed up to Danny, still in Lindsay's arms. He pushed the red liquid into Danny's veins and then looked at Lindsay.

"I pray this works," she said as she gently rocked Danny back and forth in her arms. "Please Danny…" she said sadly. "Please don't die. I can't lose you now…Danny please…I love you too…please come back to me…" she said as some tears fell onto his face, wetting his closed eyes.

"Okay," Danny said in a soft whisper. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled faintly at her. "Do you really love me? Or are you just saying that now?" He asked in a shocked tone.

"Oh don't do that again," she said hugging him close.

"Do you really love me?" He asked again.

"More than anything," she said firmly. "I'm finally not afraid to admit it."

"Good timing," he said with a slight smile.

"I know," she said kissing his forehead.

"What do we doing now?" Andriy asked firmly.

"Now we get him out of here and call for help," Lindsay said firmly.

"Who was they shooting outside?" Andriy asked.

"No idea," she said with a frown. "But I don't want to find out either."

"Lindsay…Mac…" Danny started.

"What about Mac?" Lindsay asked quickly.

"He's here…Hans…Hans captured him…and…"

"And Stella?" Lindsay asked in a panic as she remembered how Hans hurt Stella in the beginning.

"Yes," Danny said softly.

"We having to help them," Andriy stated.

"Andriy find the keys to these cuffs," Lindsay said firmly. She looked back down at Danny and forced a slight smile. "I have to get you away from here and then Andriy and I…"

"Don't forget about me," came a familiar voice from the doorway.

Lindsay looked up and saw Flack standing in the doorway. She glanced at his battered appearance and frowned. "Don! What on earth happened to you?"

"Don't ask," Flack said with a frown. "How is he?" He asked walking up to Danny and bending down beside him, still in Lindsay's arms. "Hey buddy how are ya?" Flack asked softly.

"Glad to be alive," Danny frowned. "Good thing that stuff works fast. He said within the first ten minutes and I'll be okay."

"Thank goodness," Lindsay smiled.

"Holding still," Andriy said as he held up the cuff keys. Lindsay gently sat Danny up as Andriy undid the cuffs around his cut and bleeding wrists. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like a Buffalo Quarter," Danny said dryly.

"Flack we have to get him out of here and fa…" Lindsay started.

Before Lindsay could say another word an explosion was heard a few yards away from them, dangerously close to the compound.

"What the hell is that?" Lindsay said in a panic.

"Chai sent reinforcements," Flack said firmly. "And I think they just arrived."

"Who's Chai?"

"Long story," Flack said dryly. "Let's go."

"Don, Mac and Stella are still here," Lindsay said firmly.

"You and…" he said turning to Andriy.

"Andriy," Andriy said with a smile.

"Yeah you and Andriy," Flack smiled faintly, "take Danny and…"

"Me helping you…" Andriy said firmly to Flack. "I knowing this place. You not knowing."

"I'm okay," Danny winced. "Just go and get Mac and Stella."

"Fine," Flack said in a huff. "Lindsay, get him away from here."

"Danny can you get up?" Lindsay asked as they felt another explosion rock the building around them. Pretty soon small bits of ceiling tile and debris started to fall to the ground around them. "Danny you have to try," Lindsay gently urged as she helped to stand up.

Danny slowly stood up, still feeling the crippling effects of the two chemicals dancing around in his system. The room was still lightly spinning and there were still some dark circles before his eyes; but he was alive and that's all that really mattered. He slightly faltered and Lindsay knew he would need help to get out. She wrapped her arm around his waist and told him to put his arm around her shoulders. She grabbed her gun and looked at Flack. "Meet you outside," she said firmly.

"Yeah when the party's over," Flack frowned. "Where's Mac?"

"Basement," Danny said softly.

Flack turned to Andriy and frowned. "Alright then, let's go."

Lindsay turned and headed for the door, forgetting they still had Jeremy to worry about. Her mind and thoughts were so focused on getting Danny to safety that she forgot about going to look for him. She heard Danny softly gasp as his weary body felt the strain of walking on it. They neared the front entrance when a missile rocked the entrance sending them both flying backwards to the floor.

"First we need to contact those fighter pilots. Or this whole place is going to cave in on us before we can get to Mac and Stella" Flack said in a huff as he pushed himself back up to his knees. The pain in his arm was starting to take its toll but they were far from safe. The fighter planes would rip the compound into pieces if they didn't contact them and fast. "Where is the communications room?"

"The main one is not working," Andriy said quickly. "But there is another one uping the stairs."

"_Leading_ the way," Flack mimicked Andriy with a smirk.

Flack headed out of the office that still contained the dead body of Ryan Ziegler and saw Danny and Lindsay picking themselves up and heading for the outside. He turned and ran after Andriy who led him to a set of backstairs and then upwards to another communications room.

Lindsay and Danny finally reached outside; unaware that Jeremy had reached Ziegler's office. However, just as he did another explosion hit this time ripping to shreds the inside of the office. Jeremy yelled out NO and then all was quiet, except for the small pieces of burning mass that lay around where he was.

"Man I'm getting tired of this," Danny wheezed as he pushed himself off his stomach by his hands. He lifted his weary head to see jeeps bearing down on them. "Lindsay we're in trouble," he said firmly. "We have to get out of here now."

"Can you make it?" She asked in concern.

"I'll have to," Danny frowned.

Lindsay looked up see the reinforcements Ziegler must have called in. "I just hope those planes know to fire on those jeeps," she said in a panic as one of them aimed their guns at them. "Do they…"

"Not yet!" Danny called out loudly as the ground around them danced from the hits from the automatic bullets. "We have to get out of here and fast."

"Right," Lindsay said rushing to his side and helping him up once more. She heard the loud sounds of the jeeps behind them as they rounded the back of the burning building and headed into the orchard. Her heart was racing so fast she thought it might explode. Danny was in no condition to fight so getting caught was _not an option_. She heard another explosion behind them and prayed it didn't hit any of their friends.

XXXXXXXX

Flack felt the next hit just outside and looked and saw the ground around the compound swarming with at least half a dozen jeeps with men in them. "We have to tell those planes to fires on those jeeps," Flack said firmly. "Those fighter planes have regular ammunition in them. How do we radio them?"

"In here," Andriy said as he pushed his way into the backup communications pod that he knew Ziegler had.

"How on earth did you know this was here?" Flack asked in shock.

"Trading secret," Andriy smile.

"Right," Flack frowned as he looked at the console before him. "Make me talk to them," he said firmly.

XXXXXXXX

Lindsay just reached the edge of the orchard when she heard a jeep starting to come after them. She glanced behind her and sure enough the bright headlights of the jeep caught her and Danny in its sights. "Run!" She said to Danny. She grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards the trees when the ground around their feet started to be torn up by automatic gunfire. "Danny we have t…" Lindsay started only to feel one of the bullets enter the upper part of her arm. "AH!" She cried out as she let go of Danny and stumbled forwards in pain.

"Lindsay!" Danny cried out in horror as he watched her body jerk from the hit from the bullet. He fell to his knees beside her, grabbed the gun and turned and fired at the jeep coming towards them. Although still a bit hazy; Danny fired off a few shots as the ground around him was once more torn up by their bullets. He looked down at Lindsay who was now firmly holding her bleeding arm. He turned back to the jeep only to see it explode into a giant fireball, hurling debris into the air and raining it down dangerously close to them. Danny forgot about the pain in his body as he frantically grabbed Lindsay by the other arm and pulled her out of the way as pieces of twisted metal continued to litter the ground around them.

XXXXXXXX

Mac and Stella listened to the commotion above them and looked at each other; knowing time was up.

"We have to go," Stella told Mac. "We are out of time."

"I know," he said with a frown. "Can you see the rest of my clothes? At least my sweater?"

Stella glanced around and sure enough in the hallway just down from the cell he was in his clothes were on the floor in a heap. "Hold on a sec," she said as she left his side briefly and rushed to get his things.

Mac, however, knew Hans would be back when he found Stella missing and decided to help her by getting up. "Stella hurry."

"Here put this on," Stella said quickly. "It'll keep you warm until we can get out of here and get some help."

Mac took his sweater and with her help managed to pull it over his head and cover his shivering body. Stella was right it did add the much needed warmth he was missing. He took his shoes, dropped them to the floor and put them on. "Do you have a gun?" Mac asked as he slowly followed behind Stella out of the cell.

"Small one," she said showing him the 45.

"We have to help Danny and he's upstairs," Mac told her. "We can't leave here without him," not realizing that Danny and Lindsay were already free of the compound.

"Should we chance the elevator?" Stella asked in uncertainty.

"With the commotion upstairs I'm sure Hans is busy, let's go," he uttered fatefully.

XXXXXXXX

"Yes!" Flack said firmly to Andriy. "Now we can go and get M…" he started as another hit rocked the building around them taking out the elevator; Mac and Stella's escape; and most of the back stairs. "Damn it," Flack cursed as he grabbed the comm mic to talk to the leader of fighter squadron.

"Doesn't no matter," Andriy said in a panic. "There is no waying down."

"I'll find a way," Flack said as he looked at the gaping hole around them. "I hope," he muttered softly.

XXXXXXXX

Just as Mac and Stella reached the opening for the elevator entrance, they were sent flying back as the elevator started to explode from the attack above ground.

Stella let out a cry and Mac looked at her in horror.

"Stella!" Mac shouted as he pulled her to him and covered his body with his; not really worrying about the pain in his own body.

"Mac…no…you're not…strong enough to cover me…" she coughed.

The room around them finally stopped shaking and both lay in the dusty debris lightly coughing. Mac pulled a small piece of drywall out of Stella's hair and lightly smiled.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"I'm more worried about you," she frowned.

"I'm okay," he lied. "Are you okay?"

"I am," she smiled. "Thanks to my protector," she said brushing some dust off his face.

"As much as I'd like this moment to continue we have to move," he frowned.

"Yeah but our only means of escape is gone," she huffed as they both started to pick themselves back up to a standing position.

"I remember Hans talking about another elevator. Further down there," Mac said pointing to a darkened hallway.

"He might have been lying. It could be another dead end," Stella noted.

"We have to try," he told her; taking her hand in his. "Here…" he squeezed it firmly and offered a smile. "As long as we are together we'll be okay. We will find a way out of this place. I promise."

"Are you sure?" She asked in some uncertainty.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"With my life."

"You are my life," he told her; echoing her words from earlier and making her smile.

XXXXXXXX

Danny pulled Lindsay into the orchard and then stopped when he was sure they weren't being followed by any more jeeps. "Where are you hit?" He asked in a panic as he gently helped her sit down; his own heart racing at top speed. He let out a few short breaths and then looked at her with a frown. "Lindsay…where…"

"My arm, but the bullet went right through," she wheezed as she showed him her bloodied arm.

Danny winced in pain as he tore off a piece of his undershirt and started to firm tie it around the wound. Lindsay touched his hand and looked up at him with a soft smile. "How do you feel?" She asked weakly.

"Amazingly enough not as bad as I thought. I mean I feel like crap and want to throw up and my chest is on fire," he smirked. "But otherwise I feel like a million bucks."

"Not funny," she said dryly. "Danny…" she said making him stop and look at her. "I was so worried."

"So was I," Danny said with a slight smile. "I was sure Ziegler was going to kill me," he said slowly. "But right now we have to worry about getting us to safety," he said as he helped her put her jacket back on.

She stopped his hand and forced his eyes back to hers. "I thought I lost you," she whispered.

"Never," he said leaning in and kissing her on the lips. She smiled but then remembered what was going around them and let out a small gasp.

"Is there any place we can go to hide out here?" Danny asked with a frown.

"I think so," Lindsay said as she slowly stood up with Danny's help. "Let's go," she said taking him by the hand and leading him towards the small shack that possibly would be an escape route for Mac and Stella.

She felt him slightly falter and stopped him from walking. "Danny…you need to…"

"I'm okay," he lied.

"Man you're a bad liar," she frowned.

"I'm not going to let you carry me or something," he told her. "Let's go."

"Okay," she replied; her mind and heart still worried about his condition.

"You think Flack will get to them in time?" Danny asked firmly.

"Where was Hans?" Lindsay asked in dread.

"I don't know," Danny frowned. "He was with Mac…I think…" Danny frowned. "I don't remember," he sighed. "Sorry."

"Flack will find them and Andriy is with him. They'll be okay," Lindsay said firmly. "We just have to believe that."

"Or Hans might just win," Danny said gravely. "Do you think Sid and Hawkes are okay?" Danny asked.

"Depends if they were able to find an antidote," Lindsay said softly. "But if not…then I don't think so."

"Damn it," Danny cursed. "I just can't believe this. Does it all end like this?"

Lindsay looked at him and shook her head no. "We have to believe that we will win."

* * *

**A/N:** sorry to leave it here but this chappy is already long and so had to end it someplace. One bad guy down…one to go – I promise!


	20. Justice is Served New York Style!

**Title: Liquid Death  
Chapter 20 – Justice is Served – New York Style**

**NEW YORK, USA**

"Last test?" Sullivan asked weakly as Hawkes helped him into a chair once again.

"Yes," Hawkes said in a huff. "Then I'm out of ideas," he moaned. Hawkes walked over to the last cage of living mice that were infected with the same toxin Sid and Sullivan where. "I think I'll be charged with murder for all the mice I killed," he said sadly.

Sullivan looked at Sid and frowned. "Sheldon…" Sullivan started.

"I know," Hawkes sighed as he injected the last three mice with what he hoped was the antidote. Hawkes finished injecting the third mouse and knew they had to wait at least 30 minutes before they had a firm answer. But as he turned back to them Sid's body started to shake and convulse once again.

Alice was unable to hold him and he crashed to the floor on his side. "Sidney," Alice said in a panic. Hawkes rushed up to her and felt his body burning up once again. "What do I do?" She asked Sullivan in a panic.

"Pray very hard," Sullivan said dryly as he knew there was now nothing anyone could do but wait and hope the last batch of antidote was right.

The next few minutes of watching his friend's body have its attack was painful for Hawkes. He glanced up at Alice every few seconds and knew she was just as scared as he was, probably more. She was watching her husband die; how do you get past that?

Hawkes quickly felt for a pulse and looked up at her. "It's faint and weak but it's still there," he said with an automatic sigh. He looked back at the mice as they now started to slow in their moving. "Please work," he said in desperation. "Please."

XXXXXXXX

**STADTPROZELTEN, GERMANY**

Hans pushed his way past a fallen Jeremy and headed for the second service elevator. "Once you're dead Mac then I'll take lady Stella with me and that will be that," he said firmly. "No one can stop me now!"

XXXXXXXX

Stella and Mac gasped in shock when they heard the second service elevator come to life and start to slowly climb up to where Hans Staangard had summoned it. Mac spied the tunnel ahead and helped Stella by pushing aside his pain; taking her hand and leading her down the tunnel. He felt the heavy strain from breathing on his chest and lungs and knew he wouldn't be able to keep the pace up much longer but knew it would mean death if Hans caught up. They both heard the elevator doors open and the loud angry yelling from Hans Staangard as he finally discovered they had both escaped.

"You both can run but you can't hide White Knight!" Hans yelled out as he spied the tunnel ahead of him. "And when I find you I'll make sure of that!"

"We have to hurry," Stella said in a panic. She knew the shape Mac was in he that wouldn't be able to stand another beating and feared Hans catching up with them. "We need some help," she uttered fatefully. Stella heard Hans angry loud footsteps coming behind them and glanced backwards. But when she turned to look ahead again another explosion ripped through the top part of the compound raining debris and cement pieces down on top of them. Stella cried out as she felt a piece of cement hit her leg and open a gash and then felt Mac pull her under him to shield her from more harm; once again offering his body instead of hers.

"Mac you're too injured," she insisted as more debris rained down on top of them.

"As long as I draw breath I'll protect you," he managed.

Mac felt a small piece of cabling hit his back and winced in pain; thankfully it didn't open anything vital. "Hold still a sec," Mac said to Stella as he ripped off a piece of his undershirt and firmly tied it around her leg, stopping the blood flow from the cut. The debris stopped falling and they were once again back on their feet and heading towards the stairs that would lead up to the shack that Danny and Lindsay were running towards.

Hans picked himself up out of the debris and watched as Stella and Mac started to run away from him again; this time Stella took Mac's hand and pulled him down the hallway. Hans raised his gun and fired off a shot that dug itself into the cement wall a few feet away from Stella, sending bits of cement flying out. Stella heard the distinct ping, cried out and knew Hans wouldn't miss every time.

"Stella…" Mac said in a huff. "We have to hurry…" he wheezed out as his lungs constricting from dust; hampering his breathing efforts. "He won't miss every time…"

Stella started feeling panic starting to come upon her. In reality it was the fear of losing him that she started to feel and knew she would do anything to ensure he wasn't taken again. "I see…light…" she said as another explosion ripped through the earth above them, this time sending larger chunks of cement downwards. Stella cried out as she lost her grip on Mac's hand and fell forwards into some debris. Mac felt his body land with a hard painful thud on the ground before him and cursed the fact that he didn't know who was shooting or if they'd make it out alive.

Hans watched in slow motion as the ceiling before him gave way and came down in a shower of cement and metal railings. He yelled in horror as he was flung backwards onto other debris, cutting open a painful cut on his back, losing his gun in the process. "Damn it!" He cursed loudly.

XXXXXXXX

"Where are we going?" Danny asked in a panic as he helped Lindsay stand up from the ground. They watched as the fighter planes had now turned their attention on the compound itself.

"Who's giving the orders to fire?" Lindsay asked in confusion.

"Not sure," Danny said in a huff. "But we need to get away from her…" he started as another rocket fired and sent them flying backwards as it ripped open the area in front of them. The area that housed the tunnel their friends were in below them. Danny found himself flying backwards once again and landed hard on his knees and then his butt. Lindsay landed on her side and cried out in pain as her fresh wound scraped along the harsh muddy ground.

"Lindsay…" Danny wheezed in pain as he rocked himself back up to his knees and then his feet. He slowly staggered back to her and helped her stand up. They heard the jeeps still zooming around behind them and knew it wouldn't be long before they were found once again.

"We have to keep going," she said in a huff.

"Where too?" Danny asked impatiently.

"Trust me," she said with a faint smile. "It's a place to hide."

"Lead the way," Danny said wearily. "When this is over I'm taking a whole month off."

"I'm with you," Lindsay agreed.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he said gently squeezing her hand.

XXXXXXXX

"Why the hell are they shooting at the building?" Flack yelled to Andriy as he tried to pull himself out from under some debris that had fallen on them while they tried to use the outside fire escape to leave the building. When he heard no answer he feared the worse. "Andriy!" Flack yelled out frantically. He saw him slowly moving and carefully crawled over to him. He heard the metal railing starting to creak and groan under all the weight and knew they had to get down and fast.

"Helping me," Andriy said faintly as he waved his arm to get Flack's attention.

"Yeah man hold on a sec," Flack said as he brushed some blood from his eye from his head wound. He strained with all his might to get the cement block of Andriy and was thankful nothing was seriously broken when he finally moved it off him and then off the edge. It landed on the dark ground with a thud. "We have to get off this thing," Flack said quickly. "If this place takes another hit we're going down with it."

"At least they not hitting the fuel tanks," Andriy huffed as he dusted the pieces of dirt and cement off him. He looked at the wound on his leg and frowned. "This is bad day."

"Very bad," Flack sighed. "And what fuel tanks?"

"Stored with the chemical pesticides," Andriy told him.

"Yeah but where are they?" Flack asked in a panic.

"Right side of compound," Andriy said pointing to the only structure that hadn't sustained a hit.

Flack turned his gaze there and frowned. Unless everyone was out when that thing blew there wouldn't be enough time to get free of the blast. "We have to get down from here," he said as he watched the jeeps scrambling around trying to fire back at the planes. He looked into the darkness below him and knew he couldn't just take a chance and jump for he didn't know exactly what lay below them. "I just pray Sheldon got that formula," Flack said with a frown. "Or this will all be for nothing."

XXXXXXXX

**NEW YORK, USA**

Hawkes looked at the last batch of still mice and cursed angrily. "Damn it!" He said loudly as he thought he had failed. "I knew this wouldn't work!" He stated in anger making all three of his onlookers just stare in silence. "Whoever said I could do this? I just murdered like a million innocent mice and I don't even have the brainpower to figure out a simple formula to save my friends!"

"Sheldon…" Sullivan started softly.

"Don't you get it? You'll both die and it'll be my fault!"

"It'll be Hans whatever the hell his name is fault," Sullivan said firmly. "Hawkes you tried to sav…"

"Yeah tried and failed!" He huffed in frustration. "I can't believe this."

"Sheldon just calm down and try aga…"

"Again? I can't try again," Hawkes said firmly. "I have no more mice left!"

"Go borrow something from Mac's office," Sullivan said dryly. "You know you can't just give up."

Hawkes looked at him and knew he was just trying to get Hawkes to calm down and take a breather. "But…" Hawkes started as he looked over at Sid's still body.

"Just go okay?" Sullivan said firmly. "I'll look after them."

"You're in no condition," Hawkes moaned.

"Sheldon I'm a twenty year man…I was made for this stuff. Now go," Sullivan insisted.

"Fine already," Hawkes said firmly. "I'll go round up some rats to murder," he said storming out of the room.

Sullivan looked at Alice and then over to Hawkes table where the mice were. He fixed his gaze and then gasped in shock when one of them started to move. "What the hell…" he said in surprise. Alice looked at the mice and too gasped when she saw another one moving. The mice started to look around and soon all three were slowly getting up and showing signs of improvement – the formula worked!

"He did it," Sullivan said firmly. "I think…" he finished with a frown. He slowly picked himself up off his chair and walked over to the table. He picked up the syringe that held the measure of what he prayed would be the antidote.

"You better not," Sid said in a soft tone as he opened his eyes and looked at Sullivan.

"What have I got to lose? Nothing…you…you have a family to live for," he said looking at the bright red liquid. "It'll either kill me faster or save me. Do I have a choice?"

"Let me take it," Sid said with a huff. "That way if it doesn't work…"

"Forget it," Sullivan smirked. "Mac left me in charge. I get to play hero for once…" he said taking the needle and holding it over the main vein in his arm. "Wish me luck," he said dryly.

"I don't believe in luck," Sid said softly.

"Then wish me life," he said as he injected the contents into his vein just as Hawkes walked back into the lab.

"I wasn't able to…what the hell?" Hawkes said in a panic as he rushed up to Sullivan, just as Sullivan's body fell to the floor. "What did he do?" Hawkes asked as he gently laid Sullivan's body on the ground.

"Look at the mice," Alice said softly.

Hawkes looked the cage of mice and sure enough all three of them were up and slowly moving around. "What on earth?" He asked with a half smile, not daring to believe he actually saved them by finding the right antidote. "They're alive."

"Well goody for them," Sid said sarcastically. "I won't be if you don't make more of that stuff."

"I thought he was asleep," Hawkes frowned.

"Just hurry up and make more," Alice added with a frown.

"Yes ma'am," Hawkes said in a hurry as he turned back to the desk with newfound enthusiasm. "I actually found it," he said proudly. "I can be a mad scientist." About 10 minutes later he produced another needle and after testing it to make sure it had the exact properties as the one Sullivan injected himself with he walked up to Sid.

"How long do we have to wait?" Alice asked as Hawkes pushed the same amount into Sid's veins.

"Well it was less than half an hour on the mice," Hawkes sighed as Sid's body went as still as Sullivan's. "Not sure how long for humans," he said softly. "But at least they have a chance."

"Thank you," Sid's wife said walking up to him; gently squeezing his hand. "Sid never gave up hope that you would find a way to save them. And neither did I."

"Thanks," Hawkes smiled sheepishly as he reached over and felt for a pulse on Sullivan's neck. "Now we just have to wait."

"This I don't mind waiting for," she smiled.

"So since we have to wait…how did you two meet?" Hawkes asked Alice.

XXXXXXXX

**STADTPROZELTEN, GERMANY**

Stella felt dizziness in her head as she slowly turned over and tried to sit up. She lightly coughed as the cement dust started to tickle her throat and squinted into the darkness from the small overhead light being shattered. "Mac?" She asked softly.

Mac heard Stella calling his name and tried to answer. Cement dust seized his throat and made it immediately close. He gasped for air as he tried to push himself to a sitting position. He finally felt Stella's hand lightly tapping his back and was able to shake the dust from his lungs. "Hurts…" he wheezed.

"I know it does," Stella said sadly, feeling her eyes watering at his condition. "But we have to get out of here. Hans will be here any second!"

"She's right," Hans said walking up to them. He stood before them and glared down in anger. "You two have proven to be quite the source of irritation to me."

"We…try…" Mac said in a soft sarcastic tone.

"You especially _White Knight_," he snided as he whipped out a large knife from his boot. "Time for both of you to die."

Stella felt her heart start to race in fear as she watched Hans bend down and try to pull Mac away from her. She lunged out at him and bit his hand. Hans cried out in pain, pulled his hand back but pushed her in the side of the face with the other, the butt end of the knife coming dangerously close. Mac, however used the distraction to grab Hans pant leg and pull hard. Hans fell backwards and landed on his back with a thud, his head lightly hitting a piece of cement, dazing him.

They wasted no time in getting to their feet and rushing towards whatever lay ahead for them in the tunnel. "Up there," Stella said quickly as she spied the stairs leading up to the shack Danny and Lindsay were heading towards. "Hurry…"

XXXXXXXX

"There…" Lindsay said to Danny as she spied the storage shed a few yards from them. What she didn't notice however that the fighter plane was heading in their direction. "We're almost there."

Lindsay and Danny were a few feet away from the storage shed when a rocket whizzed past them and exploded the small structure before them sending them flying in different directions with debris hurtling after them.

Danny felt his body slam into the ground on his stomach. He felt small pieces of wood starting to rain down on him and quickly covered his head with his hands. He felt a few pieces start to pummel him but his heart raced for fear that Lindsay would be hurt even more.

Lindsay landed on her side on the ground and looked up just in time to be met in the forehead with a small piece of metal machinery. She felt the blow knock the wind from her, throwing her to the ground in a slightly dazed heap.

"Lind…say…" Danny called out weakly as he struggled to get up. He felt pain in his side from his earlier beating and slumped back on his side for a few more seconds before attempting to move once again. When he was finally able to get up, he managed to crawl on his hands and knees to where she was.

"Lindsay?" Danny said softly as he looked down at her still body. "Lindsay!" Danny called in a panic. He moved her head to check her pulse and cringed softly as he looked at the fresh bloodstain. "Lindsay don't you die on me," Danny said as he felt his eyes water from panic. He quickly felt for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief that he actually found one. It was slow and steady but it was there. He took his jacket off and put it over her body to keep her body heat inside, keeping her warm. He gently gathered her into his arms and slowly rocked her back and forth. "Lindsay, please wake up," he said softly as he looked down at her in sadness. He knew she wasn't dead but the thought of him not having the strength to actually carry her to safety was killing him inside. He looked around for her gun and frowned when he didn't see it. He heard the jeeps in the distance and just prayed they wouldn't find them until help arrived. What help?

He looked back down at Lindsay and softly kissed her forehead. "Please wake up," he whispered. "I love you. You better not leave me now."

XXXXXXXX

"We're almost there," Flack said, nearly out of breath, as he and Andriy almost reached the bottom of the mangled fire escape. He felt the pain in his arm starting to take its toll and the wound on his head starting to throb more. He finally reached the bottom and had to watch his step or he'd fall and really hurt himself. He looked up at the mess they just climbed down off of and sighed.

"What do we doing now?" Andriy asked, also breathing heavily.

"We need to call in the cops or something," Flack said firmly. "But first we need to see if all our people got out safely."

"Where do we looking first?" Andriy asked with a frown.

"I have no idea," Flack sighed. "But let's try the main building…or what's left of it." He turned and headed for what he hoped was the front entrance with Andriy following behind him. Flack reached the entrance and pulled the door out of the way. "Hello!" Flack called out loudly.

"He…lp…" came a faint voice from down the slightly barricaded corridor.

Flack wasted no time in heading for the small voice calling to him for aide. Andriy turned around and watched the last two jeeps scrambling to get away from the fighter planes still assaulting them with bullet fire. He looked at the chemical lab and knew it wouldn't last very long. Their orders were to destroy all standing buildings. He also knew that included the one they were still in.

"Hurrying up!" Andriy yelled to Flack.

Flack reached what used to be Ryan Ziegler's office and looked down at Jeremy's body slightly covered with debris. "Hold on kid," he said quickly.

"Help…me…" Jeremy said sadly.

Flack pulled the last piece of debris off and gently picked him up. Jeremy lightly sobbed in his arms as he turned and looked once more at the dead body of Ryan Zielger he had to spend time with. Flack hurried back to Andriy with Jeremy in his arms, trying to ignore the growing pain from the wound in his arm from the weight of Jeremy's body on it. "Where do we go to hide until his is all over?" Flack asked Andriy.

"Following me," Andriy said quickly. "I thinking I knowing of place. Trust me your friends will head there."

Flack slowly followed after Andriy praying it would be a place that would be safe and free from gunfire or rocket power. He knew he should be looking for his friends but he had to get the kid to safety and try to radio for help. But where was safe? And who did they call?

XXXXXXXX

Stella could almost touch the metal of the stairs when she heard a faint whizzing sound and knew they were in trouble. She looked back at Mac and tried to warn him. The blast caught her in the back, throwing her into his body at full force, making them both slam into the floor below them. Mac landed hard on his back with Stella on top and then rolled onto his side to shield them from the blast.

"Always…wondered what you on…top would feel like," he managed; making her smile.

"Remember that thought…" she lightly coughed.

"Oh I…will…" he smiled.

Hans who had been a few feet behind was able to turn and duck but in doing so was caught in the legs by the lower pieces of flying debris caught in the cloud of explosive dust falling into the tunnel. He landed on his side just as some of the metal stairs entangled themselves on his arms and legs.

Hans however pushed himself up, despite the fact that he had sharp pain in his stomach, and rushed towards Stella. He grabbed her by a handful of hair and roughly jerked her back to him. Stella screamed out as she tried to pull his hands away. Hans just laughed as he dragged her away from Mac.

Mac heard her screams and despite the burning pain in his body pushed himself to his knees, grabbed a nearby piece of cement and hurled it at Hans. The throw caught him in the upper left leg, causing him to scream out and stumble backwards. Hans didn't let go of Stella and pulled her down with him.

Stella tried in vain to roll out of his grasp but he wrapped his arm around her neck and held her close to him. Mac grabbed another piece of debris and threw it at Hans once again. This time it caught him in the upper left shoulder. Mac didn't wait to see where if they hit their targets as he pushed himself up to his feet and headed for Hans with whatever burst of adrenaline he had left. He watched as Hans tried to get up with Stella in his grasp and found himself throwing his body into Hans, making Hans grip on Stella loosen. Mac punched him in the face, making his head snap painfully back. He would not stop until Stella was free.

Hans glared at Mac with an evil stare and kicked at him, not wanting to let go of Stella. Mac easily sidestepped the kick and punched at him once more. Hans, however, countered Mac's punch and sent his own blow to Mac's already damaged rib cage. Mac felt the blow and felt himself stagger backwards. But as he heard Stella's cries for help, something inside of him refused to let him give up until she was safe.

Stella knew Mac was hurting and wouldn't stop until she was free and tried to help as best she could. She stomped on Hans foot with her heel making him cry out in pain. Sadly he just tightened his grip around her neck, making breathing even harder. "Nice try," he mocked her as he brought her face close to his and roughly kissed it, smearing blood from his forehead onto hers.

Mac lunged at Hans once more sending all three of them hurtling backwards onto the cement floor. Stella bit down hard into the flesh of Hans arm making him cry out and loose his hold on her. She kicked him in the leg and finally managed to work herself free, rolling off to one side.

Mac spied a nearby piece of rebar and grabbed it. He turned back to Hans only to be met in the gut with a fist full of cement. He cried out in agony as he was sure the ribs this time broke. He swung the piece of rebar at Hans, catching him in the side of the temple and ripping a strip of flesh open along the side of his face. Hans cried out as Mac struck him a second time, driven on by pure rage and hatred, emotions he always thought he had under control. Hans kicked at Mac's knees sending Mac to floor, landing on his hands, the piece of rebar rolling away.

Mac went for the rebar once more only to have Hans jump on top of him, pushing him painfully back to the ground on top of the jagged debris.

"You're just not a mercenary White Knight," Hans taunted as he punched Mac in the side of the face. Mac tasted fresh blood in his mouth once more and felt his stomach instantly turn. He tried to move Hans off his weary body but didn't have enough strength to even roll over. Hans was about to punch him again when Stella hit him in the back with a piece of lighting cover. Hans cried out but was momentarily distracted allowing Mac to finally move out of his grasp. He pulled himself to where the rebar was and twisted his body around so that he was once again on his back. Hans saw him pulling away and tried to get after him.

"You'd be surprised what I'm capable of," Mac managed as he turned to Hans with the piece of rebar in his grasp and as Hans tried to lunge at him once more thrust the piece of metal into his chest, opening up his stomach cavity. Death was inevitable.

Hans cried out in agony as he watched his own blood starting to spill down his shirt and into his hands. Mac kicked at him once more sending a defenceless Hans to the floor on his face, screaming in agony as the piece of rebar was further driven into him. "Not…possible…" he said in horror as he finally realized Mac had beaten him, had been the one to deliver the death blow.

Stella rushed up to Mac and helped him stand up. She knew he was hurting but they weren't home free yet. "Here," she said gently taking his hand.

"Stella I…" Mac started as he practically fell to his knees. "I can't make it," he wheezed. "You go…"

"I'm not leaving you," she said firmly. "You stay…I stay…" she insisted.

"Why are you…so stubborn?" Mac asked faintly as he allowed her to help him to his feet once more and continue towards the still standing metal ladder.

"I had a good teacher," she lightly smiled. They reached what was remaining of the ladder and looked up. It was still fastened to the top but a good portion was missing. If they fell it would be painful.

"HELP US!" Stella yelled out in case someone was listening. To her delight and surprise someone was.

Danny looked up from tending to Lindsay and frowned. He quickly turned his head and looked at what used to be the small storage shed. "Stella?" He asked with a frown. He thought he was hearing things and quickly shook it out of his head and turned back to Lindsay. But when he heard it again he knew he just couldn't ignore it. "Be right back," he whispered to Lindsay as he gently laid her down on the ground of the orchard and hurried to where he heard the voice calling for help. He bent over the opening and gasped as he looked at Stella and Mac standing below him.

"Danny!" Stella said in shock. "Help us…"

"Hold on," Danny said as he looked around for something anchor the stairs to. Sadly there was nothing, it would have to be him. He laid down on the ground and tried to steady what was left of the metal ladder for them to climb up on.

"Danny you can't hold that yourself," Lindsay said firmly.

"Just hurry up before I pass out or something," Danny said firmly.

Stella turned to Mac and frowned. "You first," she said softly.

"Stella…" he said with a smile. "Ladies first."

Stella knew there wasn't time to argue and turned back to the stairs. "I'm coming up," she called to Danny. She gripped the sides and started to place her foot on the first rung.

Mac glanced back at a still moving Hans and knew they were still in danger. But his first priority was to help Stella and so steadied the piece of metal as she climbed up it. Stella reached half way up when she heard the metal starting to creak and groan as it thought about giving way.

"Hurry," Danny said in a weak voice, the strain really taking its toll on his body. Stella's head finally reached the top when she looked up and saw Lindsay slowly heading towards her. Danny looked up at Lindsay and smiled. "Man I'm glad you're okay" he said firmly. "Help her…"

Lindsay took Stella's hand and firmly pulled her out of the opening, so she was resting on the earth beside her. Danny looked back down as Mac grabbed the railing and started to climb.

Lindsay looked back at the compound and noticed there were no more jeeps left roaming around. "I think it's finally over," she said with heavy sigh. But just as she finished speaking one of the fighter planes finally targeted the chemical lab with a rocket sending up blue and white bursts of light into the air. Stella looked down at Mac in horror as she felt his hand slip from hers.

"NO!" Stella yelled in horror.

"We both die together White Knight," Hans yelled as he grabbed Mac's feet. Mac cried out in pain as he clung to the railings with his hands and tried to kick Hans away with his feet.

"Mac!"

"Stella!"

"The ladder's coming off!" Danny yelled in a panic.

"That explosion is coming this way!" Lindsay yelled in horror.

Stella glanced around for something to throw at Hans and finally spied what she needed. She grabbed it in her hands and then turned back to them. "This is for us Mac," she said softly.

"Time to die White Knight!" Hans yelled as he felt the ground beneath him starting to lightly buckle from the fireball heading their way. But just as he thought he was going to pull Mac all the way down he was struck in the chest with a very sharp object, slicing into the soft folds of flesh above his heart. Mac laid his hand on the knife and plunged further, slicing open his heart.

"Mac!" Stella screamed as she felt the intense heat starting to consume them. All three of them grabbed Mac's hands and pulled him up with all their strength, taking him from the hole just as the fireball raged below them, instantly consuming the screaming body of Hans Staangard and sending a stream of fire into the air, knocking them all to the ground in four different directions.

XXXXXXXX

"Captain Markham all buildings have been destroyed as ordered," one of the fighter pilots radioed their captain.

"Good work men. This mission is over. Head back to base. Clean up crew is almost there."

XXXXXXXX

And in the still of the night all that could be heard was the roaring of the fire that was still burning beneath the earth's surface, destroying a vast empire once though indestructible, consuming the bodies of two people who once thought themselves immortal; and bringing to a just end a terrible reign of terror.

And in the darkness of night a silent cry for joy was heard and a silent cry of mourning was witnessed along with several faint heartbeats, one angry curse and one whispered prayer.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	21. A Time to Heal?

**Title: Liquid Death  
Chapter 21– A time to Heal?**

"Lindsay…" Danny said softly as he slowly turned over onto his side. His head was still spinning and as he gingerly touched it his hand came away with fresh blood. He felt himself wince as he slowly sat up and looked around. The ground around them was charred and the shack and stairs were replaced with a gaping hole in the earth. Danny looked at the various patches of fire that blazed around them and frowned. "It's over," he said in a soft whisper. "I can't believe it's really over."

He quickly looked over at Lindsay and crawled to her, his strength still not enough to even stand fully upright. He crouched down by her to see if she was still alive. "Thank goodness," he whispered as he softly kissed her cheek. "I thought you were dead."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily Messer," Lindsay said with a smile as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Are you okay?" She asked gingerly touching his forehead.

"I am now," he said firmly. "I'm just glad it's finally over."

"Me too," she said with a frown. "Help me sit up."

Danny helped Lindsay sit up as they looked over at Mac and Stella who was also slowly picking themselves up from the spot the explosion had dumped them. Danny gently hugged Lindsay close and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

XXXXXXXX

Stella lay on her stomach on the warm ground and winced in pain as she tried to turn over. She remembered Hans grabbing Mac, getting the knife, Mac killing Hans and then the explosion. She slowly lifted her head and gazed in the direction Mac was lying, not moving. "Mac…" she said softly as she pulled herself through the dirt towards him. He was lying on his bruised side with his eyes closed. "Mac…" she said in a panic as she quickly felt for a pulse. It was there. Faint, but at least he was alive. That's all that mattered. "Please wake up."

Stella raised her head as she spied movement coming towards them. Instincts told her to look for a weapon but as the group neared she recognized Flack and knew they were safe. She turned back to Mac to see him looking at her but not saying a word. "Can you move?" She asked softly.

"I'm not dead," he lightly grimaced. "At least not yet."

"Funny," she said helping him stand up.

"Man, talk about the walking wounded," Flack sighed as he looked from them to Danny and Lindsay.

"Help me get him up," Stella gestured to Flack to help Mac stand up.

Mac felt the strain on his body and cried out in pain and immediately doubled over. Flack quickly caught him and wrapped an arm around his waist, clinging to the side that was less injured. "Help me walk him back," Flack said to Stella. She gently wrapped Mac's arm around her waist and put her hand on his back to help him walk back to the burning entrance of the compound.

"Andriy," Danny said with a weak smile as he helped Lindsay stand up slowly. "Good to see you again my friend," he said firmly shaking his hand.

"Good to seeing you too…uh Danny?" Andriy said in hesitation.

"Long story," Danny sighed as he looked from Andriy to Jeremy who stared back at them with a scowl on his face.

"Jeremy?" Lindsay said softly.

"You left me," Jeremy said to her in anger.

"I…" Lindsay started in defence.

"You left me!" He yelled loudly as he took a step forward, about to land a hard push on her.

Danny's instincts took over as he stepped in to protect her and glared at Jeremy. "What's the problem here?" He asked firmly.

"She said she'd wait for me and…"

"Jeremy I told you my first priority was to save Danny an…" Lindsay managed in a soft tone as she looked past Danny.

"Do you know what I had to endure?" He yelled as his eyes started to water and tears started to run down his face. He ran a hand through this dark hair and cursed angrily. "I was there…in that room…there was a body…he was dead Lindsay! Dead…I had to…stay with a dead body…"

"Jeremy I'm sorry," Lindsay said in a small voice. "I didn't know you'd gone back there."

"Is Hans Staangard dead?" He asked firmly.

"Yes," Mac said in a somewhat shaky voice. "We all saw him die."

"Let's go back to the compound and wait for the authorit…" Lindsay started.

"Why so you can abandon me there also?" He shouted. "You did your job…" he started and then quickly stopped and looked at the shocked faces. "I'm leaving," he said firmly as he turned to leave.

"Don't go Jeremy," Lindsay half pleaded in sorrow.

"Go back to your own world Lindsay," he said turning to look at her with a grim face. "And let me get back to mine."

Lindsay watched him turn and run into the orchard, disappearing into the darkness of night. She turned to Danny with a frown and sighed. "I didn't know," she said softly.

"Lindsay your duty was to Danny not that child," Mac said firmly. "You did your job and you did it well."

"I know," she said turning back to the darkness where Jeremy once was. "But he's just a child."

"He'll be okay," Mac said firmly. "He has a home to go back to…and so do we."

"Come on let's go," Danny said softly as they turned and followed after Flack, Mac and Stella.

"So why is she calling you Danny?" Andriy asked with a sigh to Danny.

"That's my name," Danny said slowly. "James Caldwell was just my cover."

"Cover?" Andriy frowned. "Like you giving false name to killing those men?"

"Something like that," Danny frowned. "At least we accomplished our mission."

"I just pray Sheldon did the same," Flack said firmly.

"Sheldon?" Mac asked in surprise. "Why Don? What happened to Sheldon?"

Flack looked at him and knew he shouldn't have said anything just yet.

"Flack what happened to Hawkes!" Mac said firmly.

"Sheldon is just fine," Flack said with a slight smile. "In the end he always comes through."

Mac looked sideways at Stella and frowned again. "Do you know what he is talking about?"

"No idea," she said with a sigh. "And right now I'm too tired to even want to know."

Danny looked at Lindsay with a confused stare. "I'll tell you later," she said wearily.

XXXXXXXX

**NEW YORK, USA**

Hawkes heard a small gasp and quickly looked over at Sullivan as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around with a frown. "That was one hell of a party," he mumbled in soft sarcasm. "Can we do it again?"

"Sure," Hawkes said with a smile. "Got the drugs right here."

"What are you going to do with them now?" Alice asked softly.

"Document it," Hawkes said with a shrug. "I mean it really is a wonder what they've created and I'm sure that the…" he started as two people he never saw before rushed into the room. "Can…I help you?" Hawkes asked in uncertainty as he stood up.

"Agent Chai Nakata and I have something for you," she said handing the red vial to Sheldon.

"Thanks but…" he said with a frown as he looked down at Sullivan and then back up at her. "I don't need it," he said with a smile.

"So you got the formulas in time right?" Chai asked firmly.

"Uh no…" Hawkes said sheepishly. "I made the antidote."

"You did?" Chai asked in surprise.

"Yes," Hawkes said in defence. "Of course I did."

"Okay," Chai said as she put away the small black box containing the two vial's in it.

"Um where did you come from?" Hawkes asked quickly.

"Berlin," she said.

"Not possible," Sullivan said shaking his head no.

"It is when you have Air Force Once at your service," she smiled broadly.

"Who are you?" Hawkes asked the distinguished gentleman beside Chai, a man he should have known.

The older man looked at Hawkes and smiled. "William Blake," he said shaking Hawkes hand. "You don't watch the news much do you?"

"I guess not recently," Hawkes frowned. "Sorry sir."

"Air Force One?" Sullivan piped up in a weak voice. "Now I have heard it all."

"Are they really both alive?" Chai asked firmly.

"Yeah they're both going to be fine," Hawkes said with a firm smile.

"Excellent," Chai said nodding her head firmly. "Well if you'll excuse me I have a housewarming to plan."

Hawkes watched her and the man with her turn and leave as quickly as they came. Once the doors closed Hawkes turned back to Sid and then to Sullivan and frowned. "Anyone else think that was strange?"

"You really don't watch the news do you," Sullivan sighed.

"Maybe he's tired," Sid replied.

"No," Hawkes frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"I was until the party started without me," Sid managed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a million bucks," Sid whispered. "I think we can all get some good rest now," he said happily. "We really are home free. Thank you Sheldon."

"Just doing my job," Hawkes said proudly. "And it was worth it," he whispered as he settled into the last large chair available. He leaned his head back and in a matter of minutes was fast asleep not realizing that he had been up and working for nearly 24 hours straight.

XXXXXXXX

**STADTPROZELTEN, GERMANY**

Mac looked up as the six of them neared the area where the entrance was. They looked at the destroyed buildings, demolished jeeps and some dead bodies scattered about and each of them felt a large sigh exhale from them. It was a battle they all fought and thankfully won.

"Wow," Danny said softly. "Did we really survive this?"

"Survive is putting it mildly," Stella said wearily.

"How do we get home?" Lindsay wondered.

"Our luggage is still back in Berlin."

"Ours is still at the Bates Motel," Danny said dryly making Lindsay laugh.

"I don't care where mine is," Flack huffed. "I just want to get home and sleep for a month."

"Well I'm taking at least a week off," Danny said firmly. "I think I've earned it."

"And me too," Lindsay said quickly. Both Mac and Stella turned to her with a surprised look. "That is if it's…uh okay with you…" she said with some embarrassment.

"I think we have all earned time off," Mac wheezed.

"With all of us off, who is going to run the show?" Danny asked quickly.

"Sheldon," Mac smiled.

"On second thought," Stella said quickly, making Mac smile weakly at her. She was about to say something else when they saw dozens of headlights speeding in their direction.

"What the hell?" Danny asked in horror. He immediately went for his gun only to find that he was unarmed, in fact they were all unarmed. "What do we do?"

"Fight them if you have the strength," Mac sighed. "But I guess surrender at this point is our only option."

"Not talking so fast," Andriy said firmly as the head SUV neared them and came to a halt. A man quickly got out of the truck and walked up to them.

"Ian?" Mac said in shock as he stared into the face of his thought dead friend Ian Andrews.

"Ian Andrews?" Flack asked firmly. "But I thought…" he said looking at Mac. "We were told you were dead."

"Ian what is going on?" Mac asked with a frown.

"You know you can't keep a good agent down Mac," Ian smiled firmly. "Besides the two people who needed to believe that did," he said quickly. "I just flew in from Berlin."

"But what would have happened if Staangard and Ziegler hadn't been killed? We couldn't arrest them?" Lindsay said to Ian. "And you were no where near us until now."

"But I can," Andriy said pulling out a small black leather wallet. He held it up to them and smiled.

"I had your backs covered the entire time Mac," Ian smiled. "Andriy is one of our top European agents."

"You work for Interpol?" Danny asked in shock.

"You looking so surprised," Andriy said with a frown.

"I am surprised."

"Me too," Lindsay said softly. "I thought…well I mean the way you acted and…"

"I was not sure what you are wanting to with Hans and Ziegler. After I knowing…I helping," he smiled to them. "You were all okay."

"You are full of surprises aren't you," Mac said turning back to Ian. "Care to explain?"

"We knew about Ziegler and Staangard for some time but someone at the top stopped me at every level. When I saw Messer access the labs website and then the job postings I knew you were planning something," Ian explained.

Mac turned to Danny who just looked back at him with a sheepish grin.

"Then I intercepted a secret Intel from inside Interpol telling how Hans Staangard had been hired to kill me and arranged for an accident that made it look like I had been killed by them. I needed them to believe they weren't being monitored or watched. Then when Ziegler had the case files transferred to him it was just a matter of time. Andriy had been planted a few months ago but it wasn't until the direct actions of your man Messer that we knew to move in. That's when we finally had a confirmed target that wasn't an underworld crime lord."

"But you destroyed the evidence," Stella said firmly. "You'll never know…"

"Just like you hacked their database…we did that long ago," Ian smiled. "But what really matters here is they are both dead and their reign of terror is now officially over."

"What happens to all their money? I mean the company's still in Ziegler's name?" Danny asked quickly. "Who inherits it all since he had no children?"

"His file said he had a next of kin," Lindsay piped up. "Who is that?"

"His wife I guess," Ian frowned. "Don't know much…but either way she'll just inherit a large sum of money and nothing else. I think she'll just go shopping with it," he smiled. "Either way we'll be monitoring it."

"Unbelievable," Mac said slowly shaking his head.

"Had you this time didn't I Mac?" Ian laughed.

"_This time_?" Stella questioned.

"Yeah," Ian said sheepishly. "Why don't we talk more later, as we get you guys some much needed medical attention and then ship you back home to get some real rest."

"Best thing I've heard all day," Flack moaned. "By the way, who sent the fighter planes in? Agent Nakata?"

"Quite the woman isn't she?" Ian teased; smiling at Mac. "Knew you'd call her."

"And then some," Flack said firmly. He looked at the amused expressions of the onlookers and quickly frowned. "The ambulance is this way?"

"Well my friend," Andriy said turning to Danny. "This is where I saying goodbye," he said taking Danny into his arms and hugging him.

Danny winced in pain but hugged him back despite how his body felt. "Thank you," Danny said firmly. "Anytime you're in New York give me a call."

"Ah yes…The Big _Banana…_" Andriy laughed. "I think I'll be coming to America very soon," he said making them all laugh.

Mac finally felt exhaustion taking over and doubled forwards in Flack and Stella's grasp.

"Mac!" Stella said firmly. "We have to get him some help," she said to Ian.

"I have a chopper standing by," Ian said as an Interpol helicopter landed a few yards away. "Let's go. Andriy will finish up here."

They all said their goodbyes to Andriy and then rushed to the helicopter. Stella helped Mac lay down on a row of seats and sat beside him on the floor. Lindsay and Danny took the other side with Flack on the floor in front of them.

"We'll take you to Frankfurt. When you get to the hospital give them this," Ian said handing Stella a piece of paper. "This will pay for your expenses there. And I'll have your bags brought to you."

Stella felt the lurch in her stomach as the helicopter took off as she read the paper in her hands. She looked at Mac who was laying quietly on the seats, looking up. "Mac?" She asked softly.

Mac slowly turned his head to her and smiled faintly. "Can I sleep now?"

"Almost," she said gently wiping some blood off his forehead.

Danny looked at Lindsay's hand in her lap, took it and held it in his. He didn't care now if his co-workers knew they had something between them, the past few hours events had proved it was something worth displaying. She looked up at him and smiled warmly. "How do you feel?" She asked softly.

"Very sore," he said with a sigh. "Like I was the ball at the Superbowl."

"I'm fine too in case anyone cares," Flack mused sarcastically.

Danny lightly laughed and winked at Lindsay before he turned to Flack and patted his shoulder. "I'm just glad we all made it."

Lindsay leaned her head back on the seat and closed her eyes to rest. Stella lay her head down on the seats Mac was laying on. The next time they opened their eyes they were being led in the emergency entrance at a hospital in Frankfurt.

XXXXXXXX

**FRANKFURT, GERMANY**

Stella sat in the small examining room while the female doctor showed her her x-rays. Nothing was broken inside or out. She had strained a few lower ribs and vertebrae, but other than a few cuts on her face and arms and the gash on her leg she would be fine. Her heart raced with anticipation as she remembered watching Mac being wheeled into the ER to be operated on, his lungs finally starting to give way. A few hours later and after she was all bandaged up she was shown into a large room with five beds. "I just want to go home," she moaned as Lindsay walked into the room just as Ian had arranged.

"I know," she said walking up to her. "How are you?"

"Tired and sore. You?"

"Worried about Danny," Lindsay said firmly. "He was beaten up pretty bad and given that stuff."

"Yeah Mac was in rough shape," Stella said turning and looking out the window.

"He's going to be okay," Lindsay said with a slight smile.

"I hope so," Stella whispered.

Lindsay looked out the window with Stella and felt an immense pressure lift off her body. "I can't believe…I mean…when I saw Danny…" Lindsay started softly. "Stella what Hans did to him…"

"I know," Stella said softly. "The hatred that man had in him…what he did to Mac and…"

"Should we disturb them?" Danny asked Flack as they stood in the doorway and watched Lindsay and Stella.

"No way man," Flack smiled. "They look too cozy."

Lindsay turned around with an amused smile and looked at Danny. "Very funny," she said dryly.

"Any word?" Stella asked softly, her eyes threatening to spill with tears.

"Still in the ER," Danny said softly. "But the doctor said he's going to be okay."

"Thanks," Stella whispered.

Danny walked up to Lindsay and hugged her close, mindful of the bandage around the arm she was shot in. All of them looked like they had survived some kind of major battle and if you asked them they would agree. Flack, who had already been tended too, chose one of the beds near the wall, got in and fell fast asleep.

"I swear that man can sleep anywhere," Lindsay said with a frown.

"Probably has," Danny teased making Lindsay lightly slap him.

The doctor finally came into their room and up to Stella. "Stella Bonasera?" He asked seriously.

"Is he okay?" She asked quickly.

"He's going to be," he said firmly making her let out a sigh of relief. "He did have some internal damage and will have to stay here for a few more days before he can go back to America. Some ribs were broken and his lungs were strained pretty bad. He has a very ugly bruise on his chest and that will take longer to heal as the skin was torn up pretty bad. He's going to stay in a special room overnight so he can be monitored."

"Can I stay down there?" Stella asked quickly. "I just need to make sure he's okay."

The doctor looked at her with a soft smile. "Of course you can. Come with me."

Stella turned to Danny and Lindsay with a slight frown.

"Just go," Danny said firmly. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks," Stella smiled. "I'll see you both in the morning."

"Hey doc, did you find anything strange in my blood?" Danny asked quickly.

"Not really. Why do you ask?" He asked with a frown.

"Nothing at all?" Danny asked weakly.

"Should I?"

"I…uh…I guess not," he said looking to Lindsay. "Can I get a sample to take with me?"

The doctor looked at him and then Lindsay and Shrugged. "I don't see why not. I'll be right back."

"How about that, the antidote not only saves the person's life but it destroys the evidence that there ever was a problem in the first place.

"Amazing," she said softly as they watched Stella leave with the doctor.

The doctor came back and took a sample from Danny, telling him he could collect it when he left, it would be kept cold until he was ready to go home. Then the room was quiet once again.

Lindsay heard Danny yawn loudly and turned to him with a soft face. "How are you?"

"I'm lucky to be alive," Danny frowned deeply. "I'm really hurting and sore but…" he said taking her into his arms. "Never too tired to kiss you goodnight."

Lindsay felt Danny's lips touch hers and immediately warmth started to flood her body. She wrapped one arm around his neck and the other just held onto his chest as the kiss deepened. She touched a tender spot on his face and made him wince in pain quickly breaking them apart. "Sorry," she said in horror. "Oh Danny I'm…" she started only to have him kiss her once more quickly.

"I think we can finish this when we have more strength to do more," he teased.

"Sounds good to me," she smiled.

Danny turned to the two small beds and pushed them together. "Time for bed," he said wearily. They both climbed into their small beds and Danny took Lindsay's hand and held it in hers and covered it with one of the sheets. As soon as they hit the pillow they were both fast asleep, the past days events finally taking their toll and taking them into a world of much needed rest and sleep.

XXXXXXXX

Stella slowly walked into the room Mac was lying in and looked at him in sorrow. He was hooked up to a number of machines and looked pale and very weary. She neared his bed and took his hand in hers, thinking he was asleep.

"Hey," he said softly as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Hi," Stella said in a soft whisper. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I could go dancing," he said with a smirk, making her smile and putting her somewhat at ease. "The doctor said I should be fine to go home in a few days."

"Home," Stella said with a sigh. "I like the sound of that."

"Yeah me too," he said gently squeezing her hand. "Thanks for not giving up on me back there," he said firmly. "You saved my life…again."

"You're welcome," Stella said as she smiled warmly at him. "I know you would never have given up on me."

"You're right," he whispered as he fought to keep his eyes open. "I'll never give up on…"

"Us?" Stella finished.

"Us," he repeated.

"So can I say I told you so?" She smiled.

"Told you so? About what?" He wondered.

"When we first started this crazy mission. You told me to remind you that we would be okay if we survived. We did so…"

"I told you so," he smiled in return. "I like that. Will you stay with me? Here?"

"Wasn't planning to leave," she whispered. She noticed his eyes starting to falter and was concerned. "Mac? Are you…"

"It's okay…I'm just tired…" he said softly.

"Me too," she said pulling up the bed the hospital made for her beside him. "Just go to sleep," she said bending down and kissing him on the forehead. "I'll be here in the morning when you wake up."

"Promise?" Mac asked, not opening his eyes.

"Promise," Stella whispered back as she turned out the light over his bed. "I'm not going anywhere."

"For how long?" Mac whispered.

"For the rest of your life."

"I like the sound of that," he said taking her hand and kissing it.

A few minutes later she watched as his breathing rhythm slowed and he was finally asleep. She got into her own bed and fell asleep to the comforting sound of his heart monitor, telling her she hadn't lost him like she feared she would. "Goodnight Mac," she whispered as she finally allowed the darkness to totally consume her.

**TO BE CONCLUDED**


	22. A New Seed is Planted

**Title: Liquid Death  
Chapter 22– A New Seed is Planted**

**NEW YORK, USA**

"Yes they are going to be just fine," Dr. Adams told Hawkes as Hawkes slowly paced the waiting room late the following morning.

"Can I go and see them?" He asked eagerly.

"Of course," Dr. Adams smiled at Hawkes. "Room 12B."

"Thanks doc," Hawkes said quickly heading for the double room Sid and Sullivan were in together.

"I told you it was 4," Sid said firmly.

"It was 6," Sullivan argued back.

"Am I…interrupting something?" Hawkes asked in some hesitation.

"No," Sid said.

"Yes," Sullivan said at the same time.

"What's going on?" Hawkes asked with a frown.

"Nothing," both Sid and Sullivan sighed at the same time.

"Finally some agreement," Alice said dryly.

"So what's the verdict?" Hawkes asked quickly.

"We are both going to live," Sullivan answered with a slight smile. "Thanks to you."

"Yes, Dr. Adams said that we appear to have no trace of either the disease or the anti-toxin in our system. Apparently this anti-toxin, once it has done its thing eats the toxins by dissolving itself into them. Amazing really," Sid said firmly.

"Yeah no kidding," Hawkes agreed. "Have we heard from the others?"

"Got a wire from Mac this morning," Sullivan told him. "Well I think it might have been from Stella. She said that Flack is okay and coming home today. Oh Ian Andrews is alive and Danny and Lindsay are also coming home and then taking some time off…"

"Together?" Hawkes asked weakly.

"Together," Sullivan said firmly with a frown. "Thanks for interrupting."

"Sorry," Hawkes said sheepishly.

"Mac was pretty beat up so he has to remain in Frankfurt for a few more days before he is allowed to come home. Then he and Stella are going to take some time off as well."

"So that…leaves…who in charge?" Hawkes asked with a frown.

Sid and Sullivan exchanged worried looks and then turned back to Hawkes smiling face. "Don't even think about it," Sullivan said firmly. "Not again."

Hawkes just looked at them and laughed. "By the way who was William Blake?"

"William Blake?" Sid frowned. "Why do you ask about him?"

"Well he was the guy that came in with that Asian Chick," Hawkes told him.

"Asian Chick?" Sullivan mumbled.

"So who is William Blake already?" Hawkes moaned.

"Hawkes, he's the Secretary of Defence," Al said firmly.

"The Sec...re...tary…" Hawkes said slowly. "Really? And he used Air Force One? Cool."

"What's he talking about?" Sid asked Sullivan.

"No idea," Sullivan smiled dryly. "Could be the strain of the last few days finally getting to him. He should know who Blake is but I think his brain is finally fried."

"Yeah funny. So I forgot," Hawkes said dryly. "Well I have to get back to the lab," he said with a frown. "See you guys in a few days?"

"A few days," Sullivan echoed as he watched him walk away. He then turned back to Sid and then down at the pile of cards on the table. "It was 6," Sullivan said firmly.

"I fished 4," Sid argued. "Not 6."

"Sheldon?" Alice said looking at the doorway, wishing for a bit of relief. She turned back to them and smiled. They could argue all they wanted now about silly things like card games. They were alive and that's all that really mattered.

XXXXXXXX

**FRANKFURT, GERMANY**

Flack got up before Danny and Lindsay and after he finished getting dressed he then headed down to the room Mac and Stella were still sleeping in. He walked up to the doorway and noticed Mac awake and staring at the sun as it started to shine into their room. "Morning," Mac said softly. He looked over at Stella and smiled. "She's still asleep. Are you going?"

"Yeah," Flack said with a frown. "I'll head back to the lab and see how things are. I'm going to take a few days off but then I'll be back. So don't worry, come back when you're ready."

"I know things are in good hands," Mac said firmly. "Proud of you Flack. Proud of all my team," he said looking over at Stella and then back at Flack. "Everyone came together when it counted the most. That's real team work."

"Yeah it was a pretty amazing case," Flack said slowly. "But I am glad it's over."

"Same here," Mac sighed. "By the way who sent in the fighter planes before Ian's cleanup team arrived?"

"A friend," Flack smiled and winked at him. "See you in a few days."

"Right," Mac said firmly as he turned and watched Flack leave the room. "I knew he'd like Chai," he said proudly. "Who's Chai?" He heard a soft voice ask him. Mac quickly turned to see Stella awake and looking at him.

"A friend of Flack's," he smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"Still tired," she smiled. "You?"

"Kept having this dream that I lost my phone," he frowned making her lightly laugh. "I slept okay," he said with a frown. "I can still feel Hans yelling at us," he said looking down.

"I still see how I found you," she said softly making him look at her with a sad expression. He took her hand in his and started to gently rub it. "You know what I said in the van…" he started in a soft tone. "Stella I…well I never thought we'd survive and…well I'm glad we did," he finished lamely. _'Glad we did?'_ His inner voice scolded him. Shut up, Mac said inside. I can't think when you're distracting me. _'Me…distracting you…I am YOU!'_ I know, so shut up!

"Sorry that was kinda lame," Mac said sheepishly.

"I'm glad we did too," she smiled back. "And I think what you said in the van…about us…getting to know one another on a social level…"

"Yeah?" He asked in hesitation.

"Well I'd really like that," she said looking at him with a firm smile. "Very much."

"You would?" Mac asked with a sigh of relief. "Now that things will be back to normal…are you su…"

"I would," she said happily. "I think we deserve it."

"More than most," he agreed.

XXXXXXXX

Danny slowly started to wake up and turned onto his side and glanced over at Lindsay. "Morning," he said, noticing her already awake and looking out the window.

"Morning," she said turning back to him with a smile. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Much better," he said stretching a bit. "Flack gone?"

"Left awhile ago," Lindsay said. "What time did you want to leave today?"

"As soon as we can," Danny said firmly. He looked at her for a few minutes then turned away with a sheepish smile.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked softly. "What's wrong?"

Danny quickly turned back to her with a shy smile. "Wrong? What makes you think something is wrong?"

"I…well…I guess your voice and…nothing's wrong?" She asked with a confused look.

Danny slowly pushed himself out of bed and walked to the window and looked out into the morning sun bathing the landscape in a warm glow.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked softly as she walked up and stood beside him.

Danny gently pulled Lindsay close and wrapped his arms around her. They both stood in silence staring into the sunshine outside. "Do you really love me?" He whispered in her ear.

Lindsay felt a smile play across her face and slowly twisted herself around in his grasp and looked up at him. "I love you Danny Messer," she said firmly. "And like I said before I'm saying it because I'm not afraid to say it any more."

"Were you really afraid before?" Danny asked softly.

"Yes," Lindsay admitted in a small voice. "But when I thought I lost you…" she said sadly as her mind flashed images of Danny bound and gagged in the cell-like room. "Then Ziegler…and the needle…" she said as she felt her eyes start to water. "Danny I almost lost you in his office…I thought…oh god I thought you were going to die," she finished in a sad whisper as one tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. Danny brushed it away and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"And I knew I had to tell you," she finished. "I knew it couldn't wait any longer because I had to say it before you died."

"And now that I'm alive?" Danny asked softly.

"Now," she said gently pulling his head down to hers. "Now I can _show_ you."

Danny felt Lindsay's lips touch his and immediately started to firmly kiss them. "I love you too," he whispered in her ear as their kiss deepened. It wasn't until their doctor walked into the room to tell them they could leave that they finally pulled apart. After they were dressed and ready to go they collected their bags, which Ian Andrews had shipped to them and headed to the room Mac and Stella were in eating their breakfast.

"So you're off as well?" Mac asked firmly.

"For some much needed R&R," he sighed. "Flack can man the fort alone for a few days," Danny smiled.

"We won't be away _that_ long," Mac said flatly.

"Yeah well just rest and take care of yourself," Danny said firmly. "That's an order."

"An order?" Mac asked in amusement, looking at Stella who just smiled back. "An order?" He asked looking back at Danny and Lindsay who both just laughed at him.

"An order," Danny repeated.

"Go already," Mac insisted. "Have a safe flight home."

"You too," Lindsay said softly.

After their goodbyes Danny and Lindsay sat in a cab heading for the airport and then finally home. The reached the airport, checked in and in no time were boarding their plane and heading home.

"You know when we get back home it'll be pretty late," Danny said as they sat in their seats waiting for take off.

"I know," she said looking up at him. "Any ideas what we can do?"

"Actually yes," he smiled.

"And what would that be?" Lindsay asked firmly.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Danny teased.

Lindsay poked him in the side, making him laugh. "H-hey," he laughed out loud. "Not fair to tickle and injured man."

"Sorry," she smiled. "How are your ribs?"

"Well I think they could withstand a _little_ female bodily pressure," he said kissing her before she could respond to his flirtatious comment.

"I see," she said pulling away as the plane started to take off.

XXXXXXXX

"So how long do I have to stay here?" Mac asked the doctor.

"At least one more day. Then you will be strong enough to be air-transported home," he said firmly.

"One more day? What am I supposed to do for 24 hours here?" Mac moaned to Stella as the doctor turned and walked out of the room with a smile on his face.

"Well you said you wanted to get to know each other better on a social level the…"

"This is not exactly the setting I had in mind," Mac said angrily. "I mean how…" he started only to have Stella lean over and lightly kiss him on the lips.

"Second thought," he mumbled happily. "This could work."

XXXXXXXX

**NEW YORK, USA**

Hawkes headed into the lab, whistling a happy tune. He headed for his inbox and frowned at the piece of paper he held in his hands. "Wow," he said in a whisper as his eyes gazed upon the formula needed to make the anti-toxin for the liquid death both Sid and Sullivan had been exposed to. It matched exactly the formula he made from scratch to save their lives. "But I did it," he said softly. "All by myself."

He headed back to his desk still whistling his happy tune. "I DID IT!" He shouted once inside. He turned and saw a bunch of strange looks coming through the glass at him, but didn't care as he just smiled back. "I did it," he said proudly. "Me!"

"Did what?" A female voice asked.

Hawkes turned around to see Sheila Hemmings; his date from the Mayor's party standing in the doorway. "Hey handsome," she smiled.

"Sheila?" Hawkes said eagerly, rushing up to her. "Why…uh why are you here? Something wrong?"

"Yeah there is a crime scene over at my place…I have this candlelit dinner and only one body…care to offer another?"

"Baby you got my body at your disposal."

XXXXXXXX

By the time Flack reached home it was already dark and he was more then exhausted. All he wanted to do was take a hot shower and go to sleep. He let himself into his apartment, locked the door and headed for the shower. In a matter of minutes the bathroom was full of hot steam and he was under the water. He let the hot water wash his weary body and let his mind wander back to a few days before…a few days when he was with Chai. "Now that was fun," he mused as he closed his eyes. He felt a hand touch his bare arm and quickly turned to see Chai standing before him wearing nothing at all.

His eyes greedily devoured her beautiful body and he smiled broadly. "Isn't this breaking and entering?" He asked firmly.

"Want to frisk me?" She teased.

"Hell yes," he said in a husky tone as he took her by the arm and pulled her under the hot water with him. "Man I missed you," he said hugging her naked body close to his.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," she said seriously. "I had to come and see you once more."

He brought her lips to his and started to hungrily devour them. He felt her respond and knew it would be some time before they got to sleep. After the shower he carried her wet naked body to the bed and lay down on top of her and started to kiss her once more.

"Oh Don…" Chai said in a happy gasp.

Flack felt himself smile as she finally said his first name. "Couldn't have been for a better reason," he mumbled.

XXXXXXXX

Danny and Lindsay also reached home in the dark and were happy to be finally standing in the doorway of a place that actually felt like home. "Finally," Danny sighed as he dropped his bag on the floor and turned around to at her. "Oh man Lindsay…" he said in horror. "I forgot to take you hom…I mean I just assum…Lindsay I'm…" he started in a flurry of panic.

"Do you think I don't want to stay or something?" She asked softly.

"Well…yeah…" Danny said firmly. "I mean I know you're tired and…I mean I'm tired and I thought that…"

"Then we can both fall asleep together," she said softly.

The idea more than suited Danny as he took her by the hand and led her to his bedroom. A short time later they were both in their pyjamas and lying in his bed, sound asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXX

Hawkes spent the next few days just getting the lab back into shape and getting rid of the dead mice, waiting for Sid to return.

Sullivan wrapped up the whole Carl Evans thing, thankful that there was no political backlash. Carl's killer was identified as Hans Staangard and it was a rash act of murder. A convenience killing and nothing else.

Flack showed Chai all that New York had to offer; inside and outside his apartment.

Danny and Lindsay finished up a few things around the lab and then prepared to go on their two-week holiday, just the two of them.

Mac was finally cleared to go home and he and Stella sat in the military issue plane on the flight back to New York, hand in hand and happy to be going home together and alive.

A brief memorial was held for Ryan Ziegler saying that he died as the result of a misfortunate accident while he toured his fertilizer plant.

Hans Staangard's body was never recovered; but DNA confirmed he was dead. The forensic team did find some bone fragments and teeth and said that the fire literally ate him alive. A death no one really mourned.

XXXXXXXX

"These past few days have been wonderful Don," Chai smiled as she lay in his arms in his bed that night.

"You don't have to go back tomorrow you know," he said in a low husky voice. "You could stay the weekend."

"Would you like that?" Chai teased.

"You have to ask?" He countered. "Are you seriously going to make me beg?"

Chai paused a few minutes before flashing him the smile that always made him go weak in the knees. "Okay," she said twisting herself around to smile at him. "The weekend it is."

XXXXXXXX

"I can't believe how nervous I am feeling right now," Lindsay said as they neared the resort they were going to stay at for a few days.

"You know I am kinda nervous also," Danny said with a frown. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure," Lindsay smiled. They finally reached the entrance to the resort and Danny pulled his truck in front of the main lodge building. "Be right back," he said to her.

Lindsay watched him leave and felt happiness cover over her. She watched him inside as the desk clerk handed him the key to their room. Her heart started to race a bit and she blushed at the thought of what awaited them. "Why am I so nervous?" She half scolded herself.

Danny walked back to the truck with the key in his hand and felt his heart starting to beat a bit faster. "I feel like a teenager," he sighed to himself. "What's wrong with me?" Danny got into the truck and handed Lindsay the key before backing up and then driving a few more yards to their separate little cottage. Danny got their bags and headed for the door with Lindsay close behind him. Once inside he closed the door behind them and they both stood in the silence staring at the room ahead of them.

"This is nuts," Danny moaned. "I wasn't this nervous in Germany."

"Maybe because this is different," Lindsay said slowly.

"Different how? We were alone then," Danny explained with a frown.

"Yeah but this time we're not here for work…we're here for…us…" she said looking at him with a slight smile. "A big difference."

"Doesn't have to be," he said softly. "Come on let's unpack…we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Are you going to tell me yet where we are going?" Lindsay moaned.

"No way," Danny smiled. "I love the fact that the not knowing is driving you nuts!"

"I see," Lindsay said firmly as she followed him into the bedroom. She waited until he had the bags on the floor before pushing him to the bed and jumping on him.

"Hey," Danny laughed as he felt Lindsay starting to tickle him. "N-not fair…"

"Tell me," Lindsay said poking him some more.

"N-no w-way…" Danny laughed as he tried to roll away from her tickle assault. Lindsay however countered his moves with her own body and continued to tickle him. Danny finally got the upper hand and pulled Lindsay down on top of him so she couldn't tickle him any more. Lindsay however pushed herself back up so she was straddling his lap with her body.

"Lindsay I…" Danny started only to have her put a finger to his lips to silence him.

Lindsay started to slowly unbutton her shirt, making Danny's eyes grow wide to match his smile. She felt her heart starting to race as she slowly undressed for him.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed softly as he continued to watch her. Once her top was off he let her pull his sweater over his head exposing his bare chest, a bandage still wrapped around the lower half where Hans Staangard had bruised and cracked some ribs with his assault. Danny reached his hand behind her back and undid the clasp on her bra and let it fall to the bed. "Make love to me Lindsay," he whispered firmly.

"Make love to me back," she said lowering herself down on him.

"Yes ma'am," he said in a teasing voice. He pulled her head down to his and started to taste and devour her lips and neck, feeling his own passion growing as she started to kiss his face and neck as well. Sleep would come when they were too tired to express themselves anymore. Danny felt Lindsay snuggle closer to him as she fell asleep and kissed the top of her head. He glanced over at the white envelope in his jacket pocket and smile. "Tomorrow is for you Lindsay," he said closing his eyes, picturing their horseback ride and picnic in the forest, like she always wanted. "I love you."

"I love you too," Lindsay whispered back as she hugged him closer.

"Forever," they both said at once. The future was going to be there's to share together, filled with many happy and exciting moments. And the best part was they would be together to experience everything.

XXXXXXXX

"Home sweet home," Stella moaned earlier that night as her and Mac finally made it into the front living room area of her place.

"Want some coffee or a drink?" Stella asked softly as she stood in her kitchen with Mac.

"No," he said taking her hand and leading her to her living room. They sat down on the couch and Mac pulled Stella into his arms, the side opposite the side that was still mending. "Now this feels right," he said in a whisper.

"Very right," she agreed.

They both sat in silence for a bit until Stella finally broke with something they had both been thinking about. "What ever happened to Norman Stewart?" She asked firmly.

"Well he gets to keep his money and his underworld ties and lives happily ever after," Mac said dryly. "Actually I think Ian will pick him up sometime in the next few days for his _other_ business practises."

"Good riddance there," Stella sighed heavily. "I just can't believe the hatred Ryan Ziegler had in him to want to create something as deadly as that green stuff."

"He's a business man Stella," Mac said firmly. "To him it was business, pure and simple."

"Don't think it was something more?"

"Maybe for Hans Staangard," Mac said firmly. "I think Hans was out to prove that you mess with him and you'll be sorry. But I really think that Ryan Ziegler was in it for the money. Or the action," Mac smiled. "Or world domination."

"But all that planning and…yeah I guess in the end it was the money," she said slowly. "I'm just glad they are both dead and this case is finally over."

"Me too," Mac said firmly. "And that Ian's alive."

"Ian…Andrews…" Stella said slowly. "What's the deal with him anyways?"

"Long story," Mac sighed. "Got some time?"

"All the time in the world," Stella said softly as she looked sideways at him.

Mac looked at her and felt himself blushed like a child. Before she could say another word he took her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. "I might not know all the moves," he whispered. "But I'm a quick learner."

"No complaints here," she said kissing him back. "I wonder why he used apples as his base liquid?" Stella whispered.

"What?" Mac asked.

"Well apples? Why them? Why not just use the chemicals?"

Mac slightly pulled away and looked at her with a slight smile. "I guess he lived by the expression, 'an apple a day'..."

"Cute," she said dryly.

"So are you," he countered as he gently pulled her back into his embrace. "Actually I think you're beautiful," he said lightly tasting her lips once more. Mac felt the kiss deepen and knew this was just the beginning for them. The future that lay ahead was more than worth all the pain they had to endure. And this time no one would take it from them.

XXXXXXXX

**BERLIN, GERMANY**

_**Press Conference at Ryan Ziegler's Corporate Office**_

"Thank you all for coming today," a male voice said firmly as he stood at the podium. "And thank you all for your time and attention in listening this past two hours. We will now open the floor to questions."

"Mr. Henderson will you remain as Ziegler Enterprises CEO?" One reporter asked.

"For the time being yes," Lance Henderson said firmly. "Until Mr. Jeremy Ziegler is of age to exercise his voting rights within the company. He has the majority stock and when it's time there will once again be a Ziegler at the helm of Ziegler Enterprises."

Jeremy stepped up to the platform and gazed into the audience with a confident smile and proud stance that would have made his father proud. Ryan Ziegler's only living heir was his son, his only son, not his wife as he had led everyone at Interpol to believe. Covered up by someone on the inside of Interpol, someone still pulling the strings. Jeremy knew of his father's plan to hire Hans Staangard to form the conglomerate and then when all five companies were safe under the Ziegler belt Hans Staangard would have outlived his usefulness. You're death sentence had been written long ago Staangard, Jeremy thought. With the involvement of the CSI team from America it was premature and the conglomerate not complete but with four companies that is more than enough money to continue my father's legacy, just with a different route. And this time the world will be taken by complete surprise. But as the CSI team did cause his father's death they would pay – he would make sure of that.

"Jeremy," another reporter said. "Are you going to continue your father's Fruit Cultivation business?"

_In unspoken terms in Jeremy's mind, the woman was asking if Jeremy would continue with his creation and production of Liquid Death. _

Jeremy looked at the woman and smiled. "Of course I will, because as you know," he said slowly looking directly at the camera, "_an apple doesn't fall far from the tree._"

**THE END! (for now)**

Dear readers. Thanks so much for all the reviews. I loved writing this story and hope you all loved the ending!! You guys are awesome!! There might be a sequel where Jeremy comes back for revenge…if you want one please tell me in your review.

Also…I have two Mac/Stella stories in the works…watch for one of them coming this weekend!


End file.
